Ne Ferme Pas Les Yeux
by BlackNemesis
Summary: Post Poudlard. Harry Potter est devenu un homme riche et influent, alors que Draco Malfoy, présumé Mangemort, passe son temps à fermer les yeux pour échapper à la réalité. Slash HPDM.
1. Default Chapter

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX**

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à part ceux qui sont sortis tout droit de mon cerveau. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, à part celui d'être lue par vos soins.

**RATING : **R, pour changer. Cette histoire relate des relations homosexuelles avec une référence à la prostitution. Si cela vous pose un quelconque problème, ne lisez pas cette fic. Merci à vous.

**Note de l'auteur : voici une fic dont le début sommeillait sur mon ordinateur depuis quelques mois. Les chapitres sont plus courts que ce que je fais d'habitude, ça change ! Je précise que cinq chapitres sont déjà écrits, ce qui me laissera largement le temps de terminer Sortir des Ténèbres et de me consacrer à Trauma, au cas où certains craindraient de voir les délais de mise en ligne rallongés. **

**Je tiens à remercier Anagrammes qui m'a kické pour que je mette ce début de fic en ligne. Merci à toi Anagrammes, et que des bonnes choses pour tes fics ! Merci à Lemoncurd pour ses conseils et ses corrections. Merci également à Artoung ! **

**Résumé : **Post Poudlard. Harry Potter est devenu un homme riche et influent, alors que Draco Malfoy, présumé Mangemort, passe son temps à fermer les yeux pour se retrancher dans son monde.

**CHAPITRE 1 : RETROUVAILLES.**

O

Comme tous les jours, le radio réveil hurlait des chansons obsolètes et, comme tous les jours depuis trois mois, deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille mince. Des lèvres délicatement posées dans son cou le tirèrent de son sommeil réparateur et il soupira d'aise. Une main passa lentement dans sa chevelure soyeuse, d'un blond unique ; un blond qui poussait les gens qu'il rencontrait à se demander s'il les teignait. Mais ils se rendaient vite compte qu'on ne peut pas créer chimiquement une telle blondeur aux reflets tantôt blancs, tantôt dorés.

Il était conscient de son pouvoir de séduction sur les hommes et les femmes ; conscient de leurs regards admiratifs face à sa grâce naturelle, aristocratique mais lui se trouvait laid. Son extraordinaire et étonnante beauté avait pourtant joué un rôle primordial pour sa survie.

Mais Draco n'en avait cure. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement son visage fin, aux traits délicats et masculins à la fois qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir à peine vingt ans, ni son petit nez pointu, ni ses yeux qu'il jugeait délavés alors qu'ils révélaient, eux aussi, une couleur unique, d'un bleu clair, presque gris. Il se savait beau et il s'en servait, mais il ne se trouvait pas beau.

Sean approcha son visage du sien et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

« Bonjour mon ange, déclara Sean avec un regard amoureux. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit Draco en se demandant pourquoi les gens ne trouvaient pas plus original que « mon ange » pour s'adresser à lui.

- Tu sembles fatigué. Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler ce soir, tu n'es pas obligé. Après tout, c'est moi le patron et je te donne un congé. Tu vois comme c'est simple, Mark ?

- Ecoute moi patron, rétorqua Draco/Mark un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, je travaille dans ta discothèque depuis deux ans et je refuse de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. Mes collègues et moi nous entendons bien, malgré leur incapacité à reconnaître ma supériorité. »

Il fit un petit sourire narquois qui fit battre plus vite le cœur de Sean.

« Ça m'ennuierait qu'ils m'en veuillent parce que le patron me fait des faveurs, reprit-il en gardant son sourire sur le visage. Déjà que tu passes ta vie dans la boite alors que pendant un an et demi, tu n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Ça stresse tout le monde de savoir que c'est de ma faute. Tu es tellement infernal. Et puis j'ai vingt cinq ans, c'est jeune pour être « fatigué » comme tu dis. Par contre à ta place, je me ménagerais.

- Tu vas voir si je suis vieux, lança Sean en pressant son érection contre le ventre du jeune homme. Retourne toi. »

Draco s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque son boxer atterrit sur le sol, ni lorsqu'il sentit Sean enfiler un préservatif et presser contre son entrée sans l'avoir préalablement préparé.

Il n'avait pas envie.

Il n'avait jamais envie mais il se devait de le faire, pour son confort matériel. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire depuis qu'il vivait chez les Moldus.

Il retint un hurlement de douleur et Sean se pencha contre lui, jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans la chevelure angélique.

« Toujours aussi étroit, murmura-t-il. Tu es à moi, Mark. Je t'aime. »

Mais Draco n'entendait pas, la douleur lui soulevait le cœur à chacun des mouvements de Sean, alors qu'il lui dévorait le cou de baisers avides. Draco agrippa les draps et il les serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en haletant, alors que son corps se couvrait de la sueur de Sean. Ce dernier commença à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Draco enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un sanglot, mais, comme à chaque fois, il se reprit et il simula des gémissements de plaisir, bougeant les reins avec expérience pour emporter Sean dans un tourbillon de sensations érotiques qui lui firent vite oublier son partenaire.

O

O

Sur le parking de la discothèque « The Moon », les Aurors Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat grelottaient en attendant les policiers Moldus. Le mois de février apportait, comme tous les ans, son lot de pluie et de gel. Ron faisait facilement ses 25 ans avec son visage toujours soucieux et ses deux mètres, alors que Neville avait gardé ses rondeurs juvéniles. La guerre les avait blessés, moralement et physiquement mais ils restaient unis et Gryffondor dans l'âme…Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils aimaient croire.

Une fine cicatrice barrait la joue droite de Ron, et, si on levait son tee shirt, on pouvait apercevoir les stries blanches sur son dos, souvenir du fouet de Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il avait enlevé le roux pour l'échanger contre Harry.

Neville, pour sa part, gardait un boitement prononcé suite à des fractures multiples infligées par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Depuis sept ans, ils recherchaient activement Draco Malfoy pour le traîner devant la justice Magique afin qu'il réponde de ses actes en tant que Mangemort. Aucune preuve n'avait vraiment été établie, mais ils avaient l'intime conviction que le blond était coupable de trahison, d'espionnage, et de meurtre. Ils avaient mis leurs vies entre parenthèses afin de le traquer dans toutes les villes, dans tous les pays, sans succès. Ils avaient perdu un temps précieux à cantonner leurs recherches dans le monde magique, connaissant trop Malfoy pour l'imaginer ailleurs que chez des sorciers de sang pur.

Ron jubilait à l'idée de voir l'ancien Serpentard, major de sa promotion, enfermé à Azkaban avec son père et sa mère, ou mieux, mis à mort comme sa marraine Bellatrix. A cause de cette obsession, Dean Thomas, son fiancé pendant 3 ans après Poudlard, l'avait quitté, comme sa sœur Ginny avait rompu avec Neville.

Ils respiraient, mangeaient, vivaient Draco Malfoy et enfin, après sept longues années, ils étaient sur le point de l'attraper. Neville fit un sourire rayonnant et Ron le lui rendit. Ils pensaient la même chose. Ils espéraient se trouver quelques minutes en tête à tête avec le monstre pour lui faire payer tous les crimes commis par sa famille et toutes les humiliations qu'il leur avait fait subir à l'école.

Il paierait aussi pour le désir qu'il avait fait naître dans les corps de Ron et Neville lorsqu'ils étaient en sixième année et qu'ils l'avaient surpris, allongé torse nu dans l'herbe. Ils avaient été saisis par sa beauté, le dessin parfait de chaque muscle de son corps et le satin de sa peau. Malfoy l'avait remarqué et, à partir de ce moment, il n'avait cessé de les rendre fous, les allumant de loin pour mieux les humilier et les éteindre de près. Si Harry ne l'avait jamais avoué, Ron était persuadé que son meilleur ami aussi avait ressenti du désir pour le blond, pas que Draco Malfoy ait été irrésistible, mais il représentait l'interdit et les deux adolescents avaient un goût prononcé pour les interdits à cette époque. Quant à Neville, s'il appréciait la plastique d'une personne, il avait surtout tendance à s'emballer dès qu'on lui témoignait un peu d'attention, qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

« C'est Harry qui va être content, constata Neville en allumant une cigarette.

- Nous le tenons, Neville. Harry, toi et moi, nous touchons enfin au but. Ce minable va en prendre plein les dents. Mon père a toute confiance en moi, si je lui dis qu'on ne l'a pas touché, il me croira. »

Ron avait raison, Arthur Weasley nommé ministre de la Magie depuis 4 ans était juste, mais sa confiance en son fils était aveugle. Si bien que, lorsque Ron lui suggéra de créer un groupe d'entente et de travail avec une élite de la police Moldue, huit mois auparavant, afin de « préserver la paix entre les deux mondes », Arthur avait donné son feu vert, sans penser une seconde que Ron voulait cette collaboration afin que la police Moldue recherche également l'héritier des Malfoy. Et cette entente avait fonctionné à merveille puisqu'il était aujourd'hui prêt à interpeller son pire ennemi. Il est vrai que l'idée lui venait du professeur Rogue qui, inquiet pour Malfoy, avait demandé à ce que les recherches soient étendues dans le monde Moldu. S'il avait su à ce moment que les Aurors s'en serviraient contre son protégé, Rogue aurait certainement fait appel à un détective privé.

Deux voitures s'arrêtèrent et six hommes en sortirent. C'étaient six policiers, les seuls à travailler avec le monde Sorcier.

« Mon informateur m'a confirmé que votre homme se trouvait à l'intérieur, déclara le premier. Vous êtes seulement deux ?

- Oui, répondit Neville en serrant la main au dernier policier. Vous devrez déposer notre cadeau dans le terrain vague où nous nous donnons habituellement rendez vous.

- Nous allons entrer avec vous, intervint Ron avec un regard proche de celui d'un enfant la veille de Noël. Nous ne prendrons pas part à l'arrestation mais nous voulons être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Draco Malfoy et que tout se passe bien. N'oubliez pas de neutraliser ses mains, c'est un sorcier puissant qui maîtrise totalement l'art de la magie sans baguette. »

Un des Moldus hocha la tête et ils entrèrent discrètement dans la boite de nuit. Dès qu'ils virent le barman à la blondeur incomparable, Ron et Neville se figèrent, tels des prédateurs face à une proie. Il servait tout en parlant à une femme assez jolie, qui n'avait visiblement d'yeux que pour lui. Il était clair qu'il voulait la séduire. Plus loin, un homme d'un certain âge regardait la scène avec dégoût.

Malfoy prit un plateau sur lequel il disposa les bouteilles et il se dirigea vers une table, d'un pas toujours aussi décidé qu'avant, le port toujours aussi altier, et sa grâce semblait irradier l'obscurité. Il était très élégant, simplement vêtu d'un pull noir à col roulé, très près du corps, et d'un jean de la même couleur, qui moulait avantageusement le galbe de ses fesses. Ron ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait moins grand qu'à l'école ; cela était peut être dû à sa minceur très prononcée. Il semblait presque trop mince malgré la rondeur du bas de son dos.

« Je bande, remarqua Neville dans l'oreille de Ron alors qu'il ne quittait pas le blond des yeux.

- Je crois aussi que je vais avoir le plus bel orgasme de toute ma vie quand ils vont lui passer les menottes, répondit Ron avant de s'adresser aux policiers. C'est bien lui. Faites moi votre rapport.

- Pour tout le monde, il s'appelle Mark Matthews, récita un des Moldus. Il n'existait pas jusqu'à quatre ans en arrière. Il vit alors à Manchester où il travaille comme serveur dans un bar miteux pendant 1 mois. Il s'appelle alors Dewayne Lockwood. Très vite repéré par un proxénète, il refuse de se vendre jusqu'au moment où il est employé dans un salon de thé de luxe. Là, il se prostitue pour de riches clients qui le payent très chèrement pour ses services. Cela lui permet de limiter le nombre de passes. Un an plus tard, il disparaît sans laisser de traces et on le retrouve dans le Sud de la France, vivant avec un millionnaire. Il dit alors s'appeler Sébastien Rimbaud. L'idylle dure 6 mois et, une fois encore, il disparaît. Son amant se fera assassiner deux jours après avoir signalé son « enlèvement » à la police. Nous perdons sa trace pour les six mois suivants et on le retrouve ici, à Londres, exerçant depuis deux ans la profession de barman. Il a continué à faire des passes pour des clients fortunés, pour arrondir ses fins de mois, mais cette boite paie assez bien. Il vit depuis trois mois avec le patron, Sean 0'Maley, 54 ans, riche et puissant homme d'affaires. Mark Matthews ne fume pas, boit très peu et étudie l'architecture. Il est réputé parmi ses clients pour ses prouesses sexuelles autant que pour sa culture et son intelligence hors normes. En gros, c'est le genre de type qu'il faut avoir à son bras dans les soirées mondaines londoniennes, mais surtout pas épouser vu son « métier ».

- Il n'a pas l'air d'un monstre assoiffé de sang, remarqua un autre policier.

- Détrompez vous, déclara Neville. Cet homme est une des pires ordures que le monde sorcier ait connues.

- Tu exagères, corrigea Ron. C'est une ordure mais il n'est rien comparé à sa tante, à ses parents ou à Celui dont on ne doit pas Prononcer le Nom Même Depuis que Harry Potter l'a Vaincu. J'ai du mal à réaliser. Draco Malfoy, pute de luxe et gigolo, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.»

Neville éclata de rire et il fit signe aux policiers d'aller interpeller Malfoy. Il eut la désagréable impression que deux d'entre eux n'avaient aucune envie de le faire. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement, imité par Ron.

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Harry Potter qui ne quittait pas le bar des yeux, à l'endroit où il voyait Draco Malfoy parlementer, l'air plus étonné qu'effrayé, avec les policiers qui lui avaient passé les menottes aux poignets. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage séduisant, car Harry Potter était devenu un homme de toute beauté, et il en avait de plus en plus conscience.

« Alors c'est bien lui l'enfoiré. Vous avez enfin mis la main dessus, remarqua-t-il. Je vais pouvoir le mettre en accusation. Le pied total et intégral.

- Bien sûr qu'on l'a retrouvé Procureur de mes deux. Et devine quoi ? C'est une pute doublée d'un gigolo ! S'exclama Ron en racontant brièvement l'histoire. C'est mal si je jouis tout de suite ?

- Attendez qu'il soit enfermé au Ministère avant de crier victoire. C'est un as dans l'art de se défiler. Je voulais m'assurer que c'était lui afin d'obtenir le Portoloin. Je retourne au Ministère. A tout de suite dans le terrain vague. »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du blond, que ses amis tentaient de libérer en le tirant vers eux.

_Toujours aussi beau gosse, Malfoy,_ pensa-t-il avec hargne. _Tu vas finir ta vie enfermé…à moins que je ne demande ton exécution_.

Il transplana presque à contrecoeur. Voir Draco Malfoy se faire arrêter était la plus belle chose au monde pour lui. Enfin il tenait celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, même à travers son absence.

Ron et Neville transplanèrent juste après lui et ils attendirent en silence que la voiture de police les rejoigne, ce qui arriva au bout d'un bon quart d'heure. Le plus grand agent sortit Draco de la voiture sans ménagement. Il était uniquement vêtu de son pull et il grelottait.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-il, hors de lui. Pourquoi me conduisez vous dans un terrain vague ? Oh Seigneur, vous allez m'exécuter.

- _Mark Matthews_, ironisa un des policiers en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens et rendre des comptes à ton Ministère, Malfoy ! »

A l'évocation de son nom réel, Draco sursauta et il tenta de s'enfuir. Ron le rattrapa et il lui serra le bras, jusqu'au moment où il entendit le juron étouffé du blond.

« Tu vas venir avec Neville et moi sans faire d'histoires espèce de petit con.

- Weaslaid et Londubat, les idiots du village devenus Aurors, siffla Draco avec mépris. Le monde magique est tombé bien bas. »

Le dos de la main de Ron s'abattit violemment sur Draco et il tomba sur le coté droit, son épaule craquant atrocement. Neville l'aida à se relever, plaquant son corps contre celui du blond avant de serrer son cou. Une lueur malsaine dansait dans ses prunelles marron et ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus sur la peau du blond. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue puis il renifla avec mépris.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule Malfoy, sinon je t'étrangle.

- Fais le, nargua Draco. C'est la seule manière pour que tu puisses me battre, quand j'ai les mains attachées dans le dos et l'épaule démise.

- Messieurs, je vous remercie pour votre coopération, lança Ron à l'adresse des policiers qui regardaient la scène avec stupeur. Nous prenons en charge le prisonnier, vous pouvez disposer.

- Je ne pense pas, déclara celui qui semblait être leur chef. Nous allons attendre jusqu'à l'arrivée du Procureur, pour la sécurité du prisonnier. Londubat lâchez le immédiatement.

- Le procureur ? Demanda Draco d'une voix forte, en fixant Ron.

- Et oui, le Procureur. Ta fuite t'as fait perdre des infos essentielles Malfoy, constata Ron. Vois tu, mon père est Ministre de la Magie, et il a instauré de nouvelles lois et de nouveaux fonctionnements de la justice sorcière. Alors maintenant, nous avons un Procureur et il aura ta tête de Mangemort.

- Arthur Weaslaid Ministre de la Magie, répéta Draco d'un air catastrophé, nullement impressionné par la menace de mort. Le monde sorcier est tombé encore plus bas que je l'imaginais. Et il y a des Procureurs maintenant, comme dans les séries américaines ! Remarquez, ceci explique pourquoi vous deux, vous vous retrouvez Aurors. Je savais bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec votre intelligence douteuse. Parce que franchement, j'étais à dix mètres de vous pendant deux ans et vous n'avez pas été foutus de me trouver. Pitoyable. »

Le poing de Neville lui fendit la lèvre et Draco cracha du sang. Il se tourna alors vers les policiers et il les transperça de son regard bleu argenté.

« Je vous demande de bien me regarder, dit il en sentant sa lèvre chauffer, parce que c'est un innocent que vous venez de livrer à ces deux imbéciles décérébrés. Je sais que vous n'êtes que des Moldus et que vous ne pouvez rien faire à présent mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. Je voulais que vous vous endormiez cette nuit en m'entendant répéter que je ne suis coupable de rien. »

Un « pop » se fit entendre alors qu'il parlait mais il ne se retourna pas. Il continua de fixer intensément les Moldus qui n'avaient pas envie d'être là. Il sembla attendre un moment avant de suivre leurs regards et de se retrouver face à Harry Potter, grandiose dans son costume de grand couturier italien. Dans les souvenirs de Draco, il n'était pas aussi séduisant. Il avait grandi, il s'était étoffé et son regard, sans ses lunettes, était une forêt intense dans laquelle miroitaient des émotions indéfinissables. Il pouvait sentir son eau de toilette agréable et musquée alors que lui devait transporter avec lui les odeurs de cigarettes froides de la discothèque. Harry Potter était devenu un homme à l'apparence avantageuse, au visage volontaire et doux. Cela ne gommait pas la haine que Draco pouvait ressentir à son égard, mais le blond savait reconnaître un beau gosse quand il en voyait un, en particulier quand ce beau gosse avait été un adolescent trop maigre, banal et sans aucune classe. Le sourire satisfait de Potter s'altéra quand il observa le visage de son prisonnier.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et il se pencha, presque jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, Draco cru qu'il allait l'embrasser, comme lui-même l'avait fait en septième année à Poudlard, pour l'humilier. Ils étaient alors dans les couloirs, s'insultant copieusement lorsque Draco s'était approché pour dominer Harry par sa haute taille. Il avait alors perçu le trouble du jeune brun, son regard vert assombri par le désir, et il s'était penché pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une saveur inoubliable. Harry n'avait pas pu retenir un gémissement lorsque Draco avait lentement glissé sa langue entre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Harry l'avait alors enlacé et Draco s'était reculé d'un coup en sentant l'érection du brun contre lui, éclatant de rire, lui rappelant qu'il était un sang pur et qu'en tant que tel, il ne se mélangerait jamais avec un bâtard comme Harry. Le Procureur frissonna et il retint ses remarques acerbes. Sans aucune douceur Harry tourna le visage de Draco pour le montrer à Ron et Neville avant de le lâcher.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Et pourquoi tremble-t-il ? Vous deviez faire attention à lui ! Nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit remis en liberté parce que vous avez bafoué ses droits !

- Ta sollicitude me touche, Potter.

- Tu la fermes, ordonna Harry. Quand j'aurai besoin de l'avis d'une vulgaire prostituée, je t'appellerai. »

Les joues de Draco, rosies par l'hiver, perdirent toute couleur. Il détourna la tête et attendit le moment du départ, transi de froid, complètement détaché de ce qui pourrait arriver à présent. Il ferma les yeux et il partit dans son monde à lui, où il faisait chaud et où personne ne lui voulait de mal. Les mains parfaitement manucurées de sa mère caressaient sa nuque alors qu'il avait attrapé une grippe en plein été, la voix de son père, profonde et rassurante, lui promettait un nouveau balai dès qu'il serait rétabli.

Il sentit les doigts du Procureur sur son épaule alors qu'il saisissait le Portoloin.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la salle d'interrogation du Ministère de la Magie, dans le département de la Justice. Harry se tourna vers Ron et il hocha lentement la tête.

Aussitôt, l'Auror prit une petite sphère transparente et il clama une incantation. Draco ne comprit que trop bien et il dû rassembler tous ses talents d'acteur pour cacher son désarroi. Il sentit sa magie quitter son corps et il la vit, lumineuse, entrer dans la sphère et scintiller à l'intérieur. Le nom « Draco Malfoy » s'inscrivit sur la sphère et Ron l'emmena dans un endroit plus sûr.

« Draco Malfoy, déclara Harry avec un regard revanchard, vous êtes accusé de haute trahison, d'espionnage et de meurtre. Vos pouvoirs magiques vous sont donc retirés jusqu'au jour de votre jugement, fixé à une date ultérieure. Auror Londubat, vous pouvez lui retirer les menottes.

- Tant qu'on y est, lança Draco d'une voix étrangement douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas crier, je devrais aussi être accusé d'avoir oublié de remettre du papier dans les toilettes. Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette farce ?»

Neville ôta les liens d'acier qui encerclaient étroitement ses poignets et il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque l'Auror malmena son épaule douloureuse.

Le Procureur s'approcha et il tendit sa baguette afin de prononcer le sortilège de guérison. Aussitôt, Draco se sentit beaucoup mieux, enfin capable de bouger normalement.

« Je suppose qu'il a trébuché et qu'il est tombé, constata Harry sans quitter Draco des yeux.

- C'est exactement ça, répondit Neville en souriant. Ce petit fils de pute n'a pas un bon équilibre. »

Harry resta un instant stupéfait alors que Draco soutenait son regard d'un air hautain. Il ne pouvait croire que l'ancien Serpentard avait laissé Neville insulter sa mère sans broncher, lui qui avait toujours eu un sens de la famille ultra développé.

Il était clair qu'il détestait le blond mais, contre toute attente, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à le voir malmené. Au contraire, il en était plutôt gêné, sa conscience professionnelle le titillant dangereusement. Il avait pourtant attendu ce jour avec autant d'impatience que Ron et Neville mais, il fut atterré de constater qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à Draco Malfoy, il ne voulait que la justice.

Il se surprit à détailler le visage et le corps du prisonnier et il reconnut qu'il était attirant bien qu'inquiétant. Il était trop maigre selon Harry et il se demanda s'il mangeait assez, même s'il préférait se laver les mains du bien être de Draco Malfoy.

« Alors Malfoy, dit il en scrutant la moindre de ses réaction et en retenant une expression de stupeur en remarquant que le blond regardait intensément ses lèvres, dis moi, si tu es vraiment innocent, comme tu l'as si bien clamé aux policiers, pourquoi t'es tu enfui après la dernière bataille ? »

Draco soupira et il se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise, écartant ses jambes fines, bougeant nerveusement une jambe, une main sous son pull pour caresser son ventre plat et son torse, le dos toujours droit. Harry avait déjà vu faire cela auparavant dans cette même salle d'interrogation. C'était une attitude typique des gens qui cherchaient du réconfort. La caresse que Malfoy exerçait sur son ventre n'avait rien d'autoérotique, elle lui servait juste à se sentir plus en sécurité, moins stressé. Toujours est il que Harry se sentait pour la première fois gêné d'assister à cela. Il pouvait entrevoir la peau laiteuse et soyeuse du jeune homme et cela le dérangeait. Ron entra dans la pièce et Draco ne daigna pas se retourner. Harry admira son aplomb, sa faculté à rester de marbre alors qu'il était nerveux.

« Qui suis-je censé avoir tué ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop basse.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, voilà qui ! » S'exclama Neville en lui saisissant le cou pour serrer.

Draco se leva d'un bond et, sans que Neville puisse bouger, il le plaqua contre le mur en lui tordant le bras derrière le dos.

« Je t'avais prévenu mon gros, siffla-t-il avec haine. Tu ne peux me dominer que si j'ai les mains attachées dans le dos. C'est la deuxième fois que tu joues à m'étrangler, une fois de plus et je commettrai vraiment un meurtre : le tien. »

Cette phrase provoqua un écho douloureux dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se souvint avoir un jour entendu Sirius prononcer le même genre de discours alors que tout le monde le croyait coupable de meurtre. Ron tira Draco en arrière et il pointa sa baguette sur son cou.

« S'il te plait Malfoy, donnes moi une bonne raison de te tuer, susurra-t-il.

- Ron, intervint Harry en se levant à son tour. Ne me donne pas de raisons de demander ton renvoi, ni celui de Neville. Malfoy, retourne t'asseoir. Et arrête de te toucher, ça m'énerve. »

Draco ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, les yeux toujours rivés sur Ron. Harry lui prit le bras et il lui montra la chaise.

« Assis maintenant avant que je te dévisse la tête !

- Avant d'être interrompu par tes deux elfes de maison, Potter, j'allais exprimer ma surprise. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on me colle sur le dos le meurtre de Dumbledore. Alors lis sur mes lèvres et retiens bien car c'est la dernière fois que je le dis : je n'ai tué personne, du moins pas encore, précisa Draco en toisant Ron et Neville. Les seules informations que j'ai données concernaient les plans de Voldemort. Le problème c'est que personne ne me croira dans la mesure où les seules personnes qui connaissaient mon travail pour l'Ordre du Phénix sont Dumbledore et Rogue…je suppose que son témoignage n'aura aucune valeur à tes yeux Potter, puisque tu le hais…

- Tu as raison Malfoy, coupa Harry, personne ne te croit. Tu peux faire appel à un avocat, tu en auras besoin. Je vais l'attendre pour discuter plus avant de cette affaire. Sache que ta vie n'a aucune valeur pour moi et que je n'hésiterai pas à t'envoyer croupir en cage jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Potter. Tout ce pouvoir te monte à la tête, comme la notoriété t'excitait dans le passé. Remarque, il n'y avait pas que la notoriété qui t'excitait, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

Harry fut près de Draco en quelques enjambées puissantes et il le prit par le pull pour le coller, dos au mur.

« Ecoute moi bien attentivement Malfoy. Je travaille pour la justice et, si cela me donne du pouvoir, c'est bien. Mais moi, je ne pars pas à la recherche de vieux riches pour vivre à leurs crochets, minable petit gigolo. Si tu n'avais pas ton cul et ton physique parfaits, tu n'aurais rien. Alors ne perds pas la main surtout, parce que ça te servira à Azkaban.

- Je suis flatté de tes compliments et je suivrai tes conseils à la lettre, Potter, rétorqua Draco en le fusillant du regard.

- Tu te crois malin, mais regarde toi. Ta misérable vie ne vaut rien et tu n'as aucun mérite. Tu as toujours été un assisté. A ta place, j'aurais honte de m'en tirer sans la moindre cicatrice. Ça en dit long sur ton courage.

- Si j'avais su, je me serais coupé la joue, comme ton pote Weaslaid et je serais passé pour le héro du jour, répliqua Draco avec une haine féroce au fond des yeux. Me voilà pris pour un Mangemort parce que je n'ai pas de jambe de bois ! C'est une blague ? Quant à toi, Potter, je te signale que tu n'as qu'une cicatrice, et c'est celle que tu as depuis que tu es bébé. Cet éclair ridicule. Dois je conclure que tu ne t'es pas battu ?

- Fils de…

- Ne pense même pas à insulter ma mère ! »

Harry lui cogna la tête contre le mur et Draco répondit par un magistral coup de poing qui fit reculer Harry. Il avait beau être maigre, il n'en était pas moins très fort. Neville lui lança le sortilège du Doloris et Draco se tordit de douleur sur le sol, tout son corps en proie à de violents spasmes musculaires.

« Annule immédiatement le sortilège ! » Hurla Harry.

Neville contempla le corps de Draco avec avidité.

« Il faut qu'il paye.

- Neville laisse le ! Ordonna Ron.

- Il doit payer pour sa famille !

- Neville, tu annules immédiatement le sortilège ou je te fais exclure de l'ordre des Aurors, » menaça Harry.

Neville prononça le contre sort et Draco resta un instant allongé par terre, roulé en boule, la respiration haletante. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il prenait appuis sur ses coudes pour essayer de se relever.

« Sors d'ici tout de suite ! » Cria Harry avec rage alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre le pouls du blond.

Ron s'agenouilla à coté de Draco et il l'aida à se mettre debout. Il chancela jusqu'à la chaise et il s'affala, sa main glissant sous son pull pour se sécuriser.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Ron d'une voix à peine audible. Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient aussi loin. »

Draco ferma les yeux, se retranchant dans son monde, comme à chaque fois qu'il était angoissé ou nerveux.

« Malfoy, tout va bien ? Demanda Ron.

- Malfoy ? » Questionna à son tour Harry en approchant une main tremblante de rage contenue vers le visage du blond. Dès qu'il eut posé la main sur la joue de Draco, deux pupilles d'un gris profond le fixèrent. « Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça, Malfoy. Je te dois des excuses.

- On ne va pas épiloguer sur le sujet, lança Draco. Je suis, moi aussi, allé trop loin. Je sais à quel prix a eu lieu la victoire sur Voldemort et je sais que le monde sorcier te doit sa liberté.

- Ecoute, nous allons essayer de boucler cette affaire sans plus de dégâts, déclara Harry d'une voix incertaine. Nous serons vite fixés si tu acceptes de nous montrer tes avant bras afin que nous puissions voir si tu portes la Marque des Ténèbres ou non.

- Je refuse, répondit Draco en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Et je veux un avocat.

- Très bien, capitula Harry. Ron, tu lui donneras de quoi écrire, un hibou et une liste d'avocats. En attendant, conduis le dans une des cellules du Ministère. On se rejoint dans mon bureau pour le café. »

Il tourna le dos et il sortit en claquant la porte. Le cas Malfoy risquait d'être bien plus compliqué que prévu.

A suivre…

J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura su vous intéresser. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez. Merci de l'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	2. Projet et Stupeur du Procureur

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX.**

**DISCLAIMER : **Je ne suis pas JK Rowling donc rien ne m'appartient, à part l'intrigue de cette fic.

**RATING : **M et ça ne changera pas.

**Un grand merci à Lemoncurd pour ses corrections, à Artoung et Chardon pour m'avoir donné leur avis, à Anagrammes, pour tout le temps qu'elle m'a accordé, ses corrections, sa patience étant donné qu'elle connaît les 5 chapitres et qu'elle attend la suite depuis décembre ! **

**Et merci à vous tous, pour vos reviews enrichissantes. **

**RAR **

**Crackos **: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton avis. Je dois dire que je partage ton idée sur Neville. Je le vois aussi comme un personnage qui peut basculer d'un côté ou d'un autre, toujours dans l'extrême également. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu le montrer comme un adulte plus revanchard, plein de violence qu'il a du mal à contenir, resté émotionnellement adolescent. Quant à Hermione, tu as tout à fait raison. Nous la retrouvons dans ce nouveau chapitre et son rôle est de calmer le jeu, comme toujours. Tu pourrais presque anticiper ce que je vais écrire ! Juste pour voir, as-tu décelé un problème physique chez Draco, à part sa maigreur ? Si c'est le cas, tu auras confirmation à la fin de ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, te plaira. Je suis ravie que le début t'ait intéressé. Bisous.

**Ilys** : Merci beaucoup de me retrouver dans cette nouvelle fic. En effet, l'ambiance est différente, plus sombre pour l'instant mais tu te doutes que cette fic finira bien, j'aime bien les happy end. Lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que la fin du chapitre te réservera l'effet de surprise que je voulais donner. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Artoung** : Merci beaucoup miss ! Je suis ravie que ce début t'ait intéressé, même si c'est très loin des Dumbledore/Mc Go auxquels je vous ai habitué. J'avais besoin de faire une pause dans toutes ces fascinantes et torrides histoires de bonbons. Comme toi avec les Dobby/Winky, que j'adore pourtant. Apprendre que tu comptais écrire un hp/dm m'a mis un coup au moral et j'ai dû aller voir mon psychiatre en urgences ! Sinon, sans rire, je suis contente que tu aies relu le chapitre et que tu aies décelé les indices que j'avais laissés. Bisous à toi et bonne continuation !

**Antedaemonia** : Ce n'est pas un cierge que j'ai brûlé mais une dizaine ! Je suis très contente que ce début te plaise. C'est vrai que c'est assez sombre et que ça va continuer sur cette lancée pendant un petit moment, mais tu vas voir que la fic va prendre un tournant différent dès le deuxième chapitre, ce qui ne sera peut être pas mieux qu'Azkaban (si un peu mieux quand même, n'exagérons pas, c'est un calvaire de tous les instants qu'a vécu ton Draco). Nous pourrions monter un club des traumatiseuses de lectorat, ça risquerait de bien marcher. Par contre, j'aurai besoin d'un gardien pourri et débile à souhait et O'Reilly ferait bien l'affaire (et si mon Draco lui mettait un méchant coup de pied dans les parties intimes pour venger ton Draco ?) Quant à Neville et Ron, ils sont très cons pour le moment, et ça va durer, pour un des deux en tout cas. Comme tout n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, un des deux va calmer sa joie. Par contre, pour Harry, tu as raison. Je le voulais plus mordant et cassant mais toujours assez droit, même si il aimerait bien être méchant lol. En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message, en particulier avec ton emploi du temps surchargé. J'espère que ton clavier se porte bien et que l'écran ne vire plus au vert. Bisous !

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce début. Je pense que la fin de ce chapitre sera assez surprenante, à moins que tu l'aies vu arriver (j'ai laissé un paquet d'indices mais, quand on ne sait pas, je crois qu'ils sont difficiles à déceler.) En tout cas, Harry est, en effet, très puissant, il a un métier de pouvoir et cela le rend plus confiant, même si Draco n'a aucune envie d'être protégé. Malgré tout, je voulais montrer un Draco plus fragile, même s'il se défend du contraire. J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira et que tu écriras d'autres histoires car j'ai beaucoup aimé « Le Massage ». Gros bisous !

**Dawn456** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lilyne-Chan** : Wow, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'ait intéressé à ce point. Pour le bras de Draco, tu auras la réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre. Par contre oui, il est quand même dans une mauvaise position puisque tout le monde le déteste. Quant à Neville, je voulais le montrer assez torturé par la guerre, par toute la souffrance qu'il a endurée avec la folie de ses parents, par Draco qui en a rajouté une couche et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il serait capable de tomber dans ce versant de violence mal contenue. On le sent un peu dans le hp5, quand il veut étrangler Draco. Quant à Ron, il est juste revanchard mais il n'a pas tant changé que ça.  
J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira et je me demande si tu auras vu où je veux en venir avec Draco et sa particularité physique avant la fin Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bizzz

**Lemoncurd** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Si tu n'étais pas là avec Anagrammes, je n'aurais certainement pas osé mettre cette fic en ligne. Quant à l'idée mystère (lol), c'est clair qu'on était connectée sur le même cerveau à ce moment là. Gros bisous et encore merci !

**Del84** : Coucou et merci de venir m'embêter sur cette fic ! Bien sûr que tu ne m'embêtes pas, quelle idée saugrenue ! Alors je vais essayer de répondre sans faire d'impasses. En effet, cette fic est plus dark que les autres, du moins pour le début. Comme tu dois connaître mon envie de traiter certains sujets sous un autre angle, la prositution va me servir à cela, à essayer d'expliquer ce que ressent celui à qui le corps n'appartient plus car il a été vendu. Et puis mon Draco à moi est un prostitué de luxe quand même. Et puis il a une autre particularité, et c'est surtout cela qui va nous intéresser dans cette fic, plus que le « procès » qui sera en fait un rendez vous devant la commission. La préparation sera vue, mais ce sera tout je pense. Pour un procès avec tout ce que cela entraîne, je te lance le scoop, il faudra lire Trama ( !)  
Quant au titre, il faut savoir que ces premiers chapitres de fic et son titre ont été écrits il y a des mois, bien avant qu'Anagrammes ait eu l'idée d'écrire (c'est la toute première a avoir lu ce premier chapitre d'ailleurs, il y a longtemps, d'où son empressement à connaître la suite parce que ça fait des mois qu'elle attend lol). Donc ma présente fic va parler d'un problème physique mais pas d'une maladie grave ; celle qui relatera la maladie de Draco (décidée il y a des mois aussi mais pas encore commencée par besoin de finir d'abord ce que j'avais commencé mais dont l'histoire me harcèle tous les jours ) se nommera « Correspondances. » Quant à la fic d'Anagrammes, j'avoue être un peu au courant de l'histoire et le titre lui correspond très bien. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que nos deux titres vont de pair avec Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit, un même thème ne donnera pas lieu à de mêmes histoires étant donné que les maladies abordées sont totalement différentes.  
Il faut voir, pour Ne Ferme pas les Yeux, que Ron et Neville ont consacré des années à chercher Draco et que ça leur a ruiné l'existence. Ils le rendent responsable de tous leurs problèmes d'adolescents et d'adultes mais ça va changer, ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils ont grandi (du moins Ron s'en rendra compte)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si je n'en saurai rien lol. Bisous et à bientôt. Merci !

**Laika la Louve** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un petit mot alors que tu étais en pleine écriture de lemon. Tu as raison, il y a encore du désir mais on est loin de l'amour éternel, lol. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne continuation et à bientôt !

**Lovely A** : Merci beaucoup, c'est très rassurant de savoir que tu as aimé ce premier chapitre, même s'il est un peu sombre.  
J'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Bisous et à bientôt. Bonne continuation.

**Akashana** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Alors, pourquoi faire souffrir Draco ? En fait, ce n'est pas le seul à souffrir. Mais le début joue pas mal contre lui, c'est vrai. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et je vais de ce pas continuer Trauma pour éviter tout lynchage intempestif ! lol

**Lily.B** : Merci de me donner ton avis sur ce premier chapitre. Draco va être un peu malmené mais rien comparé ce que qu'il a vécu avant. Il a eu sa dose de souffrance avec les années où il a disparu de la circulation donc je vais lui trouver plus d'alliés que d'ennemis. Quant à Harry, on verra qu'il n'est pas aussi à l'aise qu'il en a l'air. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Florilège** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et de m'avoir donné ton avis. Il est vrai que j'ai une petite préférence pour les écrits un peu dark, surtout quand ils finissent bien En tout cas je suis ravie que ce début t'ait intéressé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bizoux.

**Shetane** : Merci beaucoup à toi. En effet, Neville a bien changé. Ou plutôt, il a été encore plus abîmé par la guerre et cela se ressent dans son comportement. Il est plein de violence, de révolte qu'il n'arrive pas à contenir et il préfère rendre Draco responsable de tous ses problèmes plutôt que d'admettre que c'est lui qui gère sa vie. Quant à Sean, c'est le prototype de l'homme qui confond sexe et amour, parce que quand on aime, on se préoccupe du bien être de l'autre.  
Je voyais assez bien Harry, droit comme la justice, en procureur plutôt très classe, d'apparence dure mais finalement assez soft au fond. Sinon je ne mettrais pas de spoilers du tome 6 en anglais car j'estime que ceux qui vont devoir attendre la sortie du livre en français méritent de découvrir l'histoire avec les yeux étonnés que j'aurai en découvrant l'histoire à sa sortie anglaise. J'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on me gâche le plaisir de la découverte et je ne veux pas gâcher celui des autres. Donc aucune inquiétude, rien ne passera dans cette fic, ni dans les autres. En tout cas j'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Serpentis-Draco** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ce début de fic te plaise et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre ne sera pas décevant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**JohannaMalfoy** : Je te remercie. Il est toujours stressant de présenter une nouvelle fic et je suis très contente que le début te plaise, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture !

**AnitaMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ce début t'ait intéressé. Je suis très contente que tu apprécies aussi Trauma (je suis horriblement désolée de mettre autant de temps entre deux chapitres). Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas avoir reviewé avant, ce n'est pas une obligation. En tout cas le fait que tu la lise me fait très plaisir et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Comme ce deuxième chapitre, qui expliquera un peu plus pourquoi Draco peut se retrancher dans son monde simplement en fermant les yeux (à moins que tu aies déjà eu des soupçons dans le premier chapitre) Encore merci et bonne lecture.

**Fliflou** : Oh joie, ce début t'a plu ! Je te remercie de me donner ton avis, j'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de le mettre en ligne. Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

**Malvina** : Je te remercie sincèrement de me donner ton avis. J'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, la dernière phrase nous expliquera mieux comment Draco peut se retrancher dans son monde avec une facilité déconcertante, juste en fermant les yeux. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que le début t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec la suite. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

**Lilylilas** : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis. Je suis très contente que ce début t'ait plu et que ma description de Draco soit à ton goût. Je voulais le montrer toujours aussi fier, fort malgré son vécu, et fragile en même temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Arwen94** : Tu as vu juste avec le titre. C'est exactement ça, c'est une demande pour que Draco ne coupe pas toute communication. La toute dernière phrase de ce chapitre te dira exactement pourquoi, à moins que les petits indices que j'ai semés avant t'aient déjà tapé dans l'oeil En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir pu t'intéresser avec ce premier chapitre et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt. Bisous.

**Aresse** : Merci de me donner ton avis. Je suis plutôt contente que ce chapitre t'ait intrigué car il y a de quoi, lol. En fait, les 3 gryffondor ne sont pas obsédés sexuellement par Draco mais c'est plus une question de revanche. Surtout pour Neville. En se trouvant en la présence de Draco, tous les trois se retrouvent émotionnellement dans le même état que quand ils avaient 17 ans et que Draco s'amusait à les allumer. Mais ils vont vite retrouver leur attitude normale. Quant à Neville, je pense qu'il a été victime toute sa vie et il arrive que les victimes se transforment en bourreaux, voilà ce que je voulais faire ressortir. Bref, je te laisse lire la suite pour pouvoir mieux te prononcer. Bizoux.

**Minerve** : Merci de me donner ton avis. Tu soulèves un point intéressant : ils s'en prennent à Draco parce qu'il les avait énervés quand ils avaient 17 ans. Or, ils l'ont tellement cherché depuis, que le fait de se trouver en face de lui les fait retomber à cet âge là. Ils vont vite se ressaisir, après quelques cafouillages. Comme j'aime malgré tout les personnages ambigus, ils ne seront ni tous blancs, ni tous noirs. De plus, ils regardent la marque parce que, pour l'instant, ils sont sûrs qu'il était Mangemort et certainement pas espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bizzz

**Sahada** : Je te remercie pour ta review. En effet, Harry va tomber amoureux et donner une chance à Draco, mais pas dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture.

**BadAngel666** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le début t'ait plu. Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture !

**Anagrammes** : Coucou mon caneton ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis, même si tu as pu tout lire jusqu'au cinquième chapitre (j'ai changé pas mal de choses, histoire d'améliorer un peu). Tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup et tu avais raison de me faire préciser certains points, je pense que ça passe mieux comme ça, on comprend mieux ce que vit Draco avant de comprendre le pourquoi.  
Quant à l'empathie, bien entendu qu'elle compte, cette saleté d'empathie qui fait pleurer les cœurs à défaut des yeux (heu…Où je vais là ?). « Sean-au-gros-pif » pas mal trouvé ! lol.  
Je te vois tout à fait faire ce genre de remarque en rentrant dans la salle pour le DS de maths ! Isn't it ironic ! Par contre la ressemblance avec Neville s'arrête là, heureusement.  
En effet, Harry a des failles, peut être même plus que Draco car elles sont moins apparentes. En bref, je te remercie vraiment pour tout, pour tes encouragements, tes kicks dans l'ass, etc… Bisous !

**Marine Malfoy** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis très contente que ce début te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bisous !

**Chardon** : Bonjour toi ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a fait sourire et, en même temps, qui m'a beaucoup émue de par la profondeur de tes remarques. Ton analyse de Draco est tout à fait intéressante et j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à faire une analogie avec le Draco de Trauma car, on le verra plus tard, leurs expériences sont totalement différentes, ainsi que leurs motivations. En tout cas c'était très bien vu de ta part, surtout en ce qui concerne le corps. L'ange, dans cette nouvelle fic, est justement de l'auto-dérision car dans mes deux autres fics, j'en parle comme d'un ange. C'est pour cela que Draco déteste être comparé à un ange ici. Il est vrai qu'il te manque un élément essentiel qui sera révélé à la fin de ce chapitre, qui donne tout le sens à ce titre. Draco, comme tu l'as remarqué, s'enferme en lui-même quand le monde extérieur est trop dur à supporter. S'il a cette facilité à se couper du monde, c'est justement ce qui donne sens au titre. C'est cela, qui le pousse à agir comme il le fait, qui l'a poussé à se prostituer etc…L'élément important ici, est le fait qu'il est poursuivi par les Mangemorts, et ce, depuis des années. Il n'a pas pu se fixer sans devoir déménager, et c'est cela qui l'a amaigri. A la différence de Trauma où Draco se sent en vie quand il souffre de la faim, ici c'est la peur de mourir qui l'empêche de se nourrir correctement.  
Je vais essayer de montrer la différence qu'il peut y avoir entre une victime de viol, à qui on a volé, l'espace d'un instant, son corps, et celui qui se prostitue, qui offre son corps pour assurer sa survie. Surtout ici, il s'offre à de riches clients, ce qui d'un coté, est gratifiant, tout en étant avilissant de l'autre. Dans cette fic, Draco déteste tout bonnement son corps (et les raisons ne viennent pas uniquement de la prostitution, on le verra plus tard), parce qu'il le trouve laid, mais il sait que les autres l'apprécient et il en joue, il s'en sert pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, pour vivre dans le luxe. Dans Trauma, Draco ne sait plus comment se réapproprier son corps alors il l'attaque. Dans cette fic, justement, Draco n'est pas victime, il a les pleins pouvoirs (il expliquera pourquoi plus tard.) Même si sa situation semble catastrophique, elle l'est surtout à cause des Mangemorts qui le poursuivent. Pour le reste, il a froidement analysé les choses et il aimait la vie qu'il menait (en enlevant le sexe, ce serait le nirvana pour lui, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir et pour lui, c'est un prêté pour un rendu. Tout s'achète et se vend.).  
Quant à Neville, c'est tout à fait ça : Luke, je suis ton père ! Lui est une vraie victime, qui a vu sa vie chamboulée par la famille de Draco et de victime, il devient bourreau. Il y a une grande souffrance en lui et cela se traduit par de la violence mal contenue.  
Quant à la culpabilité que je pourrais ressentir à cause de la perfection, beuh ! (c'est mon mot du jour, ça sonne bien, Beuh !). Je crois que le jour où j'aurai atteint la perfection…JK Rowling me téléphonera pour me dire qu'elle veut écrire un bouquin avec moi ! Autant dire qu'on va attendre un moment !  
Comme j'ai une page de rar, je vais peut être arrêter mon blabla et te laisser lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. En tout cas merci pour cette analyse des plus judicieuses. A bientôt ! Bizz bizzz

**Seb** : Merci docteur Love ! (Ce surnom te va trop bien, elle est trop forte cette Charazed !) Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas digéré le « trop » mais arrête de t'en faire, je préfère largement être « trop » que « pas assez » ! Je suis très heureuse que ce début te plaise et ta remarque sur les différentes façons d'aborder Draco dans mes fics est tout à fait intéressante, très bien vue et je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Là où je ris moins, c'est pour le « Poucette » ! Gros bisous mon Sébou ! PS : tu as trouvé en ce qui concerne Draco.

**dmoniac Cat's** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis contente que ce début t'ait intéressé et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Maira** : Merci à toi. En effet, en ce début de fic, Draco est un peu maltraité mais le pire est derrière lui. On verra plus tard qu'il contrôle tout à fait ce qui lui arrive, même si quelques imprévus vont tomber malgré tout. Quant à Neville et Ron, en effet, ils n'ont pas brillé dans ce premier chapitre. La réponse à ta question se trouve en effet dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'une autre, en rapport avec le titre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Chris** : Coucou ! Et merci pour ta review, tu as bien cerné Neville, Ron et Harry dans ce premier chapitre. Neville peut sembler ooc mais je pense que, victime comme il l'a été, il peut très bien prendre en force, en violence et devenir à son tour bourreau, par vengeance. On verra plus tard pourquoi cet espèce de désir malsain l'anime. Plus que du désir, chacun éprouve une envie de vengeance contre Draco. On peut dire que les trois hommes n'ont pas pu agir avec maturité en se retrouvant devant lui, toujours aussi arrogant. Ils se sont, en particulier Ron et Neville car Harry est plus froid, plus distant de toute cette histoire, retrouvés à l'adolescence, quand Draco avait une emprise sur eux. Cela va, bien entendu, changer, mais pas pour tous…Je voulais un Ron exactement comme tu l'as décrit, plus mâture, plus posé, ayant souffert durant la guerre et jetant un regard plus sage sur les choses et les gens. Il jouera un grand rôle dans cette fic, même si pour l'instant, il est surtout occupé à savourer ce qu'il considère comme sa réussite face à un Draco qu'il croit à la dérive (or, Draco est totalement maître de ce qui lui arrive chez les moldus.)  
Pour les cheveux, je vais avouer : j'ai énormément de mal à visualiser une couleur blonde presque blanche, alors je me mets à la place de quelqu'un qui pourrait voir ces cheveux là et la fascination qu'ils pourraient exercer ; ça m'intrigue parce que je voudrais bien me représenter cette couleur alors il se peut qu'en effet, je le souligne souvent. En plus, je ne suis pas du tout attirée par les cheveux blonds en réalité, je préfère les cheveux noirs. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que ce sont surtout ses yeux gris qui sont, pour moi, un atout de séduction.  
Quant au titre, la fin du chapitre (à moins que tu aies vu où je voulais en venir avant la fin) nous éclairera plus. Pour se couper du monde, Draco ferme les yeux, par refus de communiquer. Ça peut aussi avoir un rapport avec l'enfant qui a grandi trop vite, un peu boudeur, comme tu l'as bien remarqué. Il a littéralement été jeté dans le monde adulte. Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Petrus** : Quelle joie de te retrouver avec cette fic ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai beaucoup aimé tes commentaires, en particulier celui dans lequel tu rappelles que Malfoy n'est pas le seul à savoir s'habiller. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, j'avoue ne pas être fan de mon style (d'un autre côté, j'aurais du mal à passer les portes autrement, avec ce gros ballon qui me servirait de tête). Par contre, pour les idées, je dois dire que j'en ai des tonnes. J'ai une imagination fertile, mais je manque de temps pour concrétiser. J'ai deux fics, presque toutes écrites dans ma tête et je recherche des journées de 72h pour pouvoir m'y consacrer (je suppose que la boutique « Rab de Journée » n'existe pas ; j'ai perdu confiance après m'être fait arnaquer par Mecs Introuvables Shop )  
Pour Draco, je voulais qu'il soit fort, maîtrisant totalement sa vie, assumant pleinement ses choix (s'il est prostitué et gigolo, c'est pour vivre dans l'opulence, il le reconnaît dès le début, ce n'est donc pas une victime dans le sens où il aurait pu vivre sans se prostituer) et en même temps, je voulais qu'il dégage une légère impression de fragilité, avec ce besoin de s'évader, de se couper de la réalité.  
Quant à Neville et Ron, je suis contente que tu aies perçu exactement comment je voulais les montrer en ce début de fic. Ils ont un vécu derrière eux et cela les influence, les faisant osciller entre leur mission de justiciers et leur besoin de vengeance, de montrer à Draco qu'ils sont au dessus de lui. Harry est plus modéré…Plus classe même dans son comportement lol.  
L'entrevue avec Rogue arrivera plus tard, mais elle aura bien lieu. Avant cela, il faut qu'on comprenne mieux le titre de la fic (et pourquoi Draco peut si facilement se couper du monde.)  
Je ne vais pas jouer les maîtres du suspens, la réponse se trouve à la fin de ce chapitre. Encore merci à toi. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Omi** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu. En effet, il est triste que Draco en soit arrivé là mais il ne le regrette pas vraiment, car il faisait ça surtout pour garder un train de vie luxueux, comme lorsqu'il vivait chez ses parents. Je rassure, tu ne vas pas fondre en larmes à la fin de la fic. - J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

**Slydawn** : Coucou ! je suis contente que le début t'ait plu. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas décevante. Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Shunrya** : Hello you ! Je voudrais bien te signer un autographe, mais il ne vaudra pas un clou. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait délirer, même si je doute de te montrer la porte un jour ! Ma Terrible Shunrya, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas arrêter de croire que je préfère aller me pieuter plutôt que de te lire ! sort la machine à enlèvetoicesidéesdelatête  
Tu te doutes que si Draco est prostitué dans cette fic, ce n'est pas pour rien étant donné que je n'aime pas trop faire des choses déjà vues. En fait, je voulais surtout aborder sa relation au corps et son investissement aux autres suite à la prostitution (sachant qu'il n'a pas fait ça pour vivre, mais vraiment pour vivre richement, comme il le remarque vite fait en début du chapitre précédent.) Je voulais montrer que le prostitué pouvait avoir des tabous, et que d'autres, des bien pensants, pouvaient agir sans tabous, contrairement aux idées reçues. Je voulais montrer que les autres (pour l'instant ça ne se voit pas, je te l'accorde) s'apitoient sur son sort alors que lui ne se considère absolument pas comme une victime. Il a fait ses choix. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on ait l'image du pauvre Draco en pleine déchéance.  
Quant à Ron, j'en avais un peu assez de le voir toujours dans le rôle de l'ami sincère, hétéro, qui soutenait Harry dans sa découverte de son homosexualité. Ici, on va avoir l'effet inverse, Ron est homo et fier de l'être et Harry se cherche encore.  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne la guerre. Je me disais qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser les personnages exactement tels qu'ils étaient à Poudlard (en particulier Neville qui supporte beaucoup, silencieusement, depuis son enfance). J'ai essayé de dégager le pire de certains, et le meilleur d'autres.  
Allez hop, j'arrête de te saouler avec mon blabla (dis le : « Black, écris ça dans tes chapitres au lieu de me gonfler ! ») et je te laisse lire la suite, qui va donner son sens au titre de la fic J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bisous à toi !

**Corail Zaarea** : Bonjour ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que mon style te plaise. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce premier chapitre était assez dur. Les choses s'arrangeront pour Draco, bien entendu, mais quand ? En tout cas j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. On y découvre le sens du titre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Damien** : Venga Venga à toi aussi. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis from the beantown land ! Je suis très heureuse que tu ne voies pas de ressemblances flagrantes entre les personnages suivant les fics. Ça m'ennuierait d'écrire toujours la même chose. Et, je t'ai trouvé très en forme dans ta review, Sweet mother of god, comme tu m'as fait rire ! Sinon tu as toujours des antennes, parce qu'effectivement, Draco ne considère pas sa position comme une déchéance. J'adore tes intuitions toujours bonnes et…flippantes. Quant à la particularité physique de Draco…la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre, entre autres - Je précise que Seb a trouvé ce que signifie le titre (je sais que ton narcissisme va être bouleversé par cette révélation mais tiens le coup, sois fort, tout se passera bien) Quant au huis clos, tu n'as pas tort, c'est ce que je vais essayer de faire, en m'arrangeant pour que les personnages soient rarement à l'air libre (ouf, ça va devenir lourd au bout d'un moment.) En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bisous et tout.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait intéressé. J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite. A bientôt.

**Clôtho** : Merci merci. C'est gentil d'avoir envoyé un petit mot pour ce début de fic et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Je n'en attendais pas tant. Lol. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle restera à ton goût. Bisous !

**Oxaline** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que le début de cette fic t'ait plu. Pour commencer, je dois dire que non, je n'épargne pas beaucoup Draco, mais Harry n'est pas en reste, loin de là, puisqu'en général, il a à souffrir des agissements de Draco. Dans cette fic, c'est différent. Même si Draco semble avoir eu la vie dure, il n'est pas traumatisé, il accepte et il assume. Mais il est vrai qu'il est plus facile de ne pas épargner Draco que Harry, car Harry a déjà tellement souffert, depuis son plus jeune âge, ma conscience a du mal à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Lol, tout le monde ne craquait pas pour Draco, c'est Draco qui allumait tout le monde, nuance. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bisous

**Alexiel** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai adoré ton entrée en matière. Je suis très heureuse que ce début t'ait plu, ainsi qu'à ta copine (j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse parler de mes fics, c'est très flatteur pour l'auteur névrosée et pas sûre d'elle que je suis). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Quant à mes autres fics, les suites arrivent rapidement pour Trauma, moins rapidement pour Sortir des Ténèbres. Bonne lecture !

**Anaxarete-Amaurea** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Bonne lecture et à plus !

**Top-Cerise** : Merci à toi d'avoir réagi avec ce premier chapitre. Je suis d'accord avec toi, « innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire » devrait s'appliquer. Le problème c'est que, pour Ron et Neville, Malfoy est coupable de les avoir embêtés quand ils étaient plus jeunes et ils se vengent sans s'occuper de la loi. Nous verrons pourquoi chacun peut faire ce qu'il veut avec la loi dans ce chapitre. Un indice : c'est à cause d'Arthur Weasley. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Tatunette** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver avec cette nouvelle fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Agatha Brume** : Merci à toi, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis heureuse que ce début t'ait intéressé. En effet, Neville est à contre emploi dans cette fic. Il est maqué par la guerre, par les atrocités commises par la famille de Draco, par Draco lui-même et il a soif de revanche. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Lee-NC-Kass **: Coucou ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre review, je suis vraiment contente que ce début vous ait plu. J'espère que ça se passe bien pour vous au lycée. C'est vrai qu'en ce début de fic, les trois anciens gryffondor ne sont pas du tout fidèle à leur image habituelle. Ceci vient du fait qu'ils aient longtemps cherché Draco et qu'ils s'étaient tellement persuadés qu'il était Mangemort, qu'ils ont des envies de vengeance. Ils lui reprochent leurs échecs personnels mais ils ne resteront pas tout le temps aussi salauds. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur Draco ? Parce que j'ai des scrupules à faire plus de mal encore à Harry, qui a souffert absolument toute sa vie (on verra dans cette fic que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses : Draco était bien jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête, à part qu'il était recherché par les mangemorts. Les trois autres, malgré leur réussite sociale, sont moins heureux, surtout Harry.)  
Quant à Hermione, elle apparaît dans ce deuxième chapitre. Je vous laisse deviner quel sera son rôle J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Bisous et à bientôt ! (plus qu'une centaine de jours avant le tome 6 ! Avez-vous révisé vos créatures magiques en anglais ? mdr !)

**Enyia** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Non, je n'ai pas de tendances space, lol. C'est juste que, si j'aime lire de jolies histoires simples, je suis incapable d'en écrire. J'aime développer certains aspects de l'histoire, des personnages, dans des situations difficiles. Ici, Draco est dans une mauvaise situation uniquement parce qu'il a été attrapé par les Aurors. Il était presque heureux chez les Moldus, à part quand il pensait à la magie…ce sera plus clair plus tard.

Quant à Hermione, je te laisse lire le chapitre, elle arrive ! J'espère que son personnage adulte te plaira, je trouve qu'elle a du caractère, j'aime bien. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chris 52** : Merci à toi, et Draco, arrête de nous taper la déprime pour si peu ! Tu vas voir, c'est toi le chef dans cette histoire (enfin…je veux dire…si, dans un sens, c'est toi le chef car tu te connais bien mieux que les autres personnages se connaissent, et ils sont bien plus paumés que toi, alors arrête de chouiner, si tu ne veux pas que Fred vienne te réconforter !)  
Merci encore pour l'OS tout mignon, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire (Draco, dis un mot et je te coupe un bras dans cette histoire ! capisci ?) Bisous !

**Whizzbee** : Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre ait pu t'intéresser. Ron et Neville ont beaucoup changé, reste à voir si c'est en bien ou non. Quant à leur désir, il fait effectivement peur, d'autant plus qu'ils haïssent Draco et qu'ils le tiennent pour responsable des échecs de leurs relations. Harry cache en effet des choses, Draco aussi, mais Harry n'a pas été amoureux de Draco. Quant à son ressenti envers l'assassinat de Dumbledore, il est assez obscur pour l'instant.  
En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira, je retravaille les chapitres déjà écrits car ils ont été faits il y a longtemps, en une fois, et ils manquent de précisions. A bientôt !

**CHAPITRE DEUX : PROJET ET STUPEUR DU PROCUREUR**.

O

Ron avait accompagné Draco dans une cellule. Celui-ci avait à peine parcouru la liste des avocats et il avait griffonné un mot pour le passer autour de la patte d'un hibou dont il ignorait la provenance. Il avait refusé le téléphone que Ron lui tendait, prétextant qu'il préférait la bonne vieille méthode. Ron avait soupiré mais n'avait pas insisté, car il savait que Draco devait gagner du temps au Ministère, le seul endroit où il pouvait être en relative sécurité, étant donné que son retour dans le monde sorcier signait son arrêt de mort. Même s'il était envoyé à Azkaban, il ne survivrait pas deux jours à cause des Mangemorts qui lui en voulaient de s'être sauvé. Ron soupira, pris entre sa conscience professionnelle et son envie de montrer à un Draco sans le sou, qui était le plus riche à présent. Un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, les paupières closes, et Ron préféra se retirer sans rien dire. Etrangement, il avait du mal à se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus seize ans en présence du blond.

Draco devait jouer la montre, le temps de trouver une solution et, surtout, ne pas se plaindre du comportement violent des Aurors. Peut être que s'ils savaient qu'ils lui devaient leur maintient en poste, ils seraient un peu plus arrangeants et ils lui permettraient de gagner plus de temps. Il doutait que le Ministre apprécie l'idée que ses Aurors calment les récalcitrants à coup de Doloris et encore moins celle que le Procureur les laisse faire sans sanctionner. Il lui semblait que le monde sorcier était familier et inconnu à la fois. Il n'aimait pas être là, il n'aimait plus ce monde où tout devait être blanc ou noir, sans jamais de nuance. Mais surtout, son estomac se nouait à l'idée de passer, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, à Azkaban. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, c'était la douleur qu'il craignait et il était certain que les anciens amis de son père prendraient un malin plaisir à le torturer. Il sentit la terreur envahir lentement son corps, s'insinuer dans chaque pore de sa peau et il s'intima l'ordre de ne surtout pas céder à la panique. Il devait penser à autre chose, à n'importe quoi d'autre.

_Potter, Procureur. _

Que l'ancien Gryffondor ait choisi ce métier ne le surprenait même pas. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de le rendre fou (il était sidéré de constater qu'il avait toujours la faculté de lui faire perdre son calme, même après toutes ces années) et celle de coopérer. La seule chose qu'il savait était que Potter était très séduisant, qu'il avait beaucoup de classe et qu'il avait en lui une sauvagerie contenue qui lui donnait un certain charme. Contrairement à Ron et Neville, Harry était impressionnant, bien plus adulte, plus dangereux. Ses deux amis, pris dans leur désir de vengeance, semblaient avoir arrêté leur développement émotionnel à 15 ans. Draco hésitait entre en être amusé, ou inquiet. Celui qui le surprenait le plus était Ron. Draco ignorait pourquoi mais il l'aurait imaginé comme un adulte calme, plein d'humour et sociable, apprécié de tous. Or c'était tout le contraire. En tout cas pour ce que Draco en avait vu. Celui qui lui posait soucis était Neville. Le gentil Gryffondor timide était devenu revanchard, sa souffrance ressortait sous forme de violence et Draco l'imaginait capable du pire. Il avait l'impression que Neville le rendait responsable de tous ses malheurs et Draco ne niait pas qu'il lui avait mené la vie dure à l'école. Ça avait été sa façon à lui de s'amuser à l'époque. Mais il refusait d'endosser la responsabilité pour ce que sa famille lui avait fait subir.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, un bras pour soutenir sa tête, une jambe sur le matelas, l'autre encore posée sur le sol, et il ferma les yeux, épuisé par ces dernières 24 heures. Son monde l'accueillit à bras ouvert et il s'y réfugia sans attendre, caressant son ventre pour se calmer un peu. Il le haïssait et l'adorait tout à la fois. Il s'y sentait en sécurité et en danger. C'était un monde calme, paisible et tumultueux dans lequel il se retranchait souvent, juste en fermant les yeux, inconscient de toute l'agitation qui l'entourait. Il y rencontra son père, fort et protecteur, qui lui expliquait comment se comporter parmi les puissants de ce monde. Le sommeil s'empara de lui alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Harry se présenta dans sa cellule une demie heure plus tard et il n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Il resta un instant, interdit devant l'image presque attendrissante du blond en train de dormir, ses lèvres sensuelles légèrement entrouvertes, son pull remontant sur son ventre plat à la peau diaphane. Son visage était paisible, presque angélique, en totale contradiction avec sa personnalité. S'il avait su à quel point la référence aux anges ennuyait Draco, il aurait fait la remarque à voix haute, juste pour l'énerver. Draco semblait fragile et Harry comprit ce qui attirait ses riches clients : sa beauté surréelle alliée à cette illusion de fragilité et à ses manières aristocratiques. Il était de ceux qui pouvaient bouder comme des enfants ou parler avec la froideur et la désillusion d'un vieux roublard. Et puis il semblait jeune, bien plus jeune que son âge réel et cela devait plaire.

_Ces porcs qui aiment la chair fraîche ont dû s'amuser avec toi, _pensa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait du mal à accepter l'idée que son ancien ennemi, auquel il aimait penser comme à un enfant gâté, ait pu se vendre à des hommes bien plus âgés, se laisser toucher et leur faire Merlin savait quoi.

Draco laissa échapper un léger gémissement puis il bougea un peu, relevant ainsi une partie de son pull, découvrant des cotes trop apparentes. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra. Il se sentait mal, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Malfoy, réveille toi, dit-il d'une voix sèche. »

Le prisonnier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop absorbé par ses rêves dans lesquels Harry ne figurait pas. Il s'approcha et il le secoua doucement.

« Réveille toi Malfoy. Quelqu'un veut te voir. »

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et il toisa longuement Harry.

« Il me faut des habits. Je refuse de rester dans ces fringues pleines de boue et qui sentent la cigarette, » déclara-t-il froidement en constatant que Harry avait revêtu une robe de sorcier qu'il n'avait pas fermée, qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa cravate et qu'il avait ouvert deux boutons de sa chemise verte foncée, laquelle sortait de son pantalon.

« Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel ici, » répliqua Harry en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Draco se leva d'un bond, regardant désespérément autour de lui pour trouver une issue. Harry l'observa un instant, dubitatif, puis soudain, il comprit. Il fit un pas en arrière et il sursauta en voyant un profond dégoût sur le visage du blond. Harry lui lança un regard qui exprimait sa surprise et son indignation.

« Non mais ça va pas Malfoy ! Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais coucher avec toi ? Ici, sur mon lieu de travail de surcroît ? Tu débloques. Je ne suis pas branché filles de joie en plus. »

Draco ne répondit pas, il était habitué à ce genre d'insultes et il fut presque déçu que Potter ne soit pas plus original. Il se contenta de regarder méchamment Harry, pendant que celui-ci faisait ce pour quoi il avait déboutonné son pantalon : il remit correctement les pans de sa chemise à l'intérieur.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, » ajouta Harry.

Il lui sembla que Malfoy ne l'écoutait pas. Le dos tourné, il scrutait la pièce.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je te déteste, Potter » dit il d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Harry resta silencieux, abasourdi par le timbre de cette voix. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Draco venait d'énoncer un fait et cela n'attendait aucune réponse. La seule chose qui l'étonnait était cette voix presque caressante, qu'avait pris le prisonnier pour s'adresser à lui. On était loin de la voix dure et mordante avec laquelle il parlait à Harry lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Tout cela était étrange, il sentait un problème avec le blond mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il préféra s'en laver les mains, Malfoy ne méritant pas qu'on s'attarde sur son cas, et il contempla le dos de Malfoy avant de répondre :

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en fous, Draco. La Terre ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner parce qu'on ne peut pas s'encadrer. Vois tu, il y a quelques heures, je voulais te faire vraiment mal, me venger de tout ce que tu nous avais fait subir, mais tu es derrière les barreaux et ça me suffit. Tu as été libre assez longtemps alors que tu ne le méritais pas. Maintenant, suis moi en salle d'interrogation. »

Harry sortit de la cellule mais Draco ne bougea pas. Harry le saisit par le bras et il serra jusqu'à ce qu'il voit clairement la douleur percer son masque glacial alors que Draco se tournait vivement vers lui.

« Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors quand je te dis de me suivre, tu t'exécutes sans broncher, est ce clair ?

- Très clair, cracha le blond. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi violent qu'à Poudlard, tu n'as pas changé malgré tes costumes à 300 galons. »

En gardant son bras dans sa main, Harry le traîna presque jusqu'à la salle d'interrogation où Hermione Granger, avocate de son état, attendait son client potentiel avec une impatience qu'elle parvenait à peine à contenir. Dès qu'elle vit la lèvre coupée, le bleu en formation sur le visage de Draco et ses vêtements boueux, elle fixa Harry, Ron et Neville avec un regard assassin qui impressionna même Draco.

« Que lui est il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Il est tombé, » répondit Neville en scrutant nerveusement le prisonnier qui lui, observait Hermione avec intérêt.

Draco la trouva jolie à sa manière. Elle était élégamment habillée mais ses cheveux étaient toujours emmêlés, et il émanait d'elle une puissance magique qu'elle n'avait pas à l'école. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la main de Harry, toujours serrée autour du bras de Draco.

« Je voudrais que tu relèves ta manche, Draco, ordonna-t-elle. S'il a la marque de tes doigts sur la peau, Harry, tu auras des ennuis, je peux te l'assurer. »

Harry marmonna en le lâchant et Draco n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Granger avait une conscience professionnelle à toute épreuve.

« Il n'a pas serré fort, alors je ne lèverai pas ma manche, Granger, articula-t-il de sa voix traînante.

- Je veux être seule avec M. Malfoy, lança-t-elle. Maintenant !

- Je vous laisse dix minutes, pas plus, tonna Harry en faisant un signe de tête à Ron et Neville qui le suivirent à l'extérieur.

- On dirait Moi avec Crabbe et Goyle, » remarqua Draco en montrant du doigt la porte fermée alors qu'un sourire amusé dansait sur son visage.

Hermione ne pu réprimer un petit rire. Elle fixa Draco quelques instants, surprise par la beauté de son sourire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autrement que méchamment et elle dû admettre qu'il était devenu un très bel homme différent du gamin anguleux qu'il était à l'adolescence. Enfin, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisie comme avocate ? Pourquoi une 'Sang de Bourbe' ?

- Parce que tu dois être la meilleure, soupira Draco comme si c'était une évidence et qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de répondre à des questions idiotes. Tu as toujours eu l'esprit critique et tu n'as jamais accusé les gens à tort, contrairement à tes amis. Je pense que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour entendre ma version des faits et me représenter avec clairvoyance. Enfin, si tu acceptes bien entendu.

- J'accepte parce que je sais que personne d'autre ne voudra te défendre. En sept ans, le monde Sorcier t'a déjà reconnu coupable sans procès. Ron m'a dit ce qu'il savait sur ton séjour chez les Moldus mais ce que je veux connaître, ce sont tes explications sur la mort de Dumbledore. Je veux que tu me dises honnêtement ce qu'il en est.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Ok, il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu Draco, dit elle en soupirant. C'est trop maigre comme explication. Je ne tiendrai pas vingt secondes avec ça devant la Commission. Fais un effort sinon je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul. Etais tu Mangemort ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais voulu m'agenouiller devant Lui…ironique quand on sait que j'ai commencé à gagner ma vie dans le monde Moldu en m'agenouillant devant d'autres.

- Je suis désolée Draco, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

- Pas de problème, il y a pire comme métier, Auror ou Procureur par exemple, et puis ça payait vraiment très bien. Je me faisais en une soirée de quoi vivre confortablement tout le mois. Il faut arrêter de me prendre pour une victime. Je vois tes amis, ils sont si fiers, si persuadés de ma déchéance, mais j'ai choisi de me vendre aux plus offrants, par pure cupidité. J'étais une marchandise de luxe, je n'ai jamais eu à racoler, et on ne m'a traité qu'avec le plus grand respect. Je n'ai rien subi, je n'ai jamais été soumis. C'est moi qui contrôlais tout, moi qui dominais la relation car sans moi, les clients n'avaient rien à se mettre sous les mains. Alors passons les 'je suis désolée Draco' et entrons dans le vif du sujet. Je n'ai jamais été Mangemort, je n'ai trahi personne à part les Mangemorts et c'est pour cela que je me cachais dans le monde Moldu ; parce que ceux qui sont libres veulent me tuer. Le souci, c'est que seuls Dumbledore et Rogue étaient au courant de mon appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je ne te crois pas, lança sèchement Hermione. Seuls les adultes ayant quitté l'école avaient le droit de faire partie de L'ordre…

- Tu es d'une naïveté presque touchante ma pauvre Granger. J'étais le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, ça m'ouvrait pas mal de portes. L'Ordre avait besoin de mon aide et j'aurais pu avoir une couche culotte et une tétine dans la bouche, Dumbledore m'aurait quand même intronisé dans l'Ordre. Il fallait faire certains sacrifices et, visiblement, le vieux n'avait pas trop de scrupules à me demander d'aller aux réunions de Voldemort. De l'autre coté aussi, être le fils de Lucius Malfoy me donnait certains privilèges, comme celui de ne pas me faire marquer comme du bétail. Il avait confiance en moi parce que j'étais et je suis toujours malveillant, et, honnêtement Granger, si tu avais eu le choix entre mettre ta vie entre mes mains ou épouser Rusard, tu aurais préféré la seconde solution.

- Affirmatif. Alors tu as fait partie de l'Ordre mais seuls Dumbledore et Rogue étaient au courant ?

- Oui. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que Rogue était dans l'Ordre autrement ? Pour les autres, Tonks, Lupin, les Weasley et j'en passe, j'étais une silhouette cachée. Aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais vu sans la capuche qui recouvrait tout mon visage.

- Hum…peut être pourraient ils reconnaître tes mains ou ta voix, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Si bien entendu, tu dis la vérité. Ok, venons en à Dumbledore. On a retrouvé ton collier dans les décombres de la cabane hurlante, près de son corps. Il y avait aussi un autre corps calciné qui n'a pas été identifié jusqu'à présent. On savait que ce n'était pas toi car tu es plus grand que lui. Qui était ce ? »

Draco mit une main devant ses yeux et il respira calmement. Il était fatigué, sale, il avait faim, il avait peur. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre ces instants où toute sa vie avait basculé.

« C'était MacNair. Il était venu pour me tuer, le jour où la dernière bataille devait avoir lieu, mais Dumbledore est arrivé, il m'a sauvé. Il y avait quelqu'un dehors, sûrement le père de Crabbe vu la voix. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que la cabane a explosé et que le corps de Dumbledore a été soufflé par la force de la déflagration. Fin de l'histoire.

- Comment t'en es tu sorti ?

- Mon père. Il était venu me prévenir que Voldemort était au courant de ma trahison. Il a jugé bon de m'envoyer me cacher chez les Moldus et voilà. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger, dit-il en lui décrochant un sourire alors que ses yeux exprimaient surtout de la tristesse. Mon père avait beau être un Mangemort des plus loyaux, il était surtout un père, et mes parents m'ont toujours fait passer avant leur putain de Maître, du moins, c'est ce que je me plais à croire.

- Ton histoire tient la route. Je vais voir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il confirme ton appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Personne ne l'écoutera…Granger, je voudrais que tu parles à ma place. Je n'ai aucune crédibilité pour les gens de la Commission de toute façon. Les mêmes qui mangeaient dans la main de mon père vont me cracher dessus. Il faut aussi que tu les empêches de m'envoyer à Azkaban en attendant mon procès, parce que sinon, les Mangemorts qui sont là bas vont me tuer. Je suis jeune, beau et intelligent, ce serait du gâchis. Peut être pourraient ils me garder enfermé dans leurs cellules ici, au Ministère ? Et je ne peux pas parler lors de mon procès, je ferai certainement des erreurs qui me coûteront très cher alors à partir de maintenant, je suis muet.

- Hors de question. J'aurai besoin de ton témoignage devant la Commission. Je voudrais que tu me montres tes avant bras.

- Non, je ne témoignerai pas, insista-t-il en relevant sa manche droite qui dévoila un avant bras lisse et blanc, sans tatouage breveté Voldemort.

- L'autre bras aussi.

- Non, répondit il en serrant son bras contre son torse.

- Ok, alors crève Malfoy. »

Elle se leva et, alors qu'elle allait partir, Harry entra, suivi des deux Aurors. Hermione lança un regard vers la glace qui occupait tout un pan de mur et elle se gifla mentalement de n'avoir pas pensé qu'elle pouvait être sans teint. Ils avaient tout entendu. Elle avait beau avoir le plus grand respect pour Arthur Weasley, il commençait à la fatiguer avec ce nouveau système judiciaire. Le Ministre passait son temps devant la télévision et cela l'inspirait considérablement. Tout le monde connaissait sa passion pour les Moldus mais il prenait exemple sur eux sans vraiment connaître leurs lois. Dans le monde Sorcier, le Procureur avait tout pouvoir et il pouvait, sans aucun problème, interférer dans la relation entre un client et un avocat, ce qui mettait Hermione hors d'elle. Chez les Sorciers, si Harry Potter le décidait, le secret professionnel n'existait pas. Et même si Harry devait, pour la forme, demander la permission à l'Auror en Chef pour avoir des hommes disponibles dans une enquête, il gardait malgré tout le contrôle. En effet, la loi stipulait que le Procureur pouvait recourir à tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour rendre la justice équitablement. En clair, si l'Auror en chef refusait, Harry pouvait l'obliger à accepter. Le Ministre de la Justice Magique n'avait pas plus d'emprise sur le Procureur d'ailleurs, ce qui rendait Hermione malade. Chacun pouvait bafouer les lois, à condition de faire partie du Ministère. Hermione était heureuse que Harry soit Procureur, car il gardait, malgré sa dureté, un grand sens moral, mais elle craignait qu'il décide un jour d'arrêter et qu'il soit remplacé par un fou, assoiffé de pouvoir. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers Draco et elle se demanda ce que lui, aurait donné en tant que Procureur. L'expérience aurait certainement été désastreuse pour le Monde Sorcier. En attendant, Harry et les deux Aurors venaient de piétiner le secret entre une avocate et son client, se moquant royalement des droits potentiels de Draco. Et ils avaient raison, puisque la loi ne lui accordait aucun droit.

« J'en ai marre de ton numéro Malfoy ! Tonna Ron en saisissant le bras gauche de Draco pendant que Neville levait sa manche.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux et il recula avant de revenir pour le gifler.

« Tu étais Mangemort ! Tu vas aller à Azkaban !

- Neville tu n'as pas à le frapper ! Hurla Hermione en s'interposant. »

Harry s'approcha lentement et il empêcha Draco de redescendre sa manche. Il contempla pendant un long moment la brûlure qui partait dix centimètres au dessus du poignet pour arriver au coude. Draco baissa la tête et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les doigts de Harry, qui caressaient la brûlure. Il se sentait humilié et sa joue chauffait, ayant presque aussitôt pris la marque rouge de la large main de Neville. Il détestait sa blessure hideuse et il faisait tout pour la cacher. Il portait des manches longues même en été et il ne supportait pas de la regarder.

Il ferma les yeux, se retranchant dans son monde. Il se concentra pour y faire apparaître une vaste étendue neigeuse qui l'aida à se relaxer.

On le secoua vivement et il ouvrit un œil sur les lèvres de Potter qui remuaient élégamment.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres si c'est ce que vous croyez, déclara Draco. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous montrer mes bras. Je savais quelle serait votre réaction. En réalité, j'ai été brûlé dans l'explosion de la Cabane Hurlante.

- Admettons, déclara Harry en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

- Comment ça, « admettons » ! S'exclama Ron. C'est une preuve de sa culpabilité !

- Absolument pas ! Cria Hermione.

- Taisez vous, » ordonna Harry qui tournait le dos à tout le monde.

Il aimait adopter cette attitude un peu dédaigneuse face aux suspects. Il s'était rendu compte, en trois ans de pratique, qu'il impressionnait aisément les gens lorsqu'il ne les regardait pas et qu'il leur parlait d'une voix trop calme, trop posée, comme une menace d'explosion. Etrangement, il voulait impressionner Malfoy, lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un d'important et que cela était justifié. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était en haut, et que Malfoy était en bas.

« Je pense que Malfoy est le candidat idéal pour tester le projet que j'ai soumis au Ministre il y a deux mois.

- Tu débloques ? Questionna Ron en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Non. Nous ne savons pas s'il est réellement coupable et, s'il a effectivement trahi Voldemort, il mourra dès qu'il mettra le pied à Azkaban. Même chose s'il reste dehors. Les sorciers sont tous persuadés qu'il est coupable, et les Mangemorts encore libres vont vouloir se venger. Vous devez enquêter sérieusement, Neville, Ron, sinon je demanderai au Ministre de vous retirer le dossier Malfoy. Peut être pourrez vous faire parler les anciens Mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban.

- Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu ne doutes pas de sa culpabilité ! Tu veux juste un cobaye pour ton projet !

- Tu n'en sais rien Herm. Mon travail, c'est l'accusation alors je suis déjà bien gentil de t'aider. Et oui, ce projet me tient à cœur. Vous rendez vous compte qu'on envoie des gens qui ont commis des délits mineurs, ou qui sont encore assez jeunes pour reprendre leurs vies en main, au milieu de criminels qui leur apprendront ce qu'est la vraie violence ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça m'empêche de dormir. C'est pour cela que mon idée de reprendre les pouvoirs magiques aux accusés et de les garder enfermés dans des maisons dans lesquelles ils pourront être encadrés me tient particulièrement à cœur. Je sais que ça peut marcher.

- Ok, Harry, capitula Neville. Trouve moi une personne sur cette planète qui supporterait ce connard.

- Il n'y en a pas, avoua Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il viendra chez moi. Si sa vie est vraiment en danger, il ne pourra pas être plus en sécurité qu'avec moi et, dans le cas contraire, il ne pourra pas mieux se faire botter le cul que par moi. C'est mon projet, c'est aussi à moi de le tester. Comptes tu t'y opposer Hermione ?

- Non, je pense que l'idée est excellente. Mais Harry, ton projet parle de réhabilitation et de services rendus à la communauté. Comment comptes tu lui faire faire ça ? Il avait une vie, il faisait des études et il n'a plus rien qui le retient ici.

- Il fera le ménage et la cuisine chez moi, déclara très sérieusement Harry.

- Comment ose tu ! Cria Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise pour aller le rejoindre. Je refuse qu'il soit ton esclave !

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Créer la Société de Libération du Pauvre Draco Malfoy ? Il est hors de question que je l'héberge et qu'il n'en foute pas une rame ! J'estime que je suis déjà bien sympa de ne pas purement et simplement le balancer à Azkaban, parce que, Herm, toutes les preuves sont contre lui !

- Ah oui ! Et le fait qu'il connaisse les noms de certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ça n'est pas une preuve de son appartenance à ce même ordre ?

- Non, ça prouve juste que les Mangemorts étaient bien renseignés ! Rétorqua Harry.»

Il se rendit soudain compte que Malfoy n'était pas intervenu une seule fois dans la conversation. Pas un seul sarcasme n'avait été lancé alors qu'il y avait largement matière à le faire. Il était de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement du prisonnier.

« La conversation ne t'intéresse pas Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix dure.

Il se retourna et vit que Draco le regardait avec un dédain phénoménal.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, ou tu n'as rien écouté ? Interrogea Harry avec un sourire sans joie.

- Détrompe toi, Potter. Je suis tout ouïe, ironisa Draco en faisant mine de bailler.

- Ok, ne te dérange surtout pas pour baiser les pieds de Harry alors qu'il se casse la tête pour sauver ton petit cul, » intervint Ron.

Les prunelles grises et troublantes de Draco n'avaient pas quitté Harry et Ron s'impatienta. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra et son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Même Hermione n'avait rien remarqué.

Il était abasourdi.

Il s'approcha doucement de Draco et il plongea ses magnifiques yeux verts intenses dans les troublantes prunelles grises. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il se perdait dans les traits fins de son vis-à-vis. Il avait enfin compris quel était le problème mais il se demanda pourquoi Draco ne voulait rien dire. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Ron, Neville, Hermione, je voudrais que vous nous laissiez seuls quelques instants, » dit il sans quitter Draco des yeux.

Harry le vit tressaillir, une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur son visage mais il reprit rapidement son air glacial. Hermione s'opposa à la requête du Procureur mais Ron la tira à l'extérieur. Harry referma la porte derrière ses amis et il prit sa baguette magique. Draco fit un sourire mauvais.

« Tu vas me tuer, Potter ? »

Harry lança un sort afin qu'un épais mur de pierre recouvre le miroir sans teint, juste au cas où les autres auraient été aussi curieux que Ron, Neville et lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il poussa la table et il prit une chaise pour s'installer en face de Draco. Leurs genoux se touchèrent et Draco écarta les jambes afin d'éviter ce contact. Il se mit à caresser son ventre sous son pull pour se sécuriser, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois depuis son arrestation. Il était nerveux. Son anxiété était presque palpable. Il s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue et Harry retint son souffle. Il n'était pas censé trouver cela excitant.

Harry passa son doigt sans s'arrêter au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

« Tu veux que je te dise Malfoy ? Je vais te donner ma recette de la choucroute melba. »

Draco le fixa avec une haine impressionnante mais il ne répondit pas. Harry cessa de jouer avec sa lèvre supérieure et il fit un petit sourire au blond qui ne le lui rendit pas.

« Qu'en penses tu, Draco ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara-t-il sèchement. »

Harry tendit une main pour caresser sa joue mais il se ravisa en voyant l'air horrifié de l'ancien Serpentard.

« C'est tout à fait ça, Draco, remarqua Harry. Tu ne **vois**pas de quoi je parle…parce que tu ne peux pas lire sur mes lèvres si j'ai le doigt dessus. Pourquoi nous as-tu caché ta surdité ? »

A suivre…

Bon, et bien je pense me faire encore une fois traiter de sadique, qu'en dites vous ? Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à bientôt pour la suite. Ma prochaine update sera Sortir des Ténèbres. Bisous !


	3. Les Aurors Perdent la Tête

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX**

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages, les sortilèges, appartiennent à JK Rowling & co, je ne possède que l'intrigue de cette histoire (c'est déjà ça).

**RATING** : M, pour le vocabulaire, pour l'instant.

**RAR :**

**Caneton** : Merci mon caneton ! Je pense apporter pas mal de corrections au chapitre 3. Décidément, pour une fic écrite vite fait, je passe énormément de temps à tenter de l'améliorer (nous remarquerons que j'ai superbement ignoré le BlackNem du début ) Je pense aussi (et j'écris aussi) que Ron est capable de réfléchir en présence de Draco, même si tu sais ce qu'il va faire dans ce chapitre. Ce sera la goutte d'eau pour Ron et il va se reprendre. A contrario, Neville gère mal son ressenti négatif en présence de Draco, qui symbolise tout ce que Neville déteste : les familles Black et Malfoy, l'arrogance et j'en passe. Tu as raison donc.  
Heu…toi quand tu es en manque de cigarettes, tu te frottes aux pieds des gens ! mdr. C'est terrorifiant ! En parlant de terrorifiant, le monde de Draco n'est fait que de souvenirs qu'il chérit et qui le réconfortent. C'est un refuge lorsque la réalité l'insupporte ou lui fait mal. C'est le retour à la réalité qui est douloureux surtout. Pour Harry, tu as tout à fait raison (tu sais que tu es intelligente, hein ?) il est souvent démuni devant Draco, et ce n'est que le début. Il s'est forgé un caractère plus dur que celui qu'il avait à Poudlard et Draco n'est pas dupe, il sait faire tomber les masques, même si c'est parfois involontaire. Je n'avais pas du tout vu de soutien dans la poigne de Harry, mais pourquoi pas ? Personnellement, j'y vois surtout une démonstration de force, un rappel que le chef, c'est lui et que, pour une fois dans sa vie, Draco doit suivre quelqu'un au lieu d'être le meneur. Pour la confrontation finale, je pense que l'avantage va à Harry, parce qu'il comprend et que Draco est trop occupé à cacher sa surdité, à craindre la suite. En ce début de fic, Harry est en position de force mais la balance va s'équilibrer. Pour la choucroute melba, ça ne vient pas de moi, mes neurones sont donc intacts (intact est un bien grand mot !). J'ai entendu ça dans un film il y a très longtemps et ça m'avait fait délirer « quel rapport avec la choucroute melba ? » C'est nul mais cette expression, je l'adore. Je passerai rapidement sur ma prétendue blondeur…faich ! lol. Il me reste à te bisouiller, je sais, ce n'est pas poétique mais je suis en panne d'inspiration. Bizzz.

**Anagrammes** : Merci pour cette définition du sadisme, je suis contente de voir que je n'entre pas dans la catégorie des sadiques. Au début, ça me faisait rire de lire que j'étais une sadique, mais maintenant, j'ai tendance à grincer des dents, car je suis pleinement consciente de la signification de ce mot. Je ne prends aucun plaisir sexuel à humilier de quelque façon que ce soit les personnages de JKR, et je ne les humilie pas, en plus ! Honte à moi de vouloir traiter des sujets un peu différemment. Je devrais me contenter du mode Harelquin (depuis la review sur Harlequin dans SDT, je suis morte de rire avec ça). Bref, je vais aller pleurer dans la salle des auteurs incompris…ou écrire la suite de l'histoire de manière vraiment sadique, pour bien marquer la différence ! mdr. Bisous !

**Naw** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Si cette fic détrônait Trauma pour toi, alors tu serais la deuxième personne à ressentir cela et je trouve ça bien. Il est vrai que les thèmes abordés sont différents donc certains seront plus touchés que d'autres en lisant l'une ou l'autre. Il est vrai que j'avais semé un bon nombre d'indices mais ils ne prennent vraiment sens que lorsqu'on sait que Draco est sourd. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait connaissance de sa surdité dès le premier chapitre car je souhaitais justement que les habitudes de Draco, sa façon de fermer les yeux pour se retrancher facilement dans son monde, ses problèmes pour modérer sa voix, le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas de quoi on parle si on n'est pas bien en face de lui, que tout cela soit intégré comme étant devenu un trait de sa personnalité et qu'il faut composer avec. Quant à Harry, il ressent une certaine attirance pour Draco, mais elle est très éphémère, elle va et elle vient. S'il était trop attiré, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de proposer son idée de le faire vivre chez lui. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte encore que Draco l'attire un peu trop. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira en tout cas. Bonne lecture.

**Lilyne-Chan** : Bonjour ! Je te remercie pour ta review, et pour l'intérêt que tu portes à mes fics. Je dois dire que je me suis arrangée pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte de la surdité de Draco trop vite, même si j'ai laissé des indices en rapport avec cette surdité. Je voulais qu'on soit d'abord familiers avec les habitudes de Draco. C'étaient en effet des bizarreries sur le coup, et une personne avait compris avant la dernière réplique de Harry, mais c'est quelqu'un qui me connaît bien et qui est habitué à ces petits indices que je dépose par ci par là, lol. Ron est, en effet, plus réfléchi et cela va aller en s'améliorant, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne lui-même en présence de Draco. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Ron va encore agir de manière peu naturelle, mais ça va lui permettre de réfléchir. Quant à Neville, tu as raison, il est passé d'un extrême à l'autre. Du gentil garçon, il est passé à l'adulte rancunier qui ne parvient pas à contenir sa violence. Draco est comme un défouloir pour lui, c'est celui qui lui permet d'extérioriser sa colère. Je voulais montrer Neville dans un rôle pas vraiment à contre emploi, mais différent de son rôle habituel de gentil garçon victime. Il a grandi, il a la rage et il déborde complètement. De victime, il peut aisément devenir bourreau, il suffit de voir comme il se jette sur Draco pour le frapper, sans vraiment se délecter de sa douleur, il a besoin de lui faire mal quand même. Je te laisse à présent lire la suite. Bonne lecture et bisoux !

**Artoung **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review mais, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies décidé de te lancer dans le HP/DM aussi. J'aime tant tes Dobby/Winky, toujours intenses (oh mon dieu, la scène que tu décris, dans laquelle Winky s'est saoulée à la bierraubeurre et Dobby lui dit d'arrêter de boire m'a littéralement fait pleurer. C'était si beau, si vrai, je me serais crue dans Dallas). Je te souhaite plein de courage avec ce nouveau pairing. Je regrette déjà de m'être lancée dans les aventures de HP/DM, parce qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'une romance Mc Go/ Dumbledude, sur fond de bonbons acidulés…rrrrhhh torride ! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Sahada** : Merci à toi. Tu as bien compris, en effet, la surdité de Draco est dûe à l'explosion. Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise jusqu'à maintenant, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Damien** : Merci mista lovah lovah ! Tu fais bien de parler d'explosion, puisque c'est ainsi que Draco est devenu sourd. Il va donc bien falloir admettre que sur ce coup là, Seb a été le plus fort, puisqu'il avait compris. En effet, ça me surprend que tu dises « putain » car c'est rare mais tellement sexy dans ta bouche (hi hi hi, vocabulaire !) Et arrête de me faire rougir, ça m'énerve ! Et tant qu'on y est, je sais pardonner…Des fois. L'image de Draco qui te fait penser au petit Prince est très jolie. Il ne demandera pas à Harry de lui dessiner un mouton, mais j'aime vraiment cette image.  
J'aime aussi beaucoup l'idée d'une Hermione/ Alanis Morissette. Tu as très bien ressenti le personnage que je voulais décrire en réalité. Par contre, il va falloir que tu trouves une femme comme elle sur place, parce que je n'ai pas ça sous la main. Mdr, oui, j'ai connu cette douloureuse expérience…toi aussi d'ailleurs, non ?  
Pour Neville, tu m'épates. Pour Ron, tu m'épates. Pour le discours de Harry, tu as raison. Tu es vraiment incroyable, et j'espère rester à la hauteur. Bisous ! PS : ne t'embête pas à essayer de faire comprendre certaines choses à d'autres, pour qui la notion de respect semble être très étrangère, et qui mélangent tout. Je peux très bien vivre sans écrire des fanfics HP.

**Lovely A** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review dans laquelle tu ne te trompes pas. Draco a bel et bien été rendu sourd par l'explosion. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bizoux.

**Lemoncurd** : Merci beaucoup et, je suis d'accord, c'est tordant de lire ce que ces deux meilleurs copains peuvent s'envoyer à la figure. Ils risquent de mal prendre « admirateurs » parce que ce sont deux boules de fierté, surtout un. Je voulais parler plus tard du fait que Arthur regarde trop de films policiers, avec la Commission, mais je crois que tu as eu raison de demander des explications plus tôt. Cela aurait été trop obscur sinon. Bisous !

**Crackos** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous !

**Yochu** : Merci pour ta review. Ne sois pas désolée, il est normal que tu n'aies pas été inspirée, puisque tu étais sciée, lol. Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture.

**Ylis** : Merci, je suis contente que tu ais aimé la chute, je crois que peu de monde s'y attendait. Je voulais avant tout qu'on cerne un peu Draco avant d'être au courant de son handicap. L'ambiance est en effet, assez sombre, et ça va durer encore, mais d'ici quelques chapitres, des éléments viendront alléger un peu le ton. Bizouz et bonne lecture !

**Petrus** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Tu as encore très bien analysé les situations de ce chapitre, et je vais essayer de te répondre sans trop flinguer mon intrigue, lol. En ce qui concerne Hermione, j'ai voulu la montrer adulte, totalement indépendante et ayant laissé le passé derrière elle, à l'inverse de Neville, pour ne citer que lui. Quant à Arthur Weasley, il m'a toujours fait rire avec sa fascination pour les Moldus alors je me suis littéralement amusée à grossir le trait. Il est vrai que c'est un personnage intéressant, plein de bonté, mais dès qu'il est près d'une invention Moldue, il est tellement exalté qu'il en devient presque ridicule. Je le voyais parfaitement chambouler tout le système sorcier, après avoir regardé une fois de trop « New York Police judiciaire »  
Quant à Draco, je suis très contente que tu aies perçu sa force, son refus d'être une victime. La seule chose qu'il a du mal à gérer, c'est la brûlure, parce que c'est un signe visible d'une souffrance antérieure et comme il déteste passer pour une victime, on comprend que ça l'énerve. Il gère sa surdité, il est autonome, et il a accepté de vendre son corps pour mener le train de vie auquel il était habitué. Personne ne l'a forcé à le faire et c'est en cela qu'il est à l'aise avec ce qu'il fait. Quant aux signes que tu as décelés, je dis bravo. Très bien vu. Je vais à présent te laisser lire la suite Encore merci !

**BadAngel666** : Merci à toi, je suis vraiment touchée que mes fics te plaisent. Je crois que c'est plutôt « pauvre Harry » qu'il va falloir dire par la suite, parce que Draco sait exactement où il en est, contrairement à Harry. Draco est un peu perdu car son retour dans le monde sorcier est difficile, mais pour le reste, il ne se sent pas victime du tout. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Tatunette** : Merci beaucoup. Mdr, oui c'est bien un slash HP/DM, même si pour l'instant, l'amour ne transpire pas par tous les pores de la peau de Harry, ni de celle de Draco. ça viendra. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Lilabeth** : Alors là, c'est à mon tour de dire wow. Jamais personne n'avait eu besoin de ramasser sa mâchoire après m'avoir lue, En tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que tu aies aimé jusqu'ici. La surdité de Draco restera encore peu expliquée, à part ses causes. Nous comprendrons mieux son parcours d'ici peu. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

**Jadeeeeeeeeee** : Coucou ! Désolée si j'ai oublié un ou deux e dans ton pseudo. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Je peux répondre à ta question sans flinguer mon intrigue puisque Draco a déjà commencé à expliquer à Hermione qu'il ne se considérait pas comme une petite victime. Je ne vais donc pas le faire passer pour une victime du système, car il n'en est pas une. Les autres ont tendance à le prendre pour une victime mais lui, il sait exactement ce qu'il en est. On le sentira beaucoup plus dans les prochains chapitres, enfin j'espère que je parviendrai à le faire ressentir. Bisoux.

**Maliciah** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. C'est en effet à cause de sa surdité que Draco ne veut pas témoigner. Quant à son parcours, on le découvrira un peu plus tard, quand une communication s'instaurera entre Harry et lui. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisoux.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup de me lire. Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est bien l'explosion qui a rendu Draco sourd. Mais il y est habitué, c'est plutôt les autres qui sont désolés pour lui. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt.

**JohannaMalfoy** : Wow, je suis très touchée par ta review et je te remercie. Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir le cœur qui s'emballe en lisant mais je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse s'emballer en me lisant. Tu m'as rendue joyeuse pour la journée ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizzzous.

**Saina** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review très juste. Et sincèrement, pour J'en rêve Encore, c'était une bouse écrite à la va vite juste pour délirer, parce que je sais que je suis incapable d'écrire de l'amour pur, sans rien autour.  
Pour cette fic, il est normal que tu aies du mal avec Neville, qui agit à l'inverse de ce qu'il était à l'école, et Ron, qui n'est pas lui-même devant Draco (il va se calmer assez vite) Je suis très contente car tu vois Harry exactement comme je le voulais, tout en contradiction, écorché vif qui essaye de rester comme avant, qui se raccroche à son idée de la justice. Je voudrais qu'on le voie comme quelqu'un qui a subi des horreurs depuis l'âge de un an et qui ne s'est jamais effondré. Cette force est aussi sa faiblesse, car il est sur le fil à chaque fois. Celui qui souffre dans la fic, ce n'est pas Draco car lui, il s'accommode de la situation car il la regarde en face. C'est pour cela que certains vont certainement avoir du mal à suivre Harry, à comprendre ses motivations.  
Je suis assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'est le monde très fermé des Slashders.  
Bref, je vais te laisser lire la suite, où Ron…s'est un peu trop identifié à Draco, mais il a oublié qui il avait en face de lui. Ça le calmera pour la suite lol. A bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup ma belle. Je suis très contente que les deux mignons de service t'aient plu. J'avais semé quelques indices mais ils n'étaient pas assez clairs pour qu'on devine que Draco était sourd. Il est effectivement sourd suite à l'explosion de la cabane hurlante et la vie avec Harry ne va pas commencer très bien, mais ça s'arrangera par la suite. Encore merci pour tout et gros bisous à toi.

**Clôtho** : Coucou ! (danse dans son salon en chantant « je ne suis pas sadiqueuuu ! Merci !) Merci à toi, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait intéressée. Harry est assez perdu dans cette fic, entre celui qu'il voudrait être (l'homme de lois intègre) et celui qui veut faire mal. Depuis l'âge de un an, Harry souffre de maltraitances, il n'a jamais reçu la moindre affection et il a connu une guerre d'où il est sorti vainqueur…ça laisse des traces, ou alors il n'est pas humain. Il nie simplement être lui aussi une victime et il supporte mal qu'on lui tienne tête. Dans cette fic, la personne à plaindre est Harry, bien plus que Draco. En tout cas c'est ainsi que je le conçois. Je le voulais oscillant entre son image de gentil garçon et celle d'homme nerveux et impulsif. Ses méthodes sont, pour l'instant, assez méprisables, c'est vrai mais lui aussi a envie de montrer à Draco qu'il a réussi. Chacun son ressenti sur Harry, personnellement c'est encore comme ça que je le préfère (si on enlève sa toute puissance dans le système judiciaire). Quant à Hermione, qui de meilleur qu'elle pouvait contrecarrer Harry ? lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisoux !

**Shetane** : Merci à toi, même si tu me trouves sadique (meuh ! – c'est mon cri de protestation). Harry a, en effet, les pleins pouvoirs et, pour l'instant, il veut bien le montrer à Draco. Mais il va se calmer, comme Ron, lol. Harry est plus torturé dans cette fic, il sait beaucoup moins où il en est, sans l'admettre, alors son comportement s'en ressent. Quant à Hermione, elle est vraiment parfaite pour jouer l'avocate de Draco car je la vois comme une femme de caractère, qui pense que les gens ont droit à une seconde chance. C'est pour cela qu'elle accepte d'écouter Draco au départ. Et il est certain qu'elle aurait deviné très vite la surdité de Draco (si Harry s'en rend compte avant, c'est parce que Hermione n'était pas là depuis longtemps lol) Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bisoux !

**anitaMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Draco a effectivement été blessé dans l'explosion mais il s'est habitué à sa surdité, même s'il préfèrerait entendre, forcément. Il est vrai que j'avais laissé quelques indices, mais ils étaient difficiles à mettre bout à bout pour conclure à la surdité. Quant à la cohabitation, je confirme que ça va faire des étincelles, lol. Comme pour tout, il va falloir un temps d'adaptation mais comme on sait que c'est un slash HP/DM, on comprend que les étincelles ne seront pas que négatives. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bisoux !

**Corail Zaarea** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je vois qu'on a la même opinion sur le tome 5, Hermione s'en sort avec les honneurs du jury en matière de fonctionnement du cerveau. C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas plus insisté auprès de Harry mais il faut dire qu'il est tellement à vif dans ce tome. J'aime surtout sa façon de rappeler sèchement et gentiment à la fois à Harry qu'elle et Ron ne sont pas ses souffre douleur. C'est pour cela que dans cette fic, je l'ai vue comme une adulte dans le prolongement de cela, elle est devenue beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et elle ne laisse ni Harry ni Ron l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut. En fait, Draco n'est pas en pleine descente. Il l'a été la première année de sa fuite, quand il a découvert sa surdité, mais pour le reste, il assume, il est conscient de tout. Je te laisse lire la suite, et la réaction de Draco. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Fliflou** : Ok, j'attaque en justice pour diffamation quiconque me traitera de sadique à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Mdr. Merci de me donner ton avis. Je suis d'accord avec toi, devenir sourd après avoir été entendant est quelque chose de terrible. Draco expliquera un peu cela plus tard, quand il communiquera mieux avec Harry…d'ici 20 ou 30 chapitres ! Non, je plaisante, en fait je ne sais pas dans combien de chapitres ils seront ensemble, mais ce serait trop illogique s'ils se sautaient dessus tout de suite. Quant à Draco, non, je ne vais pas être (trop) méchante avec lui. Bonne lecture. Bizz bizz

**Gaelle Griffondor** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A plus.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci à toi. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Shunrya **: Merci ma jolie Shun (je dis ce que je veux ! XD) ça fait 50 ans que je ne me suis pas connectée sur msn, il faut qu'on se parle pour se donner des nouvelles. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre. La surdité m'a toujours intéressé même si j'en sais moins que je ne le voudrais. Je reste effarée quand je pense au nombre de sourds mis en hôpitaux psychiatriques à vie, considérés comme fous, tout cela parce qu'ils ne communiquaient pas. Cela a eu lieu il y a longtemps mais ça me marque toujours. Plus récemment, les sourds, comme tous les handicapés mentaux ou moteurs, ont été exterminés dans les camps de concentration nazis, c'est à pleurer. Donc voilà, je voulais montrer un Draco sourd dans une société sorcière peu habituée à cette infirmité et qui prend pitié de lui, quand lui est à l'aise avec son problème, même s'il préfèrerait entendre, soyons lucides. La vraie blessure de Draco se trouve ailleurs, on le verra bientôt. Il met en place tout un système pour se sécuriser, et c'est dans son monde, ces souvenirs, qu'il est le plus rassuré, car avant l'explosion, il était pleinement heureux, encore un peu enfant. Il a été jeté dans le monde adulte, obligé de se débrouiller seul et c'est en retournant dans cette période qu'il peut mieux gérer ce qui lui arrive, et il le gère très bien, sans se victimiser (allez, on va dire que ce n'est pas un néologisme, aie). Quant à Lucius, je voulais effectivement qu'il soit père plus que Mangemort, parce que l'un n'est pas forcément aussi pourri que l'autre. Si je n'ai eu aucun mal à le faire passer pour un père lâche dans Sortir des Ténèbres, ou un père froid dans Trauma, je suis assez choquée qu'on en fasse un père incestueux. Je trouve que ça ne colle pas avec le personnage. Donc dans cette fic, Lucius sera un père normal, aimant, et dans la suivante aussi. Alors tu as écrit une fic sur Lucius. Je l'ignorais. Il faut que je la lise.  
Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Maira** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre ait pu te surprendre. En effet, Draco n'a pas entendu Harry entrer dans la cellule et il ne veut pas témoigner car il sait qu'il n'entendra pas les questions. Avant d'arriver au procès, s'il a lieu, il faudra surtout que Harry et Draco cohabitent sans s'entretuer, mdr. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt !

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup à toi. J'ai en effet semé pas mal d'indices pour marquer la surdité de Draco mais, isolés les uns loin des autres, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Je trouve aussi que Hermione avocate, ça lui va très bien. Et puis qui de mieux qu'elle pouvait s'opposer à un Harry tout puissant ? lol. Je voulais que, pour une fois, ni Ron ni elle ne soient les faire valoir de Harry. Ils existent tous indépendamment les uns des autres.  
Pour le projet de Harry, ça risque de les éloigner au lieu de les rapprocher…comment ça tu ne me crois pas ? lol. Je te laisse lire la suite et je te fais de gros bisous ! A bientôt !

**Florilège** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour m'avoir épargnée à cause du cliffhanger ! Pour la choucroute melba, j'ai entendu ça dans un film il y a très longtemps, et ça m'avait fait beaucoup rire : « quel rapport avec la choucroute melba » et depuis, c'est une expression que j'utilise souvent, sous les yeux médusés de mes interlocuteurs. Quant à la surdité de Draco, j'avais mis quelques indices mais, éloignés les uns des autres, ils ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne voudras pas me tuer (pas de cliffie sur ce coup là, tu peux ranger ton couteau de boucher lol). Encore merci et bonne lecture !

**Amandaaa** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture

**Chris** : Merci à toi pour ton avis toujours très intéressant. La choucroute melba est la réplique d'un vieux film que j'ai vu et ça m'a toujours fait rire. Sur ce coup là, je n'ai fait preuve d'aucune originalité. Tu te doutes que j'avais sciemment laissé des indices, marqué le décalage dans la façon de communiquer de Draco, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on sache immédiatement qu'il était sourd. Je préférais qu'on s'habitude d'abord à sa façon de communiquer, à ses décalages avant de savoir pourquoi.  
Tu as mis le doigt sur une chose essentielle que je voulais vraiment souligner plus tard : le handicap de Draco (comme son passé de prostitution d'ailleurs) est plus un handicap pour les autres qui ont du mal à l'atteindre. Lui, s'est accommodé de cette situation. Et effectivement, ses blessures visibles sont la raison pour laquelle il a un rapport décalé avec son corps. Il déteste son corps donc ça ne le dérange pas de le vendre, parce que ce corps n'est pas vraiment le sien, celui auquel il était habitué.  
Ron a, en effet, presque atteint sa vengeance et il va commencer à redevenir lui-même à partir des prochains chapitre (dans celui-ci, il n'est pas tout à fait « grand » encore). Je voulais que lui et Hermione puissent exister indépendamment de Harry, pour marquer leurs personnalités propres, même si pour ça, j'extrapole totalement. Hermione dit, effectivement, « sang de bourbe » comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille blague qui ne l'avait pas atteinte, elle est professionnelle et a plus de maturité. C'est avec ce genre de comportement que Draco risque de se sentir tout petit et de regretter ses paroles passées.  
Cela semble en effet facile de mettre directement Draco chez Harry mais le but de la manœuvre n'est pas du tout de les rapprocher. Normalement, Harry aurait dû le mettre en terrain neutre, tu as raison, mais il a profité de l'occasion qui s'offrait pour mettre son projet à l'épreuve et il veut tout contrôler pour en voir les effets. Draco est la personne idéale selon lui, car la population sorcière se moque de ce qui peut lui arriver donc il est tranquille avec son cobaye. Et puis, plus important, même si Harry est bien plus mûr que les autres, il a malgré tout un coté fragile, infantile qui veut montrer à Draco qu'il a réussi dans la vie. Comme tu l'as remarqué, cette fic ne se centrera pas que sur le couple Draco/Harry, Ron aura un grand rôle à jouer, comme les autres. Je compte faire tourner cette histoire comme un huis clos, entre Harry et Draco ou d'autres. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Dmoniac Cat's** : Merci pour ton message, je suis très heureuse que tu me trouves sadique (heu…non en fait, mais ce nouveau chapitre ne termine pas abruptement pour une fois.) J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt ! Bizzz

**Vert Emeraude** : Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié la petite surprise de fin. Cette fic ne sera donc pas une fic sur la prostitution, mais sur la surdité (principalement, après d'autres choses entreront en ligne de compte, bien sûr) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bizoux.

**Syl2Sy** : Coucou ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews, et je suis très contente que ce début de fic te plaise. Je ne connais pas du tout la fic « Duke of Silence » mais j'aimerais bien la lire pour voir un peu de quoi ça parle. Il est vrai qu'avec le premier chapitre, on pouvait s'attendre à une fic sur la prostitution, mais non. Je préfère largement le thème de la surdité, même si la prostitution est, quelque part, une conséquence de la surdité et du corps que Draco ne reconnaît plus comme sien, et qu'il n'a donc aucune difficulté à vendre (aucune difficulté, c'est quand même vite dit). Je crois que ce serait bien si tu écrivais ta fic sur la surdité (après avoir trouvé le contexte, bien sûr.) Petite question : tu vas continuer « une place pour chaque chose » ? J'avais vraiment été passionnée par ce premier chapitre. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur. A bientôt.

**Akashana** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce retournement de situation t'ait intéressée. La cohabitation s'avère houleuse. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Roxy** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies commencé à lire cette fic, sans avoir plein de chapitres à rattraper lol. Ron et Neville vont garder des rôles importants dans la fic, mais Ron va redevenir très vite lui-même, et oublier le jeune garçon revanchard qu'il était. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu n'auras pas trop d'envies de meurtre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Yami Aku** : Coucou ! Je te remercie beaucoup. Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est la déflagration qui a rendu Draco sourd, il ne s'en est pas sorti qu'avec une petite brûlure. Quant à Hermione, je crois qu'on est d'accord : elle est mieux en adulte, indépendante et forte, faisant mieux entendre ses points de vue. Ron et Neville…eux vont prendre deux chemins très différents. J'ai voulu faire de Neville quelqu'un de torturé, à la violence bouillonnante et j'ai voulu faire de Ron quelqu'un de plus fiable, pas toujours d'accord avec Harry non plus. Pour l'instant, Ron ne s'est pas montré sous son vrai jour. Ça viendra un tout petit peu plus tard.  
Et c'est clair, Harry a perdu son coté naïf. A la place, il devient un peu frimeur, d'où son envie d'en mettre plein la vue à Draco, lol. Et non, je n'en ai pas marre de toi ! Je suis complètement occupée, centrée sur le Troisième Œil pour rendre mon one shot à temps, mais dès que j'ai un moment, il faut que j'aille te laisser des petites reviews. Bisoux !

**Laika la Louve** : Merci à toi, je suis très contente que l'idée de la surdité de Draco te plaise. C'est vrai que Draco chez Harry, ça risque d'être sportif (non, je parle de disputes ! lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt.

**Samaëltwigg** : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic et Trauma te plaisent. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à un peu mettre Draco dans des situations périlleuses, juste parce que j'ai du mal à mettre Harry dans ses situations (avec son passé d'enfant maltraité, j'ai des remords). Et comme j'ai toujours envie d'écrire des choses sur des sujets pas trop drôles, c'est Draco qui prend. En plus tu es fan de Depeche Mode ? Je suppose que tu as saisi que moi aussi, depuis le temps que j'en parle à toutes les sauces (mon os du numéro deux du Troisième Œil contient aussi une chanson, je n'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! lol). Je vais essayer de trouver une chanson d'eux correspondant à chaque chapitre pour cette fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt ! (court monter le volume de Useless, la chanson du jour !)

**Enyia** : Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente d'être une sadique (non, en fait c'est décidé, j'attaque en diffamation quiconque m'appelle « sadique » à partir de maintenant ! lol). Tout d'abord, non, Draco n'a pas encore tout vu avec moi ! Comme Harry a un lourd passé de maltraitance (sans vouloir être vulgaire, merde, il a quand même dormi dans un placard et servi de punching ball, de bonne à tout faire depuis l'âge de un an !) je n'arrive pas à le mettre dans des situations trop difficiles. Dans cette fic, Draco est peut être prostitué de luxe et sourd, mais ce sont les autres que ça dérange. Lui, il s'est accommodé à la situation et il ne s'en plaint pas. De plus, Harry n'est pas du tout amoureux transi dans cette fic, dans la mesure où il prend Draco comme un cobaye pour son projet. Je vois assez Hermione comme ça plus tard, forte et indépendante, mignonne (après tout, dans le HP4, JKR nous la montre comme très jolie quand elle prend un peu soin de son apparence.) Le fait que ce soit Draco qui le remarque est assez important car ça montre qu'il a évolué, il n'est plus le gamin superficiel et méchant gratuitement. Quant à Ron, on verra un petit peu plus tard qu'il n'est finalement pas aussi immature que ça. Je te laisse lire la suite des aventures de ton mari. Bisous !

**Alanthia **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise pour l'instant. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Bizzz !

**Seb** : Merci docteur Loooove. Ta review était loin d'être insignifiante. Elle m'a fait rire et je crois que je la relirai souvent. Je t'imaginais dansant la Carioca avec Charazed (« en route Chara ! ») et je me marrais toute seule. Quant à ses menaces, dis lui qu'elle est gentille mais que je l'écrase avec mon pouce si je veux ! Gros bisous mon Sébou !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre review. Je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu pour cette fic. Draco n'est traumatisé par personne, pas vraiment. Il n'a rien à voir avec le Draco fragile de Trauma. Au contraire, ici il est fort, il assume ce qu'il fait et sa surdité. La surdité est un handicap totalement gérable. Bien entendu, au début, comme il entendait et qu'elle est survenue violemment, il a été en colère, révolté, abattu. Mais une fois qu'il a compris qu'il pouvait quand même communiquer, il l'a totalement bien gérée. Il n'est pas malheureux d'être sourd, ce sont les autres qui le plaignent…c'est ce que je voulais exprimer avec cette fic : le monde des entendants continue à exclure les sourds en n'adaptant pas leurs infrastructures (rares sont les cinémas où les films sont sous titrés spécialement pour les sourds, par exemple) et les gens sont mal à l'aise face à eux car ils imaginent leur désarroi si ça leur arrivait à eux. Mais les sourds, pour la plupart, revendiquent leur propre culture. Ils ont quand même un langage qui leur est propre, ils ne sont pas totalement isolés ou considérés comme fou, comme ils ont pu l'être il y a quelques siècles (ou pendant la période nazi, où ils étaient envoyés dans les camps à cause de leur handicap.) Cette fic va parler de la surdité perçue du côté des entendants, qui ne sont pas toujours très fins. La personne qui souffre dans la fic, c'est Harry, on le verra plus tard. Quant à Hermione, oui, elle est plus adulte, moins mère poule avec ses amis, plus puissante aussi. Un peu comme Ron, même si pour l'instant, il montre surtout son côté tête à claques (et ce n'est pas fini). Hamster et Gerbille, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bisous ! (ps : une gerbille ressemble à un hamster en plus petit, avec une petite queue poilue…J'aurais pu dire aussi Lapin et Cochon d'inde, pour rester chez les rongeurs…lol)

**Lily.B** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fic ait su t'intéresser. En effet, il s'est passé pas mal de changements chez Draco suite à l'épisode de la Cabane hurlante. Pour apprendre à lire sur les lèvres, on le verra plus tard également, il s'est jeté un sortilège d'apprentissage rapide et il s'est entraîné jour et nuit pendant un an. Tu as tout à fait raison, qu'il soit sourd ou non ne change rien à sa position actuelle, mais pour répondre à ta question, il restera sourd. J'espère en tout cas que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Le Blob** : Merci à toi. C'est un plaisir de te retrouver dans cette fic (pour quelqu'un qui préfère le non slash, tu y prends goût visiblement lol) Tout d'abord, je dois dire que jamais personne n'avait eu des envies furieuses de m'épouser après m'avoir lue, c'est très…flippant. Autant que faire ce peut (j'adore cette expression), je joue l'originalité, avec plus ou moins de succès. La vraie originalité de la fic, elle sera vue plus loin (pire ? oui !) Je suis très heureuse que ce début te plaise et je me permets de te rendre respectueusement ta bise.

**Mel'Amarain** : Merci pour ta review de retour de vacances, lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce début de fic, avec notre ami Draco sourd. J'avais essayé de cacher au maximum sa surdité, même si j'ai laissé quelques indices traîner dans les deux premiers chapitres. Pour Trauma, merci. Je suis d'accord, il n'y a rien de pire que la GHB et ce que Draco s'est infligé est terrible. Et puis il était évident que Harry se ferait attraper, on ne peut pas faire ça sans se faire prendre, c'est une question de justice, lol. Quant à J'en Rêve Encore, j'ai honte d'avoir aussi mal fait honneur à cette chanson que j'adore. Je voudrais te demander une faveur : écris ce que tu voulais avec cette chanson, ça ne peut être que beau vu ton talent, et ça rendra hommage à De Palmas, parce que moi j'ai vraiment écrit ce machin sans même me relire, le temps d'une soirée (choisir la chanson a été plus long qu'écrire le texte, c'est pour dire). Bisous et bonne continuation !

**Ptit Tigre** : Coucou Tigrou ! Je suis très contente que tu aies trouvé le temps de lire ce début de fic. Ne t'excuse surtout pas, être lue par toi est un privilège, pas un dû. J'espère en tout cas que les cours se passent bien et que le petit bébé est comblé question bisous et câlins. Je suis contente que l'idée d'un Harry puissant et d'un Draco en bas de l'échelle te plaise, je voulais un peu changer les positions sociales de chacun. Pareil pour Ron. Il est certain qu'on aura peu l'occasion de voir Draco donner des ordres dans cette fic, même s'il va quand même essayer de garder sa fierté intacte. Mdr, comment as-tu deviné que je suis le genre de personne à devenir toute rouge au soleil ? J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu profiteras aussi du soleil, même si les cours te prennent du temps. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**LadyNush** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je dois dire que j'ai vérifié deux fois qu'on parlait bien de moi avant que mes chevilles ne se mettent à enfler façon tante Marge dans Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Plus sérieusement, je suis très touchée par ta review et je suis très heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent. Il faut dire qu'avec l'œuvre de JKR, j'ai une bonne base, et je doute de pouvoir écrire une histoire originale et oser la faire lire ! Rien qu'avec les fictions, j'ai le trac.  
Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à plus fouiller le personnage de Draco dans la mesure où Saint Potter a déjà été largement décrit par son auteur (en tout cas son histoire et ses réactions d'adolescent). Draco et les autres sont plus intéressants dans la mesure où on ne sait pas tout d'eux et qu'ils laissent une grande place à l'imagination. Dans cette fic, je vais un peu plus travailler les personnages secondaires, ce que je fais peu dans les autres fics, à part peut être Blaise dans Sortir des Ténèbres. Hermione et Ron seront des personnages centraux, tout comme Neville, que je vais utiliser à contre emploi. Je voulais le montrer comme quelqu'un qui a tant souffert qu'il a décidé de ne plus être victime, même si pour cela, il doit se transformer en bourreau. Comme tu l'as remarqué, Harry est plus complexe que les autres, et j'essaye de lui donner un peu plus de relief pour ne pas qu'il soit écrasé par le personnage de Draco. J'espère en tout cas que le reste de l'histoire ne te décevra pas. Encore merci et bonne lecture !

**DooMby** : Je te remercie beaucoup de me lire. Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Mione-90** : Merci beaucoup à toi, et à Lemoncurd de m'avoir recommandée. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tant de lecteurs allaient aimer le début qui est assez dur, comme tu l'as remarqué. En effet, Arthur Weasley comme ministre n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, on le verra tout au long de la fic. Quant à Neville, il va rester antipathique, replié sur lui-même et agressif avec Draco, puisqu'il le juge responsable de tous ses problèmes.  
La surdité de Draco est le thème principal de la fic, et en écrivant le premier et le deuxième chapitres, j'ai distillé quelques pistes mais elles étaient difficilement détectables, à part pour quelqu'un de familiarisé avec la surdité. Tout d'abord, j'ai, dès le début, dit que Draco n'entendait pas Sean (mais hors contexte, comment pouvoir en déduire qu'il est sourd ?) ensuite, j'ai insisté sur le fait qu'il regardait les lèvres des gens, et qu'il ne réagissait pas quand on ne lui parlait pas en face. Là encore, l'information était maigre. Enfin, l'élément le plus probant est la voix de Draco, qu'il ne maîtrise pas, parlant tour à tour trop fort ou trop doucement. Ce sont de tous petits indices qui ne prennent sens que lorsqu'on sait que Draco est sourd. Une seule personne avait suspecté la surdité de Draco. Je te laisse à présent lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas décevante. Bizzzz et bonne lecture.

**Leviathoune** : Je te remercie beaucoup, et je suis très contente que ce début de fic te plaise. J'avoue avoir aussi une préférence pour celle-ci par rapport à Sortir des Ténèbres. Draco n'est pas gâté, en effet, mais à part pour un détail, il s'accommode parfaitement de la situation. Ce sont plutôt les autres qui ont du mal à lui faire face et à accepter son handicap et sa façon de gagner sa vie, on le verra tout au long de la fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous et encore merci.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPITRE TROIS : LES AURORS PERDENT LA TETE.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Pourquoi nous as-tu caché ta surdité ? »

Draco se raidit sur sa chaise mais son visage ne changea pas d'expression. Il darda un regard haineux sur Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, Potter.

- Et moi je crois que tu sais parfaitement ce que je raconte, Draco, » articula lentement Harry en essayant de contrôler le soudain tremblement de ses mains, soulagé que le blond ne puisse pas entendre sa voix devenue rauque à cause d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Il avait imaginé bien des scénarii au cours desquels il interpellerait Draco, le mettrait en examen et se sentirait heureux d'avoir accompli son devoir de Procureur, mais il n'avait pas une seconde pensé revoir un Draco Malfoy si hautain, si froid et pourtant si fragilisé par son handicap. C'était la découverte de cette infirmité qui rendait Harry mal à l'aise. Pas parce que Draco avec la moindre importance à ses yeux, mais simplement parce que, dans l'esprit de Harry, Draco était la mauvaise herbe et celle-ci ne mourrait jamais, elle était invincible, inattaquable. Il n'était pas censé être diminué physiquement. « Tu es sourd. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Ta façon de parler trop doucement ou trop fort…tu ne t'entends pas. Tu ne réponds jamais quand quelqu'un te parle sans que tu le regardes. Je pensais que tu voulais éviter de nous regarder dans les yeux au début, mais en fait, tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur nos yeux si tu dois déjà te concentrer à lire sur nos lèvres. Et si tu voulais qu'Hermione parle pour toi, c'est parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas répondre à toutes les questions, parce qu'il te sera impossible de lire sur les lèvres des membres de la Commission. Ils sont situés trop loin de la place de l'accusé dans la salle. Dis moi la vérité si tu veux avoir un minimum de crédibilité Draco. Tu nous as caché ton infirmité par pure fierté, je me trompe ? Tu croyais qu'on ne s'apercevrait de rien ? Tu es vraiment sourd ? Comment est ce arrivé ?

- Je ne saurais que te conseiller de te calmer avec toutes ces questions, Potter, tu vas faire un ulcère si tu continues. Chacun ses blessures de guerre, lança Draco avec un sourire narquois. Les miennes sont juste un peu plus invalidantes qu'une simple cicatrice sur le front ou un boitement, Potter. Alors puisque, selon toi, le courage se quantifie en terme de blessures, je suis un vrai petit Gryffondor. C'est lorsque la cabane hurlante a explosé que j'ai perdu mes facultés auditives.

- Je suis déso…

- Tout mais pas tes pathétiques petites excuses, Potter, coupa Draco en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Je ne suis pas un infirme, je vivais très bien avant que vous arriviez, merci. J'étais parfaitement autonome, heureux, gigolo et fier de l'être, baignant dans le fric de mon amant. C'est vous que tout cela gêne, pas moi. Alors je te conseille de ne pas me traiter comme quelqu'un d'inférieur Potter.

- Etre infirme ne signifie pas être inférieur, corrigea Harry en soupirant.

- Tu ne changes pas, Potter. Tu as toujours ces idées que tu veux nobles, mais regarde toi, tu es horrifié par ma surdité, comme si cela était une des pires calamités au monde. Pourquoi avoir demandé aux autres de sortir ?

- Parce que, quoi que tu en penses, j'ai un minimum d'intelligence. Si tu t'es donné tant de mal pour nous cacher ton handicap, j'ai supposé que tu te sentirais humilié si je le dévoilais à tout le monde sans que tu y soies préparé.

- Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Draco en ignorant le regard assassin que Harry lui lança.

- Nous parlerons de tout ça chez moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et peu de temps à perdre avec un présumé Mangemort rongé par sa fierté mal placée.

- Chez toi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague ? »

Harry sourit et il expliqua son projet à Draco, qui semblait complètement médusé au début, puis totalement écoeuré sur la fin.

« Je préfèrerais rester au Ministère, ou alors crever à Azkaban, lâcha Draco une fois l'explication terminée. Et puis, pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ? On ne peut pas se voir, ça risque de biaiser légèrement ton expérience.

- Je t'ai choisi toi parce que tu es le seul que j'ai sous la main pour l'instant et parce que je sais que le Ministre sera obligé d'accepter, puisque ta culpabilité n'est, finalement, pas si évidente que ça et que tout le monde se moque bien de ce qui peut t'arriver. Je veux à tout prix faire passer ce projet, et s'il faut que je me serve de toi, alors je le ferai. Et il est hors de question que tu restes au Ministère. Quant à crever à Azkaban, considère que je suis un gentil génie qui peut exaucer ton vœu si tu continues à me gonfler. Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est comme ça que je l'ai décidé et il me reste quelques formalités à remplir avec le Ministre av…connard. »

Harry se rendit compte que Draco avait tourné la tête. C'était certainement sa manière à lui de faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en lire plus sur les lèvres du brun. Excédé, Harry prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et il força Draco à lui faire face. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le blond ferma les yeux, coupant court à toute communication. Harry retint un sourire. Malfoy, malgré ses 25 ans, avait un coté enfant borné désagréablement attachant, un côté qu'il n'avait pas à 15 ans.

« Ouvre les yeux, » ordonna Harry en sachant qu'il parlait aux murs.

Il replaça la table devant Draco et il fit apparaître des menottes, qu'il attacha à un poignet du blond et au rebord de la table. Draco ouvrit les yeux et il prépara une remarque cinglante.

« Je ne dirais rien à ta place, si tu ne veux pas être muet en plus de sourd ! Coupa Harry en voulant lui faire mal pour qu'il perde cette attitude infantile. Je vais parler aux autres de ton handicap, puis je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu soies chez moi avant midi. »

Il sortit de la pièce, insensible aux insultes colorées de Malfoy qui détestait l'idée de devoir partager le même espace que Harry Potter.

« Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, menaça Hermione, je…

- Tu n'es pas sa mère, constata Harry avec un sourire amusé. Il va bien mis à part qu'il est sourd et qu'il voulait nous le cacher. Il lit parfaitement sur les lèvres, visiblement.

- Sourd ? Vraiment ? Demanda Ron avec un air attristé sur le visage, qui se transforma très vite en indifférence.

- Ce n'est que justice, intervint Neville avec un sourire mauvais.

- S'il était question de justice, lança Hermione avec hargne, il serait muet et non sourd, en représailles pour toutes les choses horribles qu'il nous a dites. N'acquiesces pas Neville, il n'y a rien de juste dans le fait d'être atteint de surdité. Tu devrais le plaindre au lieu de te réjouir parce que sinon, tu es aussi pourri que lui, sauf que lui avait 15 ans quand il nous menait la vie dure. Toi tu as 25 ans et tu n'as aucune excuse pour tout ce que tu lui fais subir depuis que tu l'as arrêté. Depuis le temps que tu rêves de lui cogner dessus, je suis certaine que tu as fait plus que lui mettre une simple gifle et je ne laisserai pas passer cela, sois en sûr.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que Malfoy a changé ? Questionna Harry.

- Mon intuition me dit qu'il a mûrit, pas changé et tu le sais aussi Harry, sinon tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion de lui faire payer. »

Harry fit un sourire tendre en repensant à son père et il se tourna vers Ron et Neville.

« Elle a raison. Rappelez vous quand je vous parlais de l'adolescence de mon père. Il n'arrêtait pas d'humilier Rogue et regardez ce que Rogue est devenu à garder cette rancœur en lui sans jamais vouloir oublier. Il est passé à coté de sa vie. Pourtant, Sirius et Remus nous garantissaient que mon père était un adulte bon et généreux. Je ne veux pas devenir Rogue et vous non plus. Nous avons trop longtemps tenu Malfoy pour responsable de tous nos problèmes, de toutes nos émotions adolescentes. Nous lui avons accordé trop d'importance et, même absent, il a occupé nos pensées jusqu'à l'obsession. Ron, ce n'était pas de sa faute si tu le désirais, même s'il n'était pas ton genre d'homme. Neville, il n'est en rien coupable d'avoir poussé Ginny à te quitter. Traitons le en fonction de ses réactions actuelles et pas de ses réactions passées, sinon nous allons droit dans le mur.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas tort mais laisse moi un dizaine d'années pour m'habituer à l'idée, plaisanta Ron. C'est plus fort que moi, dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui taper dessus. C'est sans doute dû à la frustration. Peut être que si je me le faisais, ça irait mieux. Je peux, dis ? »

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione lui frappa le bras, un air choqué sur le visage.

« Seulement s'il est d'accord, ou si tu as une somme d'argent considérable sur toi, répondit Harry. Et même là, c'est pas gagné. Reprenons notre sérieux. Je veux qu'il soit traité comme un suspect mais aussi, et je sais que c'est contradictoire, comme un témoin à protéger. Je vais voir le Ministre pour l'autorisation de mettre en place le projet Potter comme il l'appelle. Allez le surveiller en salle d'interrogation et, Neville, contrôle toi car je ne peux pas systématiquement fermer les yeux sur tes écarts de conduite. »

Ron et Neville hochèrent la tête et ils se rendirent dans la salle. Draco s'était endormi, le visage sur son bras brûlé, l'autre bras toujours attaché à la table. Ron le contempla un instant et il reconnu qu'il désirait toujours le blond, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'avoir auparavant, et qu'il éprouvait même un peu de compassion pour lui, mais son sentiment de haine demeurait intact et vivace. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'attirait chez Draco, à part son côté insaisissable, car il n'était pas à proprement parler une beauté classique. Il avait quelque chose de gracieux mais Ron ne parvenait pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait toujours trouvé un certain magnétisme au blond, à défaut de le trouver beau.

« Tu crois qu'on doit le réveiller ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Neville.

- Tu peux hurler si tu veux. Il est sourdingue, ça ne risque pas de le déranger. Regarde moi ce con, qui joue les pauvres petites choses vulnérables…Il fait certainement semblant de dormir, pour nous attendrir.

- Neville, ne le prends pas mal mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, lança Ron sans quitter Draco des yeux. Il t'as parfois insulté, souvent humilié quand il a vu qu'il titillait méchamment tes hormones, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il nous faisait subir à Harry, Hermione et moi. Pourquoi tu le hais tant ? »

Neville baissa la tête et il sembla réfléchir à une façon de le dire. Puis, lentement, il plongea un regard blessé dans celui de Ron.

« Ok mais ne flippe pas, d'accord ? En fait, je…je n'éprouvais pas que du désir pour lui. Nous avions cours de potions ensemble alors que vous, vous aviez abandonné après les BUSE. Nous étions en groupe vraiment restreint et, franchement, il était naturel et agréable. Nous passions pas mal de temps à rire aux éclats en cours, même Rogue riait à ses conneries. Je n'ai plus seulement aimé son physique, mais aussi son intelligence, et pourtant je n'étais pas homo…Je veux dire, pas comme toi…Toi tu es un pur et dur ! Malfoy faisait tout pour me montrer que j'étais quelqu'un d'intéressant, il m'encourageait, et j'ai craqué pour lui. Je suis tombé amoureux parce qu'il me faisait sentir que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, j'étais beau dans ses yeux. Un jour, en septième année, il travaillait à la bibliothèque et, comme souvent, je l'observais. Il m'a suivi dans un des rayonnages et il m'a demandé si j'avais un problème car je semblais préoccupé. Je t'assure Ron, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi bon acteur. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour moi, je voyais de l'amour dans ses yeux. Il s'est approché tout près, ses lèvres touchaient presque les miennes et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureux de lui. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Non Neville, je ne le sais pas mais je me doute qu'il n'est pas tombé dans tes bras.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il a ri. Aux éclats. Et puis il m'a regardé avec dédain avant de me demander comment j'osais ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott et Bullstrode étaient cachés derrière la rangée de livres. Ils sont sortis et ils lui ont donné de l'argent. Il avait parié qu'il me ferait tomber amoureux de lui ! Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi humilié. Tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Malfoy se sont envolés en quelques minutes et depuis, je le hais peut être plus encore que Bellatrix Lestrange, sa salope de tante.

- Je comprends ton envie de lui faire payer ça. Mais Harry et Hermione ont soulevé un point important : nous étions des gamins et eux aussi. Regarde Bullstrode, elle s'est battue comme une tigresse à nos cotés. Nott et Goyle ont désobéi à leurs parents en s'enrôlant dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, Nott t'as même tiré des griffes de Lestrange. Sincèrement, je doute que Malfoy soit quelqu'un de bien, mais accordons lui le bénéfice du doute. Au moins le temps que nous fassions notre enquête. »

Neville sembla réfléchir intensément. Il fixait le corps endormi de son ennemi sans la moindre impartialité. Puis il s'approcha de lui et il donna un violent coup de pieds dans la chaise, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Malfoy qui poussa un cri strident. Il perdit l'équilibre à cause des menottes qui le tenaient à la table quand il tenta de se lever et il retomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver une respiration normale et il en vint à regretter que Potter et Granger ne soient pas présents pour calmer un peu la rancune de Neville. Il se sentait totalement exposé, désemparé sans ses pouvoirs magiques. Il s'en était peu servi durant ses années d'exil, à part pour s'échapper lorsque les Mangemorts retrouvaient sa trace, et se jeter le sortilège d'apprentissage rapide pour lire sur les lèvres, parler la langue des signes, même s'il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement ces deux pratiques.

Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas appel à la magie, il savait pourtant que ses pouvoirs étaient là, en lui, qu'ils étaient assez forts pour lui éviter de se laisser attraper par les Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en servir, il s'était assez bien débrouillé sans eux, mais se retrouver privé de la sécurité qu'ils lui conféraient, le rendait nerveux, presque faible. Il passait son temps à se dire qu'il n'était plus que l'équivalent d'un cracmol, incapable de pratiquer la magie. Il avait l'impression de la sentir encore pulser en lui, comme les gens qui perdent un membre et qui ont la sensation que ce membre est toujours en place et qu'il bouge. Draco avait entendu parler de ces membres fantômes, et c'était exactement ce qu'il vivait avec sa magie. Il avait besoin d'elle, il la ressentait mais il était cruellement conscient qu'elle ne coulait plus naturellement dans son précieux sang. Et savoir que même Neville Londubat était plus fort que lui le rendait nauséeux.

Il toisa Neville d'un air méprisant et il articula très lentement :

« Remercie Merlin que je sois toujours attaché, Londubat.

- Garde ton baratin, Malfoy, tu ne m'impressionnes pas, cracha Neville. Tu peux berner qui tu veux avec tes histoires d'innocence, de prostitution, de brûlure et de surdité, mais pas moi. Je suis même sûr que tu n'es pas sourd, tu es juste très bon acteur. Il n'y a que du mal en toi, comme dans chaque membre de ta putain de famille. Une famille de putes. »

Draco ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les insultes se former sur les lèvres blanches de l'Auror. Il passa la main droite sous son pull et il caressa lentement son ventre, du nombril au torse, tout en cherchant une image apaisante. Sa mère embrassant ses cheveux. Son père le surprenant en revenant plus tôt du Ministère pour l'emmener faire les boutiques de Diagon Alley. Comme il était corrompu à cette époque ! Ses parents se sentaient obligés de lui passer tous ses caprices pour le rendre heureux, alors qu'il était déjà heureux avec eux. Une accolade de son père, un sourire de sa mère suffisaient à lui redonner le moral quand Hermione Granger le battait dans toutes les matières à l'école. Mais il en voulait toujours plus, il voulait contrôler ses parents, leur faire faire ses quatre volontés…Et il y parvenait en jouant les éternels insatisfaits. Il préféra penser à la fierté qu'il avait éprouvée en donnant la dernière incantation d'une série de cinq, qui avait permis à Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shakelbolt de libérer Bill Weasley, prisonnier de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ce faisant, il avait découvert une branche de sa famille qui oeuvrait pour les forces du bien. L'émotion qui lui avait serré la gorge lorsque Nymphadora Tonks, sa cousine, l'avait étreint sans savoir qui il était. Sa main chaleureuse dans la sienne. Son parfum agréable. Le sourire de Lupin qui lui parlait toujours sereinement, avec un regard qui le faisait douter, le même regard qu'il lui portait quand il était son élève. Un regard franc, doux et indulgent, même si Draco dépassait trop souvent les limites. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé si Lupin ne l'avait pas reconnu malgré la capuche qui lui couvrait toujours le visage. Le son de son rire suave, en contraste avec celui, tonitruant, de Bill. Le visage doux et inquiet de Potter quand, en septième année, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à l'infirmerie après une violente partie de Quidditch.

Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et Neville vit rouge. Il leva le poing, mais Ron fut plus rapide. Il le retint et finit par le pousser vers la sortie. Draco, alerté par le remue ménage autour de lui, ouvrit les yeux, se reconnectant à cette réalité trop sombre. Une fois Neville hors de la pièce, Ron détacha Draco qui se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ron s'installa sur la chaise qu'il venait d'occuper.

_Ron, _pensa-t-il, _ne bloque surtout pas sur le fait que si la place est chaude, c'est parce que ses fesses adorables y étaient. Ne laisse pas ton cerveau descendre à un mètre de ta tête Ron. C'est le diable, ne l'oublie pas. Un monstre. Un Mangemort. Pire, un Malfoy ! _

Il regarda longuement Draco avant de sur articuler :

« Je viens de te sauver la peau. Tu me dois une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Je suis trop cher pour toi, Weasley, répondit lentement Draco comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

- Je te rappelle que mon père est Ministre de la Magie. J'ai les moyens. Peut être que j'aurai droit à ta gratitude si j'interviens en ta faveur et que je t'évite de gros ennuis…comme être accusé de soutenir Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, par exemple.

- Alors dans ce cas, et seulement dans ce cas, je te ferai des choses que tu n'imaginais même pas quand tu fantasmais sur moi à Poudlard.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ne rêve pas, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Sors moi de là et je te montrerai à quel point je suis souple, si tu vois ce que veux dire, proposa Draco avec autant d'entrain que s'il était sur le point de se faire couper les deux bras. Je te montrerai ce que sait faire une prostituée de renommée internationale. Et je peux t'assurer que ma réputation n'était pas usurpée.

- Intéressant. Considère que tu es libre alors. Mon père est trop gentil, il t'accordera sa grâce et toi, tu m'accorderas…tout, absolument tout ce que je veux faire avec ton corps et tout ce que je veux que tu fasses sur mon corps.

- Ron ! » S'écria Arthur Weasley qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagné par Harry et Hermione.

Ron resta pétrifié, sans se retourner, son regard fixé sur Draco. Un mince sourire triomphant se dessina sur le coin de la lèvre du blond et ses yeux montraient clairement sa supériorité sur le roux.

Il savait. Il les avait vu entrer.

« Ron, déclara le Ministre, je suis non seulement choqué mais aussi très déçu. Je laisse à ton supérieur hiérarchique le soin de te sanctionner comme tu le mérites. M. Malfoy, nous sommes venu, M.Nott et moi-même vous demander si vous êtes bien certain de vouloir tester le Projet Potter.

- Nott ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourire incrédule.

Le jeune brun, ami d'enfance de Draco s'avança et il se précipita pour l'étreindre. Théodore Nott, responsable des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie passa gentiment sa main dans les cheveux du blond pour les écarter de ses yeux.

« Draco, je me suis tellement fait de soucis pour toi. Sois sûr que Ron et Neville ne t'ennuieront plus. Ron, sera suspendu pendant un mois et ni lui, ni Neville ne seront chargés de ton dossier, et s'ils ne sont pas contents ils iront chercher un nouvel emploi (Ron leva les yeux au ciel). Je suis désolé pour…l'explosion et ta surdité.

- Je prends ça comme une bénédiction. Imagine la tranquillité pour moi : je n'entends plus les voix désagréables de Potter, Weasley et Londubat, ni les babillages de Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout.

- Je te retrouve bien là, constata Théodore en souriant alors qu'Hermione montrait son majeur à Draco. Nous sommes ici car ton arrestation a eu un impact que nous n'avions pas prévu. Dans le monde sorcier ainsi que dans le monde moldu.

- C'est évident, lâcha Draco en soupirant. La population sorcière doit demander ma tête sur un piquet ou ma crémation sur la place publique. Quant à la population moldue, elle doit commencer à me rechercher activement puisque je me suis fait intelligemment « enlever » dans un lieu public et que mes amis, ainsi que mon amant ne m'ont trouvé dans aucun commissariat. C'était prévisible, excusez moi de vous le dire. Sean a énormément d'influence chez les Moldus et il m'adore, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'il allait me laisser crever ? Comme quoi, il ne faut pas sous estimer les vieux riches, n'est ce pas Potter ? Que disais tu déjà ? Ah oui, ma misérable vie ne vaut rien ? Il faut croire que tu t'es lamentablement trompé, comme d'habitude.

- M. Malfoy, intervint Arthur Weasley, pouvez vous faire quelque chose pour que votre fiancé arrête de faire diffuser votre photographie dans tous les médias ?

- Mon fiancé ? Hum, ça, c'est la version proprette de la chose.

- Peut être pourriez vous lui téléphoner et lui dire que vous ne voulez plus le voir, » proposa Arthur Weasley.

Draco éclata d'un rire franc. Seul Harry et Hermione comprirent immédiatement mais cela ne les fit pas du tout rire, au contraire.

« Il est sourd, Arthur, comment voulez vous qu'il téléphone ? Questionna Harry d'un air las. Je pense que nous devons lui jeter un sortilège d'oubli.

- Hors de question, tonna Draco d'une voix un peu trop forte. Je vis avec lui ! Toutes mes affaire sont là bas ! Et il est plein aux as ! C'est mon distributeur de billets personnel !

- Tu le paies au centuple, ton distributeur de billets, crétin ! Remarqua Harry. Alors crois moi, Malfoy, je ne trompe pas lamentablement quand je te dis que tu n'es pas prêt de retourner auprès de ton croulant. Théodore, je crois qu'il faut envoyer Ron jeter un Oblivio à ce vieux porc.

- Sois poli, Potter !

- Pas là, non. Allez Malfoy, il est temps que tu traînes tes fesses qui valaient trois milliards et que tu m'accompagnes. On rentre à la maison chérie, ironisa Harry en faisant un sourire de tombeur.

- Je te préviens, ne pense même pas à me porter pour passer la porte. »

Harry passa les menottes aux poignets de Draco en se sentant étrangement énervé contre l'amant du blond. Comment pouvait-on profiter d'un infirme pour satisfaire ses bas instincts ? Il conduisit Draco sans un mot jusqu'à l'extérieur du Ministère et il le fit monter dans sa berline allemande. Draco ne demanda pas pourquoi ils ne transplanaient pas. Il savait que, sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait rien faire. Harry mit la musique et il se mit à chantonner les paroles de « this grudge » d'Alanis Morissette.

« Merlin merci, je n'entends pas le massacre, » déclara Draco.

Harry éclata de rire. Il était en présence DU Draco. Celui qui avait passé trois jours avec lui à l'infirmerie et qui, quand il oubliait d'être odieux, pouvait se montrer presque agréable, et dont les sarcasmes étaient drôles. Harry se ressaisit vite en se souvenant que c'était après cela que Draco l'avait embrassé langoureusement, pour mieux se moquer de lui et pour expliquer ensuite à ses amis à quel point le Survivant manquait d'expérience. Juste après cela, il avait couché avec les jumelles Patil. Harry s'était bien rattrapé depuis. Dès la fin de la guerre, il s'était lancé dans le travail et s'était contenté d'une multitude d'aventures sexuelles sans lendemains, prenant ce qu'il y avait à prendre, ne donnant rien. Il avait trop à faire avec son travail pour se laisser distraire par une relation amoureuse.

Harry se demanda si son idée de mettre son projet à l'épreuve avec Draco Malfoy était un bon plan. Il avait très envie de lui en jeter plein la vue avec sa réussite et sa respectabilité, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser prendre à son propre jeu. Le blond était imprévisible et invivable.

Draco regarda Harry et il espéra que tous deux sortiraient intactes de cette expérience, sans trop se taper dessus. Il sentit le moteur s'arrêter et il sortit de la voiture. Il poussa une exclamation.

« Tu vis au 12, Grimmauld Place ! »

Harry le fixa longuement. Il connaissait l'endroit !

« Tu es déjà venu ici, dit il tout fort alors que Draco ne le regardait pas. Alors il est possible que tu aies effectivement fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et que je me sois lamentablement trompé, et comme tu n'es pas tourné vers moi, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de raconter...Elle va considérablement nous compliquer la vie à tous les deux, ta surdité. »

Il prit le bras de Draco pour lui faire signe de le suivre et il constata qu'il était toujours un peu plus petit que le blond. C'était frustrant. Il aurait voulu le toiser de haut, comme Draco savait si bien le faire. Il prit le menton de Draco dans sa main pour l'obliger à lire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu comptes rester toute la journée sur le trottoir, Malfoy ? Je te rappelle que tu es menotté, ça fait louche. Et puis les Moldus du coin vont te reconnaître et m'accuser de t'avoir enlevé.

- Tu permets, je savoure mes derniers instants de liberté avant d'aller m'enterrer dans cette baraque miteuse. »

Harry mit sa main dans le creux des reins de Draco pour le faire avancer. Il prononça l'adresse et la maison apparut. Il poussa doucement son prisonnier vers l'escalier et il le sentit frissonner. Il se rappela soudain qu'on était en février, que la température était de zéro degré et que Draco ne portait qu'un pull. Il se hâta de monter les marches et il ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt il partit dans le salon pour allumer un feu. Il se trouva soudain bien trop attentionné envers son ennemi de toujours.

Draco resta un moment dans le hall, complètement gelé et surpris. L'intérieur de la maison n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu huit ans auparavant. La décoration était simple et raffinée, tout était propre et neuf, regorgeant d'appareils électriques moldus. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette maison, la vieille Black dans son tableau l'avait menacé de mort, elle l'avait insulté de traître indigne du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il se souvenait de la stupeur de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Molly Weasley lorsqu'il avait copieusement répondu aux insultes de Madame Black, n'arrêtant jamais son débit de parole jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et se taise la première. Rien que pour cela, il était devenu le héros de madame Weasley, qui ne supportait plus d'entendre les insultes quotidiennes du tableau.

Harry revint, une tasse de café chaude dans la main. Il contempla le visage rosi et les lèvres violacées de son « invité » avant de lui dire de le suivre. Il l'installa dans un gros fauteuil de cuir, près de la cheminée, lui enleva les menottes et il déposa une chaude couverture sur ses genoux. Il lui tendit le café et Draco le sirota avec délectation. Il ne pouvait croire que sa vie avait pris un tournant totalement inattendu en à peine 24 heures. La veille, il était heureux, entouré de ses amis, dans le luxe, préparant avec brio son avenir en tant qu'architecte. A présent, il était terrifié, dépourvu de sa magie, une question tournant inlassablement dans sa tête. La question qu'il n'avait osé poser à personne, qui le hantait depuis sept ans. Il redoutait la réponse, même s'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait envie d'attraper le Procureur par le col et de le secouer en hurlant :

« Mes parents sont-ils en vie ? »

Il étouffa un bâillement. Harry lui fit un sourire qui lui rappela celui du professeur Lupin.

« Merci pour le café et la couverture, chuchota Draco.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de me remercier. C'est de ma faute si tu es transi de froid. Bois ton café, je te fais couler un bain chaud. Ensuite nous irons dormir, parce qu'il est quand même 14 heures du matin. »

Draco hocha la tête mais son visage resta figé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ? Demanda Harry en s'installant en face de lui.

- Est-ce que j'aurai…une chambre pour moi ? » Questionna péniblement le blond.

Harry tressaillit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui posait une question pareille. Croyait-il vraiment que Harry aurait envie de lui et qu'il cèderait à cette envie, abusant ainsi de son pouvoir, entachant ainsi une réputation qu'il avait eu du mal à forger à cause de son jeune âge ?

« Non, tu partageras la mienne, ironisa-t-il. Et, avant d'aller prendre ton bain, tu me feras une fellation. Après tout, tu me dois bien ça puisque je t'héberge et que je t'empêche de te faire massacrer à Azkaban. »

Draco se perdit dans l'observation de sa tasse. Harry sirota son café, les yeux braqués sur la télévision. Soudain, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Draco s'était agenouillé en face de lui, un air écoeuré sur le visage, et il déboutonnait son pantalon avec des doigts experts.

« Draco, je plaisantais, » dit-il vainement car le blond ne le regardait pas.

Draco écarta doucement les jambes de Harry et il se positionna entre elles en glissant un coussin sous ses genoux. Ses doigts entrèrent dans le pantalon du Procureur et ils frôlèrent son membre au dessus du boxer. Harry prit la main de Draco et il la serra entre les siennes. Il sentait le traître afflux sanguin dans le bas de son ventre et il ne voulait pas que le blond s'en aperçoive. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la peau du jeune homme de 17 ans, horrifié par son érection contre la jambe de Draco. Il ne voulait pas donner ce pouvoir au jeune homme alors qu'en réalité, il était simplement excité par le contact des mains sur son sexe, peu importe à qui appartenaient ces mains.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et Harry fut saisi par son étrange beauté. Il secoua la tête et il libéra la main de Draco.

« Je plaisantais. J'ai dit ça sur un ton ironique, tu n'es pas ici pour travailler Draco. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû éviter ce genre de blague stupide. »

Le blond se releva lentement, visiblement soulagé. Il avait vraiment cru que Harry était le genre de personne à abuser de son autorité, à vouloir l'humilier en lui demandant de s'agenouiller, ignorant qu'en faisant ceci, Draco ne se sentait pas diminué, au contraire. Pour lui, c'était devenu une habitude, un moyen de contrôler l'autre totalement, car celui qui donnait le plaisir était, pour lui, celui qui dominait. En satisfaisant sexuellement ses partenaires, Draco avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. Jamais il n'avait eu besoin d'aller chercher les clients, c'étaient toujours eux qui avaient exprimé une demande, laissant ainsi à Draco les pleins pouvoirs. Il se sentait bête d'avoir oublié qui était Harry Potter, aussi droit que la justice, aussi chaste qu'un saint. Du moins c'était l'idée que Draco avait toujours eu de lui…une idée quelque peu erronée, il le découvrirait plus tard.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ce ton ironique, lança sèchement Draco. Je veux me laver et dormir. »

Harry le conduisit au premier étage et il lui montra une chambre spacieuse et éclairée, à coté de l'escalier.

« Ce sera ta chambre, si elle te convient, expliqua-t-il. La mienne est au fond du couloir si tu as besoin de moi. »

Il lui montra ensuite la grande salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et il invita Draco à s'y allonger pendant que lui, allait se doucher dans la salle de bains du deuxième étage. Draco attendit patiemment qu'il sorte avant de bouger un muscle.

Il se nettoya et, le sommeil le terrassant, il ne prit pas la peine de demander des habits propres ou un pyjama. Il revêtit le peignoir de Harry et il se faufila dans sa chambre. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, les remonta jusqu'en haut de son cou, comme d'habitude, et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Harry remonta avec une pile de vêtements et il trouva la salle de bains vide. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Draco par réflexe conditionné et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte pour être sûr que l'ancien Serpentard était bien couché. Il referma sans un bruit, avant de se traiter d'imbécile car il pouvait faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait. Il entra dans sa chambre et il retrouva enfin son lit tant aimé. Il pensa qu'il devait impérativement avoir une discussion avec Draco le lendemain pour clarifier certaines choses, car il ne voulait surtout pas que le blond imagine qu'il était là pour satisfaire les bas instincts du Procureur. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui pour cela, et il comptait bien le lui expliquer. Malgré tout, il était bouleversé par ce qui était arrivé dans le salon, car jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour Draco Malfoy, docteur ès fierté, s'agenouiller sur commande. Il se sentait bête d'avoir fait de l'humour sur un ton ironique, oubliant complètement que Draco ne pouvait l'entendre. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à la surdité de son ancien rival. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'affreux, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans jamais plus entendre le moindre son. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que Draco était bien plus fort que ce que Harry avait toujours cru. Pour lui, Draco était surtout fort en paroles, mais pas en actes. Il n'avait cessé d'allumer les élèves masculins de Poudlard, sans jamais aller plus loin. Il avait toujours insulté et menacé les autres lorsqu'il était protégé par ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Mais le courage ne semblait pas faire partie des qualités intrinsèques de Malfoy lorsqu'il était seul. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait l'air de s'être accommodé parfaitement à son handicap, et il avait raison, sa surdité dérangeait Harry bien plus qu'elle le dérangeait lui, visiblement.

Il plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et il laissa le silence envahir la pièce. Il n'entendait plus le doux bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la fontaine intérieure, ni le tic tac de son réveil, ni le moindre son environnant. Il se sentait totalement enfermé en lui-même, sans aucun de ses repères habituels. C'était une expérience trop angoissante, et il retira ses mains, jouissant enfin de tous ces petits bruits qui le sécurisaient et qui lui indiquaient que son univers était toujours en place.

Il imagina la détresse que Draco avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sourd à l'hôpital et il se sentit soudain triste pour lui. Un voile tomba sur les yeux du Procureur, sa douleur le ramenant loin en arrière, au moment où le corps de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un père passait à travers une arcade dans le département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie.

Il s'assit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête contre ses genoux, et il laissa cette image de Sirius envahir totalement son esprit, oppressant sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer correctement. Jamais sa culpabilité ne l'avait quittée, et au lieu de parler à ses amis, de chercher à se faire aider, Harry avait fait le vide autour de lui. La présence de Draco chez lui, même si elle n'était que temporaire, lui faisait peur. Il craignait de prendre la pleine mesure de sa solitude, parce que Draco avait évolué de manière positive, Harry l'avait très vite compris, et il redoutait l'idée de le trouver intéressant. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre, ni se rapprocher de lui. Il ne souhaitait pas s'apercevoir qu'il pourrait lui manquer une présence lorsque le blond aurait quitté les lieux. Pas que Draco lui soit indispensable, non. Harry était juste terriblement seul.

Il sentit ses mains trembler et il releva la tête, un sourire malheureux sur son beau visage.

« Allez Harry, ressaisis-toi. Prends un médicament pour dormir. »

Il se leva et il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, saisissant un verre propre et une bouteille de whisky pur feu parmi tant d'autres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'être ivre. La rencontre avec Draco avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux pour Harry. Il revivait la guerre et les morts. Il se servit un verre presque plein et il se dirigea vers son lit où il s'affala, le regard tourné vers la photo de Sirius et lui, lors du seul noël qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. Le cœur lourd, Harry se dit, comme chaque soir depuis presque dix ans, qu'il n'avait pas perdu un père, mais deux, et que cela faisait trop pour une seule vie. A être trop occupé à essayer de sauver le monde, il n'avait pas su protéger celui qui comptait le plus dans son monde. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, et il décida de penser à autre chose. Il prit mentalement note de réintégrer Ron et Neville dans leurs fonctions dès le lendemain, puis il but encore quelques gorgées, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'illusion de se sentir presque détendu, et que son esprit soit cotonneux.

Répondant à une soudaine impulsion, il se leva, et il chancela jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Il trouvait étrange la facilité avec laquelle il considérait cette chambre comme étant celle du blond, alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Il contempla pendant quelques instants celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, il y a des millénaires de cela. Celui qui voyait tout, qui entendait tout…Aujourd'hui réduit à vivre dans un monde de silence. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant de mal à accepter la surdité de Draco.

« Merde, soupira Harry en buvant une gorgée de whisky, je ne veux pas être le genre de connard qui trouve attachante ta putain d'infirmité. Tu m'entends Malfoy ? Tu ne me forceras pas à te trouver un quelconque intérêt, autre que celui de mettre mon projet à l'épreuve. »

Comme s'il était conscient d'une présence étrangère, Draco remonta le drap sur lui, recouvrant presque totalement son visage, et sa respiration sembla se transformer en soupirs.

« Et en plus, tu soupires en dormant. Monsieur Perfection a l'air de jouir même dans son sommeil. »

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les joues brûlantes, le cerveau en ébullition par les vapeurs d'alcool et cette pensée ignoble, qui lui glaçait le sang : « les soupirs de Malfoy sont adorables. »

« Tu n'es pas adorable, dit-il en titubant un peu plus près du blond. Regarde toi, accusé de meurtre, pute, gigolo et fier de l'être. Tu es tombé bien bas mon pauvre Malfoy. »

Il eut la désagréable impression que Draco allait se lever, le toiser avec arrogance et lui dire, de sa voix chaude et traînante :

« Et dis moi, Potter, tu te situes à quelle hauteur, avec ta bouteille à la main ? Je vois que tu as changé d'amis, tu as remplacé Granger et Weasley par Pur Feu. C'est très noble monsieur le Procureur. Et puis, qu'est ce qui t'ennuie tellement dans le fait que je me soies vendu ? »

Mais Draco Malfoy ne bougea pas. Il continuait à dormir sans sembler se douter que Harry écoutait le son de sa respiration.

« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas t'entendre, Malfoy, parce que la seule chose agréable chez toi, c'est ta voix…Si on oublie les conneries que tu débites, déclara Harry en tournant les talons pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vouloir t'héberger, Malfoy ? »

Il claqua la porte et il s'affala sur son lit, tombant aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêves. Au bout du couloir, Draco ouvrit les yeux et il se coucha sur le dos, le visage caché par son avant bras brûlé, la respiration saccadée.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin, Potter ? » Murmura Draco dans un souffle.

Il avait senti la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait passé les sept dernières années à s'éveiller à la moindre vibration suspecte et la confiscation de ses pouvoirs n'allait pas arranger sa nervosité quand à l'idée d'être un jour retrouvé par les Mangemorts, ou, étant donné la situation actuelle, être lynché par la société sorcière bien pensante. Il réprima un frisson d'angoisse et il se demanda s'il arrivait souvent à Harry de taquiner la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu en plein après-midi. Il avait failli pousser un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il avait senti l'alcool. Le Procureur élégant, respectable, et attentionné n'était-il qu'une façade pour masquer un héros abîmé par la guerre ?

Et qu'avait-il dit ? Draco avait perçu son souffle alcoolisé alors qu'il devait être en train de parler.

« Tu t'en fous, Draco, se persuada doucement le blond. Ne t'intéresse surtout pas à Harry Potter et à ses états d'âme, souviens toi qu'il est toxique. »

Il était hors de question pour lui d'être touché par les attentions du brun ténébreux. Qu'il fasse du café chaud, qu'il recouvre ses jambes d'une couverture, qu'il lui fasse couler un bain…Tout cela ne devait pas avoir d'importance pour Draco. Ce comportement était celui d'un homme de loi qui se savait en faute, d'abord pour avoir laissé les Aurors le malmener, ensuite pour avoir eu cette idée saugrenue de l'emprisonner dans sa propre maison. Draco devait-il se sentir menacé par l'intrusion de Harry dans la chambre ?

Il eut encore ce vieux réflexe de tendre l'oreille, se demandant avec crainte si Harry avait stagné derrière la porte. C'était la seule habitude de sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'entendant, qu'il n'était pas parvenu à effacer. Souvent, il se concentrait, essayait vainement de percevoir le moindre son, mais il n'obtenait jamais de résultats. Les seules voix, les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient ceux gravés dans sa mémoire, même si le temps avait tendance à les rendre plus flous.

Il ferma les yeux et il caressa son ventre, mais cela ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Il décida donc de se lever, excédé. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une journée chez Harry, dans la maison des Black. Il se demanda s'il ne serait pas moins en danger à Azkaban.

A suivre…


	4. Home Sweet Home

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser à mettre ses personnages dans différentes situations, mais je les lui rends après.

**Rating :** toujours pareil.

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous trouverez mes plates excuses dans ma bio (j'ai décidé de me servir de ma bio pour vous faire passer des petits messages d'amour ) et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne plus avoir autant de temps pour écrire. En tant que lectrice, je sais à quel point l'attente peut parfois être ennuyeuse voire énervante, alors encore une fois, excusez moi. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, déjà que je ne la raconte pas aux gens que je côtoie tous les jours, mais sachez que j'ai de bonnes raisons et que cela n'a rien à voir avec un manque de motivation ou une quelconque flemmardise. Je n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires, alors vous saurez la fin, quoi qu'il arrive**.  
**Si vous vous demandez pourquoi il n'y a pas de paroles de chanson dans ce chapitre, c'est simplement parce qu'on n'a plus le droit d'en mettre.

**RAR : **

**Yochu** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je trouve aussi la scène du salon terrible, pauvre Harry, il n'est pas encore habitué à vivre avec un sourd. Cela va le forcer à faire passer ses émotions sur son visage, ça va le changer notre procureur impeccable. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Ilys** : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir écorché ton beau pseudo, je ne recommencerai plus. Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Ce qui va moins te plaire, c'est que Sirius ne reviendra pas dans cette fic (au début, je l'avais écrite avec un Sirius en vie, mais j'ai décidé de changer un peu la donne mais je m'en veux, parce que Sirius reste mon préféré. En l'écrivant mort, je me prépare au tome 6 de JKR, car je doute qu'elle nous le ramène…si elle le fait, je la couvre d'or ! Ok, elle a de quoi se couvrir d'or elle-même, et moi je n'ai pas de quoi, mdr) J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Bizoos !

**Tatunette** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ce chapitre. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de l'améliorer et je suis contente qu'il soit intéressant. Harry est, en effet, assez triste comme personnage, mais il le cache. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Lemoncurd **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, notamment cette vengeance contre Ron (qui l'avait bien cherché, ah mais !) Pour les vibrations, tu as dû y penser très fort, mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé. C'est une idée que j'ai reprise d'une histoire que j'avais écrite sur la surdité, quand j'étais à la fac. Tu m'as parlé de Harry qui pouvait entendre son cœur, les mains sur les oreilles, et ça s'est arrêté là. Et c'est vrai, dans ce chapitre, je suis méchante avec personne, vive moi ! Bonne lecture et à plus.

**Crackos** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'avoue, ce chapitre était écrit depuis novembre, mais j'ai passé plus de temps à l'améliorer qu'à l'écrire lol. Harry est, en effet, cruellement en manque d'amour…heureusement qu'il n'est plus seul. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Encore merci d'être au rendez vous malgré mes updates anarchiques. A bientôt !

**Anagrammes** : Mon caneton violet ! (ben oui, aujourd'hui c'est violet !) Merci pour ta review et tu peux marcher, j'ai le genou mort par KO (voiture un, BlackNemesis zéro.) Toi aussi tu les sens ? Comme dirait Mark Wahlberg (épouse moi !) dans une de ses chansons « Come on Come on ! Feel it, feel it ! Feel the vibration ! » (ben quoi, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était du Shakespeare en rap non plus !) Bisous Caneton au citron !  
**Anagrammes2** : Je vais faire court pour les raisons que tu connais. On va voir DM ! On va voir DM ! On va on va on va voir DM ! Bref, merci pour tes commentaires détaillés. J'ai pensé que je devais ajouter un côté sombre à Harry car je le trouvais trop lisse dans la première version et son comportement futur n'allait pas coller avec ce côté lisse. Ahh, « un travail d'orfèvre » tu veux m'entendre ronronner ou quoi ? C'est tout à fait ça pour Harry qui découvre la surdité de Draco. J'imaginais les joues chaudes, la tête un peu vaseuse et la fébrilité, le besoin de lui parler tout de suite pour clarifier la situation. L'acceptation de sa surdité n'a pas été chose facile pour Draco et, c'est certain, il y aura un passage à ce sujet dans la fic ; je crois qu'elle serait incomplète si on n'avait pas ces informations. Et oui, Harry est un peu opportuniste sur les bords. Draco est idéal pour son projet, parce que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui. Inconsciemment, Harry veut en savoir plus sur Draco, mais c'est ainsi qu'il justifie son choix. Bon, pour Neville, on en a parlé lol. Le 14h du matin, oui, c'est moi qui ai décidé de l'écrire. Je l'aime mon 14h du matin. Pour Harry, il va souvent être intrigué par la surdité et essayer de se mettre en situation. Bonne lecture et bizoux.

**Naw** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait intéressée. Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry n'est pas prêt à accepter les brefs moments où il se sent attiré par Draco. Pour Neville, on comprend mieux en effet. Quant à Ron, je crois qu'il sait à présent que Draco n'a pas tellement changé, lol. Comme tu le pressens, la vie à deux va être assez houleuse, du moins au début. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Leviathoune** : Merci beaucoup à toi, et bravo pour tes dessins, j'en ai vu certains, ils sont très beaux. Pour le coup, je te suis sur l'idée que Draco ne tiendrait pas deux minutes à Azkaban. Pour le reste, il est en effet très fier de ce qu'il est parvenu à obtenir, et il assume, il n'a pas honte de sa relation avec Sean, ni de son passé en tant que prostitué. Quant à la magie, il ne va pas la retrouver tout de suite. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bizoux !

**Seb** : Merci mon Sébou ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours, et tu as raison, Harry n'est pas habitué à la surdité, alors il va gaffer quelquefois. Bisous docteur Love !

**Laika la Louve** : Mdr ! Merci beaucoup, c'est un grand honneur d'être lue par tes soins. (dis, ça te donne envie d'aller vite écrire « D'un océan à l'autre ? » Dis ?) C'est vrai que Draco est un peu perdu, ce qui est normal étant donné qu'il se retrouve dans une situation totalement nouvelle : chez lui, il est aimé par des gens qui se sont déjà accommodés de son handicap, il est autonome, il s'amuse (même s'il est un tout petit peu traqué par un ou deux Mangemorts) alors que dans le monde sorcier, il est l'homme à abattre, risquant la prison, devant supporter les regards condescendants des autres. Et tu vois juste, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va retourner à son ancienne vie le petit Draco. Quant à une certaine histoire de beau Pirate ténébreux et de doux Prince fils de la lune, j'ai hâte ! Je suis complètement accro à cette histoire. Je te laisse lire la suite de mon histoire, pour ma part, je vais chanter à tue tête Hijo de la Luna dans tout le quartier ! A bientôt.

**Sakurazukamori8** : Merci à toi. Je suis désolée d'être méchante avec vous (comment ça je ne suis pas crédible ! ) Tu vois juste, la relation entre Harry et Draco va être quelque peu tordue, très tordue même ; ceci dit, ça dépend ce qu'on entend par « tordue » mdr ! Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt.

**Shetane** : Merci beaucoup (je danse dans mon salon parce que tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas méchante…Ouaiiiis !) Harry a une grande conscience professionnelle…quand il veut. Il est plein de contradictions dans cette fic. Quant à savoir où Draco va aller, tu vas très vite le savoir. Bizoux et bonne lecture.

**Fliflou** : Merci pour ce bel enthousiasme. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise jusqu'ici, et j'espère que ça va continuer. Biz.

**Onarluca** : Je te remercie beaucoup d'être toujours au rendez vous, et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise jusqu'à maintenant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Sahada** : Merci pour ta review. Draco ne va pas se retrouver en face de Buck, étant donné que celui-ci a été réintégré à Poudlard après la guerre, grâce au nouveau directeur (qui n'est pas Hagrid.) ça aurait pu être amusant de les faire tomber nez à nez l'un avec l'autre cela dit. Mais bon, ce pauvre Draco doit déjà affronter Harry, on ne va pas trop le charger, A plus.

**JLG** : Merci beaucoup. Il est vrai qu'il est triste de voir Draco arraché à une vie qui lui plaisait pour se retrouver en terrain hostile, je te l'accorde. Il n'est pas gâté au milieu des ces gens qui veulent sa tête sur un piquet, mais il s'en sortira bien entendu. A part ça, je n'ai pas honte, non. Mdr !  
Pour Neville, il est effectivement détestable dans cette fic. Il en a pris plein la tête depuis son plus jeune âge et à présent, il est déterminé à donner les coups plutôt que les recevoir. Ça ne justifie pas son comportement malgré tout. Ron lui, il agit n'importe comment face à Draco, mais il va se calmer, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais dans le fond. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, on y retrouve Harry et Draco qui ont du mal à communiquer. Bizz et à bientôt.

**Lily.B** : Hello miss ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Il est vrai qu'il n'est certainement pas facile d'être sourd, surtout quand tu vois la pitié dans les yeux des gens. Pour ce qui est arrivé dans la cabane hurlante, on le saura un tout petit peu plus tard. Pour Sue Thomas, oui je connais, mais on ne peut pas dire que je soies fan. Ceci dit, je trouve intéressant qu'on fasse enfin une série avec une sourde, même si je pense que le sujet aurait mérité des scénarios plus recherchés. Il y a un épisode que j'ai trouvé très bien fait, et juste, c'est celui où ils rappellent que les nazis ont aussi exterminé les handicapés physiques et mentaux. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Bisous et bonne continuation.

**Yogane** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire t'intéresse. C'est vrai que Draco est chou. Quant à Ron, on va le revoir…Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**AngeGabriel** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes demandes. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bizoux.

**O Pacific** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire t'intrigue. On le verra plus tard mais je précise quand même que Harry n'est pas alcoolique, dans la mesure où il n'est pas dépendant à l'alcool. Il boit juste (c'est déjà trop, c'est certain) quand il se sent mal. Quant à Hermione, c'est la plus équilibrée du groupe, alors on peut la qualifier de « sûre d'elle. » J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt.

**Enyia** : Merci beaucoup. J'adore passer pour la méchante de service, parce qu'après, on se rend compte que je suis une gentille et on s'excuse, tout penaud… mdr.  
Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écris et je ne peux que te souhaiter d'écrire mieux que moi (ce sera facile, je suis loin d'être Dostoïevski.) Draco a effectivement su tirer des enseignements de sa situation et transformer ce qui semblait être des faiblesses en force. Quant à Harry, il est fort, en apparences et dès qu'il se sent faible, il « taquine la bouteille » comme tu le dis si bien. Je précise qu'il n'est pas alcoolique cependant.  
Pour la recette des émotions, elle est très simple : il suffit de se dire « et si c'était moi ? Qu'est ce que je ressentirais ? » Pour l'amoureux transi, il ne le sera pas, en tout cas, il ne sera pas transi, béat d'admiration devant Draco.  
Merci pour Trauma, et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as aucune obligation d'envoyer une review si tu ne te sens pas assez en forme pour le faire.  
Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lovely A** : Merci pour ta review (et pour The Used, je passe mon temps à les écouter lol) Il est vrai qu'on aurait pu avoir des doutes sur la surdité de Draco, mais en effet, il est bel et bien sourd. Et comme tu le dis, Draco fait avec ce qu'il est, il en a fait une force. Quant à Ron, ça va le calmer comme ça. lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Big bizzz ;

**Samaëltwigg** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, ne serait-ce que pour Depeche Mode et leurs voix incroyables (aahh, l'album solo de Dave Gahan « Paper Monster » ! Et la voix de Martin Gore dans « the sweetest perfection ») Ils sont, avec Alanis Morissette, les seuls qui sont capables de me toucher avec chaque chanson, grâce à leurs musiques et à leurs paroles. Ces paroles ! Je ne parlerai même pas des déhanchés de Dave, parce que j'ai encore son image du concert de Lyon sous les yeux à chaque fois que j'y pense. Autant te dire que le prochain album est attendu avec impatience (ainsi que la série de concerts qui vont avec, miam !) Je ne peux pas garantir la non utilisation de Waiting for the night dans la fic, parce que je l'associe à un moment particulier, mais je vais essayer d'en trouver une autre…A part si j'ai envie de t'entendre crier  
C'est bien, tu te chauffes la voix lol. Pour It's No Good, c'est amusant car je trouvais aussi que cette chanson lui allait très bien, et c'est pourquoi je l'ai utilisée dans une scène particulière dans le one shot du deuxième numéro du Troisième œil ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Et non, tu ne me fais pas chier du tout, et j'espère que je ne te ferai pas chier avec mes fics Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette fic et je te laisse lire la suite, sur fond de … Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! bizz.

**Mimi** : A tout hasard, serais-tu Mimi du Del ? En tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que cette histoire t'intéresse jusqu'à présent. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Le chapitre est assez court par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude. Bonne lecture.

**Aella** : Coucou ! Je te remercie de me laisser un message pour me donner ton avis. Je suis très heureuse que mes fics te plaisent, et j'espère qu'elles ne perdront pas leur intérêt. Draco est sourd, c'est vrai, mais il en a fait une force, il n'est pas mal avec sa condition. C'est juste cette situation nouvelle, loin de ses amis et de la vie qu'il connaît qui l'affaiblit. Chez les Moldus, il est apprécié alors que chez les sorciers, il est considéré comme un criminel. Il est vrai que l'attitude de Ron et de Neville est très différente de ce qu'ils ont pu être en tant qu'adolescents, mais, si Neville va continuer dans cette voie, Ron va se calmer. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bizz et bonne lecture.

**History **: Je te remercie pour ta review que j'ai trouvé vraiment très pertinente. Pour les morts, on va les découvrir au fur et à mesure, mais Lupin est vivant. Pour ceux qui peuvent reconnaître Draco, il y a Rogue mais sa voix n'est pas vraiment écoutée (on le verra plus tard aussi), et Lucius qui peut garantir que son fils n'était pas Mangemort. Les autres peuvent seulement parler d'odeurs, de voix, de mains. Quant à Molly, elle ne connaissait pas Draco à l'époque de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé, elle l'a croisé dans des boutiques tout au plus. Quant à Harry, il a évolué, il a gagné en maturité, mais il a perdu en communication avec son entourage. Tu as très justement remarqué qu'il était proche de la dépression. Il lui manquerait peu pour sombrer, mais il s'accroche et Draco va l'obliger à s'ouvrir, parce qu'on ne peut pas rester inexpressif devant un sourd, il faut lui parler aussi avec le corps si on veut éviter les malentendus comme celui du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture !

**Serpentis-Draco** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu as très bien décelé le problème avec Draco. Il aime sa vie de gigolo parce qu'elle lui garantie un train de vie plus que confortable, mais il n'aime pas le sexe. Mais pour lui, les deux vont de paire, c'est un prêté pour un rendu. Bonne lecture.

**Siuki **: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que ces trois premiers chapitres t'aient plu. Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire pour la surdité de Draco. Je trouve aussi que c'est le genre de chose qui pourrait le faire évoluer positivement (de toutes façons, il avait le choix entre se replier sur lui-même ou apprendre à communiquer avec les autres, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, et on verra qu'il a choisi la deuxième option.) Quant à sa façon de fermer les yeux, il y en aura à la pelle, surtout au début où les choses sont tendues entre Harry et lui. Lol Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bizzz

**Vif D'Or** : Merci beaucoup sweetie. On en saura plus sur ce que Draco a fait à Neville et Harry, mais plus tard. On verra surtout pourquoi il s'est amusé à ça. On en saura aussi plus sur Ron. Je te laisse lire la suite, mais pas sans t'avoir d'abord fait un gros bisou.

**Maira** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est clair qu'avec Molly, la réaction aurait certainement été plus virulente. J'espère que la suite te plaira même si elle n'est pas très longue. A bientôt.

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : Merci à toi. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, avec ses personnages quelque peu torturés. Je ne te fais pas attendre la suite plus longtemps. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lex** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. N'importe qui peut en laisser afin de me donner son opinion positive ou négative, ça me permet aussi d'avancer et de me corriger. Alors ça y est, tu as enfin le tome 6 en mains ?  
Je suis contente que la complexité des personnages ne te rebute pas dans cette fic. Il est vrai que Neville et Ron sont antipathiques pour le moment mais comme avec moi, rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, ça peut changer Je crois qu'en abordant les personnages d'une manière qui t'es propre, tu peux créer des situations intéressantes et je suis sûre que tu peux nous écrire quelque chose de pas mal du tout. Alors ne complexe surtout pas (c'est facile de dire ça, parce que moi aussi je suis comme toi, quand j'en lis d'autres, je me calme tout de suite.) En tout cas j'espère que mon satané Trauma ne t'aura pas trop pénalisé pour ton interro et que la suite de cette histoire te plaira encore. Bonne lecture

**Arwen94** : Coucou ! ça faisait longtemps. J'espère que le bac s'est bien passé. Pour Fight Club, je l'ai vu et je l'ai vraiment adoré (et je l'ai regardé une deuxième fois directement derrière la première tellement je m'étais laissée avoir) Je te remercie pour tout. Je suis assez bluffée par ta review parce qu'elle est très perspicace. Tu as tout à fait raison et du coup, je crois que si je bloque sur un chapitre, tu pourras l'écrire parce que tu vois où je veux aller Bonne lecture. Gros bibis.

**Tily** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'ambiance de la fic te plaise. Il est vrai que Neville est un peu surprenant avec toute la haine qu'il contient difficilement, surtout quand on le voit dans les livres de JKR. Pour cette fic, je me suis uniquement basée sur sa gentillesse contrastant avec le moment où il attaque Draco lorsque ce dernier fait une allusion aux fous de St Mungo. Il est capable d'être violent et j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin dans l'idée. Bizzzz et bonne lecture.

**Antedaemonia** : Je suis vraiment confuse de ne pas avoir répondu à ta précédente review. Pourtant j'étais sûre de l'avoir fait. Je me revois, me la jouant sévèrement parce que tu avais complimenté Promesses Il est vrai que Harry est parfois à claquer dans cette fic, et je crois que dans ce nouveau chapitre, tes mains vont te démanger, lol. Tes remarques sur Harry et Draco sont tout à fait pertinentes. Draco est effectivement plus solide que Harry parce qu'il a des souvenirs auxquels se raccrocher. Il a été désiré et aimé par ses parents alors que Harry, a continuellement été rejeté par sa famille. Leurs apparences ne reflètent effectivement pas ce qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. Harry a l'air fort alors qu'il risque de s'effondrer, et pour Draco, c'est l'inverse. Je te laisse lire la suite qui s'est fait salement attendre. Bisous et à bientôt pour Entre Quatre Murs (je sais, je répète toujours la même chose)

**Alucard** : Merci beaucoup pour ton opinion. Je suis contente que le début te plaise. Pour Ron et Neville, on saura bientôt s'ils ont gardé un peu d'humanité. En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt.

**Chris** : Merci mille fois de me donner ton ressenti face à ce chapitre. Comme toujours, tu tapes juste. Il est vrai que dans cette fic, le temps va s'écouler plus lentement que dans les autres, même si, à certains moments, on va accélérer un peu. Je voulais, comme tu l'as remarqué, laisser Harry se dévoiler peu à peu, mais dans l'ensemble, il s'est érigé plein de barrières et, si Draco est sourd, Harry est presque muet lorsqu'il s'agit de communiquer des émotions. Il n'y a qu'un domaine où j'ai failli faire l'erreur de tout dévoiler trop vite. Heureusement que tu m'as donné ton avis  
Je n'avais pas vu le rapprochement avec Trauma, mais c'est effectivement très bien vu. Le malaise de Harry vient effectivement du fait que le handicap casse l'image qu'il avait de Draco. De plus, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié de lui et cela le dérange.  
J'avais besoin du côté un peu plus léger de Draco qui ferme les yeux, histoire de ne pas trop plonger la fic dans une ambiance trop sombre. De plus, ça montre que Draco n'a pas trop changé en ce qui concerne son côté gamin borné. On l'imagine presque, avec ses parents, retenant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent à ses caprices. Pour Ron, je me suis honteusement inspirée des dessins de Cugami pour en faire un adulte sûr de lui. Après tout, c'est un héros de guerre et rien que cela a dû lui donner un peu plus confiance en lui. Par contre je vais partir dans le gros n'importe quoi avec Arthur Weasley, mais ça, ça se sentait. Je suis contente que tu réagisses comme ça face à Neville, parce que je voulais vraiment qu'on puisse comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais je n'avais pas trop envie qu'on le plaigne. Wow, c'est la première fois que je suis contente de me faire appeler « sorcière. » Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture.

**Clôtho** : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les pleins pouvoirs. A partir du moment où une personne peut décider de tout, on n'est plus égaux face à la justice. C'est pour cela que dans le chapitre 2, Hermione y pense en se demandant ce que Draco, avec sa soif de pouvoir, aurait donné comme Procureur. La fascination d'Arthur pour les moldus qu'il connaît finalement très peu le conduit à prendre des mauvaises décisions pour le monde qui est le sien. Quant à ta réaction face à Neville, c'est celle que je voulais susciter. Je voulais qu'on le comprenne mais pas qu'on soit d'accord avec lui. Il est vrai que dans cette fic, c'est surtout Harry qui sera en position de force, mais il a aussi beaucoup de faiblesses, plus que Draco comme tu l'as remarqué. Harry, pour le moment, ne sait pas trop comment se positionner face à Draco, mais avec Hermione, comme tu l'as vu, il sait où il en est. Tous deux ont une relation amicale d'adulte à adulte. Ils peuvent se parler sans se disputer. Hermione est vraiment le ciment entre les gens dans cette fic. Je suis soulagée que tu aimes le monde dans lequel Draco se réfugie, parce que j'aime beaucoup le décrire, c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans cette fic. Le coup de l'ironie à la fin va être une leçon pour Harry. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à communiquer, ce qu'il a complètement oublié de faire(sauf avec Hermione) La surdité de Draco va le pousser à se montrer tel qu'il est vraiment et pas selon l'image du procureur sûr de lui. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas décevante. Bonne lecture et gros bisous à toi.

**Whizzbee !** Coucou ! Mais non, ta première review n'avait pas trop de ratés, en plus, en la relisant aujourd'hui, elle me touche d'autant plus que tu as été sensible à toutes ces petites choses sécurisantes qui nous échappent lorsqu'on perd l'audition. C'était très important pour moi de faire comprendre cela à l'époque, ça l'est d'autant plus aujourd'hui. Pour les blessures passées, je suis d'accord avec toi. On ne peut pas les oublier facilement et parfois, en pensant à certaines choses, on a toujours des envies de vengeances (comme l'envie de montrer sa réussite à un prof qui nous aurait dit qu'on allait se planter) Les trois amis retombent un peu dans l'adolescence face à Draco, contrairement à Hermione qui reste dans le présent.  
Tu as mis le doigt sur la gêne de Harry face à Draco. On me demande d'où elle vient et, comme tu l'as remarqué, elle vient du fait que Harry a du mal à vouloir faire payer un sourd. C'est un peu comme une personne qu'on connaît et qui se retrouve handicapée suite à un accident. On ne sait pas trop comment se comporter, on est gêné face au handicap, le handicap prend le dessus (pour un temps) sur la personne à nos yeux, et Harry est un peu dans cet état d'esprit, alors pour le cacher, il se montre un peu dur.  
Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aies aimé Promesses. Je l'avais commencé comme une comédie mais il a fallu qu'en route, je me demande pourquoi Draco agirait de la sorte et bam, l'histoire a pris une toute autre direction. Il faut que je m'y fasse, la comédie pure, ce n'est pas pour moi. Bonne lecture à toi et bonne continuation dans tes études.

**Love d'Harry** : Bonjour et bienvenue dans mes fics ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente qu'on partage le même point de vue sur les petits noms d'oiseaux dont s'affublent les personnages parfois. J'ai eu du mal à écrire des « mon cœur » dans une autre fic, de peur que ça ne ressemble trop à de la guimauve. J'ai surtout du mal avec les Dray et les Ryry, lol. Pour les sentiments de Draco, on les découvrira au fur et à mesure mais je distillerai des informations un peu partout. Bonne lecture à toi et merci. Bizzz

**Raven** : Wow, tout ça pour moi ? Je te remercie beaucoup. J'ai lu l'entrée en matière de la fic dont tu parles et ça ne m'a pas donné envie d'en lire plus. Neville ne s'améliorant pas ? C'est possible.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Merci beaucoup les jolies rongeuses (vous tenez sans vous attaquer à vos doigts ?) Quelle review violente ! Alors comme ça, on veut que Ron meure dans d'atroces souffrances ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous satisfaire sur ce plan là, ça dépendra d'où va aller cette fic (j'ai toujours un fil conducteur, mais après, la fic fait ce qu'elle veut ) Je vois d'ici le gros titre après que vous ayez dévoré Neville. Je suis contente que vous réagissiez comme ça par rapport à lui, parce que si je voulais qu'on comprenne ses motivations pour agir de la sorte, je ne voulais pas qu'on cautionne ses actes. On peut comprendre, mais pas admettre. Harry est effectivement porté sur la bouteille, mais pas alcoolique, alors il y a de l'espoir. J'ignorais que la Gerbille se reproduisait comme un lapin, ça ne doit pas être drôle d'être une gerbille du coup. A part ça, c'est mignon, lol. Bisous à vous et à bientôt.

**Petrus** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais il va falloir que tu me dises comment tu fais pour toujours taper juste, en particulier en ce qui concerne l'avocate et son petit ami potentiel. Ça ne devait pas apparaître avant quelques chapitres et toi, juste en lisant une phrase (que je n'avais en plus même pas écrite comme une piste) tu sais ce que j'ai en tête. Tu vas finir par me faire peur (sors de mon cerveau immédiatement !) Pour Ron, tu m'as bien fait rire, parce que tu as raison, il a deux cerveaux. Tes remarques quant aux motivations inconscientes de Harry sont tout à fait pertinentes. En effet, Draco aura un effet structurant dans la vie décousue de Harry. La seule chose qui soit en place chez lui, c'est sa relation avec Hermione et la toute puissance que lui apporte son travail. Pour le reste, c'est le capharnaüm. Pour la remarque suivante, elle est exacte aussi et je vais t'embaucher pour écrire la suite, lol. Leurs vies risquent de s'en retrouver affectées et pas à cause de leurs disputes. Chacun pense être à sa place dans sa vie, mais ils vont découvrir qu'il leur manque quelque chose (tu la vends combien ta boule de cristal ?) En attendant, bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt.

**Syl2Sy** : merci beaucoup. Duke of Silence a l'air d'être une fic très intéressante, et vu le rating, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas sur ffnet, alors je vais essayer de la trouver ailleurs. Pour cette fic, Harry est gêné face à la surdité de Draco et je crois qu'on serait tous un peu déstabilisé en découvrant si soudainement ce handicap chez quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Il va falloir un temps d'adaptation. Bonne lecture à toi et bonne continuation. Bizz

**Damien** : Comme je t'ai déjà fait part de ma totale approbation avec tes commentaires, je vais juste de dire merci et te faire un gros bibi. Merci pour tout, vraiment.

**Yami Aku** : Hello. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Hermione, Ron, Nott et Neville. Hermione sera beaucoup plus présente par la suite, car c'est un des personnages centraux. Je voulais que dans cette fic, le handicap physique de Draco soit moins difficile à gérer que le handicap émotionnel de Harry. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizzzz

**Dark Lizard** : Merci à toi. Tu as tout à fait bien compris le titre, Draco se coupe du monde en fermant les yeux, il se coupe notamment de Harry. Le titre, c'est un peu comme si c'était Harry qui parlait. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et bravo pour ta perspicacité quant à ta remarque sur la toxicité de Harry C'est vrai qu'on peut comprendre pourquoi Neville en veut tellement à Draco, par contre il devrait être capable de se calmer. Après tout, c'est censé être un auror compétent. Pour Ron, je me suis vraiment amusée à décrire la scène où il se fait attraper par son père. Comment écrire et rire toute seule, c'est inquiétant Je te laisse lire la suite qui a beaucoup tardée. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Merci beaucoup. Je n'avais pas pensé à la nécessité que Harry allait avoir de ne pas être trop loin physiquement de Draco tout au long de la fic. Bien vu. Pour la petite manie de Draco qui consiste à se caresser le ventre, c'est juste une habitude qu'il a pour faire baisser la tension. Ça vient de l'enfance en général. Comme certains font des doudous avec des mouchoirs ou que sais-je encore, d'autres utilisent simplement une gestuelle qui les apaise lorsqu'ils sont nerveux ou intimidés. Ça n'a pas tout à fait la même symbolique que de sucer son pouce, mais l'effet peut être le même, ça apporte la satisfaction immédiate du besoin d'abaisser la tension interne. En tout cas, c'est de cette manière là que je vois l'attitude de Draco. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bizoux.

**Artoung** : Merci à toi splendide auteur de Dobby/Winky. Jamais je n'égalerai ton talent dans le domaine. Et pourtant, le bonheur est irréductible. Pour parler sérieusement, je suis très heureuse que cette fic puisse te toucher de la sorte. Et tu as vu, mes chapitres sont plus courts, je suis très fière de moi. Bisous et bonne lecture bella.

**Agatha Brume** : merci pour tes commentaires, je suis contente que le début de cette fic te plaise. Tu as tout à fait raison, les rôles entre Harry et Draco sont quelque peu inversés par rapport à leur adolescence. Harry s'est endurci alors que Draco a appris à prendre les autres en compte. Quant à Hermione, elle est effectivement passionnée par son travail et par sa vie en général. Elle est plus forte intérieurement que Ron, Neville et Harry réunis. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir tant tardé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bizoux.

**Damhatter **: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée de la surdité de Draco. Quant à la justice (peut on vraiment parler de justice quand un seul homme a tous les pouvoirs ?) au sein du ministère, il est vrai que c'est unexpectable (du coup, j'ai perdu le mot en français aussi, ) On va voir de plus en plus les failles de ce système au fil de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Tama** : Merci beaucoup pour ces reviews. L'histoire est classée angst car il y aura quelques parties plus angoissantes mais dans l'ensemble, c'est surtout une histoire de rapports humains pas toujours faciles. Je peux t'assurer que ni Harry, ni Draco ne mourra à la fin. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lou de Mila** : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue. La suite de Sortir des Ténèbres est imminente, par contre celle de Trauma va se faire attendre. Je voudrais terminer la fic Sortir des Ténèbres pour pouvoir mieux me consacrer à cette fic et à Trauma. C'est donc une plus longue attente, pour avoir ensuite bien moins longtemps à attendre.

**Cyzia** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise pour l'instant. Je ne compte par arrêter de l'écrire, même si pendant un temps, je vais avoir plus de mal à trouver du temps pour m'en occuper. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : HOME SWEET HOME**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry ouvrit un œil et il vit qu'il était 18 heures. Il se tira difficilement du lit et descendit en direction du salon, où il entendait la télévision hurler une chanson qu'il détestait particulièrement. Draco était tranquillement installé sur le tabouret du piano, dans ses habits de la veille, absorbé dans la lecture d'un grimoire de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry dû avouer que l'image était angélique, si on occultait les beuglements d'une chanteuse à moitié nue, provenant de la télévision.

Ne plus jamais rien entendre.

Cette pensée était presque physiquement douloureuse pour le Procureur.

Ne plus jamais entendre la musique.

Ni le souffle de la personne qu'on serre contre soi.

Ne plus connaître le luxe suprême de dire « je n'aime pas cette chanson » parce que dans le monde de la surdité, toutes les chansons sont les mêmes. Elles sont muettes. Harry savait que les sourds pouvaient sentir les vibrations de la musique, mais ils ne pouvaient pas _l'entendre_. Une chanson, pour Harry, se composait d'un texte, d'une rythmique, et d'instruments savamment mis ensemble pour créer une harmonie particulière. Draco ne pourrait jamais plus écouter une musique et se sentir touché par la mélodie. Avait-il seulement déjà été touché par quoi que ce soit ?

Et dans la pratique ? Ne plus entendre le réveil. Comment se lever à l'heure ?

Comment savoir qu'un bébé pleure dans la chambre d'à côté ?

Comment appeler au secours si on se blesse chez soi ?

Bien entendu, il existait une multitude d'aménagements possibles pour compenser la perte d'audition, mais ces aménagements, souvent onéreux, n'arrivaient pas simultanément avec la surdité. Il y avait un temps d'attente, suivi d'un temps d'apprentissage. Harry avait du mal à imaginer comment il réagirait en perdant soudainement l'ouie. Et comment Draco avait-il réagi ? Harry avait-il le droit de l'interroger à ce sujet ?

Il prit une feuille de papier qu'il roula en boule et il la jeta sur Draco, pour lui signifier sa présence.

Draco leva lentement le nez et il gratifia Harry d'un sourire goguenard.

« Cette fille chante aussi mal qu'elle en a l'air ? Demanda Draco en montrant Britney Spears qui se touchait amoureusement les seins. Alors Potter, de retour parmi les vivants ?

- Forcément, avec le bordel que tu fous, répondit Harry en baissant le son de la télévision. Tu joues du piano ?

- Disons que je _jouais_. J'adorais l'idée que mes doigts puissent produire des sons aussi beaux, sans l'aide de la magie. Et toi, tu joues ?

- J'essaie, mais c'est un massacre. Pire encore que lorsque je chante. Tu veux bien tenter de me jouer quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui.

- Tu comptes uniquement me répondre par oui ou par non ?

- Non. »

Harry fit signe à Draco de le suivre dans la grande cuisine et il sortit une pizza qu'il réchauffa au micro ondes. Son invité le détailla des pieds à la tête avec un sourire franchement amusé.

« Quoi ? Demanda Harry en sachant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Non rien. J'adore ton pyjama. Les rayures roses sont très seyantes sur toi, elles affinent ta silhouette, répondit Draco en éclatant d'un rire silencieux. Elles te grandissent aussi. On dirait presque que tu atteins les 1m 50.

- Figure toi que je n'avais pas trop le goût du défilé en me couchant tout à l'heure et j'ai enfilé le premier pyjama qui m'est tombé sous la main. Il s'avère que c'était ce truc infect que m'avait offert cette grande folle de Dean Thomas. De plus, sache que j'ai la bonne taille, puisque je mesure entre un mètre et deux mètres ! Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis les habits que j'avais laissés pour toi dans la salle de bains ?

- Parce qu'ils sont trop larges et les jambes de pantalon trop courtes, répliqua Draco en mordant dans sa pizza. Et puis, je ne porte pratiquement que des cols roulés en hiver. Je suis frileux.

- T'es pas frileux, t'es chiant, constata Harry en engouffrant un énorme morceau de pizza. Je n'ai pas de cols roulés, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'étrangle quand j'en porte.

- Un col cheminée alors ? Et arrête de parler la bouche pleine Potter. C'est écoeurant et ça rend la lecture sur les lèvres vraiment trop difficile.

- Excuse de moi de crever de faim ! Et non, Draco, je n'ai pas de pull à col cheminé. Si tu veux, nous irons t'en acheter un stock demain. Content ? Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler. Des précisions, des règles à instaurer. Tout d'abord, la maison est magiquement programmée pour que tu ne puisses pas sortir si tu n'es pas avec moi.

- J'avais remarqué, merci, marmonna Draco en relevant une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son front, révélant ainsi une énorme bosse violacée. J'ai déjà essayé de m'enfuir…deux fois. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire désolé et il s'approcha pour regarder la blessure de plus près. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était rien de grave mais le contact des cheveux blonds sur ses doigts le troubla au-delà des mots. Jamais il n'avait touché de chevelure masculine aussi soyeuse. C'était une sensation étrange, pas vraiment désagréable. Il baissa les yeux et il s'aperçut que Draco n'avait mangé qu'un ridicule petit morceau de pizza.

« Tu veux autre chose ? Demanda-t-il en montrant l'assiette encore pleine de Draco à l'aide de son menton.

- Merci, j'ai assez mangé. Je n'ai pas un grand appétit.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, remarqua Harry. Tu ne manges pas, tu picores. Bref, je veux que tu participes aux tâches ménagères et à la cuisine. Ne pense pas une seconde que je vais aller travailler toute la journée et jouer les esclaves en rentrant le soir.

- En gros, tu attends de moi que je soies ton elfe de maison…Rêve.

- Tu préfères Azkaban peut être ? Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, la télé. S'il te plait, mets le son au minimum parce que je déteste être réveillé de cette façon. A part ça tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux mais sache que mon projet prend en charge la réhabilitation des détenus, par conséquent, si tu veux suivre les cours par correspondance de l'Université des Sorciers, je ne peux que t'y encourager.

- Connard ! » S'écria Draco en se levant d'un bond et en se dirigeant dans le salon où il se plongea dans la lecture du manuel de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry se précipita sur ses talons et il se posta devant lui en lui ordonnant de le regarder. Draco, ne leva évidemment pas les yeux. Au contraire, il les ferma.

Il vit son père éclater de rire suite à une remarque sarcastique de Draco à l'encontre du père de Théodore Nott. Il avait tellement envie de voir son père, de savoir s'il était encore en vie ou non. Bien sûr, Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort de la pire espèce, mais il n'avait jamais failli en tant que père. Peut être avait il été un peu trop exigeant mais il connaissait son fils et son intelligence hors du commun, qui lui valait de se reposer sur ses acquis au lieu de travailler. Si tout était à refaire, Draco n'aurait pas échangé son père contre un autre, mais il aurait tué Voldemort de ses propres mains pour éviter que Lucius ne se plonge jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis.

Draco n'adhérait plus aux idées intolérantes de sa famille mais il aimait son père et celui ci le lui avait toujours rendu au centuple. S'il avait su, Draco aurait passé moins de temps à faire des caprices et plus de temps à parler avec lui et avec sa mère.

En attendant, il ne pouvait croire qu'il logeait chez celui que son père avait tant de fois tenté de tuer.

Deux bras puissants le soulevèrent brusquement du canapé et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, son menton fermement maintenu entre le pouce et l'index de Harry. Draco ouvrit les yeux et il le fixa avec haine.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux quand je te parle ! J'attends une explication pour ce qui vient d'arriver, cracha Harry avec hargne. Maintenant Malfoy !

- Je t'emmerde Potter. Ne sois pas aussi prompt à te mettre de grandes claques d'auto satisfaction dans le dos parce que, tu n'es pas en train de me sauver ! Ton projet est une aberration ! J'en rirais si je n'avais pas les lèvres gercées. Tu fous ma vie en l'air ! Pourquoi Voldemort ne t'as-t-il pas tué en même temps que tes putains de parents ! »

Harry se rendit compte que son poing était parti seulement au moment où il rencontrait la mâchoire de Draco. Le blond tomba sur le coté et il se releva rapidement, prêt à l'attaque. Il tenta de frapper Harry mais celui-ci était plus véloce. Le coup porté à son estomac lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Il s'écroula à genoux, en se tenant le ventre. Harry le saisit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à lever la tête et il lui montra sa bouche.

« Regarde bien mes lèvres, Malfoy, et enregistre ce que je vais te dire. TU. N'ES. PAS. DE. TAILLE. CONTRE. MOI. Tu comprends ? »

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour manger une pomme. Un verre passa à quelques centimètres de son visage et finit sa course contre le mur. Il se retourna vivement et il vit Draco, essoufflé, tremblant de rage.

« J'avais une vie ! Cria-t-il. J'avais des amis ! Les choses étaient enfin posées pour moi, pour la première fois depuis des années ! J'étais le meilleur dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Le meilleur barman. Le meilleur gigolo. Le meilleur étudiant. Et j'y croyais. Je croyais vraiment que j'avais un avenir autre que celui de trembler et de ne pas pouvoir avaler grand-chose à cause du nœud que j'ai constamment à l'estomac à force de me savoir poursuivi par les Mangemorts. Et toi…Toi tu arrives avec tes deux amis merdiques, ton costume de grand couturier, ton projet risible et tu m'arraches à tout ce que j'ai, tu me voles mes pouvoirs magiques, pour finalement jouer le grand prince en me proposant de prendre des cours à l'Université des Sorciers ! J'allais déjà à l'Université avant que tu rappliques et que tu ruines tout ! Je me tire d'ici. »

Il sortit en trombes et Harry lui courut après, plus par curiosité que par peur qu'il puisse réellement s'en aller. Draco tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et il fut projeté en arrière par un mur magique. Il recommença et le résultat fut le même. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon en marmonnant qu'il trouverait un moyen de partir mais il fut, une fois encore, rejeté en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur la table basse en verre qui se brisa sous l'impact. Il se releva et Harry comprit qu'il allait encore essayer. Il le retint fermement par les épaules. Draco se débattit avec la force du désespoir et Harry dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas simplement assommer la furie qui luttait contre lui. Il le lâcha en haletant et il le vit, au bord de l'évanouissement, regarder partout autour de lui pour trouver une issue.

« Draco, tu ne peux pas partir, déclara doucement Harry. Je suis désolé d'avoir réduit tes espoirs à néant mais je n'ai fait que mon travail. Laisse moi approcher de toi, tu as des morceaux de verre plantés dans le dos. Je vais les enlever. »

Draco voulut lui ordonner de ne pas le toucher mais il sentait le verre imprimé dans sa peau et cela était assez douloureux pour qu'il ravale sa fierté, le temps que Harry l'aide. Il hocha la tête et Harry retira les bouts de verres. Draco sentit son souffle faire naître des frissons dans son cou et il s'éloigna un peu.

« Enlève ton pull, ordonna Harry d'une voix tremblante. Je dois nettoyer les plaies et jeter un sortilège pour qu'elles se referment en une nuit.

- Non, répondit Draco. Ça ira comme ça.

- Tu vas avoir des cicatrices si je ne peux pas jeter le sortilège. »

Draco darda sur lui un regard blasé.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche, lança-t-il.

- J'ai loupé un épisode. Draco Malfoy, sa majesté des beaux gosses, n'a pas peur d'avoir de vilaines cicatrices sur sa belle peau diaphane ? Fais attention, ça va briser l'harmonie de ton corps parfait, ironisa Harry.

- Parfait, oui. Tu as vu mon bras pourtant…cette brûlure disgracieuse. »

Harry le regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Puis il opta pour la vérité.

« Draco, ça ne t'enlaidit pas.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Et je n'ai pas à parler de ça avec toi, tu es le geôlier et moi, le prisonnier. Le méchant Mangemort devenu sourdingue après avoir dynamité Dumbledore. »

Draco tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur une image qui le fit sursauter. A la télévision, ses amis montraient des photographies de lui, dans le journal de vingt heures. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il sentit la fatigue et la peur avoir raison de ses barrières. Son masque de glace tomba, pour laisser place à une grande tristesse. Harry suivit son regard et il monta le son pour mieux entendre.

_« Il s'appelle Mark Matthews et il a 25 ans. Regardez bien sa photo, » demandait une jeune femme brune qui tentait de garder un visage digne malgré les traces évidentes de larmes sur ses joues. _

« Rajah, murmura Draco. Tu vas me manquer. »

_« Mark Matthews travaillait hier soir dans la boite de nuit la plus en vue de Londres lorsque les ravisseurs, déguisés en policiers se sont présentés et l'ont arrêté pour trafic de drogue et prostitution, motifs inventés de toute pièce selon des sources proches de la victime. » Disait la journaliste. « Sean O'Maley, magnat de la presse et propriétaire de plusieurs casinos et discothèques en Europe, offre une récompense de 50 000 livres à quiconque pourra aider la police à retrouver le jeune homme. »_

_« Qui que vous soyez, déclarait un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, je vous demande de faire attention à Mark. Je paierai n'importe quelle rançon mais rendez nous notre ami. »_

« Alors c'est lui ? » Demanda amèrement Harry en sachant que Draco, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, ne l'entendait pas. « Il n'est pas terrible. C'est le vieux avec lui que tu couches ? Un vrai prince, dis-moi. Prêt à payer le prix pour retrouver son jouet préféré. Putain Malfoy, tu es aussi bon que ça au lit ?»

_« Nous vous rappelons que Mark Matthews est sourd, soulignait la journaliste, et qu'il a comme signe distinctif, le symbole tibétain de protection contre l'ennemi tatoué dans le bas du dos et un piercing au sourcil gauche._

_- Je vous en prie, laissez Mark s'en aller, » implorait un jeune homme Noir que Harry reconnut comme étant une des personnes qui essayaient d'empêcher les policiers d'emmener Draco le jour de son arrestation. _

« Devon, » chuchota Draco en sentant monter des larmes de frustration.

Il respira profondément, se voulant discret mais Harry l'entendit et il se demanda pourquoi il avait soudain envie de protéger le jeune infirme…Probablement à cause de l'infirmité, justement.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer un hibou au Ministère, reprit Draco en serrant les dents, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas soumettre Sean au sortilège d'oubli. Parce que je savais que mes amis aussi me rechercheraient, et je ne veux pas qu'ils m'oublient. »

Harry tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule et, ainsi, obtenir l'attention de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Mon innocence sera bientôt prouvée et je retournerai vivre parmi eux, poursuivit Draco. C'est pourquoi je vais vous aider. Nous allons aller chercher mes affaires chez Sean…

- Le vieux porc ? Coupa Harry.

- Arrête avec ça !

- Excuse moi mais l'idée que ce mec ait posé les mains sur toi me dérange. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. C'est peut être parce que tu as mon âge ou que tu as l'air tellement…physiquement, tu as toujours représenté la perfection la plus pure pour moi, parce que tu étais toujours habillé et coiffé impeccablement. Et lui… » Il soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait. « Annonce la suite de ton plan, mais je te préviens, je t'accompagnerai, ou alors ce seront les Aurors.

- Tout mais pas Hurlu et Berlue. J'irai donc expliquer à mes amis que les policiers se sont trompés, qu'ils m'ont relâché et que j'ai vu là l'opportunité de quitter Sean.

- Le vieux porc.

- Arrête immédiatement avec ça ! Je leur dirai que j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et que je m'en vais avec lui.

- Ouais, ça peut marcher. Ça peut être marrant de te voir jouer les amoureux transis face à moi. Je vais adorer ça. Alors comme ça, tu as un piercing ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, et il s'excusa, le temps de prendre une douche car les blessures de son dos risquaient de s'infecter. Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau, essayant de se souvenir du doux bruit que faisait le ruisseau qui passait sous les fenêtres de sa chambre, au Manoir Malfoy. Le son qui lui manquait le plus était celui de la pluie qui battait contre les fenêtres et contre le sol de sa terrasse. Ce son l'avait toujours apaisé. Même lorsqu'il fulminait d'avoir encore perdu contre Harry, la pluie parvenait à tout lui faire oublier.

La voix de sa mère lui manquait aussi. Pas la voix qu'elle utilisait en parlant en public, froide et sévère, mais la voix qu'elle prenait en s'adressant à lui ou à son père. Elle était douce et chantante. Elle lui réchauffait le cœur quand il se sentait triste. Une vague de nostalgie menaçait de le submerger, alors il arrêta l'eau et il sortit de la douche.

Il passa un boxer noir prêté par Harry et il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que le brun était devenu incroyablement bien bâti lorsqu'il constata que le sous vêtement était trop large au niveau de la taille et des cuisses. Il se glissa ensuite dans le peignoir dont il remonta le col pour protéger sa gorge. On frappa un coup à la porte mais Draco, bien évidemment, ne l'entendit pas.

Harry entra avec appréhension. Il avait, lui aussi, pris une douche et il portait un jean et un pull noir qui moulait avantageusement sa musculature parfaite. Voyant que Draco était décent, il lui tendit une pile de vêtements.

« Je leur ai jeté un sortilège de rétrécissement, ça devrait aller.

- Hum…heu…Potter, pourrais tu…Comment dire…rétrécir aussi le boxer ?

- Bien sûr Malfoy. Il ne faut pas être gêné d'avoir une petite…

- Tu te fous de moi ! Je suis extrêmement gâté de ce coté là, crois moi, s'offusqua Draco sans pouvoir contrôler le rougissement de ses joues. Je parle des cuisses et de la taille…il ne faut pas être gêné d'avoir du bide et un gros cul, Potter. »

Harry éclata de rire et Draco se joignit à lui assez rapidement.

« Je vais te demander de retirer ton boxer, lança Harry en rougissant lui aussi. Parce que sinon, je vais effectivement rétrécir ton extraordinaire… »

Draco fit descendre le boxer sur ses longues jambes et il pu le remettre 30 secondes plus tard, à la bonne taille.

« Montre moi ton dos à présent, pour que je guérisse tes coupures. »

Harry était conscient des bleus et des marques rouges qu'il avait fait naître sur le visage de Draco et il s'en voulait beaucoup, même s'il pensait que Draco avait largement cherché la bagarre.

Il fut stupéfait de voir Draco ouvrir son peignoir en gardant la tête soigneusement baissée, et passer le jean sur ses jambes interminables. Harry constata que Draco avait une musculature très fine et marquée, malgré sa maigreur. A la vue de son torse pâle, il tourna la tête, en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou et si son Projet Potter était une bonne chose. Après tout, le jeune sourd l'avait qualifié de « risible. »

Draco saisit un pull noir et il se tourna vers Harry.

« Ok, si tu n'as pas de col roulé, as-tu au moins une écharpe ? On gèle ici. »

Harry revint avec l'écharpe et une furieuse envie de coller la tête de Draco dans le four, histoire de le réchauffer un peu. Le blond avait disparu de la salle de bains et Harry le retrouva dans le bureau, en train de regarder les livres de la bibliothèque. Harry lui tendit l'écharpe qu'il enroula autour de son cou. Harry passa ensuite sa baguette sous le pull du blond, comprenant que ce dernier ne voulait pas lui montrer ses blessures, et il jeta le sortilège de guérison. Il montra finalement les livres du doigt.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

- Tu as des livres très intéressants, reconnu Draco. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait de cet endroit. C'est spacieux et éclairé…rien à voir avec le temps où l'Ordre du Phénix se réunissait. Qu'as-tu fait de la vieille Black ?

- Remus Lupin a trouvé une formule pour faire basculer le tableau dans une dimension parallèle. Plus ça va et plus tu m'intrigues, Draco.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, ironisa le blond en faisant claquer sa langue. Prends le pour ce que ça vaut, Potter, mais je suis désolé d'avoir fait cette remarque abjecte sur tes parents. C'était une bénédiction pour nous tous que tu aies survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort. »

Harry resta bouche bée et il ne trouva pas de réponse. De toutes façons, Draco n'en attendait pas, dans la mesure où il avait déjà tourné le dos pour prendre un livre de Dostoïevski. Il quitta la pièce en murmurant un vague « Je n'avais jamais eu le temps de lire le deuxième tome des Frères Karamasov. Bonne nuit » et il monta dans sa chambre.

Harry s'installa sur le sofa en cuir et il se servit un plein verre de gin. Petit à petit, une chaleur réconfortante l'envahit et il se surprit à penser à tous ces gens qui refusaient de donner de l'argent aux SDF, sous prétexte qu'ils allaient acheter de l'alcool avec. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire ? Ils rentraient chez eux, allumaient le chauffage et le tour était joué. Les SDF avaient souvent recours à l'alcool pour se donner l'illusion d'avoir chaud, qui pouvait les en blâmer ?

« Mais toi, Harry, tu n'es pas SDF, marmonna-t-il en se resservant un verre. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce truc pour avoir chaud. »

Sa mémoire l'emporta devant cette arcade maudite où son parrain avait perdu la vie. Les trois premières années qui avaient suivi son décès, Harry était parvenu à ne pas trop y penser, à enfouir tout cela dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire. C'était la guerre et il avait dû lutter pour sa survie et celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas eu de temps à consacrer au travail de deuil. Mais le déni n'avait pas pu durer éternellement et depuis, Harry revoyait sans cesse les dernières minutes de la vie de Sirius et un profond sentiment de culpabilité lui serrait la gorge à longueur de journées. Harry secoua la tête, but une longue gorgée de gin et il s'intima l'ordre de changer de sujet.

Il prépara mentalement la journée du lendemain, au cours de laquelle Draco et lui iraient tenter de calmer ses amis Moldus. Décidément, cet homme était un mystère, capable des pires remarques, comme des meilleures. Harry préféra monter dans sa chambre d'un pas chancelant, car cela aurait été du plus mauvais effet si Draco l'avait trouvé le lendemain avachi dans la bibliothèque, la bouteille de gin à la main.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je suis navrée si certaines RAR ont pu vous sembler peu développées contrairement à ce que je fais habituellement, mais comme je ne sais pas exactement ce que ffnet attend de nous pour les rar, je préfère essayer de faire plus court afin que mon histoire ne soit pas trop vite retirée. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours enrichissant de savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans ce qu'on écrit.Bisous.


	5. Ajustements

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX**

**DISCLAIMER **: voir chapitres précédents…

**RATING** : M pour le langage et certaines scènes violentes.

**Note de l'auteur : Les rars des reviews anonymes sont mises en lignes sur mon live journal, à la date du 19 janvier (on dira que j'ai eu un gros contretemps…toutes mes excuses.) Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil ffnet. **

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture **

**Un grand merci à IRA LEA pour sa précieuse collaboration, ses conseils…Cette fic est aussi la sienne.**

**Merci également à Bad Angel et Anagrammes, qui ont gentiment joué les beta readers pour ce chapitre.**

**CHAPITRE CINQ : AJUSTEMENTS**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco se rendirent au Ministère afin de régler les détails de leur sortie dans le monde Moldu. Draco était anxieux et il se réfugia derrière son apparence glaciale, décrochant difficilement les mâchoires, même lorsque Ron lui présenta ses excuses. Harry avait accepté de les laisser seuls dans le bureau de Ron, mais il avait sèchement prévenu son ami : au moindre nouveau faux pas avec Draco, Harry ne le défendrait plus. Ron s'était contenté de hocher la tête avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de Draco. Il l'observa un instant, intrigué par sa façon de relever un peu son pull pour pouvoir passer la main dessous et caresser son ventre tout en regardant distraitement par la « fenêtre » dont Ron avait choisi le paysage. Une plage de sable fin au bord de l'océan. Le rouquin ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait eu envie de Draco, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas son type d'homme. Qu'y avait-il de différent chez le blond, pour que Ron ait fait une aussi colossale erreur la veille ?

Il lui semblait que face à Draco, il n'avait pas pu rester l'adulte bien dans sa tête qu'il était devenu et qu'il avait laissé l'adolescent complexé prendre le dessus, essayer de se venger de la manière la plus inqualifiable possible pour lui. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un certain « je ne sais quoi » d'attirant chez Draco. Etait-ce le handicap ? Le fait qu'il ait dû se vendre ? Peut être était ce cette façon qu'il avait de caresser son ventre quand il semblait nerveux…Car en ce moment précis, Ron n'avait qu'une envie…Une très étrange et incontrôlable envie : protéger Draco. En à peine 24 heures, et grâce à la force de persuasion d'Hermione, il était passé de la certitude au doute en ce qui concernait la culpabilité de l'ancien préfet de Serpentard. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Et si, toutes ces années, ils s'étaient trompés de suspect ?

Cette éventualité était inconcevable pour Neville qui avait d'ailleurs sermonné son collègue lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses doutes. Pour Neville, leur travail consistait à trouver des preuves de la culpabilité de Draco, à le faire avouer, pas à perdre du temps en essayant de connaître une vérité alternative. La vérité, ils la connaissaient déjà.

Ron soupira, et il agita la main devant les yeux de Draco afin de capter son attention. Le blond le toisa avec mépris, sans décrocher un mot. Les choses risquaient d'être difficiles pour Ron, surtout que ce dernier avait horreur de s'excuser, même s'il admettait ses torts.

« JE VOU-DRAIS TE PRE-SEN-TER MES EXCU-SES POUR MON COM-POR-TE-MENT D'HIER, sur articula-t-il d'une voix trop forte.

- Pas la peine de hurler, siffla Draco entre ses dents. Je suis sourd…Que tu cries ou que tu parles doucement, je n'entends pas. Et il est inutile de sur articuler.

- Désolé, je voulais te faciliter la tâche.

- C'est gentil, mais tout ce que ça facilite, c'est l'agacement que tu suscites chez moi, » rétorqua Draco avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

Ron resta un instant silencieux, le temps de calmer ses nerfs. Il faisait des efforts pour demander pardon et le comportement de Draco ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Cela dit, il savait à quoi s'attendre étant donné que Draco n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'agréable.

« Toujours est-il que je te présente mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait hier. Je n'ai aucune circonstance atténuante, mon attitude a été inqualifiable.

- Moi j'ai plutôt trouvé ça drôle, admit Draco. Mais si tu dois me faire tes excuses sur ordre de ton cher papa Ministre, alors soit, je les accepte. Content ?

- Pas trop, non. Ne me confonds pas avec toi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire tout ce que mon père me dit. Si je fais profil bas aujourd'hui, c'est parce que JE pense que je suis allé trop loin hier. Mon père n'a rien à voir là dedans. »

Draco haussa les épaules et il se replongea dans l'observation détachée de la fenêtre en espérant que le Procureur allait se dépêcher un peu. Il resta une demie heure silencieux, le regard ailleurs alors que Ron avait décidé de ne pas insister. Il s'était simplement installé sur son bureau afin de mettre ses rapports à jour en attendant que Harry vienne chercher son boulet.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le bureau de Ron, il réprima un sourire amusé. La glace entre son ami et Draco n'avait pas été rompue. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'être et ne le serait certainement jamais. Il fit signe à Draco de le suivre, puis il sortit du Ministère pour aller chercher sa voiture. En chemin, Draco ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de chercher à s'échapper. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu, mais Harry était bien plus véloce. Il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et il saisit son bras avec force, serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal afin de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait rien contre lui.

« Ne recommence jamais ça ou je te fous en taule ! » Vociféra Harry sans lâcher le bras du blond.

Draco soupira, puis il suivit Harry sans plus tenter de fuir. Il monta dans la voiture et il guida Harry à travers les rues de Londres, jusqu'aux quartiers les plus huppés, où des maisons toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres étaient cachées par une verdure luxuriante et des portails gigantesques.

« Il a de quoi te payer ton vieux, il ne se refuse rien, » remarqua sèchement Harry.

Il savait que Draco ne l'avait pas entendu, mais cela n'était pas important. Il avait juste envie de dire ce qu'il pensait tout haut. Draco, pour sa part, n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Il restait enfermé dans sa bulle, à part pour signaler à Harry : « à droite » ou « à gauche. »

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense portail blanc et Draco descendit de voiture pour composer le code secret qui l'ouvrait. Il remonta dans le véhicule et il ordonna à Harry d'avancer de quelques mètres, jusqu'à un petit parking privé. Draco redescendit pour composer un nouveau code afin d'ouvrir la porte du parking. Harry se gara en se demandant si l'amant de Draco n'était pas un parrain de la mafia plutôt qu'un magnat de la presse.

Draco le guida à pieds, sans dire un mot, à travers un chemin dallé et bordé de rosiers. Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, alors que la superbe maison d'architecte était en vue. Il plongea la main dans un des rosiers et en sortit un petit boîtier sur lequel il composa un nouveau code. Harry entendit un petit « clic » et il secoua la tête.

« Il est complètement paranoïaque ton vieux, remarqua Harry très sérieusement en s'apercevant que toute la propriété semblait truffée de capteurs de mouvements.

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi, rétorqua Draco en poursuivant son chemin sans faire cas du Procureur. Je suis poursuivi par des amis de Walden MacNair, je suis obligé d'être paranoïaque…Question de survie. Sean a eu la gentillesse de comprendre mon besoin de faire de sa maison une forteresse, mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'attends pas la même compréhension de ta part. »

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la peur que pouvait ressentir Draco dans une propriété aussi immense, sans pouvoir entendre si quelqu'un s'introduisait par effraction dans la maison. Il comprenait tous ces codes à taper, toutes ces caméras de surveillance un peu partout, les détecteurs de mouvements, le parking à l'entrée pour qu'on ne puisse pas mettre une bombe sous une de ses voitures…Tout cela, Harry le comprenait très bien. Ce qu'il avait plus de mal à saisir, c'était pourquoi Sean O'Maley avait accepté de transformer sa propriété en véritable terrain miné. Se pouvait-il qu'il tienne réellement à Draco ?

Harry secoua la tête. Non, Sean O'Maley profitait de Draco…C'était peut être ce que Harry préférait se dire afin de ne pas voir la réalité en face : Draco, celui qui avait tout pour devenir un notable respecté de la communauté sorcière avait bel et bien fait le choix de se vendre, pas seulement pour de l'argent mais aussi pour être protégé. Cette idée était difficilement acceptable pour le Procureur, peut être parce qu'il avait le même âge que Draco et qu'il se demandait sans cesse quels choix il aurait fait à la place du jeune sourd. Il n'avait cessé de s'imaginer à sa place et l'éventualité de vendre son corps était inenvisageable pour Harry. Il avait trop de fierté pour ça, et il avait cru que Draco aussi.

Après tout, Harry avait toujours pensé que si la fierté avait pu avoir un prénom, elle aurait choisi « Draco » tellement ce garçon la représentait bien lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard. Cela allait de la fierté la plus touchante à la fierté la plus mal placée, la plus malsaine.

« Alors c'est pour vivre dans cette forteresse que tu as perdu ta dignité ? Demanda Harry.

- Détrompe toi Potter, j'ai bien plus de dignité que tu n'en auras jamais…Ne viens jamais plus me parler de dignité quand tu noies la tienne dans un bouteille, » siffla Draco en fusillant le brun du regard avant d'avancer vers la maison.

Il se posta devant la porte et, avant de sonner, il prit la main de Harry d'un air écoeuré. Harry lui renvoya un visage qui semblait tout sauf réjoui ou transi d'amour.

« Tu es prêt, _mon chéri_ ? Interrogea Harry sans pour autant avoir l'air enjoué.

- On va dire ça, oui, _mon lapin rose_, » répliqua Draco avec un grand sourire moqueur.

L'allusion à son pyjama était si évidente que Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, affreusement gêné. Draco ne se formalisa pas une seconde et il sonna. Harry vit alors des lumières s'allumer derrière les grandes baies vitrées…Probablement un système pour faire comprendre à Draco que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière la porte. Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond avait serré la main de Harry un peu plus fort, comme pour se donner du courage…Le courage de tourner une page entière de sa vie.

Un homme d'un certain âge, très élégant, vint ouvrir et, dès qu'il vit Draco, son visage s'illumina.

_Le vieux_, conclut intérieurement Harry.

Sean O'Maley se précipita sur Draco et il l'enlaça avec tendresse en expirant, comme si depuis sa disparition, il avait retenu son souffle. Draco ne lâcha pas la main de Harry, mais de son bras libre, il entoura la taille de son amant. Harry n'entendit pas ce que Draco murmura à son oreille. Tout ce qu'il vit, fut le baiser passionné que Sean échangea avec le sorcier blond. Sans s'en apercevoir, il broya la main de Draco dans la sienne. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sean et il toisa furieusement Harry. C'est à ce moment que Sean vit leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Mark, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il sans quitter leurs mains des yeux.

- Pouvons nous entrer ? Je dois t'expliquer certaines choses, » affirma Draco en tirant Harry à l'intérieur.

Harry n'était pas idiot, et Draco non plus. Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas crédibles dans le rôle du petit couple qui s'aimait par-dessus tout. Harry voyait le regard froid que Draco posait sur lui, même s'il essayait de lui sourire affectueusement…Ce sourire avait tout d'une grimace et Sean O'Maley ne serait certainement pas dupe.

Draco exposa la situation à son amant d'une manière si détachée que Harry éprouva presque de la peine pour Sean : il avait revu Harry…Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps…Ils s'aimaient et allaient vivre ensemble loin de Londres…

Sean avait l'air étonnamment calme, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire. Ceci dit, en voyant l'amour « titanesque » que se témoignaient Harry et Draco, il avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pas y croire.

Draco prit Sean par la main et il s'éloigna un peu avec lui afin de lui expliquer les choses de manière moins triviale. Harry resta debout dans l'immense salon, et il détailla un peu la pièce pour voir tout ce que Draco aurait pu apporter comme touche personnelle à cet endroit. Une grande télévision dernier cri, un canapé d'angle en cuir crème, une table basse sur laquelle reposaient des statuettes africaines…L'élégance et la simplicité du lieu étaient presque étonnantes.

Harry tourna la tête et il remarqua alors le téléphone relié à un écran, certainement pour que Draco puisse s'en servir. Son œil avisé repéra aussi différents interrupteurs…Probablement des alarmes que Draco pouvait actionner en cas d'attaque. Dans un endroit aussi retiré, sans voisins avant au moins un kilomètre, Harry comprenait pourquoi Draco avait eu besoin de se sentir rassuré grâce à tous ces dispositifs. Mais il se rendait compte que le fait d'être recherché, et de vivre dans cette succursale d'une boutique d'alarmes en tous genres n'avait pas vraiment aidé Draco à vivre sa surdité autrement que dans la paranoïa la plus totale. Il n'entendait pas de voix qui lui voulaient du mal, mais il se savait en danger, et avec lui son amant ainsi que ses amis. Après tout, un de ses amants avait déjà été assassiné à cause de lui. C'était bien suffisant pour que n'importe qui se blinde intérieurement et extérieurement comme le faisait Draco.

Harry lui-même l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était senti plus que jamais menacé par Voldemort. Et même si le mage noir était mort depuis des années, Harry n'avait pas perdu ce vieux réflexe de ne laisser personne entrer dans sa vie. Ron et Hermione avaient été les premiers à être lentement mais sûrement évincés. Ils étaient toujours amis avec Harry, mais la relation entre eux avait changée. Harry était plus secret…Plus froid aussi.

Harry reporta son attention sur le couple qui discutait tranquillement. Draco s'était adossé au mur alors que Sean remuait les lèvres sans que Harry puisse l'entendre. Tout en parlant, ses mains se plaçaient autour de son visage et Harry se demanda si c'était cela le langage des signes. Draco répondait à Sean en chuchotant. Toutes traces de froideur et de détachement ayant disparu, il ne restait plus que la tendresse et la douceur que le blond semblait éprouver pour Sean, et cela déstabilisa grandement Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Draco Malfoy pouvait être tendre avec quelqu'un, surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme Sean O'Maley.

Il préféra reporter son attention ailleurs que sur le couple. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il détestait l'apparente affection entre ces deux hommes, le jeune et le moins jeune. Il n'aimait pas les voir se tenir les mains, ça l'écoeurait. Il tourna la tête pour observer les tableaux sur le mur opposé. Ils étaient d'une grande beauté, en particulier un d'entre eux qui mêlait habilement les pastels. Il s'en dégageait une impression de calme, de sérénité après le tumulte et cela se fondait parfaitement dans le décor de la pièce, dans l'atmosphère de la maison en général. Harry esquissa un sourire discret : il imaginait bien ce tableau dans son propre salon.

Draco laissa ensuite Sean et Harry seuls, afin d'aller préparer ses affaires. Sean offrit une cigarette au Procureur qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Au point où il en était, dans le monde paranoïaque de Draco, il aurait pu fumer tout le paquet.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de Mark, lança soudain Sean sur un ton accusateur. Ça se voit. Mais je te préviens : touche un seul de ses cheveux, fais lui mal de quelque manière que ce soit, et tu le regretteras. N'oublie pas qu'il est fragile.

- Je connais Mark depuis des années, répondit Harry sans vraiment jouer la comédie. Peux tu en dire autant ? Lui et moi avons une histoire qui date depuis 14 ans, plus de la moitié de nos vies. J'ai prononcé des mots qu'il pouvait entendre, et je sais que la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté d'entendre est « n'oublie pas qu'il est fragile. » Dra…Mark est tout sauf fragile. Alors je me passerai volontiers de tes commentaires. C'est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- C'est étrange, quand il m'a raconté son parcours, la découverte de sa surdité, sa difficulté à l'accepter et à apprendre à vivre avec, il n'y avait pas de Harry à ses cotés, ton prénom n'a même jamais été évoqué, siffla Sean sur un ton hargneux. Alors tu te pointes une fois que le travail est fait, une fois qu'il maîtrise la lecture labiale et la langue des signes, une fois qu'il n'est plus isolé et tu dis que vous avez une 'histoire' ? Permets moi d'en douter.

- Le mot 'histoire' ne signifie pas forcément 'histoire d'amour ou de cul', O'Maley. Et pour information, je me moque de ce que tu penses. Le fait est que Mark et moi avons toujours eu une relation houleuse et qu'elle peut être transcendée aujourd'hui car nous sommes plus mûrs et moins englués dans le déni. Et puis, de toutes façons, que je l'aime ou non ne change rien au fait qu'il te quitte, tout ton fric ne sert à rien dans ce cas précis. Ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé de payer Mark pour ses faveurs sexuelles ?

- Ça ne marchait pas comme ça entre nous mon petit. Mark et moi avions une réelle complicité.

- Il était surtout ton jouet préféré, c'est écoeurant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as appris à parler son langage que tu respectes Mark.

- Garde tes jugements pour les gens à l'esprit aussi étroit que toi. Pour information, ma fille est devenue sourde suite à une méningite, alors je connais la langue des signes depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Je ne peux pas forcer Mark à rester, mais je veux que tu prennes soin de lui. Si j'apprends qu'il a le moindre problème…

- …Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Coupa Harry en le fusillant du regard. Dès que nous aurons tourné au coin de la rue, tu vas aller acheter un nouveau gigolo. »

Un silence gêné s'installa et Harry faillit sauter au cou de Draco lorsque celui-ci revint au bout de quinze interminables minutes. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pris le temps de se changer pendant que lui, s'ennuyait fermement dans le salon. Le jeune homme avait mis un pantalon marron et un gilet fermé noir à col cheminée. Il portait par-dessus un manteau noir de grande qualité, mélange de laine et de cashmere. Il avait même poussé la coquetterie jusqu'à mettre un petit anneau en or blanc sur son sourcil gauche. Harry se surprit à le trouver vraiment très séduisant à cet instant précis, et il se maudit pour cela.

Dans un besoin de montrer à Sean qu'il avait l'ascendant sur lui, Harry, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, attrapa Draco par la taille et il l'attira contre lui. Le visage du blond passa de la stupeur totale à l'amusement complet et il laissa Harry poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'emporter dans un baiser dur, possessif…Une démonstration de force devant Sean. Draco fit l'effort de passer ses bras autour des épaules du brun et il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, tirant sournoisement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se faire martyriser plus longtemps. Harry relâcha un peu la pression de sa bouche sur celle de Draco et il ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque le blond fit lentement pénétrer sa langue entre les lèvres du Procureur. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que faisait Draco, car ce dernier recula et il reporta son attention sur son tout nouvel ex amant, lequel avait l'air prêt à frapper Harry.

Harry était horrifié, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu besoin d'asseoir sa supériorité sur Sean. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait jugé bon de bien faire comprendre à Sean que Draco était à lui…Draco n'était que son prisonnier et Harry était pleinement satisfait de cette situation.

Sean se mit à faire quelques signes et Draco répondit de la même manière. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait utiliser le langage des signes sans bouger les lèvres et cette image était déstabilisante. Ses longs doigts « parlaient » rapidement, formant des mots que Harry ne comprenait pas. Sean était beaucoup moins véloce, et il devait surtout articuler les mots qui lui manquaient, mais Harry dû reconnaître qu'au moins, il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre le langage des signes. Harry fut pris d'un besoin de savoir, lui aussi, s'exprimer de cette manière. Il avait horreur de rester sur la touche sans savoir de quoi les deux hommes s'entretenaient. Draco étreignit Sean pour la dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux sans se retourner, suivi de près par le Procureur qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour, une fois de plus, rappeler à Sean que le blond était sien.

Cela l'amusait beaucoup de faire mal à l'amant de Draco. Il s'étonnait lui-même, parce qu'il n'était pas adepte de l'idée de blesser les gens, mais cette fois, il prenait un malin plaisir à écraser Sean, à lui montrer qu'il était jeune et pas repoussant, à lui rappeler que Draco ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais.

Draco continua à avancer sans rien ressentir d'autre que de l'indifférence pour ce Procureur qui le serrait trop fort et qui lui avait, juste avant, planté une canine dans la lèvre en tentant de jouer le parfait petit macho.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait chez Rajah, l'amie de Draco, le blond ne desserra pas les dents et Harry préféra le laisser commencer à faire le deuil de sa vie dans le Londres Moldu. Tous deux savaient que Draco ne retournerait probablement jamais là bas après cette visite. Devant la porte de l'appartement, Draco prit une profonde inspiration avant de sonner. Instinctivement, Harry lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage. Draco plongea son regard bleu gris troublant dans celui de Harry.

« Je te déteste, » murmura Draco en agrippant désespérément la main de Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jolie femme brune, probablement originaire de l'Inde, qui était passée dans le journal télévisé. Elle blêmit violemment en voyant Draco puis elle poussa un hurlement avant de le serrer contre elle, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle les fit entrer et elle se mit à toucher frénétiquement le visage et les épaules de Draco, comme pour être certaine qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps et Harry se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer autant un être aussi difficile à cerner que Draco Malfoy. Est-ce que le fait d'être Mark Matthews lui permettait de laisser tomber de temps en temps ses manières froides et ses sarcasmes ?

« Rajah, je voudrais te présenter Harry, déclara Draco avec une émotion qu'il aurait pu contenir s'il avait pu s'entendre. C'est l'homme de ma vie. Ça a toujours été lui. »

Harry retint un fou rire nerveux, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun amour dans la voix du blond au moment où il raconta l'histoire telle qu'ils l'avaient mise au point. Il se serait cru dans une sitcom ou une mauvaise publicité vantant les mérites du Harry nouveau, qui lave plus blanc, même entre les dents, à soixante comme à quarante degrés, qui ne contient pas de matière grasse, qui offre une connexion haut débit illimitée et c'est pour ça qu'on s'en va vivre avec lui.

Rajah tenta de les persuader de rester à Londres mais Harry lui expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire à cause de son travail. La jeune femme scruta longuement le visage de Draco pour y chercher un doute, une raison de le faire rester.

Une petite fille d'environ quatre ou cinq ans vint s'installer sur les genoux de Draco et il vit le blond enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la fillette en la serrant fort. Un sentiment de culpabilité énorme vint lui serrer la gorge. Si Draco était arraché à ceux qu'il aimait, et visiblement, il aimait cette fillette, c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait donné à Ron et Neville la permission d'aller arrêter Draco. De quelles preuves disposaient ils à part un collier trouvé sur les lieux du crime et une brûlure qui pourrait avoir été causée pour dissimuler une marque des Ténèbres ? L'appartenance de Draco à une famille de Mangemorts adeptes de magie noire constituait elle vraiment une preuve ? Le plaisir qu'il avait à humilier les gens lorsqu'il était adolescent pouvait il être retenu devant la Commission ?

Tout ce que Harry savait, c'était le malaise qu'il éprouvait à voir cette petite fille adorable pleurer et demander à Draco de rester alors que le jeune infirme essayait de la consoler tant bien que mal car elle passait son temps à bouger la tête, si bien que Draco semblait vraiment peiner à lire sur ses lèvres. Rajah dû faire des efforts considérables pour lui faire lâcher le cou de Draco lorsqu'il leur dit au revoir. Draco lui demanda de s'excuser de sa part auprès de tous leurs amis et il suivit Harry dans la voiture. Une fois installés, Harry prit son menton afin qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Draco ferma obstinément les yeux, refusant toute communication.

Derrière ses paupières closes il voyait sa mère, d'habitude si froide, exaltée d'avoir réussi à faire cuire des steaks sans magie et sans elfe de maison. « Toute seule » insistait-elle.

Le fou rire de son père devant la nourriture calcinée et son rapide mouvement de baguette magique afin de dresser la table des grandes occasions pour faire honneur aux efforts de Narcissa.

Un entraînement de Quidditch au cours duquel il volait avec grâce et agilité.

Le professeur Rogue qui l'observait sur le terrain.

Le corps de Lavande Brown, nue contre lui.

Le désir dans les yeux de Ron Weasley…

Il sentit la portière s'ouvrir et il sortit de la voiture, sans un regard pour Harry. Ce dernier prononça les mots magiques qui firent apparaître le domicile qui était le sien depuis que Sirius avait été assassiné. Harry fut horrifié d'être accueilli par un « exécutons les Mangemorts » inscrit en grosses lettres noires sur la façade de la maison. Ce qui choquait Harry, c'était le fait que la personne qui avait peint cette inscription connaissait forcément Harry ou la famille Black, puisque la vieille bâtisse ne se révélait qu'aux invités qui prononçaient l'adresse correcte.

Il se tourna vers Draco qui ressemblait à une statue de marbre, sans la moindre émotion sur le visage. Harry prononça un sortilège pour effacer les inscriptions et il fit entrer Draco. Il mit sa main sur son épaule pour obtenir son attention.

« Draco, je…

- Ta gueule Potter, » lança Draco d'une voix éteinte, avant de monter les escaliers et de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Harry jeta son manteau par terre et il alluma la télévision. Il était 12h30 et il avait rendez vous, accompagné de Draco, à 14h au Ministère afin de procéder à la mise en accusation officielle du présumé Mangemort et pour que les Aurors enregistrent le témoignage de ce dernier. Hermione l'avait appelé sur son téléphone portable pour lui dire qu'elle ne demanderait aucun report de procès dans la mesure où elle était persuadée de prouver sans problèmes l'innocence de son client. De plus, elle comptait insister sur le manque de preuves évidentes reliant Draco au meurtre de Dumbledore, même si sa fuite jouait contre lui.

Au bout de dix minutes, il n'y tint plus et il monta rejoindre Draco. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le ventre, immobile, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Harry s'assit à coté de lui et il avança une main hésitante vers lui. Il la posa délicatement dans les cheveux de Draco. Aussitôt, comme s'ils avaient leur propre volonté, ses doigts se marièrent avec des mèches soyeuses, cherchant à trouver du réconfort autant qu'à en donner. Draco leva la tête et il se tourna vers Harry. Il était pâle mais pas une larme n'avait été versée.

« Je comprends ce qu'a dû ressentir Sirius Black lorsque tout le monde l'accusait à tort, lança-t-il alors d'une voix si basse que Harry dû se pencher pour l'entendre. Quand on pense qu'il était considéré comme un mec bien, droit et honnête pendant ses années à Poudlard et que les gens l'ont crucifié quand même sans réfléchir, ça va être ma fête. Je n'ai pas la moindre chance de revoir Rajah et sa fille. Ecoute, Harry, je suis touché par ton besoin gryffondoresque de me rassurer, mais je préfère rester seul. Garde ta pitié.

- S'il y a une chose que je ne ressens pas pour toi, c'est de la pitié.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point il est éreintant de lire sur les lèvres et ça fait deux jours que je suis obligé de me concentrer sans arrêt pour le faire. Je suis fatigué et je voudrais me reposer avant d'aller au Ministère afin de jouer les méchants Mangemorts et voir ton copain roux sur articuler chaque mot, comme si surdité rimait avec débilité.

- Ok, je te laisse te reposer. Je viendrai te chercher dans une heure. Tu ne veux rien manger ? »

Draco secoua la tête et Harry sortit de la chambre. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Après tout, Draco et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment supportés. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu le détester autant, tout en le désirant. Il mit une pizza dans le micro ondes, commença à la manger distraitement, l'esprit obsédé par le silence absolu qui régnait dans la maison. D'habitude, Harry mettait la télévision ou un cd dès qu'il entrait chez lui. Il bougeait les objets dans un joyeux brouhaha mais, depuis la veille, il semblait inquiet à l'idée de faire le moindre bruit, comme pour éviter de briser le silence qui entourait le blond, ou peut être pour mieux comprendre l'atmosphère dans laquelle vivait Draco.

Ce calme autour de lui était angoissant et Harry se rassura en mettant un cd de U2. Comment pouvait on vivre sans musique ? Se demanda-t-il. Comment pouvait on vivre entouré d'un assourdissant silence, sans devenir fou ? Comment Draco avait il fait pour trouver le sommeil en se sachant recherché par les Mangemorts et incapable d'entendre leur arrivée ?

« Incapable de… » Voilà une expression que Draco aurait détesté entendre.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Procureur alors que ses pensées le menaient à Poudlard. Comme il avait détesté la capacité que Draco avait à tout entendre, à toujours se trouver à portée de vue lorsque Harry se sentait ridicule ? Harry pouvait être sûr que si Colin Crivey lui demandait un autographe, Draco était dans le coin pour en rire. S'il trébuchait, Draco était le premier à se pencher sur lui pour lui lancer une remarque cinglante. A partir de leur sixième année, Harry ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, et il l'inondait de sarcasme le reste du temps. Seuls les jours passés à l'infirmerie avaient été à peu près agréables. Harry avait eu tout le loisir d'observer le corps de Draco, sa peau soyeuse, blanche et sans le moindre défaut. Harry avait même surpris le regard de Draco vagabonder sur lui une fois ou deux et il s'était senti rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Une question n'avait pas quitté Harry depuis l'école. Elle concernait sa sixième année et le jour où il avait complètement craqué, trop submergé par la peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il s'était réfugié dans la serre et il s'était mis à pleurer dans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les voix de Draco et de ses amis s'approcher. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup pour le cours du lendemain. Harry s'était caché sous la table, et il avait attendu que les Serpentards aient terminé de pré découper les dossiers des chaises habituelles de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Draco avait fait tomber son badge de préfet et, lorsqu'il s'était baissé pour le ramasser, il était tombé nez à nez avec Harry, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage baigné de larmes. Pas un muscle du visage de Draco n'avait bougé alors qu'il le regardait froidement. Puis, très lentement, il s'était relevé. Harry avait attendu, le corps tendu, prêt à la bagarre et il avait manqué de s'étouffer lorsqu'il avait entendu Draco ordonner à ses amis de laisser tomber la blague et de rentrer avec lui dans leur Salle Commune. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, ce jour là, Draco avait fait preuve d'humanité malgré son regard glacial.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau pour allumer une cigarette et il contempla sa vie actuelle. Il avait bien réussi…très bien réussi si on considérait qu'il faisait partie des personnes les plus importantes du monde magique. Il avait été Auror pendant trois ans, un des meilleurs et, naturellement, lorsque Arthur Weasley lui avait proposé de devenir Procureur, Harry n'avait pas hésité. Il avait étudié le droit Sorcier et il était parvenu à devenir un excellent homme de loi, aimé et respecté, en seulement deux ans.

Il avait plus d'argent qu'il n'en pouvait rêver. Certains étaient prêts à tout pour partager son lit et sa vie. Mais, plus que tout, il avait survécu à Voldemort. Il avait envie de célébrer chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, même s'il avait rarement le cœur à la fête, et la présence de Draco chez lui était pour lui, un prétexte idéal pour se réconcilier avec son passé. Il avait détesté son adolescence, sa timidité, son manque de réaction lorsque Draco l'avait embrasé pour mieux l'éteindre.

Il passa une main douce sur son visage et il soupira. La présence de Draco allait singulièrement lui compliquer l'existence, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas dans quel sens les choses allaient être chamboulées.

Il vérifia l'heure et il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait dix minutes avant de réveiller Draco. Peut être que si le blond dormait…Harry grimpa les escaliers et il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre le plus discrètement possible. Il fut accueilli par le souffle régulier de Draco, qui sommeillait sur le dos, torse nu, les jambes recouvertes par le drap.

_Pas aussi frileux que ça on dirait, _pensa Harry.

Ses habits étaient posés sur une chaise et Harry se demanda s'il était nu sous le drap. Il secoua aussitôt la tête pour chasser cette idée. Cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Se poser ce genre de question était tout sauf professionnel.

« Tu m'en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs, dit il à haute voix, mais putain qu'est ce que tu es sexy. »

Il n'était pas beau comme un acteur hollywoodien pouvait l'être, mais il avait cet indéniable sex-appeal, ce magnétisme inexplicable. Harry n'avait pas envie de lui…Et il espérait ne jamais plus avoir envie de lui, mais il reconnaissait qu'il était attirant, à sa manière.

Dans la pénombre, la peau et les cheveux de Draco semblaient étinceler et Harry sentit sa main le brûler tant il éprouvait le besoin de le toucher pour vérifier si cette brillance était ou non surnaturelle. Il approcha lentement, les yeux rivés sur les deux tâches brunes qui ressortaient adorablement sur son torse clair.

« Mon meilleur ennemi » dit il en détaillant chaque courbe, chaque parcelle de sa peau lisse et claire. Sa fine musculature cachait sa minceur. Etait il normal que le regard de Harry soit attiré par cette silhouette élancée alors qu'il avait toujours été attiré par les gens moins grands que lui et plus en rondeurs ? Peut être tout cela était il normal après tout ; si l'on considérait le fait que la première humiliation sexuelle du brun ténébreux avait été infligée par le blond, il était possible que Harry ait cherché des partenaires qui n'avaient rien en commun avec lui. Les choses pouvaient-elles être aussi simples ?

Ses yeux remontèrent vers le cou qu'il avait un jour dévoré de baisers brûlants. Il fut déçu de constater que Draco avait la tête baissée et qu'il lui était impossible de revoir cette veine bleue qui pulsait sous la peau fine ; cette veine qui avait irrémédiablement attiré les lèvres de Harry lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans les bras de Draco.

Quelle était cette nouvelle passion que Draco nourrissait pour les cols roulés ? Harry fut tenté de chercher s'il ne tentait pas de dissimuler des suçons ou des traces de morsures.

« C'est sûr que ça la fout mal de montrer des traces faites par le dentier de ton mec. » Railla Harry.

Draco bougea un peu et Harry avança une main pour lui secouer l'épaule. Son regard rencontra la brûlure sur le bras du blond, seul défaut apparent, qui, étrangement, le rendait encore plus attirant ; il n'était pas parfait et c'était une preuve de plus de son humanité.

Il alluma la lumière et il donna unelégère tape sur l'épaule de Draco, lequel émit une sorte de petit gémissement qui fit sourire Harry.

Lorsque le blond leva la tête, essayant désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux, le sourire du Procureur retomba. Instinctivement, il mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un juron. Alors qu'il croyait tomber sur une marque laissée par une folle nuit érotique, il vit une longue et fine cicatrice qui prenait toute la largeur de son cou. Harry recula au moment où Draco ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, il remonta le drap sur son menton.

« Il est inutile de te cacher, déclara Harry en lui tendant son pantalon, j'ai vu ta cicatrice. Qui a essayé de t'étrangler ?

- De quel droit m'observes tu sous toutes les coutures ! S'écria Draco en se levant et en bataillant pour passer son pull. Tu es chez toi, certes, mais il y a certaines limites à ne pas dépasser !

- Je suis désolé, d'accord ! Il n'empêche que maintenant je sais ce que tu caches alors s'il te plait, explique moi qui t'as fait ça. Et qu'as-tu au dos ? Tu n'as pas voulu que je le voie hier, il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre.

- Tu veux voir ? Tu veux te rincer l'œil pour pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je suis un monstre ? Très bien ! »

Il ôta son pull d'un geste rageur et, dans la foulée, il fit descendre son boxer. Il resta nu devant Harry, les bras écartés, le regard assassin. Harry voulait parler mais Draco ferma les yeux pour couper court à toute communication et il se retourna. Harry passa une main tremblante devant ses paupières, sans savoir s'il devait ou non regarder. Puis il soupira et il retira sa main.

Son cœur se déchira à la vue du dos grêlé de Draco. Des épaules au bas des côtes apparentes, ainsi que sur l'arrière du bras droit, de l'épaule au coude, la peau était brûlée et deux grands ronds roses se dessinaient sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses pâles. Harry s'approcha lentement et il frôla la peau abîmée du bout des doigts.

Draco se retourna vivement.

« N'y touche pas, siffla-t-il en récupérant son boxer. Alors, content ? »

Il avait du mal à articuler correctement, probablement parce qu'il pensait moins à former les mots sous le coup de la colère. Ses mains et sa voix tremblaient alors qu'il avançait lentement vers Harry. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce dernier recula jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Draco le dominait de sa grande taille et Harry baissa un peu les yeux, à la hauteur de la cicatrice de son cou. Elle se fondait presque dans la blancheur naturelle de la peau du blond. Il mit les mains sur son torse pour le repousser un peu.

« Qui t'as fait ça Draco ?

- Macnair a tenté de m'étrangler dans la cabane hurlante. Il a failli me broyer les cordes vocales…muet en plus de sourd, ça m'aurait un peu contrarié, ironisa-t-il. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a sauvé. Le dos, c'est à cause de l'explosion et cette fois ci, c'est mon père qui m'est venu en aide. Chacun ses blessures de guerre, Potter, mais ça ne fait pas de moi une victime, enfonce toi bien ça dans le crâne.

- Oui, peu importe...Et tes cuisses ?

- Les médecins Moldus ont dû me prendre de la peau pour la greffer sur mon dos. Un médicomage m'aurait soigné sans laisser la moindre trace mais les Moldus n'ont pas notre talent en matière de guérison, surtout pas dans le bled paumé où m'a déposé mon père pour ma propre sécurité. Ta curiosité malsaine est elle satisfaite ? »

Il saisit Harry par la cravate et il le tira à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le désir que faisait monter en lui la proximité de ce corps à moitié nu. Draco sentit le début d'érection contre sa cuisse et il se pencha, laissant sa bouche frôler l'oreille du brun au corps si parfait que cela le rendait jaloux.

« Alors ça t'excite, murmura-t-il. Me voir mutilé, ça te plait ?C'est une belle revanche pour toi, non ? Après tout, j'ai passé mon temps à t'appeler «le balafré » et regarde moi à présent. Seul mon visage a été épargné…Tu dois jubiler, Potter.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Draco, ça n'est pas ce que je pense, haleta Harry même s'il savait que Draco ne l'entendrait pas, ni ne lirait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu penses que je le mérite, n'est ce pas Harry ? Tu penses qu'il est normal que tu aies ce cou délicieux alors que je porte sur le mien la marque de ma trahison envers les miens. »

Sa voix était devenue rauque et ses lèvres descendirent frôler son cou. Harry fut secoué d'une multitude d'émotions contradictoires. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco lui faire éprouver des désirs qu'il avait enfouis depuis des années. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il se délectait de sa souffrance. Il ne pouvait surtout pas perdre contenance face à lui. Il était le Procureur, il devait dominer la situation et remettre Draco à sa place. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il poussa Draco pour le plaquer dos au mur, ses deux poignets emprisonnés dans une de ses mains, bloqués au dessus de sa tête. Avec sa main valide, il montra ses lèvres d'un geste sec pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il valait mieux qu'il lise ce qu'il avait à dire s'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

« Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Malfoy, tu n'as qu'un seul droit dans cette maison c'est celui de la fermer. Il est hors de question que tu tires des conclusions hâtives à cause d'une réaction purement mécanique de ma part. Je ne retire aucune satisfaction, aucun plaisir, à connaître les épreuves que tu as traversées. Pour être franc, je me fous pas mal de ce qui t'est arrivé. Et je n'éprouve aucun désir pour toi, ça fait juste longtemps que je n'ai pas fait l'amour.

- Alors prends toi une prostituée, cracha Draco en se débattant.

- Pourquoi faire ? J'en ai déjà une à domicile, » rétorqua Harry avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Choqué par ses propres paroles, il lâcha Draco. Il lui tendit ses vêtements avec des gestes lents, comme s'il était téléguidé, et il sortit l'attendre devant la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa tête tournait. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et, quand Draco descendit, il ne le regarda même pas. Il lui tendit juste une robe de sorcier et il le conduisit jusqu'au Ministère, sous une pluie battante.

Il était assommé. Toute cette histoire avait eu raison de ses nerfs. Il se rendait compte que Draco était complexé par son corps à un point tel qu'il en arrivait presque à vivre ses brûlures comme un handicap et qu'il faisait de sa surdité une chose quasiment banale. Il l'avait intégrée comme faisant partie de lui et il avait procédé aux ajustements nécessaires pour en faire une force. La surdité l'avait poussé à se retrancher un peu plus dans la paranoïa mais cela ne semblait pas révolter Draco outre mesure. Ce qui le révoltait, c'était ce corps abîmé. S'il avait fait le deuil de son ouïe, du moins Harry le supposait, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir accepté ce corps différent.

Le paraître avait toujours pris une place prépondérante chez lui. Harry se souvenait qu'à Poudlard, il n'hésitait pas à appeler Neville « le gros » ou Hermione « dents de lapin. » Il se moquait des gens affaiblis psychologiquement, comme les Londubat, ou physiquement imparfaits, c'était son passe temps favori. Aujourd'hui, après avoir ri, Draco devait se sentir dans la peau du sujet à plaisanteries et cela lui était insupportable. Harry avait vu de la haine dans son regard…De la haine envers lui-même, comme s'il se jugeait responsable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était terrifiant de le voir retourner sa haine légendaire contre lui-même.

Harry soupira et il posa une main dans le creux du dos de Draco afin de le faire passer devant lui dans l'ascenseur du Ministère. Draco entra et il s'adossa au mur, les yeux fermés, la main caressant son ventre sous le pull. Avant qu'il ne se retranche dans son monde, Harry avait vu de la honte danser dans les prunelles grises.

Hermione était déjà installée dans le bureau de Ron, lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elle attendait Draco avec impatience car ses recherches commençaient à devenir très intéressantes. Harry resta à l'écart, encore mortifié par sa dispute avec Draco qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Harry ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes se découpait un corps d'une beauté spectaculaire malgré les blessures. Il préféra reporter son attention sur la porte du bureau, c'était plus sûr.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'eux et les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent tandis les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent. Que faisait il ici ?

« Draco, tu connais Severus Rogue, déclara Hermione. Il m'est d'une aide précieuse pour prouver ton innocence. »

Draco avança une main vers lui et Severus la prit pour la serrer très fort, comme pour lui rappeler de se battre à chaque seconde. L'émotion était trop grande. Draco ferma les yeux, le cœur battant, le souffle court.

A suivre…

Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt.  
Bisous.


	6. Amis et Ennemis

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX.**

**DISCLAIMER : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**RATING : M**

**Note de l'auteur : cette histoire parle d'homosexualité alors si le sujet vous dérange, ne lisez pas les lignes qui vont suivre.**

**A Ira Lea.**

**CHAPITRE SIX : AMIS ET ENNEMIS**.

Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits. Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait le terrain de Quidditch.

Il pouvait entendre la clameur des supporters de Serpentard alors qu'il saisissait le Vif d'Or.

La fierté dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il lui annonçait ses excellents résultats scolaires.

Puis la déception quand il avouait qu'il n'était que second au tableau d'honneur...Derrière Granger.

Cette même Hermione Granger qui livrait un combat acharné pour le sortir de cette impasse.

Cette même Hermione Granger qu'il n'avait jamais admiré autant qu'en ce moment, parce qu'elle mettait de côté toutes les insultes, toutes les brimades, pour s'allier à Severus Rogue et à lui même dans cette soif de justice qui la caractérisait bien.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Elle semblait si forte, tellement sûre d'elle qu'il l'envia et pour la première fois de sa vie, il envia quelqu'un sans pour autant être jaloux. Il tourna la tête et le sourire méprisant que Rogue envoyait à Potter le rassura. Tout le monde avait changé autour de Draco, mais Severus Rogue restait égal à lui même, constant, inébranlable.

"Bonjour, professeur Rogue, lança Draco d'une voix tremblante. Comment allez vous ?

- Très bien, merci. J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt tirer un trait sur cette sordide affaire, Draco."

Draco n'entendait pas le ton de la voix de son ancien professeur, mais il pouvait l'imaginer sans peine, sec et dur.

"Il faudrait pour cela que Draco soit innocent, intervint Neville en toisant Rogue de toute la hauteur dont il était capable.

- Ou que les gens chargés de l'enquête soient compétents, rétorqua Severus d'un air glacial. Il y a quelques années, j'ai tenté d'expliquer le rôle de Draco durant la guerre, mais "on" m'a gentiment renvoyé à mes potions.

- Monsieur Rogue, siffla Harry à qui la patience manquait cruellement en cet instant, je vous ai, à juste titre, rappelé que je n'accordais aucun crédit à la parole d'un Mangemort. Et peu importe que Dumbledore ait laissé un témoignage écrit concernant votre rôle primordial dans la guerre, témoignage qui vous a évité la prison, je sais ce que vous valez. Vos dires rejoignent ceux de Draco cependant, alors cela change la donne et la crédibilité de vos propos.

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Non mais tu t'entends ? Qui es tu pour juger de la valeur d'un homme ? Le pouvoir t'es dangereusement monté à la tête, et tu as intérêt de vite redescendre des cimes où tu culmines. Tu empoisonnes la justice avec ton parti pris, alors tiens toi en aux faits !

- Il suffit ! Tonna Arthur Weasley en remuant les bras comme un avocat adepte des effets de manche. Je tiens à vous rappeler que le système pénal sorcier se compose de deux parties distinctes mais d'égale importance. Les Aurors, qui enquêtent sur les crimes, et le Procureur, qui poursuit les criminels."

Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intervention du Ministre, mais en voyant Ron lever les yeux au ciel, passablement irrité, il s'autorisa un sourire sardonique. Harry, quant à lui, était las d'entendre Arthur citer sans arrêt, en la remaniant à la sauce sorcière, la phrase d'introduction de la série "New York Police Judiciaire."

Ron s'installa sur la chaise de bureau et il posa devant lui une pile de parchemins vierges, plus un dictaphone.

"Messieurs, lança-t-il en soupirant. Il y a trop de monde dans cette pièce et je ne veux voir rester que les principaux intéressés, à savoir Neville, le professeur Rogue et moi même. Harry, je te ferai parvenir la déposition de monsieur Rogue en deux exemplaires dès qu'elle sera terminée. Malfoy, tu vas attendre dans la salle d'interrogation avec Hermione.

- Fais attention à Draco, conseilla Harry à Hermione, il a tendance à vouloir se barrer.

- Moi aussi, Harry, si mon sort dépendait de toi, j'aurais tendance à vouloir me barrer, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Je ne te connaissais pas cette tendresse pour les enflures, Herm', accusa Neville.

- ça doit être pour ça que j'ai une tendresse toute particulière pour toi, Neville. Viens Draco, nous avons assez perdu de temps avec eux," lança Hermione en touchant l'épaule de Draco afin d'obtenir son attention tout en désignant Neville et Harry du menton.

Lorsque Ron, Rogue et Neville furent enfin seuls, Neville s'assit sur le bureau, une jambe sur le sol, dans une position qu'il voulait intimidante. Ron l'observa quelques secondes en se demandant s'il n'avait pas, comme son père, regardé un épisode de top de la série "Rick Hunter." Il avait l'impression de découvrir une facette de Neville qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ou alors c'était lui même qui commençait à se désolidariser de son ami et qui adoptait un comportement différent, le comportement d'un homme qui cherche la vérité sans la travestir.

"Nous vous écoutons, professeur Rogue, dit-il en faisant signe à Severus de s'asseoir. Quel a été le rôle de Draco Malfoy durant la guerre ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué il y a longtemps, mais je vais me répéter," remarqua Severus en s'adressant uniquement à Ron. Pour lui, Neville n'existait pas. Il était insignifiant avec toute sa haine et sa rancune. Ron semblait moins borné aussi Severus choisit-il de n'accorder d'importance qu'au rouquin. "Draco Malfoy espionnait les Mangemorts avec moi, pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas laissé d'indications le concernant, comme il l'a fait pour vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement parce qu'il craignait plus pour la vie de Draco que pour la mienne. J'avais une longue expérience alors que Draco était novice. Il était terrorisé et Dumbledore a dû s'inquiéter du fait qu'un Mangemort aurait pu apprendre en lisant son témoignage que Draco était un espion. Tout cela n'est que supposition, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, répondit Ron alors que Neville secouait la tête avec incrédulité. Comment Draco est-il devenu espion ?

- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un jour, Dumbledore m'a convoqué pour me dire que Draco se joignait à nous. Je n'étais pas d'accord. C'était trop dangereux.

- En quoi consistaient vos missions ensemble ?

- Nous assistions aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans la demeure des Black. Draco a été le seul à pouvoir faire taire la vieille Black en l'insultant copieusement.

- Que se passait-il lors de ces réunions ?

- Nous parlions des stratégies à adopter aux vues des informations que Draco et moi fournissions. Il y avait d'autres espions mais ils ne venaient jamais chez les Black, et nous ignorions qui ils étaient, par mesure de sécurité au cas où Draco ou moi serions découvert par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et pourquoi Draco n'a-t-il pas la marque des ténèbres alors ? Questionna Neville.

- Faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Lucius Malfoy qui ne voulait pas que son fils porte un signe distinctif. Même un crétin notoire aurait compris cela, monsieur Londubat."

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ron le fit taire d'un mouvement sec de la main.

"Savez vous ce qui est arrivé dans la cabane hurlante, le jour de la mort de Dumbledore ? Poursuivit Ron.

- Je n'étais pas là bas mais je sais que Dumbledore avait donné rendez vous à Draco pour échanger des informations et le mettre en garde. Un informateur nous avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doutait des activités de Draco.

- Reconnaissez vous ce collier ? Interrogea Ron en lui montrant le collier retrouvé dans la cabane.

- Cela ne signifie en rien que Draco soit coupable.

- Je ne vous demande pas ce que cela signifie, je vous demande à qui appartient ce collier," répéta Ron en s'amusant malgré lui de la situation. Adolescent, il avait rêvé de rendre à Rogue la monnaie de sa pièce.

"C'est celui de Draco, articula lentement Rogue en contenant sa hargne.

- Pensez vous que Draco Malfoy ait pu tuer Albus Dumbledore ?

- Jamais de la vie. Draco a bien des défauts, mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier. En tout cas, au moment des faits, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un criminel.

- Des gens peuvent-ils corroborer votre version des faits ?

- Non, seul Dumbledore l'aurait pu. Draco a rencontré Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, votre famille et Nymphadora Tonks mais ils n'ont jamais vu son visage. Cela dit, je sais que certains Mangemorts le poursuivent pour le tuer, c'est une preuve en soi.

- Ce n'en est pas une, non.

- Lucius Malfoy avait découvert que Draco espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore.

- Voici une piste intéressante. Engagez vous votre parole de sorcier sur les faits relatés lors de cet entretien ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur Weasley affirma Rogue comme s'il s'adressait à un élève.

- Etes vous conscient que si nous découvrions que vous nous avez menti, vous seriez immédiatement emprisonné à Azkaban pour faux témoignage ?

- J'en suis conscient, oui.

- Avez vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non.

- Très bien, je vous remercie professeur. Vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard.

- Puis-je m'entretenir avec Draco avant ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Les témoins et les suspects ne peuvent pas se parler pour des raisons que vous imaginez bien, mais Hermione Granger se chargera de tout lui raconter le moment venu."

Severus hocha la tête et il se contenta de se lever pour prendre congé alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de mettre les deux Aurors plus bas que terre d'une remarque cinglante dont il avait le secret. La seule raison qui le retint fut Draco. Il ne pouvait pas donner aux Aurors plus de raisons d'en vouloir à son ancien élève.

Au moment où Severus Rogue quittait le Ministère, Hermione et Kingsley Shakelbolt procédaient à l'enregistrement du témoignage de Draco. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'un Auror digne de confiance et dénué d'animosité envers le blond s'occupe de cette partie du travail, demande qui avait largement vexé Neville. Les réponses de Draco rejoignaient celles du professeur Rogue, ce qui soulagea Hermione. Il fit une description détaillée de la maison des Black au moment des faits, sous les hochements de tête de Kingsley et Hermione, qui connaissaient aussi bien que lui la physionomie de l'endroit à cette époque. Une fois la déposition prise, Kingsley les laissa seuls et Hermione lui expliqua alors son entretien avec Severus Rogue. Draco ne quittait pas ses lèvres des yeux. Il la trouvait décidément très jolie dans son tailleur parme, et son léger maquillage ne faisait qu'accentuer la force qu'il lisait dans son regard. Elle secoua la main devant son nez pour capter son attention.

"Draco, tu m'écoutes ? Si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

- Je t'écoute, Granger, répliqua Draco avec un rictus amusé. Bien que j'avoue avoir décroché à certains moments. De toute façon, si Rogue a dit la vérité, je sais exactement ce qu'il a raconté à Hurlu et Berlu."

La jeune femme pouffa de rire. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son sérieux, elle le fixa intensément en dissimulant à peine son inquiétude.

"Comment ça se passe chez Harry ? Surtout, s'il outrepasse ses droits, dis le moi.

- Pour l'instant, ça va. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre indéfectible amitié ?

- Elle a pris l'eau après la guerre, répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste. Il s'est renfermé et il a fait le vide autour de lui...Draco, ne le pousses pas à bout, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- C'est surtout quelqu'un que le pouvoir a étourdi.

- Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point, mais sache qu'il travaille énormément pour la justice. Ton cas est particulier et je crois que te revoir l'a profondément déstabilisé, comme ça a déstabilisé Ron et Neville. Harry ne laisse habituellement pas ses sentiments personnels interférer. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, Draco, même s'il dépense une énergie folle pour le cacher.

- Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ?

- Parce que je vais te défendre jusqu'au bout, je vais travailler sans relâche pour que tu évites Azkaban, mais je reste l'amie de Harry malgré la distance entre nous et je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du mal en reprenant vos querelles stériles..."

Draco tourna la tête pour ne plus voir les mots se former sur les lèvres de son avocate. Il avait quelques difficultés à croire que le Procureur avait la moindre qualité, surtout après leur dernier échange. Harry avait vu ses blessures les plus disgracieuses, il avait vu la honte qu'éprouvait Draco et malgré cela, il avait cherché à l'humilier un peu plus en lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un prostitué à ses yeux. Habituellement, les insultes coulaient sur Draco sans le marquer, mais dans ces circonstances, il n'arrivait plus à rester hermétiquement clos à toute émotion. Il avait été blessé par les propos de Harry et il ne comptait pas tendre l'autre joue.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Hermione se lever alors que Harry, Théodore et Neville pénétraient dans la salle d'interrogation. Ils eurent une discussion houleuse que Draco ne chercha pas à interpréter. Il était fatigué, contrarié et il voulait en finir au plus vite avec sa visite au Ministère. Il se mit à caresser son ventre sous son pull, plus par automatisme que par besoin de se rassurer, puis il ferma les yeux en se demandant quand ce cauchemar prendrait fin, s'il prenait fin un jour. Une main se posa sur son épaule en la pressant fermement, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il sursauta et son regard rencontra celui de Harry, penché sur lui.

"On y va," articula simplement Harry.

S'il avait pu entendre le son de sa voix, Draco aurait perçu la lassitude chez Harry. Il quitta sa chaise inconfortable pour suivre le Procureur dans les couloirs encombrés où plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient sans retenue. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus à ça près. Il se redressa et se tint aussi droit que possible, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry ne desserra pas les dents, préoccupé par un sujet dont Draco n'avait cure.

Une fois dans le salon, Harry se tourna vers Draco en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

"Je dois retourner au Ministère pour m'occuper d'une affaire importante, annonça-t-il sans quitter Draco de son regard vert trouble. Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure...

- Je m'en fiche, coupa sèchement Draco. Tu racontes ce que tu veux, tu es chez toi et je ne suis que la pute de service."

Il vit volte face pour ne pas voir les mots se former sur la bouche du Procureur et il monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée quelques secondes plus tard, laissant pénétrer un Harry furieux. Draco le toisa en silence, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

"J'en ai marre, Malfoy, commença Harry. Je te parle et la moindre des choses serait que tu éc...Que tu soies attentif ! Je... Ne ferme pas les yeux !"

C'était trop tard, Draco s'était retranché dans son monde, les paupières closes, ne désirant pas entendre des excuses que Harry n'avait de toute façon pas envie de présenter. Harry prit le menton de Draco entre son pouce et son index pour capter son attention mais rien n'y fit. Draco était au bord de la piscine, chez Sean, entouré de ses amis.

"Tu veux que je te dise ? Interrogea Harry en soupirant. Ta surdité est un sacré handicap pour moi."

Résigné, il sortit de la chambre et de la maison, les épaules voûtées, les lèvres pincées. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il ressentit les vibrations d'une porte qui claque que Draco finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il avança dans la maison sans savoir dans quelle pièce s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression d'être monstrueusement seul, désemparé, il détestait ça. Lorsque Harry et les Aurors le scrutaient, il avait la sensation d'être quelqu'un de sale. Lui qui s'était habitué à lire le respect et l'amour dans le yeux de ses amis ou de ses amants...

Il songea que peut être, une douche l'aiderait à laver cette sensation. Il ôta ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bains en espérant que Harry resterait absent assez longtemps pour lui donner le temps de se ressaisir. Le puissant jet d'eau et le gel douche mentholé parvinrent à lui faire oublier la crasse qu'il imaginait sur lui, et en lui. Ensuite, il enfila un pantalon et un pull à col roulé noirs avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il avait faim mais surtout, cuisiner était un moyen pour lui de chasser son stress. Il ouvrit le frigidaire qui ne contenait rien d'autre que de l'eau, des bouteilles de bierraubeurre, du fromage blanc et de la moutarde. Sans être foncièrement pessimiste, Draco doutait de pouvoir préparer quoi que fut d'appétissant avec ces seuls ingrédients.

Il jeta un oeil dans le congélateur pour constater avec effarement qu'il ne contenait que des pizza. Les placards ne lui apportèrent pas plus de satisfaction, entre les produits de première nécessité comme l'huile, la farine ou les pâtes et les boites de conserve de ravioli, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'exploitable pour les envolées culinaires de Draco.

"Potter, en plus d'être un salaud de Procureur, tu bouffes n'importe quoi," grommela-t-il.

Son regard tomba sur la corbeille de fruits où il remarqua des pommes, des oranges, des citrons, des courgettes et des tomates. Une idée lui vint enfin et il fit cuire les courgettes auxquelles il rajouta de la tomate. Pendant que les légumes mijotaient, il confectionna une pâte à tarte sommaire en remplaçant le beurre manquant par du fromage blanc. Sean ayant un taux de cholestérol trop élevé, Draco était coutumier de la cuisine sans matières grasses inutiles, même s'il ne passait pas son temps à mitonner de bons petits plats à son compagnon. Sean, lorsqu'il le voyait derrière les fourneaux lui demandait d'ailleurs toujours avec humour ce qui l'avait contrarié pour qu'il en arrive là.

Une fois la pâte précuite, il disposa la préparation aux légumes et il mit le tout au four, attendant la fin de la cuisson en mangeant une pomme, un livre à la main.

Il grignotait un fin quartier de sa tarte tranquillement assis à table lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa droite le fit bondir hors de sa chaise, le coeur battant à tout rompre, la peur au ventre. Le mot "Mangemort" clignota dans son esprit en grosses lettres rouges. Il ne craignait pas de se faire tuer, bien qu'il ne fut pas disposé à mourir non plus. Ce qui le terrifiait au plus haut point était l'idée que les Mangemorts ne l'achèveraient pas avant de lui avoir fait subir les pires tortures.

Il poussa un cri et, au moment où il se jetait sur un couteau, une main se referma sur son poignet pour lui faire faire volte face avant de le lâcher. Il vit alors Ron Weasley, l'air totalement ébété, les deux mains devant lui pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Draco le fixa, haletant, et Ron se mit à bredouiller si vite que Draco ne parvint pas à lire sur ses lèvres. Une fois remis du choc, Ron se rendit dans le salon en faisant signe à Draco de le suivre. Il se servit un verre de Gin, en proposant un à Draco qui déclina l'offre, puis il s'assit sur un fauteuil alors que Draco prenait place sur le canapé.

"Bon sang Weasley, préviens la prochaine fois ! Tonna Draco dont le coeur refusait de se calmer.

- Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça, Malfoy ? Je ne peux pas te téléphoner, toute la maison est close et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les hiboux ne traversent pas les murs ! Tu m'as fait peur avec tes conneries, j'ai cru que tu allais me planter.

- Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, dommage. Les Aurors ne sont-ils pas censés rester sobres durant leur service ?

- J'ai fini ma journée, annonça Ron avec un sourire satisfait.

- Oh...Et tu es venu pour...?

- Te voir.

- Laisse tomber Weasley, j'avale pas."

Ron ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, mais au lieu de parler, il partit dans un fou rire phénoménal sous le regard perplexe de Draco. Il but une gorgée de Gin qu'il manqua de recracher tant il était hilare. Bien qu'il eut préféré se montrer sérieux, Draco esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Que puis-je pour toi, Weasley ? Tu as des questions à me poser sur l'affaire en cours ?

- Non, répondit Ron en retrouvant son self control. Tu ne m'as pas cru lorsque je me suis excusé pour mon comportement outrageux alors je viens à nouveau te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé. Et mon père ne m'a pas ordonné de le faire.

- Oublie ça, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler." Siffla Draco en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Ron posa son verre sur la table basse et il se précipita sur les talons de Draco. Il le prit par les épaules et le força à se retourner en le maintenant fermement face à lui.

"On va en parler Malfoy, maintenant. Crois moi, je suis...Merde ! T'es lourd !"

Draco avait fermé les yeux pour interrompre la conversation. Il en avait assez des Aurors, de Harry Potter et de leur fâcheuse tendance à faire leur mea culpa après avoir raconté ou fait n'importe quoi. Comme le lui disait toujours son meilleur ami Devon lorsqu'ils se disputaient : "ne blesse pas les gens si tu n'aimes pas t'excuser."

Ron observa longuement le blond aux paupières closes en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien songer. Il laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, prêt à partir, puis il se ravisa. Il avait des choses à dire et il refusait que Draco se serve de sa surdité pour ne pas les entendre. Il émit un petit rictus triste devant l'ironie de cette pensée. Avec un aplomb qu'il avait gagné au fil des années, il décida que la conversation était loin d'être terminée. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de saisir la taille de Draco pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qui eut l'effet escompté car Draco fit un bond en arrière en levant ses yeux gris étonnés sur lui.

"Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, Malfoy, reprenons notre petite discussion, déclara Ron en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Non mais...C'était quoi ça ?

- Un moyen de te forcer à me regarder quand je te parle. Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer à chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux pour me censurer.

- Tu es complètement dingue, Weasley.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, Malfoy. Je suis, avec Hermione et Théo, le seul ami que tu aies au Ministère alors ne me repousse pas sans m'avoir donné une chance de m'expliquer.

- Toi, un ami ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Que je suis enclin à te considérer comme innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire et que je suis un des seuls à suivre cette voie. Je sais que j'ai agi comme le meneur de jeu de Crétin Team dernièrement, mais je tiens à faire table rase de tout cela, si tu le veux bien. Je te présente toutes mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait et dit, c'était ignoble. J'ai fait un bond de dix ans en arrière en te retrouvant, j'ai laissé s'exprimer ma rancune et, une fois encore, je m'en excuse, Draco. J'ai été beaucoup trop loin avec toi et rien ne m'autorisait à le faire. Je t'ai manqué de respect, je t'ai frappé...J'en suis réellement honteux, crois moi."

Son regard était franc et il avait vraiment l'air de penser chacune de ses paroles aussi Draco retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant la suite. Ron prit place sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

"Je sais que nous n'avons jamais pu nous supporter, poursuivit Ron en reprenant son verre, mais nous sommes adultes et nous pouvons communiquer sans nous sauter à la gorge, tu ne crois pas ?

- Qu'est ce que ça cache, Weasley ?

- Ron, je m'appelle Ron.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Weasley.

- Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule ma parole ! ça ne cache rien du tout. Je crois juste que tu peux m'aider dans mon enquête. Et puis je me sens mal de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait alors sois sympa, aide moi à...

- Soulager ta conscience ? Coupa Draco avec un rictus sardonique.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu m'intrigues beaucoup et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

- Je vois, on en revient au bon vieux trip sur "Draco la pute." Tu veux savoir quoi ? Le nombre de clients ? La paie ? Si je donne dans le SM ?

- Du tout. Je connais le plus important, tu n'avales pas, plaisanta Ron. Honnêtement, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne te cache pas que ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu vendais ton cul au plus offrant, mais j'en suis revenu et je me sens con d'avoir pu trouver ça drôle.

- C'est con, en effet.

- Allez Draco, sois gentil et pardonne à tonton Ron...C'est moi ou ça sent divinement bon dans le coin ?

- Tarte aux légumes, tu en veux une part ?"

Ron acquiesça vivement et Draco se permit un sourire indulgent. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Ron avait toujours eu un coup de fourchette surnaturel. Ils migrèrent dans la cuisine où Ron dévora le contenu de son assiette à la vitesse de la lumière, en jetant des "trop bon" et des "trop doué Malfoy." Après avoir liquidé la moitié de la tarte, il alluma une cigarette en contemplant Draco en silence, ce qui mit le blond très mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est ce que tu as, Weasley ? Questionna enfin Draco.

- J'avoue avoir du mal à t'imaginer derrière les fourneaux.

- Tu ne me connais pas, tu ignores ce que je peux ou pas faire. Moi je ne t'imaginais pas la clope au bec...Un point partout. Et toi, tu cuisines ?

- Comme un naze, oui. Le plat que je réussis le mieux, c'est le "salut Hermione, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?"

- Pas mal, admit Draco avec un sourire détendu.

- Tu sais que tu es franchement beau quand tu souris ?"

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait déjà été complimenté, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était que le compliment venait de Ronald Weasley, celui qu'il avait tant détesté lorsqu'il était adolescent.

"Je ne saisis pas tout, avoua Draco en se servant un verre d'eau. Tu es bisexuel ?

- Non, gay pur et dur.

- C'est amusant, j'ai toujours cru que tu finirais marié avec Granger.

- Moi aussi je le croyais, et puis je suis tombé amoureux de Dean Thomas.

- Plait-il ? Tu es sorti avec Dean ?

- Oui. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que mon attirance pour toi m'a choquée. Parce que mon genre de mec, c'est plutôt le grand beau black façon Dean.

- Merci bien. Je n'en reviens pas. Toi avec Dean ! Cela dit, tu n'as pas choisi le plus moche. Et Potter ? Tu es toujours ami avec lui ?

- Oui, répondit Ron alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Il m'a quelque peu évincé mais je me considère toujours comme son ami.

- C'est le tien aussi puisqu'il te couvre lorsque tu dérailles au Ministère," le rassura Draco en s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui pouvaient bien le motiver à vouloir rassurer Ron Weasley.

Il se rendait compte qu'en lui parlant aussi directement de lui, Ron faisait progressivement tomber les barrières que Draco avait érigées entre eux. C'était habile et en même temps, cela n'avait pas l'air calculé. Draco était impressionné par la manière dont Ron amenait les choses, et il lui semblait presque naturel de converser avec lui, ce qui, au demeurant, était choquant pour lui.

"Tu l'aimais cet homme avec qui tu vivais à Londres ? Demanda soudain Ron.

- Autant que je sois capable d'aimer, oui, je crois. Tu ne sors plus avec Dean ?

- Il m'a plaqué dans les règles de l'art, après une dispute mémorable.

- Il te manque ?

- Je préfère ne pas y penser. Il a quelqu'un d'autre à présent.

- Et alors ? Seuls les diamants sont éternels, Weasley."

Ron éclata de rire.

"Tu n'as donc aucun scrupule, Malfoy ?

- Pas là, non. Rien ne t'empêche de piquer Dean sous le nez de son nouveau copain.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- C'est ton genre de rester tout seul alors qu'un autre homme couche avec ton ex ?

- Vu sous cet angle...Tu penses que tu retourneras chez ton mec lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée ?

- Tu penses que j'ai une chance d'en sortir libre ? Interrogea Draco en retour, totalement pris dans le jeu des questions réponses.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ta version et celle de Rogue concordent, c'est déjà ça. Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives et attendons de voir. Je vais aller rendre visite à ton père dans quelques jours, il...Draco ?"

Il était devenu livide en voyant les mot "ton père" se former sur les lèvres du rouquin. Il lui semblait qu'il manquait d'air et que son coeur refusait de battre correctement. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de cacher ses yeux pour ne pas voir la réponse de Ron.

"Mon...Mon père est vivant ?" Demanda-t-il enfin.

Ron marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco ait pu passer tout ce temps sans savoir si son père allait bien ou non. A sa place, Ron serait devenu fou. Même s'il s'agissait de ce psychopathe de Lucius Malfoy, il comprenait que Draco aime son père et qu'il redoute de connaître son sort. Il s'approcha lentement de Draco et il prit la main qui masquait ses yeux dans la sienne. Il se baissa pour que son visage soit à hauteur de celui de Draco, puis il répondit :

"Il va bien, Draco. Il a été emprisonné à vie à Azkaban, comme ta mère, mais tous deux vont bien.

- Oh mon dieu, ils sont en vie, souffla Draco pour lui même. Merci Weasley. Merci beaucoup."

Il était sur le point de pleurer de soulagement et sa main broyait celle de Ron. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il le lâcha. Ron esquissa un sourire indulgent et il lui ébourriffa tendrement les cheveux.

"ça va aller ?" Questionna-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête.

"Tu veux que je transmette un message de ta part à ce bon vieux Lucius ?

- Dis lui que je vais bien et que je ne l'ai pas oublié, répondit Draco d'une voix si basse que Ron dut se baisser pour l'entendre. Ne lui parle surtout pas de...De prostitution. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Je ne comptais pas aborder ce sujet avec lui de toute façon. Je te laisse, à plus tard."

Draco hocha à nouveau la tête sans pouvoir se lever pour saluer Ron. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, incapables de suivre les ordres que leur donnait son cerveau. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme lui avait été retiré du coeur et il expira longuement comme pour faire sortir de lui toute l'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvée à ne pas connaître le sort de ses parents. Pendant un court instant, il se sentit heureux...Et libre.

Neville Londubat gâcha tout.

Au moment où Draco se décidait à quitter sa chaise pour migrer vers le salon, Neville entra dans la maison. Draco sursauta en le voyant, puis il afficha un sourire goguenard sur son visage.

"C'est du délire, commenta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Vous faites la queue devant la porte pour me présenter vos excuses inintéressantes ou quoi ?

- J'ai attendu que Ron sorte, en effet. Mais moi, Malfoy, je viens remettre les points sur les I et les barres sur les T avec toi.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu as à raconter, mon gros ?"

Neville s'approcha prestement et il saisit la gorge de Draco d'une main pour le plaquer contre le mur.

"Tu n'es qu'une infecte merde, Malfoy, cracha Neville en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou du blond. Tu peux jouer les innocents et attendrir Ron ou Harry avec ta surdité mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Je vais tout faire pour prouver ta culpabilité, t'envoyer pourrir à Azkaban avec les tiens et Hermione n'y pourra rien."

Draco, qui commençait à manquer d'air, envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Neville qui le lâcha en se pliant en deux. Draco en profita pour cogner sa mâchoire et Neville tomba à la renverse. Draco posa alors son pied sur la gorge de Neville en exerçant une pression assez forte pour étouffer l'Auror.

"Il me semble t'avoir déjà prévenu, Londubat, siffla-t-il en articulant difficilement. N'essaie plus jamais de m'étrangler si tu ne veux pas que je te tue."

Une haine démesurée se lisait dans le regard de Neville, inquiétante, meurtrière. L'Auror attrapa sa baguette magique et il lança un sortilège qui projeta Draco contre le mur. Son dos heurta la surface bétonnée et cela lui coupa le souffle. Il haletait pour essayer de respirer quand Neville revint à la charge. Il le prit par les cheveux et lui claqua le front contre l'angle du buffet. Une décharge douloureuse se propagea dans la tête de Draco qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Un mince filet de sang coula sur son oeil et il dut lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Neville s'agenouilla devant lui, un sourire satisfait sur sa lèvre fendue.

"Enregistre l'information, Malfoy, susurra-t-il. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer tel que les Mangemorts qui te poursuivent passeront pour des Bisounours à tes yeux. Tu m'as cherché à Poudlard, tu me trouves aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui, tu ne peux rien contre moi parce que tu n'es pas plus fort qu'un simple Moldu. Dis toi que ça, c'était juste un amuse gueule...Le plat de résistance arrivera bientôt. Et si tu parles de notre entrevue à qui que ce soit, je m'arrangerai pour que ton papa chéri en subisse les conséquences. Capisci petite pute ?"

Sur ce, il lui cracha au visage puis il se releva pour sortir tranquillement de la maison. Draco resta prostré quelques instants en se demandant comment Londubat avait pu devenir aussi mauvais, lui qui était incapable de blesser qui que ce fut lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il avait la nausée en sentant la salive de l'Auror couler le long de sa joue, et cela lui faisait bien plus mal que le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Il se redressa difficilement en se tenant au mur et il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant dans la salle de bains en regrettant presque la blague ignoble qu'il avait faite à Neville quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Une fois devant le lavabo, il se lava énergiquement le visage jusqu'à ce que ses frottements deviennent frénétiques et douloureux. Il se déshabilla et il se coucha en se disant que s'il arrivait malheur à son père, il tuerait Neville Londubat.

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop fastidieux. Merci de l'avoir lu et à bientôt. Bisous.


	7. Vivre ensemble

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX**

**DISCLAIMER **: j'emprunte des personnages et un univers qui appartiennent à JK Rowling dans un but non lucratif, et je les lui rends ensuite.

**Un grand merci à Vif d'Or et à BadAngel pour leur relecture de ce chapitre et leurs corrections (sans parler des « cuillère ! » que Baddy a gentiment distillé en caractères gras dans mon chapitre - les fans de Kaamelott retrouveront là ce que le roi burgonde dit à Arthour)  
Merci à Chris et à Warriormeuh pour la relecture et les avis éclairés.  
Un grand merci également à**** LadyNush (comme je ne peux pas faire de rar directe, je tiens juste à te remercier pour tes avis francs et constructifs.)  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages non signés. Même si je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, vos interventions m'ont aidées. **

J'espère que l'attente pour ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop longue. Pas que je considère cette fic comme indispensable et que je vous imagine, torpillés d'angoisse en attendant la suite, mais parfois quand on commence à lire une histoire, on aime bien se dire qu'elle aura une fin

**o**

**CHAPITRE SEPT : VIVRE ENSEMBLE**

**ooooooooooooo**

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit du bureau de Harry, accompagnée de son tortionnaire de mari, il était déjà tard. Harry était en colère et inquiet. En colère parce qu'il avait travaillé dur pour sortir cette femme des griffes de son mari qui la battait sans vergogne ; inquiet parce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle abandonnait les poursuites pour retourner vivre avec cet homme qui se servait d'elle comme d'un punching ball. Il ne comprenait pas sa décision et il avait l'impression que le fait pour lui de laisser tomber cette affaire signifiait cautionner les agissements scandaleux de ce bourreau qui se cachait derrière le soit disant trop grand amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa femme. Il avait peur aussi. Peur que sa prochaine rencontre avec Miranda se passe à la morgue le jour où Desmond aurait frappé trop fort, une fois de trop. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à maintenir sa plainte, il ne pouvait pas la sauver malgré elle, mais il refusait de rester assis en attendant la suite.

Il avait déjà connu trop de cas similaires et il ne voulait plus se considérer comme responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. Il soupira en se servant un Whisky, puis il alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma rapidement, en inspirant de longues bouffées. Il devait aider Miranda à s'en sortir mais comment ? Il lui avait déjà fait rencontrer des femmes qui avaient vécu le même calvaire qu'elle, il avait même menacé Desmond des pires représailles...Il était impuissant et il détestait cette sensation.

Miranda représentait tous ces gens que Harry n'avait pas pu sauver. Elle était une mission pour lui, et il avait échoué, une fois de plus.

"Que dois-je faire, Sirius ?" Supplia Harry en écrasant sa cigarette.

Chaque victime portait en elle une part de Sirius pour Harry et rendre justice aux vivants lui permettait de mieux supporter les fantômes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Il était fatigué, déprimé de voir que toute l'énergie qu'il dépensait ne faisait pas revenir les morts pour autant.

Il quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans celui de Théodore Nott. Le jeune homme était en train d'emballer un livre dans un paquet cadeau.

"Miranda est retournée avec son connard, lança Harry en s'affalant sur une chaise.

- Je sais, je l'ai vue sortir avec ledit connard, répondit Théo d'un air maussade. Elle est amoureuse et apparemment c'est vrai, l'amour rend aveugle.

- J'aimerais qu'il puisse la rendre immortelle aussi.

- Si tu veux, je peux dire à Kingsley de surveiller leur maison. S'il prend Desmond sur le fait, on n'aura pas besoin du témoignage de Miranda.

- C'est ce que je venais te demander justement. Kingsley est le meilleur Auror qu'on puisse avoir et les membres de la Commission ont énormément de respect pour lui.

- Je crois aussi qu'il est le mieux placé pour gérer les choses. Ron est le fils du Ministre, sa voix sera entendue mais pas forcément écoutée, et Neville est incontrôlable.

- Il est un peu à fleur de peau, c'est vrai, mais il fait bien son boulot.

- Harry, je sais que tu veux croire à ce que tu dis, mais Neville est un électron libre. Il faut que tu te décides à agir parce qu'il perd trop souvent pied en ce moment et le fait de le protéger va te décrédibiliser à la longue. Puisqu'on parle de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il approche de Draco, il a trop de griefs contre lui et contre sa famille.

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? Ecoute, Neville a énormément bossé sur le cas de Malfoy et c'est quand même ce travail acharné qui nous a permis de l'arrêter. Il serait injuste d'évincer Neville maintenant que Draco est là. Je tiens Neville à l'oeil et au moindre faux pas, je le dessaisirai de l'enquête mais pour l'instant...

- Pour l'instant quoi ? Coupa Théo. Il a déjà largement dépassé les limites en cognant Draco, tu attends quoi ? Qu'il le tue ?

- Neville est loin d'être un monstre sanguinaire, Théo.

- Tu gardes à l'esprit le Neville de Poudlard mais il a salement changé, reconnais le.

- Il a changé, oui, et nous aussi."

Théo haussa les épaules et Harry jugea bon d'écourter la conversation. Il finit par rentrer chez lui en espérant que Draco ne soit pas d'humeur à chercher le conflit. Il fut exaucé, la maison semblait déserte. Il fit le tour des pièces et il trouva Draco endormi dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte avec douceur et il descendit dans la cuisine où il finit la tarte en se demandant quand il l'avait achetée.

Le lendemain, il buvait son café lorsque Draco apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Harry suspendit la tasse à mi chemin de sa bouche en voyant la fine coupure sur le front du blond.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea-t-il en se levant pour inspecter la blessure.

- J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé, mentit Draco en évitant son regard. Je vais bouquiner, si tu as besoin de mes services, tu sais où me trouver."

L'allusion à l'insulte lancée la veille par Harry était trop évidente et le Survivant soupira en le regardant s'éloigner. Si Draco n'était pas disposé à communiquer, Harry n'allait pas le forcer. Le mieux restait encore de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'accepter ses excuses.

Stratégie imparable.

Ils passèrent la semaine à s'ignorer.

Harry restait le plus longtemps possible au Ministère pour traiter ses affaires en cours et lorsqu'il rentrait, il trouvait Draco dans sa chambre, affalé sur son lit, ou dans le bureau à dévorer les livres de la bibliothèque. Ron lui avait dit que le blond se défendait bien en cuisine aussi fit-il les courses afin qu'il puisse se préparer les plats qui lui plaisaient. Immanquablement, Draco mangeait avant le retour de Harry en lui laissant de quoi se sustenter sur la table et immanquablement, Harry réchauffait une pizza. Ils ne faisaient que se croiser sans se parler et en quelques jours, cette situation eut raison des nerfs de Harry. Il ne souhaitait pas forcément discuter avec Draco, mais il n'appréciait pas l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait chez lui.

Un soir, alors qu'il buvait une vodka en regardant la télévision, il réalisa qu'il se renfermait encore plus depuis qu'il avait un "invité" chez lui aussi choisit-il de conjurer le sort comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire quand sa solitude se faisait étouffante. Il se rendit dans un bar où il consomma de l'alcool sans modération, en charmante compagnie…

Cette même nuit, Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, comme toutes les nuits. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas communiqué avec autrui, il ignorait où en était son affaire et cela le stressait. Ses amis lui manquaient cruellement. Il en était arrivé à un stade où il aurait été presque heureux d'avoir la compagnie de Ronald Weasley. Il passait ses journées à déprimer, couché sur son lit ou à se perdre dans la lecture pour s'évader un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à parler à Harry, et sa crainte de voir Neville Londubat revenir virait à l'obsession.

Il se leva pour aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine et pour grignoter un morceau de pizza laissée par Harry. Une fois rassasié, il reprit le chemin de la chambre. La lumière dans le salon attira son regard et il se dit qu'après tout, si Harry souffrait lui aussi d'insomnie, ils pourraient chasser l'ennui ensemble. S'il avait pu entendre les halètements provenant de la pièce, il n'y serait jamais entré. Mais Draco était sourd aussi pénétra-t-il dans la pièce, son verre d'eau à la main.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et sa main se contracta sur le verre lorsqu'il vit Harry, face à lui, nu, à genoux sur le canapé, faisant l'amour à un homme. Une forte odeur de Whisky planait dans l'air et Draco plissa le nez, écoeuré par les relents d'alcool. Son regard croisa celui de Harry. Il était vide, dénué de la moindre émotion et Draco se demanda quel genre d'homme pouvait accepter de coucher avec quelqu'un d'aussi alcoolisé que pouvait l'être Harry ce soir.

"Je...Pardon," bredouilla Draco en intimant à ses jambes l'ordre de bouger pour le porter le plus loin possible de cette scène pathétique.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme et il articula lentement, pour bien être compris du blond :

"C'est elle la pute qui vit chez toi ?"

Harry en resta pétrifié, le visage soudain livide. Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et son corps décida enfin de se mouvoir. Au lieu de sortir, il se rapprocha du couple en le toisant avec dédain. Il se pencha sur l'homme pour parler près de son oreille, tout en étant entendu de Harry.

"A ta place, susurra-t-il, je ne me montrerais pas aussi prompt à me foutre de la gueule des gens, parce que dans cette pièce, je ne vois qu'une pute, et elle est à quatre pattes comme une chienne, je la regarde dans les yeux en ce moment même. Quant à toi Potter, tu m'as dit que tu avais une prostituée à domicile, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours choisi mes clients, et tu es bien en dessous de mes critères de sélection…Toi, je ne te donnerais même pas une poignée de main, espèce de minable."

Il se redressa, jeta le contenu de son verre au visage de l'homme puis il tourna les talons afin de retourner dans sa chambre. En remontant les couvertures sur lui, il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient de rage. Il caressa lentement son ventre en tentant de contrôler le tressaillement de ses mains et il ferma les yeux pour faire défiler les images apaisantes de sa mère, lisant au coin du feu alors que dehors, la neige recouvrait les jardins de son blanc manteau. Tout pour ne pas revoir la scène choquante de Harry Potter et de ses ébats amoureux. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que le procureur puisse être homosexuel. Ça ne lui avait vraiment pas effleuré l'esprit mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas ce que cette nouvelle information pouvait apporter de plus ou de moins dans leurs rapports déjà largement tendus. Peut être Potter lui ferait-il payer de l'avoir surpris dans cette situation lamentable, Draco ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec le brun.

S'il l'avait pu, il serait allé se promener à l'extérieur pour se changer les idées mais, étant bloqué chez Potter, il n'avait qu'une alternative, celle de repasser derrière ses paupières closes le film de sa vie passée alors que sa main caressait son ventre. Peu à peu, son corps se détendit et le sommeil remplaça les souvenirs.

Il se réveilla tôt et il se leva sans attendre, en espérant que Harry cuverait son Whisky à une heure aussi matinale. Malheureusement pour lui, il était déjà dans la cuisine en boxer, les cheveux en bataille, une tasse de café fumante dans la main. Draco retint un sourire satisfait en constatant qu'il semblait être en proie à une gueule de bois carabinée. Sans dire un mot, il se servit un café et il fit mine de sortir. Harry bondit pour le retenir en empoignant son bras. Draco prit place sur une chaise comme s'il s'asseyait sur un trône et il toisa Harry avec mépris.

"Excuse-moi pour ce qui s'est passé hier, commença Harry alors que la migraine lui martelait les tempes. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

- Quoi donc ? Que je te surprenne en pleine séance de fornication ou que tu cries sur tous les toits que tu héberges la pute du coin ?

- Les deux.

- Alors l'abus d'alcool ne t'a pas rendu amnésique ?

- J'aurais préféré. Il y a pas mal de blancs concernant cette soirée, mais l'épisode avec toi, je l'ai bien en mémoire. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du moment où j'ai bêtement parlé de tes activités passées à ce mec mais il est au courant et l'information n'a pu venir que de moi. Je suis absolument navré d'avoir été aussi minable.

- Tu peux l'être, en effet. Quand je te vois agir de la sorte, je m'interroge du bien fondé de ta requête me concernant dans le cadre de ton projet Potter.

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'accueillir chez moi pour t'humilier, si c'est ce que tu crois, expliqua Harry en jetant deux aspirines dans un verre d'eau.

- Accueillir, Potter, c'est un bien grand mot. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

- Je me suis excusé, coupa Harry. Et je te rappelle que tu m'en as mis plein les dents aussi…Je ne te vois pas faire profil bas ce matin.

- Je n'ai fait que répondre à une attaque, et tu le sais…Par Merlin, Potter, j'espère que tu as de meilleurs arguments pour contrer tes adversaires dans le cadre de ton travail autrement tu es certainement le pire procureur possible. Déjà que ton objectivité est très relative.

- Ne remets pas mes compétences en questions, Malfoy, siffla Harry en serrant les poings. Je me suis peut être mal conduit avec toi mais tu es un cas isolé.

- Oh…ça me rassure, ironisa Draco en esquissant un sourire en coin. Mettons cartes sur table. Apparemment, mes "activités passées" comme tu les nommes avec tant de diplomatie te dérangent énormément, alors vas-y, pose toutes les questions que tu veux histoire que ça te sorte du crâne une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Je...Je n'ai aucune question à ce sujet, bredouilla Harry, totalement pris au dépourvu. C'est ta vie.

- Alors arrête de la raconter à tout le monde, pauvre con ! Rugit Draco. Et puisqu'on en est à discuter comme de vieux copains, tu as un sérieux problème avec l'alcool, Potter.

- Je ne suis pas alcoolique !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. Je dis que tu bois trop, nuance. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon alors lève un peu moins le coude quand tu sors.

- ça va, je gère, se défendit Harry en avalant les deux aspirines dissoutes dans l'eau.

- C'est fou comme tu gères bien, oui. Tu gères au point de ramener un homme que tu connais à peine puisque tu l'appelles "ce mec" et de te le faire sans préservatif. Belle gestion, Potter. Très belle gestion."

Harry se figea, livide, alors qu'un rictus déplaisant se dessinait sur la bouche de Draco. Le procureur tenta de se repasser le film des évènements de la nuit, de revoir le moment où il mettait un préservatif mais il n'y parvint pas.

"Comment tu peux dire ça ? Interrogea-t-il alors pour faire bonne figure. Tu as regardé ?

- Non, Einstein, je n'ai pas vu d'emballage de préservatif dans le salon hier soir, c'est tout. Et partis comme vous aviez l'air de l'être, je doute que vous ayez pris la peine de mettre ledit emballage dans la poubelle de la cuisine avant de reprendre vos activités dégueulasses."

Harry courut dans le salon et il chercha avec frénésie une boite de préservatifs qu'il ne trouva pas. Sans plus se soucier de Draco, il se jeta sur la poubelle de la cuisine pour la vider sur la table et fouiller les ordures...Il n'y avait rien. Il poussa un juron en retombant sur sa chaise, assommé par sa propre inconscience. Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant ? Il leva les yeux et le regard triomphant de Draco le mit hors de lui.

"Ça te fait jubiler, enfoiré ? Dégage de ma vue avant que je te mette ma main dans la gueule !

- Comme tu voudras, Procureur. Mais va vite faire un test, les infections sexuellement transmissibles ne sont pas un mythe, elles existent tu sais.

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy !

- Puisqu'on parle de se faire foutre, je voudrais te dire rapidement le fond de ma pensée. J'en ai marre de la féminisation outrancière dont on use pour parler des hommes qu'on juge inférieurs à soi, comme si être une femme, c'était dégradant. Vous êtes de sacrés cons de penser que c'est l'humiliation suprême de me traiter de "pute" comme si ce mot réservé autrefois aux femmes qui se prostituaient allait me scier le pénis. Et puis, Potter, tu peux crier sur tous les toits que je suis une pute, ça ne fait pas de toi un mec bien. Jamais je n'ai laissé une épave comme toi ou ton copain me toucher, encore moins sans préservatif. Alors tu peux porter des costumes de grands couturiers et te donner des airs de justicier solitaire, ça ne masque pas le fait que tu es une épave imbibée d'alcool."

Harry sortit en trombes de la cuisine avant de devenir violent car il sentait la rage monter en lui avec une puissance que seul Draco savait provoquer. Il prit une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en ordre puis il se rendit à Sainte Mangouste en serrant les dents. Les résultats de ses tests étaient négatifs mais le médicomage prit le temps de le mettre en garde contre les IST. Harry l'écouta distraitement, en hochant la tête pour faire bonne mesure mais son esprit en revenait toujours à cet homme qu'il avait ramené chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom et cela le contrariait.

De plus, les mots de Draco résonnaient en lui et le rongeaient au point de lui faire physiquement mal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi irresponsable la nuit précédente. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu oublier de se protéger. Il se sentait écoeuré, sa tête tournait, des centaines de questions martelaient son esprit. Il avait eu une peur bleue en attendant le résultat du test magique qu'il venait de faire, mais même s'il n'était pas infecté, quelque chose en lui était contaminé. Sa capacité à raisonner. Peut être à cause de l'alcool. Peut être à cause du profond dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même. Il ne ressentit aucun soulagement de savoir que son test était négatif, ses mains étaient moites, son pouls s'affolait toujours, il était encore hébété d'avoir été aussi négligeant.

Il lui fallut quelques longues minutes avant de tourner la tête vers le médicomage, de sortir de la pièce sans articuler un mot, et de couper ainsi le monologue interminable du praticien.

De retour au Ministère, il se plongea dans ses dossiers en cours. Il devait plaider l'après midi pour requérir la prison à vie contre une sorcière qui avait assassiné son enfant. Rapidement, cette affaire l'occupa entièrement et il oublia ses frayeurs du matin ainsi que la réaction méprisante de Draco pour ne se concentrer que sur son désir de rendre justice à cet enfant.

Le soir, le jeu de l'ignorance était à nouveau de mise entre le blond et lui. Il fut tenté de trouver refuge dans un verre d'alcool mais sa conversation matinale avec Draco lui revint à l'esprit et il se contenta de fumer une cigarette à la place.

Le lendemain, il se leva plus tôt pour éviter de croiser Draco. En réalité, ce dernier était déjà debout et il lisait dans le bureau. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et son moral s'en ressentait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter de passer ses journées à ne rien faire. Il lui semblait que son affaire était oubliée de tous, en particulier d'Hermione qui ne l'avait pas contacté depuis plus d'une semaine. Il végétait sur le canapé, le regard vague lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il se releva à la hâte en manquant de tomber. Heureusement, Ron eut le réflexe de le rattraper et il ne lâcha plus son bras avant de l'avoir assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, une assiette contenant un gâteau au chocolat posée devant lui. Draco lui jeta un regard intrigué.

"N'aies pas peur, Malfoy. C'est ma mère qui l'a fait. Tu es trop maigre, il faut que tu remplumes.

- Je ne suis pas maigre, je suis incroyablement bien balancé, ironisa Draco.

- En attendant, tu as une mine épouvantable. Depuis quand n'as tu pas dormi ?

- Je suis un peu insomniaque ces temps-ci, mais ça va.

- Je te trouve trop pâle, et trop cerné. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Harry te mène la vie dure ?

- Non, tout est parfait avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de tellement ouvert...

- Oui, c'est certain, acquiesça Ron avec une conviction toute relative. A part ça, j'ai quelques messages à te faire passer. Tout d'abord, Hermione. Elle se remet d'une grippe et elle te fait dire qu'elle travaille quand même sur ton cas. Elle sera de retour dès demain, en forme pour botter le cul de Harry. Ensuite ton père."

Le coeur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il inspira profondément. Il avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'il lui semblait que l'air n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à ses poumons.

"Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien. Il te demande d'être fort et de ne pas te laisser abattre. Il voudrait te voir mais ça, je doute que ce soit possible. J'ai recueilli son témoignage, mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler de cela avec toi. Légalement, c'est à Hermione de le faire. Je pense qu'elle ira le voir demain, après-demain au plus tard.

- Qu'est ce que ça change que ce soit toi ou Granger qui m'en parle ?

- Moi je mène l'enquête, je ne suis pas censé en discuter avec les suspects ou les témoins.

- Dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas, murmura Draco avant de difficilement avaler un morceau de gâteau. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir transmis le message.

- Malfoy ? Tu viens de me remercier ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Arrête de plaisanter, ce n'est pas drôle.

- D'accord. Alors dis-moi, que fais tu de tes journées ?

- Rien. C'est le néant total. Vois-tu, lorsque je vivais avec Sean, j'étais tout le temps sollicité quelque part. Je travaillais la nuit dans la discothèque, la journée je m'occupais de mes cours et de mes amis. Ici, je tue le temps, c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je t'inscrive à des cours par correspondance de la Faculté Magique ?

- ça coûte de l'argent ça.

- Je suis le fils du Ministre, Draco. J'ai les moyens...Les moyens de faire payer Harry puisque tu es là à cause de son projet, ajouta Ron avec un sourire éclatant.

- Alors si c'est Potter qui régale, je choisirai l'architecture sorcière, décréta Draco d'un air faussement enjoué.

- Ok, la commande est enregistrée. En attendant, si tu veux des DVD pour t'occuper, j'en ai une collection phénoménale.

- Je ne regarde pratiquement jamais la télévision, cependant mon ami Devon était fan d'une série, "Friends." Je serais curieux de la voir.

- Je t'apporterai ça, tu vas beaucoup rire. Je suis moi même un gros aficionado de cette série. Par contre, n'en parle jamais à mon père. Après avoir visionné des épisodes, il voulu instaurer la collocation obligatoire dans le monde sorcier ! Déjà qu'il a fait des Aurors de simples flics à la place de chasseurs de mages noirs."

Draco s'autorisa un rire cristallin et Ron se sentit soudain très proche du jeune homme. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger et cela le terrifia car il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Il décelait une force incroyable chez lui, mais aussi une grande fragilité qu'il masquait sous cette apparence froide ou moqueuse, en fonction des circonstances.

"Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, Weasley ? Demanda Draco en se renfermant.

- J'ai la sensation que toi et moi, nous pourrions devenir amis, admit Ron avec sincérité.

- Amis ou amants ?

- Ne surestime pas ton pouvoir de séduction, Malfoy. Tu m'intrigues, c'est tout. Alors dis- moi, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être sourd ?

- ça fait qu'on n'entend pratiquement rien. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être entendant ?

- ça fait plaisir. Tu as dit "pratiquement rien." Tu parviens à entendre des sons ?

- Entre nous, je ne sais pas. J'ai parfois l'impression d'en entendre mais j'ignore s'il s'agit de sons réels dus à un reste auditif ou si ce sont de simples réminiscences.

- Tu n'as jamais consulté de spécialistes ? Questionna Ron, étonné.

- Non. Au début, je n'avais pas les moyens de le faire, et puis je me suis habitué à ma surdité. Il est inutile de chercher à entrer à tout prix dans le moule bien formaté des entendants.

- Avoue plutôt que tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir si tu allais consulter un spécialiste.

- Je l'avoue. Cela va te sembler paradoxal, mais ma surdité m'a permis de m'ouvrir aux autres et de communiquer sans animosité.

- C'est totalement paradoxal, oui.

- A mon tour. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être le fils du Ministre ?

- C'est plus pesant que je ne l'aurais cru. Et puis mon père est spécial, comme tu as pu le constater. Sa passion pour le monde Moldu l'amène à prendre des décisions complètement inadaptées au monde sorcier. Du coup, je passe pour un mec aussi allumé que son père. Tu connais ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis le fils Mangemort de papa Mangemort.

- Ta brûlure sur le bras résulte d'une tentative pour effacer la Marque des Ténèbres ? Je te pose la question de manière officieuse, d'homme à homme, pas d'Auror à prévenu, précisa Ron.

- J'ai été brûlé dans l'explosion de la Cabane Hurlante, je l'ai déjà dit.

- Seul ton avant bras a reçu ?"

Draco observa longuement le visage ouvert de Ron. Ses yeux redessinèrent la longue cicatrice qui le barrait puis il baissa les paupières en pesant le pour et le contre. Enfin, il se leva et il ôta son pull en se retournant.

"Merde, Draco, je suis désolé." Souffla Ron sans se rendre compte que Draco n'était plus en mesure de lire sur ses lèvres.

Il se rapprocha de lui pour passer son doigt sur la partie grêlée du dos de Draco. Ce dernier réprima un frisson de dégoût à l'idée qu'on puisse toucher sa peau hideuse. Au moment où il allait demander à Ron de retirer sa main, Harry entra et il contempla la scène d'un air glacial.

"Je dérange ?" Interrogea-t-il, faisant ainsi sursauter Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre une mine contrite, comme s'il était en train de coucher avec le petit ami du Procureur.

Draco se retourna et, en voyant Harry, il remit son pull avec des gestes maladroits alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

"Potter, lança-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Nous étions...Heu...

- Il t'en faut plus pour perdre ton vocabulaire habituellement, constata froidement Harry. Continuez je vous en prie, j'étais juste passé chercher mes notes sur une affaire...Ron n'oublie pas que tu témoignes dans deux heures. Amusez vous bien."

Il transplana directement dans son bureau. La colère contaminait à présent chaque parcelle de son être comme un venin mortel. Ron lui avait dit qu'il comptait passer voir Draco mais Harry ne s'était pas attendu à voir les deux hommes aussi proches. Draco lui montrait même ses blessures alors qu'il passait son temps à les cacher ! C'était insupportable pour Harry. Il y avait entre son ami et le blond une intimité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Draco et Harry vivaient sous le même toit et ils n'ouvraient la bouche que pour se lancer des horreurs à la figure.

Il se servit un verre de soda et ses doigts pressèrent le récipient avec une telle rage qu'il se brisa, répandant ainsi le liquide sucré sur son costume vert sombre. Harry poussa un juron alors qu'il saisissait sa baguette pour nettoyer le tissu imbibé sans se rendre compte que la paume de sa main était coupée. Il ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions. D'accord, Ron et Draco semblaient s'entendre si bien que Draco lui présentait son dos en toute confiance...Et alors ? Ils n'allaient pas se marier pour autant ? Et quand bien même une relation amoureuse naissait entre eux, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire à Harry ? Le fait que Draco habite chez lui ne signifiait pas qu'il appartenait à Harry, alors pourquoi prendre aussi violemment les choses ?

Lorsqu'une goutte de sang atterrit sur le bureau, Harry baissa les yeux sur sa main et il soupira. Il empoigna une serviette en papier afin de colmater la coupure puis il se prit la tête entre les mains pour essayer de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Il était à bout de nerfs, prêt à jeter Draco à Azkaban pour ne plus l'avoir à proximité, lorsque Ron pénétra en trombes dans son bureau, l'air passablement énervé.

"Qu'est ce que c'était que cette sortie, Harry ? Questionna Ron en mettant les mains à plat sur le bureau. "Amusez vous bien," tu te fous de moi ?! Draco me montre ses brûlures et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à dire que "amusez vous bien" ! Tu es insensible ou quoi ?

- Lâche moi, Ron. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Draco, mais ne viens pas me demander des comptes sur mon attitude.

- Je cherche à comprendre là. Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

- Jaloux de Malfoy et toi ? Laisse moi rire ! Et toi, Ron, tu bandes pour lui n'est ce pas ? Après tout, tu as bien essayé de louer ses services il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Harry, je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te coller mon poing dans la gueule si tu continues tes insinuations. Je lui tiens compagnie parce que toi, tu es tellement en colère contre lui, et contre toi-même, que tu es prêt à laisser ton projet Potter prendre l'eau. Draco est peut être sourd, mais toi tu es aveugle. Tu ne vois vraiment pas qu'il est en train de faner ? Il se fait tellement chier qu'il est presque content de me voir...Moi, tu te rends compte !

- S'il s'ennuie, qu'il me le fasse savoir.

- Quand est ce qu'on t'a greffé un glaçon à la place du coeur ? Il ne fait pas que s'ennuyer, il ne dort pratiquement pas, tu as vu ses yeux ou tu étais trop occupé à l'ignorer ? Tu n'entends pas sa voix quand il parle ? Il est tellement fatigué qu'il articule de plus en plus mal. Ecoute, Harry, c'était ton idée de le prendre chez toi pour expérimenter ce projet Potter. Tu dois le mener à bien en traitant Draco comme quelqu'un dont la réhabilitation est possible autrement, tu vas tout faire foirer et tu vas le détruire dans la foulée. C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Ron en se redressant pour allumer une cigarette avant d'en proposer une à Harry.

- Evidemment non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais, Ron, il refuse toute communication avec moi, que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Il ne s'est pas gêné pour me traiter d'épave, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts pour lui. Et depuis quand le sort de Malfoy t'intéresse ? Tu étais pourtant un de ceux qui le recherchaient le plus activement pour le mettre en prison.

- Je ne le nie pas, cependant nous l'avons trouvé et sa version est tout à fait crédible. J'ai été un de ceux qui a le plus merdé avec lui depuis qu'on l'a sous la main, c'est clair, mais je me sens vraiment nul d'avoir agi comme ça. Je sais que les relations entre nous ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, Proc', mais professionnellement parlant, tu me fais encore confiance alors crois moi quand je te dis que j'ai le pressentiment que Draco ne nous a pas menti sur ses rapports avec les Mangemorts.

- C'est ton instinct ou ta libido qui parle, Ron ? Interrogea Harry en lançant un regard torve au rouquin.

- Merlin retiens moi, je vais t'en mettre une...Ok, j'ai eu envie de me le faire parce que ça m'excitait de le savoir prostitué, j'ai honte de l'admettre mais c'est arrivé. Cela dit, je ne suis pas borné et je me suis remis en questions toute la nuit après mon foirage de la dernière fois et j'ai découvert quelqu'un de touchant en Draco Malfoy. Mais toi, pourquoi réagis tu de manière aussi épidermique avec lui ? Pourquoi es tu aussi nerveux lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco ? Tu bandes pour lui ou quoi ? Renvoya Ron avant d'inspirer longuement la fumée de sa cigarette, satisfait de voir le visage de son ami se décomposer.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'avais couché avec ton mec ?"

Harry écrasa violemment sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant d'en rallumer une autre. Lui qui était un fumeur occasionnel, il avait l'impression de se transformer en cheminée depuis quelques jours. Il était tenté de frapper Ron pour qu'il cesse de poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette conversation stérile mais il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre sans avoir l'air d'éluder le sujet. Il choisit la défense par l'attaque.

"Ecoute, Ron, je veux bien que ta nouvelle passion pour Malfoy te donne des ailes et te pousse à forcer tout le monde à l'aimer aussi, mais il y a un tas de gens ici qui ne l'ont pas à la bonne. Tes gesticulations et tes discours enflammés n'y changeront rien. Toi qui prétends le connaître si bien, dis moi ce que je dois faire pour briser la glace et l'empêcher de "faner" ?

- Inscris le à la faculté, en architecture sorcière. Intéresse toi à l'homme qu'il est devenu, ne t'arrêtes pas à son attitude de gamin borné et effrayé lorsqu'il ferme les yeux. Fais tomber certaines de tes barrières si tu veux qu'il baisse un peu sa garde.

- Et si je lui offrais des fleurs aussi ?" Ironisa Harry.

Ron fixa intensément Harry avec une déception qui fit chavirer le coeur du Procureur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, la déception se transforma peu à peu en dégoût dans le regard de Ron et Harry eut la sensation qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans sa cage thoracique.

"Je vais aller travailler un peu avant d'aller témoigner, lança sèchement Ron. Mais avant de partir, je voudrais juste te poser deux dernières questions ? C'est Neville qui a déteint sur toi, ou l'inverse ? Où est passé mon ami, celui qui se battait pour les causes qu'il estimait justes ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna le dos et il sortit en claquant la porte. Harry resta un instant pétrifié, le souffle coupé d'avoir vu autant de dégoût dans les yeux de Ron. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si la cause de Malfoy était juste ou non, mais ce qu'il savait avec précision, c'était qu'il avait détesté être comparé à Neville. Il était conscient des dérapages de plus en plus fréquents de Neville, en particulier avec la famille Malfoy, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait lui laisser d'autres chances parce qu'au fond, Neville était quelqu'un de gentil. Il comprenait la haine qu'il éprouvait envers cette famille qui lui avait fait énormément de mal, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui accordait toujours le bénéfice du doute et qu'il rattrapait ses erreurs, au risque de passer pour un Procureur partial. Pour lui, Neville était une cause juste et il avait besoin d'aide, pas de blâmes.

Malgré cela, il ne supportait pas d'être comparé à Neville. Il estimait qu'il faisait des efforts avec Malfoy et que ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il avait frappé Draco, c'était vrai, mais il ne serait jamais allé jusqu'à lui envoyer un Doloris, il savait où étaient ses limites, contrairement à Neville.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette conversation avec Ron de son esprit et il dépensa une énergie considérable pour passer outre et se préparer à plaider devant la Commission. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir, il était épuisé. Un éclat de rire l'accueillit et il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de maison. Il suivit ce son très agréable qui le mena dans le salon où Draco était affalé sur le canapé, couché sur le côté, un bras soutenant sa tête, le regard rivé sur la télévision. Sur l'écran, Joey annonçait à ses amis qu'il avait été choisi comme doublure des fesses d'Al Pacino et Draco riait à gorge déployée en lisant les sous titres. Harry observa la scène avec un sourire triste sur le visage en pensant aux propos de Ron. A cet instant, Harry trouvait effectivement Draco touchant.

Il avança dans la pièce pour se trouver dans le champ de vision du blond. Ce dernier bascula rapidement en position assise et il saisit la télécommande. Harry se servit un verre de Gin, puis il s'installa sur le fauteuil en détachant sa cravate et il attendit que Draco le regarde pour déclarer :

"J'ignorais que tu aimais Friends.

- Je ne connaissais pas," répondit Draco et Harry s'aperçut qu'il articulait moins bien, exactement comme Ron le lui avait spécifié. "C'est Ron qui m'a amené les DVD.

- Draco je...Excuse moi. Pour tout.

- La journée a été dure ? Se contenta de demander Draco.

- Ron a été dur...Tu permets que je regarde quelques épisodes avec toi, j'ai besoin de décompresser."

Draco hocha la tête et il remit l'épisode en route. Harry constata avec un pincement au coeur que le blond se retenait de rire en sa présence, comme s'il refusait de partager le moindre moment agréable avec le procureur. A moins qu'il ne soit intimidé.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait l'estomac dans les talons et il quitta son fauteuil pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il ouvrait le congélateur à la recherche de sa sempiternelle pizza quand la voix de Draco brisa le silence.

"Il y a du poulet au citron et au gingembre avec du riz basmati dans la cocotte minute, si tu en veux."

Harry n'avait jamais osé se servir lorsque Draco se préparait à manger, mais il devait admettre qu'il en avait toujours eu très envie. Il avait senti une délicieuse odeur en rentrant et cela lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche. Puisque Draco le proposait, c'était différent. Harry remplit son assiette en demandant à Draco s'il voulait l'accompagner. Réalisant que le jeune sourd ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il se retourna et il lui montra la cocotte minute.

"Merci, non, j'ai déjà mangé," répliqua Draco en versant du café dans une tasse.

Ils s'installèrent à table, Harry savourant chaque bouchée, Draco caressant son ventre et son torse d'une main tout en tenant sa tasse dans l'autre. Son pull laissait entrevoir une parcelle de sa peau claire ainsi que son nombril et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à lever les yeux.

"Délicieux, commenta-t-il en se demandant s'il parlait de la cuisine de Draco ou de son ventre.

- Forcément, quand on se gave de pizza tous les jours, on finit par trouver tout le reste délicieux, remarqua Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

- Figure toi que je cuisine très bien. C'est juste que je ne prends pas le temps de le faire. Ce week-end, je te préparerai une moussaka dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

- Attention, Potter. Je suis friand de moussaka alors si tu la rates, je te la ferai avaler par les trous de nez.

- Wow, tu es violent Malfoy. Avant que j'oublie, j'ai appelé la faculté magique et ils te feront parvenir les cours d'architecture sorcière d'ici trois jours."

Un sourire illumina le visage de Draco au point de le faire ressembler à un enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer que le père Noël est passé. Harry remarqua une fois de plus qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas son âge.

"Merci, souffla Draco.

- Remercie Ron, il a menacé de me frapper si je continuais à te couper du monde. Je voudrais que les choses se passent mieux entre nous et, comme tu me l'as justement fait remarquer la dernière fois, j'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser.

- Concernant mon affaire ?

- Non, ces questions là, je les poserai dans un cadre légal, au Ministère. Je souhaiterais que tu me parles de toi."

A suivre...

Désolée, ce chapitre ne valait certainement l'attente mais merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin et à bientôt.  
Bizzzz


	8. Questions Réponses

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX.**

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews non signées auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, notamment LadyNush, Nick (parce que j'ai lu ta review en me retournant pour voir si on ne parlait pas de quelqu'un derrière moi) et Orange Juice (je n'ai pas mal pris ta review, au contraire, elle était parfaitement argumentée et très juste – sauf pour le fait que Draco serait mon personnage préféré…mon perso préféré, c'est Sirius et je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que ça se sent largement dans ce chapitre. J'ai commencé mes fics avant le tome 6 et je voyais Draco comme un personnage totalement égocentrique, ce que j'ai reporté dans mes fics et que tu as très justement remarqué. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, ça ne peut qu'être positif pour moi.)

O

Un grand merci à Artoung pour la relecture du chapitre (mais pas merci à Artoung quand elle menace massacrer Sirius dans une de ses fics si je ne suis pas gentille...C'est du chantaaaaaaage !)

O

Merci pour votre patience, également. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop ennuyeux. Il est plus long que les autres chapitres de cette fic mais là, je ne voyais pas où le couper.

**CHAPITRE HUIT : QUESTIONS, REPONSES.**

Draco fixa longuement Harry avant de répondre d'un air sûr de lui :

"Je te parlerai de moi si toi, tu m'en révèles plus sur toi."

Harry plongea ses yeux verts étincelants dans ceux de Draco. Il semblait chercher à comprendre les motivations du blond, des raisons de refuser son marché mais apparemment, rien ne vint. Il fit signe à Draco de le suivre dans le salon où chacun reprit sa place initiale, Draco sur le canapé, Harry sur le fauteuil. Ce dernier poussa un soupir résigné en se servant un autre Gin.

"Vas y Malfoy, pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux. Mais si je réponds franchement, j'attends que tu fasses la même chose en retour."

Draco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de la secouer en signe de refus alors que Harry lui proposait un verre de Gin. Le brun, d'un geste de la main, fit partir un feu dans la cheminée et Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau amputé sans sa magie. Il chassa tant bien que mal cette sensation de manque pour se concentrer sur l'âtre. Les bûches enflammées dont il imaginait le crépitement, ainsi que la proximité de Harry dont le visage et le corps ne reflétaient qu'une impression de calme absolu, renvoyaient à Draco un simulacre d'intimité qui l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Pour se sentir plus en confiance, il repensa à ses parents, essayant de lire au coin du feu les soirs des vacances de Noël alors que Draco se plaignait des professeurs miteux de Poudlard (en troisième année, il avait été intarissable sur Lupin et Hagrid), de Harry qui trichait au Quidditch, d'Hermione qui trichait aux examens, de Dumbledore qui favorisait les Gryffondor, de Ron qui était pauvre et moche et bête et pas drôle. Dans ces moments là, Lucius le toisait avec insistance pour déceler la part de vérité dans ses propos alors que Narcissa l'invitait à s'asseoir à côté d'elle et caressait ses cheveux pour le réconforter de tous les malheurs que les autres lui faisaient endurer. Lucius avait tendance à lever les yeux au ciel, songeant probablement que sa femme se laissait trop facilement attendrir par Draco, mais il ne disait rien. Il aurait été mal placé pour parler étant donné que la plupart du temps, en l'absence de Narcissa, Draco parvenait à obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait su comme ses parents lui manqueraient quelques années plus tard, il aurait profité de leur simple présence au lieu de toujours chercher leur reconnaissance, de toujours chercher à les manipuler pour se prouver qu'il en était capable et qu'ils l'aimaient assez pour se laisser embobiner.

Il fut tenté de s'éclaircir la gorge pour capter l'attention du brun qui ne quittait pas les flammes des yeux, mais il se retint. Harry n'était pas sourd, il n'était pas obligé de regarder Draco quand ce dernier s'adressait à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque Harry se tourna vers lui en affichant un sourire dont Draco n'aurait su dire s'il était triste ou amer.

« Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser ? J'en suis plutôt ravi, dit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de gin.

- Pourquoi bois-tu autant, Potter ? Demanda alors abruptement Draco.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, siffla Harry en se levant. Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Il descendit son verre d'une traite et il le posa sans ménagement sur le buffet. Il lança à Draco un regard assombri par la colère puis il se détourna. Il allait sortir lorsque de longs doigts se refermèrent autour de son poignet. Il fit volte face et resta stupéfait en constatant que Draco le fixait sans la moindre animosité.

« Je…Excuse moi, Potter, articula-t-il péniblement. Ma question ne témoignait pas d'une quelconque hostilité à ton égard. C'est juste que je… » Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour chercher ses mots. « C'est juste que je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses…

- Boire comme un trou ? Etre, comment tu as dit déjà, une épave ? Termina Harry en saisissant son paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une. Je ne suis pas alcoolique.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, cependant je m'inquiète de te voir malheureux à ce point.

- Toi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? S'exclama Harry en s'étouffant avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Crois le ou non, le temps où je m'amusais de te voir souffrir est révolu, » soupira Draco en retournant s'installer sur le canapé.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry le suivit pour prendre place dans son fauteuil de prédilection, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse. Il fut tenté de se servir un nouveau verre de gin mais il préféra éviter afin de ne pas passer pour pire pochetron qu'il ne l'était en réalité. A la place, il fit venir de la cuisine une bouteille de jus d'orange et deux verres. Sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres en attendant qu'il entame la conversation, Draco fit le service. Le procureur contempla longuement le bout incandescent de sa cigarette avant de la caler entre ses dents pour en inspirer la fumée.

« Je ne bois pas souvent en journée, annonça-t-il soudain en plantant son regard dans celui du blond. Je n'ai pas un besoin irrépressible de prendre des cuites abyssales lorsque je travaille…Je ne ressens pas de manque physique lorsque je ne touche pas à l'alcool.

- J'avais cru remarquer que tu buvais surtout le soir. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire amer et il sembla réfléchir tout en observant attentivement Draco.

« C'est souvent le soir que je vois des morts partout, expliqua-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Pardon ? » Demanda Draco, les yeux plissés, comme s'il avait mal lu sur les lèvres du procureur.

Cette fois ci, Harry émit un franc sourire dans lequel Draco crut voir un peu de tendresse, ce qui le mit profondément mal à l'aise.

« Alors tu n'exagérais pas quand tu disais que tu ne regardais jamais la télévision, constata le Survivant en jetant son mégot dans le feu.

- Putain Potter…As-tu conscience du fait que je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes ?

- Laisse tomber. Je citais un film dans lequel un gamin chialait parce qu'il voyait des morts partout. Je suis comme lui.

- Sauf qu'au lieu de chialer, tu bois, ironisa Draco.

- En gros, oui, » admit Harry en jetant son briquet sur le blond pour le punir de cette remarque.

Draco l'évita de justesse avant qu'il ne l'atteigne au front, puis il le ramassa pour le tendre au brun.

« Ne rêve pas, Potter. Je ne m'immolerai pas par le feu.

- Tu es contrariant Malfoy.

- Alors pour en revenir au sujet, tu as besoin de t'abrutir par l'alcool parce que c'est la nuit que surgissent ces fantômes ?

- C'est une version ultra simplifiée des choses mais ce n'est pas loin de la vérité. Je précise tout de même que je ne suis pas abonné aux bitures nocturnes, contrairement à ce que tu supposes.

- Qui te hante à ce point ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ou tu cherches juste mes points faibles ?

- Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive, soupira Draco en attrapant son verre de jus d'orange. Et puis honnêtement, je pense connaître certaines de tes faiblesses, et j'ai déjà largement de quoi faire avec ça si tu m'énerves.

- Ou pas. »

Draco émit un sourire amusé puis, progressivement, il reprit son sérieux, ses yeux clairs ne quittant pas ceux de Harry. Ce dernier dut détourner le regard pour chasser cette désagréable sensation de gêne, comme s'il était nu devant Malfoy. Il n'abordait jamais ce sujet avec Ron et Hermione qui, même s'il s'était forcé à se détacher d'eux, restaient ses meilleurs amis, et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler ses angoisses à un homme qu'il n'avait rien moins que détesté par le passé. Quand il le fixa à nouveau, Draco hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Ok, soupira Harry en sentant le sang pulser plus rapidement dans ses veines. En fait, je ne vois pas de revenants…C'est plutôt ma culpabilité face à ces morts qui m'étouffe. Ça m'obsède, surtout pour Sirius.

- Black ?

- Non, Sirius Beckham, le cousin de David, susurra Harry avant de se radoucir en voyant l'air vexé de Draco. Excuse moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ça. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je vis avec ces fantômes…Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire…Je crois que j'en ai même pas envie.

- Parce que ça signifierait de les laisser partir ?

- Tu devrais faire de la psychomagie, remarqua Harry en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Sirius est mort à cause de moi, et ça m'a attristé, mais quand ça été au tour de Dumbledore, j'ai été dévasté. Et cette douleur atroce m'a fait réaliser que j'avais pris le décès de Sirius par-dessus la jambe. J'ai commencé à me sentir tellement coupable que j'en avais du mal à me lever le matin ou à me regarder dans un miroir. Plus je me sens coupable et moins j'arrive à faire le deuil de Sirius. Il méritait plus que mon indifférence, c'était vraiment un être exceptionnel…Et un putain de grand sorcier.

- Ce que je pourrais te dire ne changera rien à ce que tu ressens, mais ta relation avec Dumbledore était très forte. C'est normal que tu aies réagi de manière aussi épidermique à sa mort. Même moi ça m'a fait chier et pourtant j'étais loin de l'apprécier, ce vieux schnoque. Alors effectivement, Black était ton parrain sur le papier…Et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il t'ait torché le cul avant de se faire incarcérer, mais tu ne l'as pas autant connu que Dumbledore. N'oublie pas que Black est mort au cœur de cette guerre, tu n'avais pas le temps d'y penser parce que d'autres personnes que tu aimais, étaient en danger. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement que te lancer dans l'action sans trop réfléchir. Pour Dumbledore, c'est différent, c'était la bataille finale qui ponctuait cette guerre, tu as eu tout le temps de souffrir de cette perte…Et puis qui te dit que ta violente réaction au décès de Dumbledore n'était pas aussi une réaction à celle de Black après coup ? Parce que si j'ai bonne mémoire – et j'ai une excellente mémoire, Potter – quand je t'ai trouvé en train de craquer nerveusement sous une table à Poudlard, Dumbledore était encore vivant. J'en conclus donc que cette souffrance que tu extériorisais était liée à Sirius Black…Je ne t'ai pas senti spécialement indifférent à son sort ce jour là. Cette culpabilité qui te ronge n'a pas lieu d'être. Tout ce gâchis n'est pas de ta faute mais de celle de Voldemort. Je crois que ce que tu ressentais vis-à-vis de Black ne correspondait pas avec ce qui, selon toi, aurait dû être et du coup, ça a créé une sorte de dépression que tu n'arrives pas à surmonter. »

Harry toisa longuement Draco, ébahi, puis il secoua la tête.

« T'es dingue Malfoy. C'est de la culpabilité que j'éprouve. Je ne suis pas dépressif. Et, pas que ça t'intéresse vraiment, mais Sirius avait une importance capitale pour moi. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui, et une admiration sans bornes. Il était le meilleur ami de mon père.

- Il était comme un lien entre ton père et toi ? » Demanda Draco en observant attentivement le procureur, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Ce dernier resta un instant interdit, les yeux rivés à ceux du blond. Il était stupéfait de voir à quel point Draco savait écouter et tirer les conclusions les plus justes…sauf pour cette histoire de dépression. Il ne s'était pas attendu, malgré son envie de jouer au jeu des questions réponses, à avoir un vrai échange avec lui. Il s'était encore moins attendu à ressentir de la gratitude envers Draco parce que ses mots lui avaient apporté un peu de réconfort et que l'attention qu'il lui portait lui permettait de délester un peu de cette culpabilité qui l'envahissait constamment.

« Tu as tout à fait compris, répondit enfin Harry en ajoutant un peu de gin à son jus d'orange. Outre le fait que Sirius était un homme d'une bonté exemplaire malgré les apparences, il me reliait à mon père et le rendait presque vivant à mes yeux.

- ça te manque ?

- Plus que tu peux l'imaginer, mais ça va…Tant que j'ai une bouteille à proximité, plaisanta Harry sans provoquer le moindre sourire chez Draco. Tant qu'on y est, je précise que la mort de Sirius est due à ta tante Bellatrix, pas à Voldemort.

- Pourquoi t'es tu détourné de tes amis ? Interrogea Draco afin d'éluder le sujet « Bellatrix Lestrange. »

- Putain, c'est la foire aux questions…Qui te dit que ce n'est pas l'inverse ?

- Eux qui se seraient détournés de toi ? Impossible, affirma Draco. Je vois à quel point ils ont mal de ne plus avoir la même relation qu'avant avec toi. Weasley en arrive à rechercher ma compagnie, c'est dire s'il est en manque d'amitié masculine ! »

Harry éclata de rire malgré lui.

« C'est drôle, Ron m'a tenu le même genre de discours te concernant.

- Je l'aime. Il m'aime. On va se marier, déclara Draco avec un sourire sardonique. Ecoute, il est évident que Ron, Hermione et toi, vous vous appréciez encore beaucoup alors pourquoi les rejettes-tu ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et il se frotta le front du plat de la main, en proie à une déstabilisante envie de pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas, lança-t-il enfin. Peut être est-ce parce que je ne veux plus me laisser approcher de trop près dans la mesure où je perds tous ceux qui comptent à mes yeux. Ou peut être ai-je tout bonnement peur qu'ils voient ce que je suis devenu. »

Draco observa Harry de bas en haut puis il haussa un sourcil.

« C'est vrai, j'aurais honte à ta place…Procureur respecté avec un joli compte en banque…Bel homme…

- Abruti tellement incapable de faire un deuil qu'il se cuite pour baiser avec des inconnus sans préservatif, rectifia Harry en grimaçant.

- J'espère que c'est un cas isolé.

- Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, confirma Harry en baissant les yeux avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Draco…Il n'y a vraiment que le fric qui compte pour toi ?

- J'en conclus qu'on a fini de parler de toi ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et le blond n'insista pas. Il poussa un long soupir puis il passa une main sous son tee-shirt afin de caresser son ventre.

« Non, répondit-il enfin sans cesser sa gestuelle sécurisante. L'argent n'est pas tout pour moi mais disons que je suis habitué depuis toujours à un certain train de vie. J'aime pouvoir dormir dans les meilleurs hôtels et ne pas avoir à me demander si je peux ou non m'offrir un objet qui me plait, je ne vais pas le nier.

- Tout ça a un prix pourtant. Ça ne te dérange pas de payer de ta personne pour avoir ce confort matériel ?

- Tout le monde paye de sa personne, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu es volontairement évasif là, souligna Harry avec un sourire indulgent. Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a rien fait de vendre tes charmes pour bénéficier d'un certain confort.

- Je serais le roi des hypocrites si je faisais ça, admit Draco en contemplant le feu dans la cheminée. La première fois, je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai vomi et je n'ai pas quitté le lit pendant deux jours. Je me haïssais d'être tombé aussi bas alors que, même si je ne vivais pas comme un prince, je n'étais pas non plus à la rue.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre…Pourquoi as-tu continué dans ce cas ?

- Parce qu'au bout de deux jours, j'ai apprécié de pouvoir sortir pour m'acheter des vêtements de grande marque. Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par me considérer comme un produit de luxe et c'était plutôt valorisant. »

Harry observa longuement le blond avec une mine décomposée, puis il jeta sa cigarette dans l'âtre avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu es vraiment dingue de t'être déshumanisé de la sorte, jusqu'à te voir comme un produit. Sérieusement, quel genre de mec tordu peut aimer payer pour coucher ?

- Tu réponds à ta propre question apparemment, étant donné que tu considères mes clients comme des tordus…Pour ta gouverne, il n'y avait pas que des hommes. Et puis cesse d'avoir en tête l'image de la prostituée qui fait le trottoir et qui travaille à la chaîne. Un client ou une cliente par mois, ça ne m'a pas tué, en particulier quand on sait qu'ils me traitaient avec déférence. Oublie aussi l'idée des vicelards qui auraient voulu m'attacher ou se faire fouetter. C'était très soft, très respectueux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître tous les détails, Draco. Souffla Harry.

- Et moi je pense que tu as besoin de savoir parce que tu t'es monté des films complètement glauques me concernant. Je n'ai pas été maltraité.

- Ok, alors puisqu'on en est là…C'est vrai que tu étais très demandé parce que tu assurais au pieu ?

- C'est un peu la rumeur qui a couru dans certains milieux mais franchement, cette réputation était surfaite. C'est juste que je suis…Comment dire…Endurant, paraît-il. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et il versa encore une généreuse rasade de gin dans son jus d'orange avant de le boire d'une traite.

« Non, en fait non…Je ne veux pas savoir, Malfoy. Tu sais, Ron a insisté pour que tes parents ne soient pas informés de…heu…de ton endurance professionnelle. Je suppose que la requête vient de toi ?

- En effet.

- Alors ce n'est pas aussi gratifiant que tu le dis, d'être un produit de luxe. N'est-ce pas ? »

Draco haussa les épaules avec désinvolture mais la crispation de ses mâchoires en disait plus qu'un discours interminable.

« Je crois que tu te mens à toi-même, » reprit Harry en scrutant la moindre de ses réactions.

Draco poussa un long soupir et il reporta son attention sur l'âtre pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Peut être que je me mens, admit-il enfin d'une voix si basse que Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Et peut être aussi que ma conception des choses n'est pas celle de mes parents. Le jour où tu croises des gens qui, d'emblée, sont transportés de joie parce que leur gamin vend ses faveurs sexuelles, tu m'appelles et je te paie le restau. Mes parents sont en prison et je suis sourd, accusé de meurtre de surcroît, pourquoi voudrais-je les faire souffrir encore plus avec une sombre histoire de prostitution ?

- Tu marques un point. Tu n'aimes pas parler de tes parents ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'eux, non…J'ai envie de leur parler. Là est toute la nuance, rétorqua Draco.

- Ils te manquent ?

- A ton avis, Potter ? Siffla le blond avant de se radoucir. Je suis navré, je commence à avoir sommeil et ça me rend agressif.

- Je m'étais rendu compte que tu avais des problèmes pour dormir en ce moment. Et puis tu articules très mal lorsque tu es fatigué.

- C'est difficile de soigner sa façon de parler quand on ne s'entend pas.

- Ce n'était pas une critique, se défendit Harry en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

- Tu fumes beaucoup, constata Draco.

- Je fume, je bois…je suis plein de vices, ironisa Harry. En même temps, je ne fais de mal à personne avec mes mauvaises habitudes, à part à moi-même.

- Va dire ça à Granger et Weasley, parce qu'ils souffrent de ton apparente indifférence et de ton goût immodéré pour la boisson.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Ils ne sont pas là pour me voir quand je rentre chez moi le soir. » Il marqua un temps de pause au cours duquel il planta son regard vert intense dans le gris troublant des prunelles de Draco. « Qu'est ce qui te manque le plus dans le fait de ne pas entendre ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Draco s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion en caressant lentement son torse…trop voluptueusement aux yeux de Harry.

« Le son de ta voix, répondit-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur son visage. Non, honnêtement, c'est la musique.

- J'ignorais que tu étais aussi mélomane, même si tu jouais du piano.

- Il y a des tonnes de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi…comme il y a des tonnes de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi. Ton style musical préféré, par exemple ?

- J'aime un peu tout mais ma musique de prédilection est sans conteste le rock. Et toi, tu écoutes quoi ?

- Là tout de suite, rien, rétorqua Draco avec un rictus amer. Mais avant, c'était le rock et l'opéra.

- Malfoy, tu te rends compte, nous avions un point commun ! S'exclama Harry en feignant la stupeur. Si tu aimais les Nerdy Wizzards, j'arrête de fumer !

- Il va falloir commencer à te mettre aux patchs, Potter, parce que je me passais en boucle leur album « Under a red moon. » J'ai même encore souvent leurs chansons dans la tête, c'est agréable. Ils ont sorti d'autres opus depuis ?

- Trois, et que du bon son. Tu veux les écout…Merde, excuse moi, lança Harry en se tapant le front avec son poing.

- Inutile de faire l'elfe de maison, répliqua Draco avec un sourire indulgent. Je suis plutôt content que tu n'aies pas que mon petit problème d'ouie à l'esprit quand tu me parles.

- N'empêche que c'est complètement crétin de ma part, soupira Harry en se demandant par quel miracle Draco Malfoy, rancunier en chef, en était arrivé à prendre les choses avec autant de recul.

- C'est une seconde nature chez toi, la culpabilité ? Je te dis de ne pas te formaliser pour si peu et ma parole est d'or alors passe à autre chose. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt sans s'apercevoir qu'il dévisageait le blond avec insistance. Il avait du mal à concevoir le fait qu'il se trouvait en présence du Draco Malfoy de Poudlard ; celui qui s'amusait à humilier les plus faibles et à tyranniser les Gryffondor juste parce qu'ils faisaient partie de la même maison que lui. Le garçon qui exhibait fièrement son badge de la brigade inquisitoriale de Dolorès Ombrage et l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui semblaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit…à quelques exceptions près.

Gêné, Draco se mit à caresser son ventre et son torse de manière plus prononcée, puis il toussota pour sortir le procureur de ses rêveries.

« A quoi pense tu ? Questionna-t-il.

- Tes réactions sont pour le moins surprenantes, admit Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un geste machinal. Je fais difficilement le lien entre le petit con infect que tu étais et le mec que j'ai devant moi.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment sinon ça va m'énerver. Disons que ces dernières années, j'ai pris assez de gifles pour me remettre les idées à l'endroit, je crois. »

Un long silence pesant s'immisça entre eux. Harry ne savait quoi répondre à la constatation froide et détachée de Draco. Peut être était-ce même mieux s'il se taisait plutôt que de faire une remarque maladroite. La trêve était trop appréciable pour être gâchée si vite. Il écrasa sa cigarette avant de littéralement se noyer dans le regard gris qui l'observait. Il réalisa soudain que Draco avait les mêmes yeux que Sirius, en plus clair, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Il avança la main pour se servir un autre verre de gin mais il suspendit son mouvement…Il préférait encore rester relativement sobre, quitte à avoir mal, pour admirer plus longtemps le regard fascinant des Black.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara-t-il pour couper court au malaise qu'il ressentait chez Draco, je suis content qu'on ait passé une soirée sans se sauter à la gorge. »

Draco hocha la tête puis il but une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de prendre la parole.

« J'aurai une dernière question.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Est-ce que tu te sens envahi par ma présence chez toi ? »

L'interrogation prit Harry au dépourvu et il resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

« Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, non, Draco. Je ne suis aucunement ennuyé par ta présence, répondit-il avec un sourire empli de douceur. En même temps, tu sais te faire très discret. » Il s'interrompit pour plonger ses troublantes prunelles dans celles de Draco et son sourire se fit plus franc. « Si on perfectionnait ton singulier manque de culture cinématographique ?

- J'attends tes suggestions.

- On va commencer par le must…Les films de Kevin Smith. Tu connais ? »

Draco secoua la tête et une mèche de cheveux blonds tomba devant son œil. Harry fut tenté de la replacer derrière son oreille mais il se ravisa en s'injuriant copieusement. Il se leva pour chercher le DVD de « Clerks » et l'insérer dans le lecteur.

Draco prit appuis sur l'accoudoir, une main pour soutenir sa tête, et il remonta ses pieds nus sur le canapé. Harry le rejoignit et il se cala confortablement.

« Tu veux que j'enlève mes jambes ? Demanda Draco.

- Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Si tu dis un mot plus haut que l'autre, je pourrai te pincer les pieds.

- Potter, tu es un tortionnaire, » plaisanta Draco avant de se tourner vers l'écran. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'ajouter : « Si tu ne mets pas le sous titrage, je ne vais pas comprendre grand-chose. »

Harry évita de se confondre en excuses mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'impression d'être un sombre idiot. Il sélectionna les sous titres et il se concentra sur le film. Il avait encore des centaines de questions à poser à Draco et il comptait bien faire durer la trêve de manière à en savoir plus sur lui. Il espérait juste que le blond serait dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions le lendemain, et les jours qui suivraient.

Rapidement après le début du film, il constata que Draco luttait contre le sommeil. Lorsque Harry se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il était profondément endormi, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Ron avait raison, il semblait littéralement exténué. Harry contempla ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait une respiration régulière, apaisante.

« Tu vas te payer un méchant torticolis demain, » murmura-t-il en baissant machinalement le son de la télévision.

Il se leva, monta dans sa chambre et redescendit avec une couverture qu'il déposa délicatement sur le corps de Draco. Ce dernier émit un léger soupir et il se recroquevilla un peu plus afin de chercher la chaleur. Harry se réinstalla à côté de lui et, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, sa main glissa sous la couverture pour caresser distraitement le pied froid qu'elle rencontra sur son chemin. Il tenta de reprendre le cours des histoires un peu folles des deux « Clerks » mais il n'y parvint pas. Tant de pensées se bousculaient en lui qu'il se sentait sur le point d'imploser.

Il tendit sa main libre pour se resservir un verre de gin. Lorsque Draco l'avait ignoré, Harry avait ressenti plus douloureusement encore l'isolement qui faisait aujourd'hui partie intégrante de sa vie. A présent, avec le jeune homme endormi près de lui, sa solitude paraissait bien moins pesante et cela le terrifiait. Et s'il finissait par s'habituer à avoir quelqu'un en permanence chez lui ? Il était clair que Draco n'allait pas rester confiné dans cette maison jusqu'à la fin des temps. Comment Harry allait-il reprendre le cours de sa vie dénuée de sens ensuite ? Il avait rompu les liens qui l'unissaient à Ron et Hermione, ce n'était pas pour créer un lien – aussi fragile soit-il – avec quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que Malfoy.

Il jeta un regard morne à son verre, s'invectivant contre sa propre faiblesse. Il ne trouverait pas de réponse dans l'alcool…Il n'y trouvait même plus de réconfort depuis le temps, juste de quoi s'abrutir pour ne plus ressasser le souvenir du corps de son parrain tombant à travers ce voile dans la Salle de la Mort (comme elle portait bien son nom !) Au fil du temps, le visage de Sirius s'effaçait et moins Harry parvenait à retracer distinctement ses traits, plus il s'en voulait. Dans ces moments où la culpabilité était trop envahissante, et s'il n'avait pas de gin – du whisky pur feu faisait aussi l'affaire – sous la main parce qu'il travaillait, ne pouvant donc décemment pas se permettre de boire jusqu'à la déraison, il se rendait dans la salle où Sirius avait perdu la vie pour contempler ce voile. Au cours de ces pèlerinages morbides, il s'apercevait avec rage que s'il n'arrivait plus à retracer la forme du sourire de Sirius, il revoyait sa chute en arrière à travers le voile avec une précision révoltante.

Il avait conscience qu'en agissant de la sorte, en s'adonnant ainsi au masochisme mental, il était son propre bourreau mais il avait besoin de cette souffrance. Elle était devenue un moteur qui lui permettait de se plonger avec toujours plus d'acharnement dans le travail…sa manière à lui de faire pénitence parce que quoi qu'il arrive, il se sentirait toujours responsable du décès de Sirius.

Ses mains s'immiscèrent sous la jambe du pantalon de Draco pour frôler son mollet et il réalisa qu'il était en train de caresser Malfoy…Pire encore, il en retirait un certain réconfort ; une douce sensation d'intimité qui lui réchauffait le cœur autant qu'elle le lui serrait. Il songea soudain qu'il ne croyait plus avec certitude en sa culpabilité. Trop de questions se posaient…trop de zones d'ombres et de doutes. Comment aurait-il pu le toucher s'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, encore l'idée ferme et définitive que Draco avait _réellement_ assassiné Dumbledore ? Trop de détails lui mettaient la puce à l'oreille, comme le fait que Draco connaissait le 12 Grimmauld Place. Cependant sa mère était une Black…Peut être était-il venu à cette adresse dans son enfance…Harry tenta de recouper les dates…Sirius était jeune mais déjà parti de chez ses parents quand son père était mort. Et il avait l'âge d'Harry lorsque Walburga Black était décédée. Harry avait donc cinq ans à cette époque, Draco aussi…C'était un peu jeune pour se souvenir avec précision de la maison des Black. Et en admettant que Draco puisse remonter aussi loin dans sa mémoire, il y avait fort à parier que les lieux n'étaient pas aussi délabrés du vivant de la mère de Sirius, alors comment Draco savait-il que la maison était miteuse ?

Et quel bénéfice Severus Rogue pouvait-il retirer à mentir ? De même pour Lucius Malfoy…Il voulait peut être sauver son fils, mais pas aux dépends de sa propre vie (Harry suspectait Narcissa Malfoy d'en être capable, mais pas son mari.) Or s'il admettait que Draco était un traître aux yeux des Mangemorts, il allait au devant de graves représailles de la part de ses co-détenus. Il ne mettrait pas sa vie en péril pour un mensonge…Si ?

Etait-il possible que tout ce temps, Harry et les Aurors soient passés à côté de la vérité ? Cette idée le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise, en particulier parce que la machine judiciaire était lancée et qu'il aurait besoin de preuves indiscutables pour l'arrêter. Sans parler de la population qu'il faudrait convaincre, pour la sécurité de Draco.

« Neville, Ron, faites votre boulot correctement, » soupira-t-il en accentuant la pression de sa main sur la jambe ferme de Draco.

Il descendit son verre d'une traite en se demandant ce que pouvait ressentir Draco à rester enfermé toute la journée dans la maison d'un homme qu'il détestait depuis toujours…maison que ce dernier avait reçue en héritage d'un cousin que Draco ne devait pas non plus porter en haute estime. L'analogie entre Draco et Sirius le frappa soudain en plein visage et ses doigts se contractèrent autour de son verre. Le blond, comme Sirius quelques années plus tôt, était prisonnier de ces lieux. Condamné à rester enfermé dans ce lieu qui, s'il avait changé, restait sordide de par son appartenance à la famille Black. Cette bâtisse contenait toute la souffrance de Sirius, celle d'Harry qui s'était volontairement retranché derrière ses murs et à présent, celle de Draco qui s'y ennuyait fermement. Qui pouvait supporter trop longtemps de rester cloîtré sans profiter d'un peu d'air frais et de compagnie ?

Sa main descendit caresser distraitement le dessus du pied à présent réchauffé du blond. Il avait la peau douce et son contact était plutôt plaisant. Mieux valait s'y soustraire, savoir que Malfoy avait des pieds et des mollets doux ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Il éteignit la télévision et il prit appui sur l'accoudoir pour se relever mais, au dernier moment, il se ravisa. La présence de Daco, son visage sereinement endormi et son souffle régulier apaisaient les tensions en lui de manière quasi magique. Il y avait surtout cette trêve entre eux qui lui ôtait un poids des épaules. Draco semblait ressentir la même chose, autrement il ne se serait jamais endormi en sa présence. Il l'aurait fui comme il le faisait depuis le début pour s'isoler dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy » souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il étira ses longues jambes devant lui. Demain, il aurait certainement mal au dos d'avoir dormi assis, mais une soirée tranquille, sans tensions entre Draco et lui valait bien ce petit sacrifice. Finalement, Ron avait eu raison de le secouer un peu plus tôt dans la journée, même si Harry ne l'admettrait pas devant lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, la couverture avait été soigneusement posée sur ses jambes. Il était seul. Draco avait dû remonter se coucher dans sa chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu par le fait que le blond n'avait pas eu, comme lui la veille, besoin de trouver une mince échappatoire à sa solitude en restant avec lui.

Un bruit de tasses qui s'entrechoquaient attira son attention et il ne réprima pas un sourire satisfait. Draco ne dormait pas paisiblement dans sa chambre, à l'abri de la présence d'Harry. Il était simplement réveillé. Il se leva en poussant un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'une décharge électrique se propagea dans son dos. Il s'étira pour délier ses muscles endoloris puis il rejoignit la cuisine. Draco était déjà douché et il s'élevait dans la pièce l'odeur agréable de son eau de toilette poudrée aux échos boisés. Ses cheveux encore mouillés retombaient gracieusement sur ses yeux. Il portait un pull à col roulé noir sur un pantalon beige et Harry salua mentalement cette élégance qui ne provenait pas forcément de sa tenue.

Draco le gratifia d'un sourire poli en guise de bonjour. Harry répondit par un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir devant le café que lui avait servi le prévenu. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Harry constata que son compagnon évitait consciencieusement son regard. Le procureur chercha quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour briser ce malaise pesant…pour éviter de penser jusqu'à avoir mal que le silence était l'unique son que pouvait entendre Draco à présent. Il s'imaginait à la place du blond et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre l'ouïe. Draco s'en était très bien accommodé mais Harry n'aurait pas eu cette force, il en était intimement convaincu.

Etrangement, la situation lui donnait l'impression de ces matins où on se réveille aux côtés d'une personne avec laquelle on a couché et qu'on connaît à peine. Après le rapprochement de la nuit, tout semble différent au grand jour et on se rend compte qu'il ne reste rien à part cette gêne. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela face à quelqu'un avec qui il n'avait fait que discuter et cela le perturbait considérablement.

« Tu sais, déclara soudain Draco en allant fouiller dans le frigidaire à la recherche d'un fruit quelconque à manger, j'ai déjà rencontré ton parrain.

- Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, complètement désarçonné.

Mais Draco lui tournait le dos et ne l'entendait pas. Harry se leva d'un bond pour saisir ses épaules et le forcer à se retourner avec tant de fébrilité qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que ses doigts s'enfonçaient sans ménagement dans la chair du jeune homme.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Interrogea Harry une fois qu'il eut capté l'attention de Draco. Tu as rencontré Sirius ?

- Non, le Prince Charles, ironisa Draco en retour à une réponse d'Harry la veille. Oui j'ai rencontré Sirius Black deux ou trois fois quand j'ai commencé à suivre Rogue aux réunions de…

- Arrête tes conneries, tu étais trop jeune ! J'avais quinze ans quand il est mort et il nous était interdit d'assister à ces réunions ! Pourquoi tu racontes de telles inepties ? Ça t'amuse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Harry, je n'étais pas trop jeune pour écouter aux portes lors des rencontres entre mon père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, l'année d'après, pour siéger aux réunions de Mangemorts, expliqua Draco en se dégageant de l'étreinte douloureuse d'un brusque mouvement d'épaules. J'avais des informations à donner et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient preneurs. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je ne comprends pas, soupira Harry en tombant lourdement sur sa chaise. Si tu étais de mon côté, pourquoi tu passais ton temps à me pourrir la vie ?

- Je n'étais pas de ton côté, j'étais juste contre la prise de pouvoir par Voldemort. Ça me terrifiait littéralement. Et puis toi et moi, nous ne pouvions pas nous encadrer, non ? Pourquoi aurai-je changé de comportement du jour au lendemain sous prétexte que je donnais, à l'occasion, des tuyaux à tes amis ?

- Admettons que tu dises vrai - mais permets moi d'en douter – tu as parlé avec Sirius ?

- Pas vraiment. Il n'avait aucune confiance en moi étant donné que j'étais toujours accompagné de Severus et qu'entre eux deux, c'était loin d'être l'amour fou. Ils se disputaient sans arrêt, c'était assez pesant.

- Ouais mais c'est Rogue qui faisait chier aussi !

- Je t'accorde que passer son temps à insinuer que Black était un lâche qui se cachait ici pour ne pas risquer sa peau n'était pas… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Harry, blême, repousser brutalement sa chaise pour se relever.

« Potter, où vas-tu ? Appela Draco alors que le brun sortait en trombes de la cuisine.

- Chercher mes clopes, faut que je fume, » répondit Harry du salon en oubliant complètement que Draco ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il saisit son paquet de cigarettes mais il resta debout devant le canapé pour l'allumer au lieu de rejoindre Draco. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour se ressaisir…Le temps de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains et de mesurer pleinement les implications de la dernière remarque de Draco. Elle faisait désagréablement écho à ce qu'Harry avait pu vivre dans cette maison, le jour où Sirius et Rogue avaient failli en venir aux mains. Il se souvenait de la fureur de Sirius face aux insinuations de Rogue, et de l'affreux pressentiment qu'il avait eu à ce moment là. La culpabilité remonta en lui par vagues violentes et il se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier. Il aurait dû dire à Sirius qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, l'implorer de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré parce que Rogue n'était qu'une pourriture qui savait appuyer sur les plaies pour pousser les gens à la faute.

Il inspira une longue bouffée de fumée qu'il garda dans ses poumons, le souffle coupé en réalisant que ses doutes concernant la participation de Draco aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient de plus en plus minces. Il expira lentement la fumée et il se rendit dans la cuisine, prêt à continuer l'échange.

« Parle moi de lui, encouragea Harry en triturant nerveuse l'anse de sa tasse. Comment l'as-tu perçu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas l'injustice, énonça Draco en bataillant pour peler son orange. Un homme brillant aussi, mais terriblement méfiant. Je le trouvais juste dans ses prises de positions, bien que vraiment trop exalté. » Harry émit un sourire amusé auquel Draco fit écho. « La première fois que je l'ai vu, il ne m'a pas serré la main parce que j'étais avec Severus. Mais dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche, il s'est adressé directement à moi pour me demander mon âge.

- Ça le choquait qu'on fasse courir de tels risques à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ? Questionna Harry, fier de son parrain.

- Apparemment non, le problème ne venait pas de là. Il était scandalisé parce qu'on te refusait l'accès aux réunions sous prétexte que tu étais trop jeune. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on ne t'informait pas mieux que ça alors que moi… » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour fixer Harry avec une intensité telle que le brun baissa les yeux. « Il n'avait que toi en tête…Je crois qu'il prenait très au sérieux son rôle de parrain. Il devait beaucoup t'aimer.»

Harry tira lentement sur sa cigarette, le cœur battant, submergé par la nostalgie. Les risques qu'il encourait à cette époque lui importaient peu, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Sirius respirait et le soutenait toujours.

« Pourquoi, Draco ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, la voix rauque. Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ? Tu penses que ça pourrait te disculper ?

- Je n'ai rien fait et il me semble que Granger le sait…Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher à me disculper à tes yeux parce qu'avec elle comme avocate, je peux me considérer d'emblée comme libre. Désolé pour toi, mais elle bouffera tout cru, j'en suis persuadé.

- Je l'espère pour toi, rétorqua Harry avec sincérité même s'il n'était pas dupe quant à la peur que ce procès inspirait au jeune homme. Alors pourquoi, Draco ? »

Le blond poussa un soupir en regardant le procureur écraser sa cigarette avec des gestes secs.

« Parce que je pense que tu dois entendre certaines choses, même si elles ne te plaisent pas.

- Je suis tout ouie.

- Si je te parle de Black, c'est parce que ce matin en me levant, je me suis repassé notre conversation d'hier soir. J'ai mis bout à bout les éléments que tu m'as donnés, et ceux que j'avais déjà en ma possession le concernant… » Il s'interrompit, incertain et Harry lui fit signe de continuer. « J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de devenir Sirius…ou du moins l'idée que tu as de lui et c'est assez inquiétant. J'ignore si c'est pour rester proche de lui mais ça te fait du mal, ça t'empêche d'avancer émotionnellement.

- Tu as une vision de moi assez dégradée, parce que je vais bien. Je ne suis pas tellement obsédé par les morts.

- Tu es complètement enfermé dans ta culpabilité, Harry. Exactement comme Sirius qui ne surmontait pas sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de tes parents.

- Il n'était pas responsable ! S'exclama vertement Harry en fusillant Draco du regard.

- Techniquement, non, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il croyait, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, dépité.

« Et toi, Harry, tu te sens responsable de la mort de tes parents ? Après tout, c'était à cause de cette prophétie que Voldemort te cherchait, et c'est pour te protéger qu'ils ont donné leurs vies. Tu es comme Sirius…Tu deviens Sirius et tu te perds en chemin. Encore une fois, Sirius est une sorte de lien entre tes parents et toi et il me semble que tu vis plus pour les morts que pour les vivants.

- Ta gueule ! Hurla Harry en frappant des deux mains sur la table alors qu'il se levait comme un diable. Je t'interdis de m'analyser de la sorte ! Mieux, je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de Sirius ou d'évoquer mes parents à l'avenir ! »

Il sortit en trombes, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui. Il se déshabilla en tremblant puis il entra sous la douche en attendant patiemment que la poussée d'adrénaline retombe d'elle-même. Il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que trois semaines plus tôt, Hermione était assise à la même place que Draco, tenant le même genre de discours. La dispute qui avait éclaté entre Harry et elle avait été particulièrement violente. Après une remarque assassine d'Harry, elle était sortie de chez lui avec les larmes aux yeux en lui promettant qu'à compter de ce jour, elle ne ferait plus aucun effort pour communiquer avec lui. Cela avait fait de la peine à Harry. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir malmenée à ce point mais comme trop souvent en ce moment, il se défendait par l'attaque même s'il ne pensait pas les horreurs qu'il jetait au visage des gens.

Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin calmé, il coupa l'eau, se sécha et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Dans l'étroit couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Draco qui remontait dans la sienne, un gros livre de métamorphose étroitement serré contre son torse. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Harry si peu vêtu et il toisa son corps avec mépris avant de reprendre sa route.

« Draco, attends, » souffla Harry avant de se rappeler que le blond ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il le suivit dans sa chambre et il attrapa son poignet afin d'attirer son attention. Draco se retourna, l'air glacial.

« Draco, je…Putain tu fais chier. » Soupira Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Draco avait fermé les yeux, coupant court au dialogue que le brun tentait d'instaurer. Derrière ses paupières closes apparut un corps long, finement musclé…intacte…et il n'en détesta que plus sa peau abîmée. Il sentit la vibration du claquement de la porte et il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux.

Il sursauta.

Harry se tenait devant lui, affichant une immense lassitude.

« J'ai gagné à ton jeu alors garde les yeux ouverts, s'il te plait, » articula-t-il lentement.

Draco obtempéra de mauvaise grâce en poussant un soupir excédé.

« Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, poursuivit Harry en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Tu ne faisais que me donner ton avis.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout, répliqua sèchement Draco. J'aurais dû garder mes remarques pour moi.

- Non, c'est bien que m'en aies fait part…C'est juste qu'il y a des choses que je ne suis pas encore prêt à entendre. »

Draco haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance mais Harry voyait clairement qu'il était vexé.

« Je dois me dépêcher de m'habiller, je plaide ce matin. Ne fais rien à manger ce soir, je te préparerai quelque chose en rentrant.

- Je ne comptais rien… » Il préféra éviter un nouveau conflit en répondant méchamment aussi abandonna-t-il sa tirade sur le fait qu'il n'était de toute façon, pas le cuisinier attitré de cette maison et qu'Harry pouvait tout aussi bien manger son poing, il s'en fichait royalement. « Il me tarde de goûter à tes prouesses culinaires. » dit-il à la place.

Harry lui décrocha un sourire engageant et il fit demi tour afin d'aller enfiler un costume qui lui donnait l'air d'une gravure de mode. Il était encore très tôt lorsqu'il arriva au Ministère.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Qu'est ce qu'on mange de bon ce matin ? » demanda Ron avec une mine réjouie en entrant dans la cuisine.

Théo lui décrocha un sourire amusé en posant un énorme gâteau dégoulinant de chocolat sur la table.

« Joyeux anniversaire mec, lança-t-il en allumant magiquement les bougies.

- Tu y as pensé ? C'est gentil.

- Ron, tous les ans c'est pareil, tu fais semblant d'être surpris, plaisanta Théo en sortant trois tasses dans lesquelles il versa du café.

- J'ai entendu la voix de notre glouton de service, plaisanta Hermione sur le pas de la porte. Bon anniversaire Ron. »

Elle vint déposer une bise sur la joue de son meilleur ami puis elle avança vers Théo qui la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ron détourna le regard, gêné. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'à son anniversaire précédent, il était dans cette même pièce en train d'étreindre Dean. C'était fini aujourd'hui. Dean se lovait dans les bras d'un autre, un homme que Ron haïssait comme jamais il n'avait cru haïr un jour.

« Y'a pas de cadeaux ? questionna-t-il pour masquer son trouble.

- Comme tous les ans, Ron, tu auras tes cadeaux ce soir, chez tes parents, expliqua Théo avec un large sourire. Fais pas le gamin maintenant que t'es vieux.

- J'espère qu'il y aura Charlie, soupira le rouquin. Il est toujours en vadrouille mais avec un peu de chance, il pensera à son petit frère.

- Il y pense toujours, non ? déclara Hermione en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la tête.

- Harry ne viendra pas, par contre, reprit Ron, maussade. Il a prétexté un travail important à finir.

- Comme tous les ans, répéta Théo. Ne laisse pas son absence gâcher ta soirée, Ron.

- C'est dur, intervint Hermione avec un sourire triste. Le savoir aussi seul et ne pas réussir à communiquer avec lui parce qu'il se ferme comme une huître, c'est vraiment difficile à vivre, Théo.

- Je sais, je vis avec toi, tu t'en souviens ? »

Il approcha sa chaise de la sienne pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et Hermione nicha sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé.

« J'en ai marre, renchérit Ron, je n'arrive plus à lui parler. On s'est encore engueulés hier…à cause de Draco cette fois. Je ne sais plus comment m'adresser à lui alors j'attaque.

- Moi aussi…On finit par fonctionner sur le même mode que lui et je crois que c'est une grosse erreur de réagir comme ça.

- Moi je m'entends bien avec lui pourtant, remarqua Théo. Cela dit, ce n'est pas mon meilleur pote alors forcément, il est plus détendu avec moi. Et comment va Draco ?

- Il se fait chier comme un rat mort, rétorqua Ron en enfournant un morceau de gâteau gigantesque dans sa bouche. Harry lui mène la vie dure…et vice versa. Draco a toujours été sociable en apparence – et encore, ça dépendait avec qui – mais les relations humaines, c'est loin d'être son truc.

- Je passerai le voir cet après midi, lança Hermione. J'aurais voulu y aller plus tôt mais je plaide contre Harry ce matin et je dois passer au bureau pour revoir mon dossier une dernière fois.

- Tu penses avoir des chances contre lui ? questionna Théo.

- Aucune, il va me laminer en bonne et due forme, comme lui seul sait si bien le faire. Les preuves contre ma cliente sont accablantes, et Harry compte demander la peine maximale. Je n'imaginais pas dire ça un jour, mais Harry est un requin devant la Commission.

- Le sort des victimes lui tient tellement à cœur que ça doit le ronger de l'intérieur, » constata Ron d'une voix triste.

Théo se mit à fredonner la chanson « joyeux anniversaire » et les deux amis se forcèrent à sourire. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet « Harry » à nouveau et finalement, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu, juste assez pour leur permettre de se dire que la journée ne partait pas si mal que ça.

Hermione se rendit ensuite dans le cabinet d'avocat flambant neuf dans lequel elle était associée. C'était une nouvelle disposition ministérielle, les avocats devaient avoir – dans la mesure du possible - de luxueux cabinets et des associés, même si le rôle de ces derniers était totalement obscur, depuis qu'Arthur Weasley avait vu la série Boston Justice à la télévision. Harry et Hermione avaient bataillé pour empêcher cette nouvelle lubie puis finalement, ils avaient cédé face à l'enthousiasme débordant du Ministre. Après tout, ce n'était pas désagréable pour Hermione de travailler dans de beaux bureaux, même si elle était contre le principe de greffer sans savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait, des fonctionnements moldus au monde sorcier.

Ron et Théo prirent la direction du Ministère où les attendaient Neville et les autres pour l'heure de réunion hebdomadaire des Aurors. Neville, même s'il était convié au grand repas d'anniversaire chez les Weasley, offrit son cadeau à Ron dès qu'il entra dans la salle. Ils traitèrent ensuite des affaires en cours et Ron se rendit à Poudlard pour voir Remus Lupin, lequel était à nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, au grand dam de Severus Rogue. Ron pensait que peut être, Remus aurait gardé des souvenirs précis de Draco lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix…Sa voix, éventuellement, mais surtout son odeur car avant les pleines lunes, les facultés olfactives du professeur se développaient considérablement.

Neville, lui, retourna dans son bureau, l'esprit en ébullition, les nerfs à vif. Il avait rencontré Harry avant d'aller à sa réunion et il lui avait demandé où en était son enquête sur Draco. Neville avait eu la très nette impression que le procureur doutait un peu de sa culpabilité et cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Ron s'était ensuite lancé dans un plaidoyer en faveur du blond, assurant que les versions de ses parents étaient rigoureusement identiques et Neville avait eu une envie difficilement contrôlable de frapper son ami jusqu'à ce que sa vision idéalisée de Draco lui sorte par les oreilles. Il avait été, mais cela ne surprenait pas Neville, soutenu par Théo.

Neville était-il le seul à voir clair dans le jeu de Malfoy ?

N'importe comment, il lui ferait avouer ses crimes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco s'était assis au piano, jouant les airs qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, essayant de faire correspondre des sensations, des vibrations aux notes qu'il composait. Il pouvait ressentir la puissance de la musique résonner en lui et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'entendre, juste pour savoir s'il jouait aussi bien qu'avant. Une impression déplaisante lui vrilla l'estomac. Il se sentait épié aussi tourna-t-il la tête. Il sursauta en voyant Neville Londubat qui l'observait avec un sourire mauvais aux coins des lèvres.

« Salut petite pute, susurra-t-il en s'approchant, les poings serrés.

- Salut le gros, rétorqua Draco, glacial malgré les battements effrénés de son cœur. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- La routine…Te faire avouer que tu es une saloperie de Mangemort et que c'est toi qui as liquidé Dumbledore.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête, Londubat, déclara Draco en se levant. Je n'ai rien fait de tel. »

Neville fit craquer ses doigts pour essayer d'apaiser la tension qui montait inexorablement en lui.

« Arrête de mentir, petite pute. Tu peux sucer Harry et Ron jusqu'à avaler leur esprit critique mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Il me faut un peu plus qu'une culbute sauvage pour croire en tes bobards.

- Qui te dit qu'ils me culbutent, pauvre incompétent ? »

Neville l'attrapa par le poignet et il le fit passer dans son dos en le lui tordant.

« Avoue, Malfoy. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens.

- Va te faire foutre, Londubat, siffla Draco avec un rictus sarcastique en le repoussant d'une main.

- Avant d'aller plus loin, je tiens à te rappeler qu'un accident est vite arrivé à Azkaban.

- Es tu en train de menacer mes parents…encore ?

- J'aime bien les putes intelligentes. Pas besoin de longs discours avec elles, répliqua Neville en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Voilà le deal ma grande, tu la fermes sur nos petits entretiens futurs ou papa Malfoy se fait démonter la tête dans les règles de l'art au fond de sa cellule. »

Draco sentit monter en lui une bouffée de haine comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement et une sueur froide humidifiait les cheveux sur sa nuque.

« Tu veux dire que tu comptes revenir souvent jouer les caïds ?

- Tant que tu n'auras pas avoué, je repasserai te voir, ma douce.

- On va se voir souvent alors, parce que je n'avouerai rien du tout. Même pas pour tes gros yeux.

- Ma patience a des limites, Draco, vociféra Neville.

- Ton cerveau aussi, c'est affligeant. »

La gifle fut si violente que Draco manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Instantanément, sa joue se mit à brûler mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette considération. Il se rua sur Neville et son poing fit mouche. Un important filet de sang s'écoula de l'arcade sourcilière de l'Auror et Draco profita de sa stupeur pour le frapper en plein ventre. Neville se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Draco empoigna ses cheveux pour le forcer à lever la tête.

« Tu ne me touches pas, Londubat. Et tu ne touches pas mon père. C'est clair ? aboya-t-il en articulant de plus en plus mal.

- T'énerve pas ma belle, ça te fait parler comme un débile, » constata froidement Neville sans se départir de son sourire mauvais.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un crochet du gauche qui fit danser quelques étoiles devant ses yeux. Il attrapa sa baguette mais Draco l'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Neville plongea pour la récupérer alors que Draco se jetait sur lui.

« Endoloris ! » hurla Neville en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Draco s'effondra en proie à une douleur immense qui irradiait tout son corps. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance mais c'était peine perdue. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, à part cette atroce sensation d'être poignardé à de multiples endroits, brûlé vif, éviscéré.

_Je vais crever_, songea-t-il.

Neville l'observa se contorsionner sur le sol pendant de longues secondes avant de mettre fin au sortilège. Draco resta roulé en boule, cherchant désespérément à retrouver une respiration normale. Neville l'aida à se relever et il l'assit, presque délicatement, sur le canapé avant de s'accroupir en face de lui, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui. Du sang s'écoulait encore de son visage et Draco ne put que s'en féliciter. L'Auror caressa tendrement sa joue, comme s'il compatissait à sa douleur.

« Ça va ? Ça ne te fait pas trop mal ?

- C'est tout à fait gérable, » répondit Draco en essayant de placarder un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres.

Le sortilège l'avait considérablement affaibli et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre contre Neville, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui montrer à quel point il était atteint.

« Tu sais que c'est avec le sortilège du Doloris que ta salope de tante Bellatrix a rendu fous mes parents ? Demanda Neville en passant la main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur du blond.

- Il paraît, oui. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour se soustraire au contact de l'auror.

« Et c'est à cause d'elle que je boite, poursuivit Neville. Les dommages liés à la magie noire son difficilement réparables, mais ça, tu le sais.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, susurra Draco en affichant clairement son indifférence.

- Quelqu'un doit payer, tu en es conscient ?

- Si tu le dis.

- Alors, Draco, as-tu oui ou non tué Albus Dumbledore ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Neville poussa un long soupir.

« Pourquoi tu me forces à faire des choses aussi répréhensibles ? » Demanda-t-il en recommençant à caresser sa joue.

Draco repoussa sa main d'un geste qui se voulait brutal mais qui manquait de conviction. Le poing de Neville sur son visage, lui, était parfaitement brutal. Il agrippa ensuite le blond par le pull et fit pleuvoir les coups. Draco parait autant que son corps encore en état de choc le lui permettait mais il lui semblait que son crâne allait exploser. Neville s'arrêta, satisfait, lorsque de visage de Draco fut assez ensanglanté à son goût. Le sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière, de son nez, de sa bouche et quand il ne s'insinuait pas dans son cou, il gouttait sur le sol.

« Tu es très mignonne comme ça, petite pute, » remarqua Neville mais Draco ne répondit pas. Le sang dans ses yeux l'empêchait de lire correctement sur les lèvres de l'Auror et quand bien même, il n'avait rien à lui dire.

« Alors, as-tu tué Dumbledore, Draco ? » Demanda Neville d'une voix douce en caressant à nouveau sa joue.

Draco s'essuya le visage.

« J'ai du mal à lire sur tes lèvres, Londubat.

- As-tu tué l'honorable Albus Dumbledore ?

- Non, toujours pas. Tu es assez lent, Londubat. Non ?

- Ah bon…Alors Endoloris ! »

Le corps de Draco retomba lourdement sur le sol, vrillé par l'effroyable douleur. Neville croisa les bras sur son torse, jouissant pleinement du spectacle.

« Ça, c'est pour mes parents, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il compta tranquillement jusqu'à trente avant de lever le sortilège. Draco resta immobile quelques instants, complètement assommé par la souffrance. Lorsqu'il se sentit en mesure de bouger, il prit appui sur ses coudes pour se relever mais il n'y parvint pas. Il roula sur le côté, pris de violents spasmes et son estomac se contracta. Il cracha du sang, évacuant comme il le pouvait l'horrible goût métallique dans sa bouche, tout en s'intimant l'ordre de ne pas vomir. Les doigts de Neville s'immiscèrent dans ses cheveux et il tira brusquement pour lui faire relever la tête. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais Draco était incapable de focaliser son attention sur les mots qu'elles formaient. De toute façon, ce que l'auror avait à dire ne l'intéressait pas. S'il voulait cogner encore, qu'il cogne et qu'il s'en aille…vite. Neville replaçait délicatement les mèches de ses cheveux poisseux de sueur et de sang derrière ses oreilles tout en continuant de parler. Draco ferma les yeux. Il sentit qu'on le faisait léviter.

Il ouvrit les paupières et comprit que Neville le conduisait dans la salle de bains. Il l'assit sur le sol avant d'actionner les robinets de la baignoire.

_Ce mec est complètement fou_, pensa Draco sans même chercher à s'enfuir, en état de choc. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes alors autant éviter d'énerver l'Auror.

Neville le déshabilla consciencieusement et là encore, Draco ne put que mollement se débattre, trop épuisé pour le faire efficacement. Il lui semblait que son corps s'était liquéfié et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais fonctionner correctement. Neville commentait les marques sur sa peau, il s'en réjouissait, mais Draco ne regardait pas ses lèvres.

Il le hissa dans la baignoire, fit couler le jet sur ses cheveux et aussitôt, l'eau se teinta de rouge. Avec des gestes précautionneux, presque tendres, il nettoya Draco. Il vida ensuite la baignoire pour la remplir à nouveau d'eau propre.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête. Il avait réussi à comprendre deux mots et il avait reconstitué la phrase. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Neville pointa sa baguette sur lui et le cœur du blond s'emballa. Il prononça un sortilège que Draco n'identifia pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? questionna Draco en espérant que la panique ne transparaissait pas dans sa voix.

- C'est un sortilège pour masquer tes blessures, mais comme je ne t'aime pas, je n'embête pas à faire partir la douleur. Ça te fera du bien de la ressentir…Tu penseras à moi comme ça, et aux aveux que tu ferais mieux de balancer. Je vais te laisser te reposer à présent. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le bordel dans le salon, je vais tout nettoyer avant de partir…et pas un mot à Harry ou à quelqu'un d'autre, sinon tu connais le tarif pour ton père. »

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de Draco qui ravala un cri tant il avait mal, puis il sortit, laissant le jeune sourd totalement hébété, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il resta longtemps dans la baignoire, tremblant, se demandant combien d'innocents Neville Londubat avait pu envoyer à Azkaban avec ses méthodes d'interrogation pour le moins violentes.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur ma tante, Londubat, tu es comme elle à présent, » souffla Draco en fermant les yeux pour se retrancher dans son monde sécurisant.

A suivre….

Bon, je sais, après avoir lu ce chapitre, vous pouvez vous demander si c'est Harry qui n'a pas fait le deuil de Sirius...ou moi...La réponse est : moi, bien entendu

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, pour ceux qui ont réussi. Bizzzz


	9. Derrière le Masque

**NE FERME PAS LES YEUX**

**Disclaimer : tout à JKR, j'emprunte juste ses personnages mais je les lui rends après (dans quel état ?)**

**Rating : M**

**Note de l'auteur :**

A **Ligeia,** ma sœur dans la souffrance (Siriuuuus !!) A **Mao** aussi (Siriuuuuuuuuus !)

Merci à **Luthien** et **Flower**.

A **Arowyne**, et **Artoung** (communément appelée « celle qui ne ferait JAMAIS de mal à Sirius ») qui a trouvé le titre du chapitre (parce qu'elle roxx, même si elle veut s'en prendre à Sirius pour une bête histoire de chapitre 14 de Trauma --' )

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**CHAPITRE NEUF : DERRIERE LE MASQUE**

**oOoOoOoOooOoOo**

Hermione transplana directement au 12 Grimmauld Place en sortant du restaurant dans lequel elle avait déjeuné avec Théo et Ron. Comme elle s'y était attendue, plus tôt dans la matinée, Harry avait démonté un à un ses arguments, debout devant les membres de la Commission, sûr de lui, une main dans la poche du pantalon de son impeccable costume de grand couturier. Elle avait tenté d'alléger la peine requise contre sa cliente mais le procureur était resté intraitable. Le maximum, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Et il l'avait obtenu. Il avait toujours manqué de souplesse face aux actes délictueux et ce matin, il n'avait pas dérogé à sa règle. La culpabilité de la prévenue ne faisait aucun doute mais il ne lui avait accordé aucune circonstance atténuante.

En sortant du Ministère, Hermione lui avait proposé de se joindre à Ron, Théo et elle au restaurant mais il avait poliment décliné l'offre, prétextant un travail à finir. Cela l'avait attristée, même si, depuis le temps, elle aurait dû être habituée aux perpétuelles excuses de son ami.

Elle entra dans le salon et se figea en voyant Draco, endormi sur le canapé, une couverture remontée jusqu'à la taille. Elle observa longuement le visage du blond, étrangement beau malgré l'évidente fatigue qu'elle lisait sur ses traits. Même dans son sommeil, il ne semblait pas serein. Ron lui avait dit qu'il était épuisé, et il n'avait pas menti. Elle resta un instant indécise, sans savoir si elle devait ou non le réveiller. Finalement, elle décida d'aller préparer le café afin de lui accorder quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Sur la table de la cuisine, trônaient deux énormes parts de gâteau au chocolat orné de quartiers d'oranges.

_Le gâteau préféré de Ron,_ songea-t-elle en souriant.

A côté de l'assiette était posé un mot rédigé par Ron, elle reconnut immédiatement son écriture nerveuse.

_Draco,_

_Je suis passé dans la matinée mais tu dormais si bien que j'ai préféré te laisser te reposer. _

_Je t'ai amené, ainsi qu'à Harry, des parts de mon gâteau d'anniversaire, régale toi. Et au cas où, étranglé par une compassion soudaine, tu veuilles me la laisser, je t'informe que je vais m'empiffrer de ce type de pâtisserie toute la journée alors vas-y, remplume toi grâce aux dons culinaires de maman Weasley. _

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Ton Ron qui t'aime (t'as eu peur hein ? Ha ha ha !)_

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où Ron avait signé les hiboux qu'il lui envoyait de la même manière. Elle mit la machine à café en route et elle retourna dans le salon où Draco n'avait pas bougé. Elle le secoua doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle crut déceler une certaine panique chez lui. Quand il la vit, il sembla rassuré…presque content de la voir. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Draco Malfoy lui offrirait un sourire sincère, elle se serait étranglée de rire. Mais les faits étaient là.

Il bascula en position assise en pinçant les lèvres et elle se demanda s'il s'était vrillé le dos sur le canapé.

« Tu vas mieux ? questionna-t-il, la bouche à peine ouverte, ses prunelles grises rivées sur elle. Ta grippe est passée ?

- Je vais bien, merci. » Décidément, c'était la journée des surprises avec lui ! Voilà qu'il s'inquiétait de sa santé à présent ! Elle fut tentée de lui demander qui il était vraiment et ce qu'il avait fait du vrai Draco Malfoy mais elle se ravisa. Si son client était dans de bonnes dispositions, autant éviter de le braquer avec des sarcasmes. « J'ai fait du café, tu en veux ? »

Draco hocha lentement la tête et il se leva en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible malgré la douleur qui irradiait l'intégralité de son corps. Dès qu'il fut debout, tout tourna autour de lui et il vacilla légèrement, portant la main à son ventre comme si ce geste allait faire passer la nausée qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il respira profondément et avança précautionneusement, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, le plus droit possible.

« Draco, tu te sens mal ? » interrogea Hermione avant de réaliser que le blond fixait ses pieds et qu'il ne pouvait, par conséquent, pas lire sur ses lèvres. Elle approcha et posa la main sur son avant bras pour capter son attention. Il releva légèrement la tête. « Tu te sens mal ? répéta-t-elle.

- Non, je suis juste encore un peu endormi.

- C'est pour ça que tu ouvres à peine la bouche pour parler et que tu te traînes comme si tu étais perclus de courbatures ? » insista-t-elle, suspicieuse.

_Non ma jolie, ça c'est parce que ton pote Londubat m'a transmis ses amitiés à grands coups de poings et d'impardonnables. Il m'a peut être démonté la mâchoire, alors tu m'excuseras si je n'ouvre pas la gueule en grand. _

Il haussa les épaules en espérant avoir l'air désinvolte et il avança en serrant les dents jusqu'à la cuisine où il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Il parcourut le mot laissé par Ron et un sourire crispé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Sérieusement Draco, s'il y a un problème il faut que tu me le dises, renchérit Hermione en scrutant la moindre manifestation de douleur sur son visage.

- Ok, je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, ajouta-t-il en pointant son oreille du doigt.

- Ah oui, j'ai lu un bouquin sur la surdité pendant que j'étais malade, ça joue sur l'équilibre. »

Draco lui décrocha un sourire goguenard et elle rougit furieusement, sachant qu'il devait certainement penser qu'elle n'avait pas changé et qu'elle était définitivement croisée avec un rat…de bibliothèque. C'était ce qu'il s'amusait à lui répéter lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard, quand il déambulait encore comme le maître des lieux, flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Tu t'es fait mal à la mâchoire dans ta chute ?

- Oui. »

Elle détailla longuement son visage puis elle soupira, les deux mains sur ses hanches à la manière de Molly Weasley quand elle s'apprêtait à réprimander Fred et George.

« Alors dis moi, Draco, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies aucune marque sur le visage ?

- J'ai piqué une potion à Potter…On peut changer de sujet où tu veux inspecter l'hématome que je me suis fait au cul ? » Ironisa le blond en faisant mine de dégrafer sa ceinture.

Elle céda en le traitant de gros abruti mais il ne se formalisa pas. Il avait vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la sympathie dans le regard de l'avocate au moment où elle prononçait ces mots. Et s'il lui donnait les vraies raisons, s'il parlait de Londubat, que se passerait-il ? Serait-elle capable de protéger ses parents des représailles promises par l'Auror ? Il mourrait d'envie de la mettre au courant, juste pour que Londubat ait des ennuis, mais il ne pouvait pas faire courir de risque à ses parents et surtout, il lui était impossible d'avoir une once de confiance en Harry. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens avant de s'endormir et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que de toute façon, s'il parlait à Ron ou Hermione du comportement de Londubat, Harry le couvrirait…N'avait-il pas laissé son ami lui jeter un Doloris au sein même du Ministère lorsqu'il avait été appréhendé ? Bien sûr, le procureur avait été choqué, et mécontent, mais le résultat restait le même : aucune sanction ne semblait avoir été prise à l'encontre de Londubat.

Et quelque chose disait à Draco que s'il s'avisait de tout raconter, la colère de l'Auror risquait de se décupler et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir ça.

« Tu me le dirais s'il y avait un problème, Draco ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien entendu. Tu es mon avocate et tu me connais…je ne cracherai jamais sur des dommages et intérêts. »

La jeune femme s'autorisa un sourire mais ses soupçons restèrent néanmoins intacts. Elle versa le café dans les tasses et elle s'installa face à Draco.

« Nous allons donc parler de ton affaire mais avant, il faut que je t'informe que j'ai reçu un hibou d'Azkaban ce matin. »

Le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines et il blêmit considérablement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa tasse alors que toute douleur semblait avoir quitté son corps pour laisser à son cœur le loisir de cogner aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'était plus conscient que de son battement effréné et du frisson qui remontait de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Mes parents ? questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oui. »

Il était livide. Hermione fut touchée par l'émotion dégagée par le blond, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de joie mais de panique. Draco se frotta les yeux pour ne pas voir les mots se former sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il prit tout son temps pour reporter son attention sur elle. Instinctivement, sa main glissa sous son pull afin de caresser son ventre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents ?

- Oh mon dieu, excuse moi Draco, je ne pensais pas que tu avais imaginé une mauvaise nouvelle ! S'exclama Hermione en sortant un parchemin de son attaché case. C'est juste que le directeur d'Azkaban m'a fait parvenir une lettre de ton père. Elle t'est adressée. Bien entendu, elle a été ouverte et lue par le directeur, puis par Harry…Tu comprends, ils doivent s'assurer qu'elle ne contient pas d'informations concernant l'affaire en cours, ou de projets d'évasion ou que sais-je encore ?

- Sans vouloir d'offenser, abrège Granger, et donne moi cette lettre, s'impatienta Draco.

- Sur un autre ton s'il te plait, » gronda Hermione en lui tendant le parchemin qu'il saisit d'une main tremblante.

Il le plia soigneusement pour le mettre dans sa poche.

« Tu ne lis pas ?

- Plus tard. » Il ne voulait pas que quiconque assiste au moment où il découvrirait le contenu de cette lettre. Il avait trop peur de se laisser submerger par l'émotion et de craquer…sa fierté lui interdisait de se laisser aller devant témoins. Il se doutait que son père avait dû faire court, et le plus impersonnel possible, mais il avait fait la démarche d'écrire, cela signifiait déjà « je t'aime » en soi.

« Si tu veux écrire à tes parents, n'hésite pas, reprit Hermione. Il faudra bien sûr qu'Harry vérifie le contenu, ou le fasse vérifier avant de transmettre, mais je pense que ça ne peut te faire que du bien de communiquer avec ta famille. »

Draco hocha la tête et pour la première fois depuis la visite de Neville, il se sentit heureux. Il éprouvait aussi une immense gratitude pour Hermione parce que, malgré tout le mal – justifié – qu'elle pensait de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, elle était prête à tout faire pour qu'ils communiquent avec leur fils. Elle le faisait pour Draco, c'était évident, mais malgré tout, elle devait certainement prendre sur elle et pour cela, Draco la remercia intérieurement. Il l'admirait aussi, pour sa force de caractère. Lui n'aurait pas été capable d'agir comme elle face à des gens qui avaient tenté de tuer ses amis…et peut être elle aussi, après tout, il ne savait pas la moitié de ce qui était arrivé en son absence.

Hermione lui exposa sa manière d'envisager sa défense, elle lui demanda des précisions sur le jour de la mort de Dumbledore ainsi que le contenu des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix auxquelles il avait assisté. Ils discutèrent longuement du procès et lorsqu'elle prit congé, le ciel s'assombrissait. Bientôt, il ferait nuit. Bientôt, Harry rentrerait du Ministère et Draco sentait son euphorie retomber. Il avait peur que le procureur s'aperçoive de ses difficultés à marcher et à parler. Peur que, comme Hermione, il ne croie qu'à moitié à sa version de la chute dans les escaliers.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse oublier quelques jours, qu'il la joue fine devant Harry, jusqu'à ce que la douleur se soit calmée…à condition que Londubat ne revienne pas entre temps lui faire tâter de l'impardonnable. Mieux valait qu'il s'isole ou, au pire – c'est-à-dire en présence d'Harry - qu'il s'arrange pour rester assis. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait arrêté quatre ans plus tôt, il eut envie de fumer. Il se mit à fouiller la cuisine, agacé par sa lenteur due à l'élancement dans chacun de ses muscles. Enfin, il trouva un paquet de cigarettes laissé par Harry…dans le frigidaire ! Draco se demanda s'il était ivre en le mettant dans cet endroit incongru ou si le procureur était juste excentrique. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que la première solution était la plus plausible.

Il retourna dans le salon en marchant lentement et, avec peine, il tira un fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il s'y laissa tomber en soupirant, les deux pieds posés sur le siège, un bras entourant ses genoux alors que de l'autre main, il allumait une cigarette. Il s'étouffa avec la première bouffée mais il persista tout de même. Il se donna le temps de la fumer entièrement, le regard rivé sur la pluie qui s'écrasait en silence contre la vitre. Il rêvait de pouvoir sortir, respirer l'odeur agréable du goudron mouillé et offrir son visage à la pluie. Rester enfermé sans possibilité de s'aérer était une vraie torture pour lui. Harry avait-il conscience de la difficulté qu'avait Draco à rester enfermé sans jamais pouvoir prendre l'air ? Même les fenêtres restaient closes dans cette maison…Les prisonniers d'Azkaban avaient-ils, eux, l'occasion de faire quelques pas à l'extérieur ? Ses parents étaient-ils aussi cloisonnés que lui ? Quand il eut terminé de fumer, il se décida à sortir la lettre de son père pour la lire tranquillement.

Elle était brève et concise mais elle réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Lucius demandait de ses nouvelles et il le rassurait, affirmant que de son côté, tout allait bien. Il lui disait d'être fort et de ne pas se laisser abattre…c'était tout et c'était plus que ce dont Draco aurait pu rêver. La belle écriture déliée, un peu penchée, soignée, de son père – il avait le même genre d'écriture, mais en beaucoup moins soignée – sur le papier le ramena des années en arrière, dans le chalet que ses parents avaient acquis en montagne. La tempête de neige les avait empêché de skier et ils avaient passé un week-end des vacances de Noël à rédiger la liste de leurs doléances puis, chacun de son côté, avait écrit sur un parchemin une histoire dans laquelle le sorcier qui leur avait vendu le chalet périssait bien gentiment. C'était sa mère qui avait remporté tous les suffrages avec son histoire humoristique d'avalanche et de chiens trop enrhumés pour sauver le pauvre homme.

Il sourit avec nostalgie en repensant à son père, lisant tout haut son récit avant de le regarder avec fierté.

« Très jolie histoire, fils. Tu as beaucoup d'imagination mais, mon grand, 'démembrer' ne prend qu'un 'm'.»

Alors que Draco se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Harry, lui, affrontait le présent.

Il était dans la maison depuis dix minutes déjà mais il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il restait figé, les bras croisés sur son torse, son regard froid fixé sur Ron et Kingsley qui prenaient des photos du corps sans vie de Miranda. Les dents serrées, il dépensait des montagnes d'énergie pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère et sa tristesse. Encore une personne qu'il avait été incapable de protéger. Il la savait en danger pourtant. Il avait beau rester de marbre, il avait l'impression d'être en larmes derrière son masque.

« Je suis désolé, déclara Théo d'une voix blanche en se postant à côté de lui. Je n'aurais pas dû renvoyer Kingsley chez lui tout à l'heure. Il était le plus apte à venir en aide à Miranda en cas de problème.

- Non, tu as bien fait d'envoyer quelqu'un pour le remplacer, répondit Harry sans quitter le cadavre des yeux. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Et puis merde, elle était prévenue. Depuis le temps que je lui disais de quitter ce mec. »

Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Pour lui, Miranda n'était aucunement responsable du sort que lui avait réservé son mari mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire pour déculpabiliser Théo.

« Kingsley s'en veut, poursuivit Théo.

- J'imagine oui, mais ce n'est certainement pas de sa faute. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu.

- Toi aussi, Harry, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, remarqua Théo en lui donnant une tape réconfortante dans le dos. Neville a conduit l'autre brute épaisse au Ministère pour l'interroger.

- Je vais l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, ce fumier, articula lentement Harry d'une voix grave et douce qui sonnait comme une menace.

- Il y a intérêt. Un mec comme ça n'a rien à foutre dehors…Oh super, voilà Arthur Mc Beal, » soupira Théo.

Harry détourna le regard du visage tuméfié de Miranda pour observer l'arrivée d'Arthur Weasley. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec lui concernant sa manie de s'inspirer de toutes les émissions de télévision moldues dont il se repaissait dès qu'il rentrait chez lui. La plupart du temps, ses projets les plus fous restaient à l'état de projets, mais Harry en avait assez d'entendre les propre membres du Ministère se moquer de leur Ministre. S'ils en étaient arrivés à lui donner des surnoms en rapport avec des séries moldues, à n'avoir aucun respect pour l'instance suprême de leur société, ce n'était pas anodin. Il fallait qu'Arthur réagisse et mette un frein à son enthousiasme débordant. Même Ron et Harry finissaient par être agacés par ses lubies. Le procureur lui reconnaissait pourtant des avancées intéressantes dans le monde sorcier, comme l'électricité, cependant il fatiguait de l'entendre sans cesse vanter l'intelligence moldue sans comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de certaines décisions qu'il prenait à la va vite….comme la réforme du système judiciaire sorcier. Quelque part, Harry l'en félicitait car enfin les Ministres n'avaient plus ce pouvoir atroce d'envoyer quelqu'un en prison sans procès équitable (il pensait toujours avec rage à Sirius, injustement accusé de meurtre, se détériorant pendant douze longues années à Azkaban) mais au final, malgré l'avancée constituée par ces procès, les pleins pouvoirs restaient dans les mains des Ministres et du procureur qui pouvait leur marcher sur la tête si bon lui semblait.

Arthur Weasley était pourtant un homme bon et généreux. Il pouvait être un Ministre compétent et respecté à condition de cesser de vouloir à tout prix transposer le monde moldu au monde sorcier. Harry voulait vraiment lui parler mais à chaque fois, le regard paternel d'Arthur faisait mourir les mots dans sa gorge.

« Bonjour messieurs, lança Arthur en leur serrant la main, l'air grave. Harry, je suis navré pour cette jeune femme. Je sais que son cas te tenait particulièrement à cœur.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur.

- Nous devrions dépêcher une équipe de scientifiques sur les lieux du crime, remarqua le Ministre.

- Monsieur, il n'y a pas de brigade scientifique dans le monde sorcier, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

- Nous devrions en avoir une pour prendre des empreintes. Puisqu'on aborde le sujet, j'ai vu une série formidable sur la police scientifique de las vegas. C'est aux Etats Unis. Il faudrait que les Aurors bénéficient d'une formation pour faire parler les indices comme eux le font.

- Il n'existe pas de telle formation chez les aurors, Arthur, précisa Harry en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Et dans le cas qui nous intéresse, nous connaissons le meurtrier alors les empreintes seraient inutiles… Nous avons d'autres moyens pour identifier les criminels, » ajouta Théo.

_Ouais, et arrête de bouffer des épisodes des Experts matin midi et soir,_ songea hargneusement Harry.

« Oui mais quand même, insista Arthur, ce serait bien qu'on ait l'ADN du mari sur le corps de cette femme pour prouver sans laisser place au doute raisonnable que c'est bien lui qui l'a tuée.

- Monsieur, s'agaça Harry, il lui a défoncé la tête à coups de poings avant de lui balancer un Avada Kedavra. Nous en avons la preuve formelle puisque Ron a vérifié le dernier sortilège lancé par sa baguette. »

Le ministre se tut, à court d'arguments et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant parce qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre son sang froid. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit Miranda qui jette le sortilège ultime à son mari, pour sauver sa peau.

« Ma présence ici n'est plus indispensable, je repars au Ministère, » grommela-t-il en tournant le dos sans attendre de réponse.

Il transplana jusqu'au Ministère, sans prendre la peine de passer par son bureau avant de se rendre d'un pas précipité devant la salle d'interrogatoire où avait été emmené Desmond. Il frappa trois coups à la porte et entra. Desmond était nonchalamment avachi sur une chaise, les menottes magiques aux poignets, l'air presque satisfait. Neville se tenait debout devant lui, sa baguette étroitement serrée dans son poing pour intimider le prévenu. Harry avança dans la pièce, les deux mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Il se posta derrière la table, de manière à mettre un obstacle entre Desmond et lui, au cas où il serait pris d'une subite envie de faire subir à l'assassin le même sort que celui qu'il avait réservé à sa femme en la frappant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit devenu méconnaissable.

« Bonjour Desmond, lança froidement Harry en fichant son regard dans celui de Desmond.

- Salut Proc', quoi de neuf ? répondit Desmond avec un sourire triomphant.

- La routine, Desmond…La routine. Des femmes massacrées par leurs maris et achevées par l'Avada Kedavra, par exemple. Dis moi, Desmond, quel effet ça fait de tuer une femme déjà au sol ? C'est glorifiant ?

- Ça calme bien les nerf, Proc'.

- Tu as tort de faire le malin. Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, que je ne te lâcherai pas.

- Ouais, maintenant tu arrêtes de faire le fier, et tu réponds aux questions, » intervint Neville en tapotant le plat de sa main avec sa baguette.

Desmond se ratatina un peu sur sa chaise, soudain moins sûr de lui. L'Auror était un guignol. Un homme qui gesticulait, qui prenait des postures qu'il voulait intimidantes. Il n'en n'avait pas le moins du monde peur. Mais le regard du Procureur avait changé, il était chargé de promesses de souffrances atroces alors que son attitude restait impressionnante de calme…Un calme menaçant. Desmond s'était toujours senti écrasé par Harry Potter lorsque ce dernier adoptait ce comportement glacial.

« Alors que fait-on, Desmond ? Demanda Harry d'une voix grave. On reste là à se jauger toute la journée ou tu te mets à table en priant pour que je ne t'envoie pas dans la même cellule que le cousin de Miranda ?

- Oui, tu te souviens, celui qui avait tenté de s'évader quand il avait appris que tu prenais sa cousine pour un défouloir, ajouta Neville avec un sourire faussement compatissant.

- Cette tentative d'évasion a dû beaucoup te faire rire, reprit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est vrai, toi tu étais tranquille, dehors, et tu savais que personne à part Sirius Black n'avait pu s'échapper d'Azkaban. C'était…sécurisant, non ? Tu veux un avocat, Desmond ? Choisis en un bon si tu veux espérer voir autre chose que les murs d'Azkaban avant de mourir de vieillesse. »

Desmond ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il va être content, le cousin de Miranda, en apprenant que s'il n'a pas pu aller à toi…toi tu iras à lui, insista Neville.

- Vous fatiguez pas les gars, je vais parler de toute façon, soupira Desmond. Mon avocat va arriver, je l'ai déjà contacté. »

Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Neville qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

« On va l'attendre alors, décréta Harry qui ne voulait pas entendre deux fois de suite la manière dont Desmond s'était acharné sur Miranda. Et pendant ce temps, réfléchis bien à la version que tu vas nous donner. Nous voulons la vérité. »

Il pointa le menton en direction de la porte et Neville le suivit à l'extérieur de la salle d'interrogation. Il referma derrière eux et s'adossa au mur du couloir en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste de costume pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une avec des gestes empreints de lassitude, ce qui n'échappa pas à Neville.

« Fatigué ? demanda l'Auror.

- Non, ça va bien Neville. T'inquiète.

- Malfoy t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? »

Harry détourna le regard de sa cigarette pour se concentrer sur Neville.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce matin qu'il se comportait bien, » répondit enfin Harry. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, soucieux, puis il soupira profondément avant de reprendre. « Puisque tu abordes le sujet 'Malfoy'…je ne veux plus que tu dérapes comme la dernière fois, Neville.

- Pardon ? Interrogea Neville en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Qu'est ce que Malfoy t'a raconté ?

- J'étais là quand tu t'es servi de la magie contre lui ! Tonna soudain Harry. Il est dépourvu de pouvoirs, ce n'est pas loyal.

- Je devais le maîtriser, il était dangereux !

- Putain, souffla Harry avant d'inspirer la fumée. Tu lui as lancé un impardonnable, Neville. C'est très grave. Il faut que tu apprennes à te maîtriser ou tu vas avoir des problèmes au mieux…au pire tu pourrais aller à Azkaban et pas en tant que visiteur.

- Je te jure que ce n'est arrivé qu'avec Malfoy. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de lui en mettre une…

- Oui, c'est arrivé, coupa Harry, glacial. Nous nous sommes même battus…mais d'homme à homme, je n'ai pas utilisé la magie contre lui. Et quand bien même, si je te parle de ça, ce n'est pas pour faire ton procès. Je passe assez de temps dans les pseudo tribunaux du Ministère, je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire des heures supplémentaires non plus. Je te dis juste de faire attention, et je le dis pour toi. Théo ne t'a pas trop à la bonne et il pourrait te couler à la moindre incartade. Il m'a reparlé de toi ce matin, c'est pour ça que je remets Malfoy sur le tapis. Pour Théo, tu es devenu incontrôlable. Il n'a plus confiance en toi.

- Oui mais face à toi, il n'a aucun poids, non ? questionna Neville en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne peut pas me virer si tu t'y opposes.

- Jette encore un sortilège impardonnable sous mon nez et je te laisse te démerder tout seul, on est bien clairs là-dessus ? »

Neville hocha la tête puis il détourna le regard avant de se retourner vers Harry avec un sourire forcé.

« Ça s'est bien passé ce matin au tribunal ? Tu as pu l'envoyer moisir en taule l'autre ?

- Oui, j'ai gagné. Mais Hermione m'a vraiment mené la vie dure sur ce coup là. Elle objectait sur tout.

- En même temps, c'est Hermione. Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre de sa part ? »

Harry émit un rire empli de tendresse. Peu importait à quel point il la fuyait, elle restait sa meilleure amie et il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas loin. Il se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle en sortant de la salle de tribunal du Ministère et son sourire s'affadit. Il avait eu envie d'aller déjeuner avec Ron, Théo et elle. Il avait envie d'aller chez les Weasley ce soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ron. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il les aimait tous mais il était incapable de s'impliquer avec eux. C'était trop dur pour lui. Il avait trouvé une sorte de routine sécurisante à rester chez lui pour ruminer sa rancœur en compagnie de ses fantômes.

« Tu crois que Ron couche avec Malfoy ? demanda soudain Neville.

- Hein ? aboya Harry, pris au dépourvu.

- Ron…Il a quand même retourné sa veste vachement vite. Tu crois que Malfoy le tient par les couilles ?

- Ecoute Neville, s'agaça Harry en tirant énergiquement sur sa cigarette, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Draco et Ron. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je pense que tu connais mal Ron si tu imagines qu'il pourrait se laisser embobiner à cause d'une simple histoire de cul. Il est toujours accro à Dean au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Oui, mais avoue que c'est louche. Il est tout dévoué à la cause de Malfoy à présent. Le soir où on l'a arrêté, Ron me disait que le fait de lui passer les menottes allait le faire jouir et maintenant, il jure ses grands dieux que Malfoy est innocent.

- Il a dit ça ? S'étonna Harry en levant un sourcil. C'est dégueulasse.

- Et puis rappelle toi qu'il avait proposé à Malfoy de coucher avec lui en échange de sa liberté, insista Neville alors qu'il portait une cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Je m'en souviens bien. Mais il n'aurait pas fait ça de toute façon.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le fréquentes plus alors tu ignores ce dont il est capable. Par contre, tu sais très bien ce dont Malfoy est capable, non ?

- Arrête Neville, tu es en train de m'énerver là. » remarqua Harry d'une voix tremblante, qui signifiait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Neville préféra rester prudent et se taire plutôt que de susciter la colère chez le procureur.

« Desmond a parlé avant que j'arrive ? interrogea Harry en faisant disparaître son mégot d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Il a juste raconté que Miranda avait mal lavé sa chemise et qu'il était plutôt content d'avoir débarrassé le monde d'une incapable pareille. Il me dégoûte ce mec. Frapper cette pauvre fille de la sorte, c'est ignoble.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on puisse trouver du plaisir à battre quelqu'un de cette manière.

- Miranda était la gentillesse incarnée, elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Personne ne mérite ça, précisa Harry en secouant la tête. Elle n'a plus que nous pour parler en son nom, Neville. Il ne faut pas qu'on laisse Desmond s'en tirer.

- Seriez vous en train de planifier l'assassinat de mon client ? » demanda une voix grinçante sur sa gauche.

Harry ne tourna même pas la tête. Il avait reconnu le timbre désagréable de Michael Corner et un rictus sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait craint de se retrouver face à Hermione sur cette affaire, mais Desmond avait gardé son avocat attitré. Harry en était ravi car Michael n'était pas doué dans son domaine. Il lui manquait de solides connaissances pratiques et théoriques pour pouvoir prétendre mettre Harry en difficulté. Neville accueillit Michael avec un grand sourire satisfait et Harry haussa les sourcils…il s'étaient compris. Tous deux savaient que Michael allait saborder tout seul son client.

« Bien sûr que non, Michael. Nous savons tous que ton client est un ange…dans le genre un peu trash l'ange, » répondit Harry en broyant la main de l'avocat.

Michael haussa les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de discuter plus que de raison avec le procureur. Il était bien trop têtu pour laisser une conversation lui échapper…trop brillant aussi. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre dans la salle. Michael s'exécuta sans dire un mot et il assista, pratiquement impuissant, à l'interrogatoire. Comme à son habitude, le procureur restait debout, d'un calme effrayant, ne parlant que pour aller droit au but. Parfois, il s'autorisait un sarcasme et Michael se croyait obligé de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas là pour se moquer des prévenus. Ce à quoi Harry répondait par un regard noir.

Rapidement, Desmond énonça les faits. Froidement. Sans remords. Miranda avait mal lavé une chemise alors il l'avait frappée. Elle s'était mise à pleurnicher et ça n'avait fait que décupler sa colère. Il avait cogné sans discontinuer, visant essentiellement le visage, et il ne s'était arrêté que quand ses poings s'étaient mis à lui faire mal. Miranda gisait dans une mare de sang et un râle s'était échappé de ses lèvres tuméfiées. Alors Desmond était allé chercher sa baguette et il l'avait tuée pour éviter qu'elle porte plainte.

« Mais les Aurors Weasley et Londubat sont arrivés avant tu aies eu le temps de prendre la tangente, conclut Harry, les dents serrées, le teint très pâle.

- Z'êtes très perspicace, Proc', » fanfaronna Desmond. Harry le calma d'un regard. « Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?

- Azkaban, voilà ce qui va t'arriver. Dès ce soir, » rétorqua Harry avec un sourire en coin pour lequel il s'était directement inspiré de Draco. Un jour, alors qu'il était encore Auror, Harry avait interrogé un suspect récalcitrant et il s'était souvenu de l'effet que produisait sur lui ce rictus carnassier, qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Il le détestait à l'époque, mais mine de rien, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco afficher ce sourire, son estomac se contractait dans l'attente d'une remarque cinglante ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Harry avait alors plaqué le même type de rictus sur ses lèvres et le suspect avait eu un léger mouvement de recul, comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger et s'apercevait que l'eau était infestée de requins.

Les épaules de Desmond se voûtèrent un peu et Harry remercia mentalement Draco.

Draco…Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir franchi une étape avec le blond la veille.

Il secoua la tête, intrigué par l'intrusion de ce genre de pensées dans son esprit à un moment aussi peu propice.

« Neville, dès que Ron sera rentré, vous amènerez notre ami Desmond à Azkaban. Je prépare les parchemins pour le transfert, » notifia Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa démarche assurée.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, il alluma une cigarette sous le regard courroucé d'une secrétaire qui passait dans le couloir. Il la toisa, comme pour la défier de faire le moindre commentaire, puis il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, sans se presser. Il était fatigué et bien moins sûr de lui qu'il en avait l'air. Il balaya la pièce d'un œil morne, se remémorant les divers entretiens qu'il avait eus avec Miranda. Il la revoyait, assise sur la chaise en cuir noir. Terrifiée à l'idée de porter plainte contre Desmond.

Où avait-il fait une erreur avec elle ? Avait-il était trop pressant ? Sur la fin, il n'avait plus la patience de l'écouter énumérer les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas quitter son mari. Il était tranchant, étranglé par la sensation d'urgence. Il lui promettait une mort certaine si elle ne se soustrayait pas rapidement aux griffes de Desmond. Elle hochait la tête pour approuver. Harry sentait qu'il l'impressionnait et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se décidait, plus par crainte de le décevoir, puis, deux jours après, elle revenait dans ce même bureau, accompagnée de Desmond pour lui signifier qu'elle abandonnait les poursuites contre lui. Elle se faisait toute petite sur sa chaise, lançant à son mari des regards oscillants entre la pure adoration et la terreur sourde.

« Pardonne moi Miranda, » souffla Harry en s'avachissant sur son fauteuil.

Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses songes. Il n'avait envie de voir personne mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester là, hébété et coupable, alors qu'il avait encore du travail. Il invita son visiteur à entrer et émit un sourire forcé en voyant Théodore. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement sur une chaise – la même que choisissait systématiquement Miranda – et il observa longuement Harry.

« C'est vraiment moche pour Miranda, dit-il enfin. Mais ne culpabilise pas. Je t'assure que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

- A croire que ce n'était pas suffisant, répliqua Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. Ron est rentré ? J'ai son cadeau.

- Je crois que le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire, c'est encore de te pointer à la petite fête ce soir…Sérieusement, ne me laisse pas tout seul au milieu de tous ces Weasley, je vais faire une overdose !

- Herm' sera avec toi, tu ne seras pas seul, précisa Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Alors, Ron a vu Lupin ce matin, ou pas ?

- Ah oui, c'est Lupin qu'il s'appelle, plaisanta Théo en jetant une boulette de papier sur Harry. Je suis tellement habitué à penser à lui comme au prof miteux.

- Putain Théo, tu es resté très Serpentard dans l'âme.

- En même temps, j'étais à Serpentard alors forcément…» Il s'interrompit comme s'il se souvenait d'évènements particulièrement amusants puis il retrouva son sérieux. « Ron est passé voir Draco. Il a dit qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps et qu'il nous ferait son rapport ensuite.

- Sa conscience professionnelle me sidère, grommela Harry. Au lieu de venir directement chercher Desmond, il va coller Draco. S'il l'informe du déroulement de son entrevue avec Remus, je le fais suspendre.

- Allez Harry, sois pas aussi coincé. C'est son anniversaire quand même…et puis ta conscience professionnelle t'honore aussi, vieux. Tu voulais donner son cadeau à Ron, non ? Ce qui veut dire que tu lui aurais fait perdre un temps précieux alors qu'il doit conduire Desmond à Azkaban. En plus, avec l'émotion, il aurait pleuré et ça aurait fait couler son mascara…le drame !

- Ce que t'es con, » lança Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco était assis dans la cuisine, entouré de son habituel silence et, c'était une nouveauté, de la douleur provoquée suite à la visite de Neville. Sa mâchoire lui faisait atrocement mal et le thé sucré était tout ce qu'il pouvait ingérer sans pousser des grognements qu'il jugeait pitoyables même s'il ne les entendait pas. Il tournait distraitement les pages de son livre de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal pour chasser l'ennui et se concentrer sur autre chose lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se leva d'un bond, recevant alors une décharge de douleur dans la mâchoire.

« Ce que tu peux être nerveux, Draco, constata Ron en approchant, tout sourire.

- Ouais, essaye de passer juste une journée sans rien entendre et on en reparlera, attaqua Draco, la bouche à peine ouverte.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Ron s'installa sans y être invité et il se servit un thé en fixant les parts de gâteau toujours intactes sur la table. Draco se rassit et il passa la main sous son pull pour caresser son ventre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir aboyé sur Ron de la sorte. Il était son seul allié et, depuis qu'ils avaient conclus une trêve, il était aussi celui avec lequel Draco s'entendait le mieux. Il n'avait pas à payer pour ce que son ami Londubat avait fait, tout comme Draco n'avait pas à payer pour ce que sa tante avait fait à la famille de l'Auror.

« Je sais, » répondit enfin Draco d'une voix douce.

Ron le dévisagea longuement, avec une telle intensité que le blond dut faire un effort considérable pour soutenir son regard.

« Tu as quoi à la bouche ? demanda le rouquin.

- Pardon ?

- Ta bouche…Il y a quelque chose non ? Elle est à moitié fermée et laisse moi te dire que c'est louche de voir Draco Malfoy qui n'ouvre pas sa grande gueule. »

Draco tenta de se retenir de rire mais ce fut peine perdue. Lentement, son sourire s'effaça et il plongea ses prunelles grises dans celles de l'Auror. Pouvait-il lui dire la vérité ou valait-il mieux qu'il se contente de demi vérités ? Après tout, lui aussi était ami avec Londubat. Et si Neville apprenait qu'il avait parlé, qu'adviendrait-il de ses parents ? Le risque était trop grand, là aussi.

« Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Ah bon ? Alors dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'objection à manger une part de mon délicieux gâteau, n'est ce pas ? » renvoya Ron, l'air grave.

Draco songea que l'Auror devait être très efficace dans son travail car il était vraiment perspicace…et même quelque peu intimidant lorsque son visage se fermait, comme à l'instant. Draco prit un morceau d'orange qui ornait le gâteau et il l'inséra entre ses lèvres. Il fut incapable de le mâcher aussi l'avala-t-il tel quel en se donnant de grands coups de poings sur le plexus solaire, comme si cela pouvait aider l'aliment à glisser plus facilement.

« Ok, c'est bon…Je crois que je me suis fracturé la mâchoire, ou quelque chose comme ça, lança Draco. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers ce matin. Je n'ai pas un très bon équilibre. »

Ron resta muet mais son regard inquisiteur gêna Draco au plus haut point. Lentement, le rouquin se leva et il pointa sa baguette sur lui. Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons et il ferma les yeux, attendant que le sortilège l'atteigne de plein fouet, trop las pour essayer de se défendre. Qu'est ce que ça allait être cette fois ? Encore un Doloris ou quelque chose de plus original ? Une main passée délicatement dans ses cheveux l'incita à ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

« Bon, c'est une petite fracture, effectivement, diagnostiqua Ron en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts à la manière d'un batteur sans savoir que Draco trouvait cela particulièrement sexy. Harry s'était fracturé le poignet lors de la rencontre de Quidditch entre les membres du Ministère, il doit lui rester de la potion quelque part. Accio potion de consolidation ! »

Une petite bouteille à moitié pleine atterrit dans la main de Ron et il la tendit à Draco.

« Bois tout, ordonna-t-il. Cul sec. »

Draco obtempéra avec soulagement. A peine avait-il avalé la dernière goutte de potion qu'une douleur fulgurante s'empara de sa mâchoire inférieure et il ne put retenir un cri. Il porta les mains à son visage dans l'espoir vain de contenir la brûlure puis, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle disparut. Ron, qui s'était précipité pour le soutenir en frottant énergiquement son dos, recula un peu afin que Draco lise sur ses lèvres.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Impeccable. Merci, Ron. »

Le rouquin s'assit à nouveau et il tendit l'assiette de gâteau. Draco ne se fit pas prier pour en dévorer une part. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Dis moi, Draco, déclara Ron en se massant la nuque d'une main. Si tu es tombé dans les escaliers, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies aucune blessure sur les mains ? Toute personne normalement constituée se retiendrait en mettant les mains en avant, non ? Surtout que les escaliers de cette maison sont en vieux bois…t'as pas une seule écharde ?»

Draco paniqua quelques secondes avant de retrouver son sang froid.

« Je me suis tapé la tête contre la rambarde en tombant, ça a amorti la chute.

- Hum…J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi pâle que toi alors, excuse moi d'insister, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies même pas au moins une petite trace sur le visage ou le cuir chevelu à la limite ?

- Je ne marque pas facilement, mentit Draco.

- D'accord, Draco, tu ne veux pas me parler, soupira Ron en cessant de faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. J'ai compris…Finite ! »

Draco opéra un mouvement de recul mais il ne put éviter le sortilège qui mettait fin au dernier sort reçu. Ron eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le visage tuméfié du blond. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et fendue, son œil droit était pratiquement fermé par une boursouflure violacée et sa peau portait de multiples traces de griffures.

« C'est quoi ça ? questionna Ron d'un air horrifié. Qui t'a fait ça Draco ?

- Tu veux bien planquer ça avant que je m'énerve ?

- Merde, Draco ! »

Ron transplana et Draco poussa un long soupir. Si Ron parlait, les choses risquaient de vraiment s'envenimer. Il se leva avec peine mais il avait juste mis un pied dans le salon lorsque Ron revint avec une pommade qu'il brandit devant le nez du jeune homme.

« Ça va te guérir en deux secondes, annonça-t-il en laissant tomber le tube dans la main ouverte de Draco.

- Merci, » souffla le blond sans oser le regarder en face.

Ron prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour l'inciter à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Personne. Je suis tombé dans l'escalier, je te l'ai dit.

- Très bien…Dans ce cas, qui a masqué tes blessures sans même prendre la peine de les soigner ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'Harry ou Hermione ait fait ça, alors qui, Draco ?

- Tu dois vraiment être très efficace dans ton travail, constata Draco avec un franc sourire. Un ami de Potter est venu le voir et il a juste voulu m'aider avant de partir.

- Quel ami ?

- Un brun. Il ne m'a pas donné son nom. S'il te plait Weasley, parlons d'autre chose.

- Mon prénom c'est Ron. Ecoute, je te laisse tranquille avec ça pour l'instant, mais je reviendrai à la charge, tu en es conscient ?

- Je te demande de taire ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui.

- Draco…Est-ce que quelqu'un fait pression sur toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? interrogea Ron en agrippant son poignet pour donner plus de poids à sa question.

- Tu crois vraiment que moi, je laisserai quelqu'un faire pression sur moi ? Tu me connais mieux que ça, _Ron_. Attends deux minutes ! »

Il sortit précipitamment du salon en concentrant toute son énergie à marcher normalement. Il passa dans la salle de bains pour étaler la pommade sur son visage en s'émerveillant de son efficacité, puis il descendit dans la bibliothèque pour saisir une feuille de parchemin. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Ron, l'Auror était toujours debout devant le canapé, attendant patiemment le retour du blond.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, déclara Draco en lui tendant le parchemin, mais bon anniversaire. »

Ron le fixa, stupéfait, avant de baisser les yeux et d'éclater de rire devant la caricature qui le représentait en train de danser en serrant amoureusement un Eclair de Feu dans ses bras.

« C'est génial, affirma Ron sans cesser de rire, rendant la lecture labiale particulièrement difficile pour Draco. C'est toi qui as dessiné cette caricature ? »

Draco hocha la tête, les joues rosies par la gêne d'offrir pour la première fois de sa vie, un cadeau à Ron Weasley. Un cadeau qu'il avait fait lui-même de surcroît.

« Je te remercie beaucoup, Draco. J'adore. Tu as beaucoup de talent tu sais ?

- Je me débrouille un peu. »

Draco humble ? C'était une nouveauté pour Ron. Il attira le blond contre lui pour l'étreindre rapidement avant de le relâcher.

« Merci, répéta-t-il. Je vais le faire encadrer.

- Tu peux aussi t'en servir de papier toilette si ça te chante, plaisanta Draco.

- Crétin ! »

Ron se pencha comme pour embrasser sa joue mais il se ravisa. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'il se permette ce genre de familiarité. Il émit un sourire triste.

« J'étais juste passé prendre de tes nouvelles, je dois retourner au Ministère.

- Ron ! Héla Draco alors que le rouquin tournait les talons. Comment tu vas, toi ? »

- La routine, répondit Ron en faisant face au blond. C'est mon anniversaire et Dean…

- Il te manque ? demanda Draco en voyant qu'il ne terminerait pas sa phrase.

- Salement, oui. »

Il fit à nouveau volte face mais Draco le retint par le bras.

« Tu as le temps de boire un thé pour qu'on en parle ? Foi de moi, on va récupérer Thomas ! Ne serait-ce que pour que tu arrêtes de me faire des frayeurs en te pointant n'importe quand. »

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps à cause des obligations de Ron mais le peu de temps qu'il passa auprès de Draco lui remonta le moral pour la soirée. Le blond avait une vision des choses bien à lui…Quant tout le monde disait à Ron de faire le deuil de sa relation avec Dean, Draco l'encourageait à séduire à nouveau le jeune homme et à lui montrer qu'il serait là pour lui à présent. Il parlait aussi de jouer des tours pendables au nouveau petit ami de Dean mais Ron préféra occulter cette partie de la conversation.

Draco mettait tant de conviction dans ses propos que Ron finissait par croire qu'une réconciliation restait possible et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment…Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, Draco Malfoy lui redonnerait espoir.

Quand Ron retourna au Ministère, Draco resta quelques instants dans la cuisine, le temps de manger un peu de poulet froid, puis il monta dans sa chambre. Il était épuisé et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir pour oublier cette journée trop riche en émotions. Il se déshabilla en prenant soin de ne pas passer devant les miroirs et il se coucha.

Il dormait à poings fermés lorsque Harry rentra au beau milieu de la nuit, soutenu par Padma Patil. La jeune femme l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour empêcher la pièce de tourner.

« Tu as trop bu, Harry, remarqua Padma avec un sourire indulgent.

- Ta clairvoyance m'étonnera toujours. Je crois qu'on peut effectivement dire que j'ai un peu trop picolé, oui. Le Whisky Pur Feu est mon ami, » ironisa Harry.

Padma caressa doucement les cheveux noirs du procureur puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sur lui, les odeurs de cigarette et de whisky se mêlaient à son eau de toilette…Padma ne connaissait que trop bien ces fragrances chez Harry et elle avait appris à les apprécier. La langue du jeune homme vint chercher la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Padma ne repousse gentiment Harry.

« Tu veux faire l'amour ? demanda Harry en essayant vainement de se lever.

- Pas cette nuit, tu es trop ivre pour savoir ce que tu fais. »

Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns en observant le procureur. Il était d'une beauté indéniable mais il avait un côté dangereux aussi. Il était trop abîmé pour vouloir une relation stable alors elle se contentait de passer quelques rares nuits avec lui, sans attaches, après avoir passé la soirée dans un bar, et cela lui convenait pour l'instant. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'elle se servait d'Harry en attendant l'homme dont elle tomberait amoureuse.

« Bonne nuit, Harry, susurra-t-elle en transplanant loin de lui.

- Bonne nuit, Parvati, » répondit Harry alors que la jeune femme était déjà partie.

Il resta de longues minutes comme hébété, à fixer l'écran noir de la télévision qui semblait lui repasser les images de la chute interminable de Sirius à travers l'arche et du visage méconnaissable de Miranda alors qu'elle gisait dans son propre sang.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » murmura-t-il sans savoir s'il s'adressait à son parrain ou à la jeune femme.

Il pensait à s'allonger sur le canapé pour y passer le reste de la nuit mais son estomac protesta violemment. Il n'avait rien mangé de solide depuis le matin et peut être qu'un sandwich pourrait aider sa tête à cesser de tourner. Il se leva, vacilla et manqua de tomber. Il se retint de justesse et se concentra pour trouver un point d'équilibre avant d'avancer en titubant jusqu'à la cuisine où il opta pour un paquet de biscuits aux pépites de chocolat, bien plus pratique dans son état qu'un sandwich pour lequel il aurait fallu se servir d'un couteau.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, un biscuit calé entre les dents lorsqu'il vit la part de gâteau restante sur la table, ainsi que le livre de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il l'ouvrit machinalement au chapitre qu'il connaissait par cœur, même si cette nuit, il aurait été bien incapable d'en citer le moindre passage tant l'alcool lui embrumait le cerveau. Il savait, aujourd'hui, tout sur l'Occlumencie, qu'il s'agisse de théorie ou de pratique. Il était devenu incollable sur le sujet et il pouvait se targuer de ne jamais souffrir d'intrusion non désirée dans son esprit. Pour lui, il s'agissait du pouvoir le plus important qu'il ait eu à développer…Si seulement il l'avait maîtrisé _avant_. Avant que Voldemort pénètre son esprit et lui fasse payer le prix fort de son manque d'assiduité aux cours d'Occlumencie. S'il avait demandé à Rogue de poursuivre sa formation dans ce domaine, Sirius serait toujours en vie, et cette idée contaminait complètement Harry.

« Merde, » soupira-t-il en refermant le livre d'un coup sec.

Il trempa le doigt dans le nappage au chocolat du gâteau de Ron et il le porta à sa bouche en essayant d'ignorer sa désagréable envie de pleurer. Il allait répéter le même geste quand son regard tomba sur la note adressée à Draco. Il la lut rapidement avec une grimace de dégoût. Neville avait-il raison ? Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre qu'une amitié naissante entre son meilleur ami et le blond ? Cette éventualité le révulsait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. D'un geste rageur, il froissa le parchemin et le planta dans le gâteau.

Il se sentait si seul…

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur la table pour ne pas vaciller, puis il monta les escaliers en titubant. Il comptait se coucher et cuver son Whisky tranquillement mais il passa devant la chambre de Draco et il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de savoir s'il l'évitait ou s'il était simplement endormi. Il entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se cogna dans la valise qui traînait par terre. Il poussa un juron qu'il étouffa derrière sa main avant de réaliser que de toute façon, Draco ne l'entendait pas. Il avança prudemment pour éviter de tomber. Il distingua l'ombre d'une chaise sur sa droite et il la tira jusqu'à la tête du lit. Il s'assit, ses longues jambes étirées devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et il scruta le visage de Draco dont les détails se profilaient plus précisément alors que les yeux d'Harry s'habituaient à la pénombre.

Le jeune homme dormait profondément et un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer que ce ronflement était adorable et il se gifla mentalement pour ça. Malgré ce visage hautain et ce nez pointu, Harry l'avait toujours trouvé beau. Mais cette nuit, il était magnifique de sérénité. Tellement plus fort que lui.

« Toi t'aurais pas foncé tête baissée pour sauver Sirius, hein ? demanda Harry d'une voix éraillée, en regrettant de ne pas avoir monté une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu avec lui. Mais qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, toi, face à Miranda ? Rien sûrement, vu que tu ne penses qu'à ta gueule. »

Des larmes de tristesse et d'amertume naquirent dans ses yeux et il n'eut pas la force de les refouler. Il pleura longtemps, en silence, et il ne se rendit pas compte que les ronflements de Draco avaient cessé.

« Harry, tu es ivre ? souffla soudain le jeune sourd en se redressant pour allumer la veilleuse.

- Non, laisse éteint ! » ordonna vainement Harry en se redressant sur sa chaise alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de douleur.

Comme il n'avait pas entendu la requête du brun, Draco alluma la lumière et il resta figé face à Harry qui s'essuyait les yeux du plat de la main en reniflant.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Draco d'une voix rauque alors qu'il s'asseyait, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit.

Harry tenta de lui sourire mais plus ses lèvres s'étiraient, plus ses yeux se mouillaient. Draco réalisa qu'il était très imbibé d'alcool et il finit par se dire que si ça lui permettait de donner libre cours à son chagrin, peut être n'était-ce pas un mal pour ce soir.

« Harry ? insista Draco en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Elle est morte. Je n'ai rien pu faire, souffla Harry alors que deux grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Qui est morte ? »

Harry détourna le regard, honteux et il passa son avant bras sur son visage afin de le sécher avec la manche de sa chemise. C'était peine perdue, de nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur sa peau.

« Miranda, murmura Harry. Miranda est morte.

- Qui est Miranda ?

- Eteins la lumière, s'il te plait, implora Harry en plaquant ses deux mains sur son visage.

- Je ne pourrai plus lire sur tes lèvres si j'éteins.

- Je m'en fous, » soupira Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules et il actionna l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, plongeant ainsi la chambre dans une semi obscurité réconfortante pour le procureur. Son ombre, un peu avachie sur la chaise, se découpait dans la pénombre. Draco voyait ses épaules voûtées et il lui semblait qu'il parvenait même à discerner les larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues. De sa place, il sentait l'alcool et la cigarette mais, au lieu de le gêner, cela le rendit triste. La souffrance d'Harry était tellement palpable ce soir qu'elle semblait presque contagieuse. Draco pouvait la ressentir, elle s'insinuait en lui, lui brisait le coeur et il ne savait pas quoi dire pour aider Harry à la contenir.

« Harry, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » questionna-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne savait pas si Harry avait ou non répondu. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le brun ait parlé aussi tendit-il la main sans comprendre pourquoi il le faisait. Contre toute attente, Harry se redressa et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ceux du blond qui réprima un gémissement de douleur tant la poigne était puissante. Draco poussa un soupir résigné et il attira Harry vers lui en ignorant ses muscles encore endoloris par son entrevue avec Neville. Le procureur se laissa entraîner sur le lit d'un pas chancelant et il tomba dans les bras qui s'ouvraient pour accueillir son désespoir. Il nicha son visage dans le cou de Draco alors que ses bras serraient désespérément sa taille et il sanglota longtemps dans la chaleur de la peau de son compagnon.

Draco caressa doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser sans cesser de le tenir étroitement contre lui afin de lui transmettre un peu de sa force. Peu à peu, Harry se calma et son corps cessa de trembler contre celui de Draco. Son souffle effleura la peau nue du blond et sa bouche se déposa délicatement sur sa clavicule. Draco sursauta.

« Ne fais pas ça, Potter, dit-il en relâchant son étreinte alors qu'Harry embrassait sa gorge. On s'en voudra demain. »

Il sentit les lèvres d'Harry bouger contre sa peau. Il lui parlait et Draco eut envie de hurler qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et il dut lutter pour la ramener à la normale.

« Tu devrais aller dormir à présent, » grinça-t-il en poussant Harry hors du lit.

Il s'allongea, rabattit les couvertures sur lui et attendit le départ d'Harry…Départ qui n'eut jamais lieu. Harry se coucha derrière lui, le menton sur son épaule, un bras autour de sa taille et il s'endormit rapidement. Draco resta éveillé, sans oser bouger, sans comprendre pourquoi le procureur était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de lui.

_Tu ne dois vraiment avoir personne d'autre sous la main, Potter_, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

A suivre…

On ne peut pas dire que ça bougeait beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais bon…j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés quand même.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin (pour ceux qui ont tenu le coup) et à bientôt.

Bizzz, prenez soin de vous.


End file.
